


Inheritance

by Yin



Series: Yin's RWBY Fics [1]
Category: RWBY, Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Body Horror, Clover Ebi-centric, Crossover, F/F, F/M, M/M, Qrow Branwen-centric, Qrow/Clover is main pairing focus but others will have moments too, Slow Burn, one-sided Ironwood/Clover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 115,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26342926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yin/pseuds/Yin
Summary: Life didn't get any simpler in Remnant after the Fall of the Gods.  Whoever harbors the two gods' Inheritors can theoretically control all, and now the Kingdom of Atlas is vying for power by using magic as a political tool.
Relationships: Agent Carolina/Vanessa Kimball, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Dexter Grif/Dick Simmons, Franklin Delano Donut/Frank "Doc" DuFresne, Ilia Amitola/Weiss Schnee, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Lavernius Tucker/Agent Washington, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, Robyn Hill/Winter Schnee
Series: Yin's RWBY Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969792
Comments: 216
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legal Disclaimer: I do not own _RWBY_ , _Red vs. Blue_ , or any of the shows’ characters. They are the rightful properties of Rooster Teeth.

The temple was built at the highest point possible overlooking the twin cities of Atlas and Mantle, a location that resulted in a persistent cold that bit through clothing. Qrow Branwen grimaced as he looked up at the night sky overhead, the twenty-nine-year-old wishing he could be back with the tribe in the hotter climates of Vale. However, he had a job to do, a mission assigned by the famed General King no less.

Truth be told, the bandit tribe depended too much on its deal with Atlas to ever go back on a request made by its ruler, so here he was: facing the large double doors of the entrance to the Temple of Salem the Destroyer. The towering, very much open imposing double doors. Qrow sighed. He seriously wasn't paid enough for this shit. He wasn't getting paid at all, really. Still, he knew how important it was that they ensure that the use of magic was strictly relegated now in the wake of the Fall of the Gods.

The story was well-known throughout Remnant. After all, the two immortal beings known as Salem and Ozpin had been locked in combat for as long as anyone could remember. Salem wished for nothing but destruction, while Ozpin sought to protect the world from her desires. Eventually, Ozpin managed to gain the upper hand, though it hardly counted as a victory seeing as how, in order to seal Salem's power away for good, Ozpin also had to suffer the same fate. Relics of Salem and Ozpin’s power remained in the form of gigantic crystals that floated over their fallen spots, one near Atlas and the other near Mantle. The relics were referred to as the Destroyer's Relic and the Protector's Relic, respectively.

Ever since the Fall of the Gods, the world of Remnant had been plagued by the appearances of the Creatures of Grimm as well as beset by magic. Indeed, there were people being granted mysterious magical gifts called Semblances, to even rarer magical abilities such as those found in ones born with silver eyes or who could shapeshift. The Kingdom of Atlas was the most blessed by magical energy given the fact that the Relics were located there and, naturally, it wasn't long before someone came along and weaponized the damn things.

Still, they also developed a barrier from the relics that kept the encroaching Wastelands, a by-product of the combat between the two gods referred to as Salem's Grievance, from growing and swallowing up more of the land. It wasn't unexpected that Atlas would want to hold onto the power balance following these advancements with something of an iron fist and, while they offered their Atlesian Golems and other magical creations to help ensure borders remained safe, they also employed the various bandit tribes of Remnant to keep an eye out for any potential misuse in said magic.

Which is the roundabout reason behind why Qrow was freezing his ass off in front of a temple to a long-gone goddess of literal destruction due to the insistence of Atlas' current leader and something of a tentative friend/comrade-in-arms, James Ironwood. He glared over at the man in question, "Your info had better be good, Jimmy." He gritted out of clenched teeth, shivering in the cold environment.

Qrow was maybe just a little salty that he hadn't received the tip first, given his role as a spy and all, but he tried to remind himself that he’d been traveling to Atlas just a few days ago and hadn't been in a position to gather intel on the area right off the bat. Before Ironwood could tersely respond, which was a given if his raised eyebrow was any indication, the older man with them named Sarge, decked out entirely in the odd fashion choice of pure red, scoffed and clutched his shotgun even closer to his person, "Of course the info's good! Robyn gave it to ya, didn't she?" Sarge was an agent of Mantle, the nearby city where the Temple of Ozpin the Protector was located. He’d tagged along with them at the behest of the city's de facto leader, Robyn Hill.

"Sarge is right, Qrow." Ironwood told him succinctly, "I might have my differences with Miss Hill on occasion, but her information is most often solid."

"Because she doesn't live in an ivory tower like some people." Qrow grunted under his breath, but intentionally loud enough to be picked up by his two companions.

"Perhaps you're right." The General King said as Ironwood's shoulders slumped briefly, "After all, I wasn't even aware this was happening right under my nose."

And shit, Qrow hadn't expected that kind of remark to his sarcasm. Now he kind of just felt like an ass as he shifted awkwardly on his feet, "Listen, James..."

Sarge harrumphed at that moment, cutting what Qrow was about to say off, "As entertaining as ignoring everyone talking about feelings can be, if we're here to investigate a misuse of magic, we might want to get to it."

The old man was right, of course. Qrow caught Ironwood's blue gaze with his red one and nodded, the two men quickly moving into the temple proper with Sarge hot on their heels. The temple itself was an impressive building with a spiraling staircase built around the swirling purple and black crystal that was the Destroyer's Relic. A figure was hunched at the top of the staircase, at the crystal's very tip. As the trio ascended the steps, a viscous red liquid started seeping down to greet them.

Qrow didn't want to think about what that meant or how he just knew he’d be wanting a damn drink or twelve after this night was over with, the breath burning in his lungs as they made their way up the staircase, Harbinger in its scythe form in his hands as James cocked Due Process, "Malcolm Hargrove!" the General King shouted when they were closer to the top and its viewing platform, "That is far enough!"

"Your majesty," the withered old man called Hargrove and the chairman of the magic union known as Charon in Atlas turned to face them then, a smear of crimson staining the front of his shirt, "I'm afraid you're too late."

Ironwood stared down in horror at the blood-covered body on the floor of the platform, "What have you done, Hargrove?" He asked in a tone that indicated he already knew he wasn’t going to like the answer.

“A simple experiment, really,” Hargrove explained as he cocked his balding head to the side, staring at the brown-haired corpse indifferently, "One that unfortunately failed."

"Unfortunately?" Sarge asked, his weapon still pointing at the other man, "That's your son, ain't it?"

Qrow wasn't exactly privy to all the details, but he knew that just about seven years back Malcolm Hargrove had adopted a teen from Mantle. Evidently he hadn't had much in the way of affection for the young man if the gaping wound in his chest was any indication. "Ah, yes. I believe Miss Hill and Clover were at the same orphanage weren't they?" Hargove asked uncaringly, "I suppose this news might upset her."

"You sonova!" Sarge yelled, having to be held back by Ironwood to prevent him from lunging at Hargrove.

...Clover Ebi was only twenty-three, according to the reports. Still practically just a kid. To go out like this? Life was definitely not fair. Qrow knew quite a bit about that. Silently, as the words being spoken by the other men drifted away from him and into the background, Qrow couldn't help but approach Clover's body to examine it closer.

There was a bloody clover pin lying in the pool of blood by his side. Qrow bent down to gently pick it up, his hand briefly touching the young man's stiff shoulder as he did so just as he "felt" a sudden surge of energy all around him. The raven-haired man glanced up as the crystal glowed for a brief moment, and a warmth seemed to flow from inside his body down to his fingertips, to...

There was a shuddering breath in the body nearby and somehow Clover's chest was whole again, albeit with one very nasty-looking scar, and scared teal eyes suddenly bore into Qrow's own.

"What in tarnation!" Sarge exclaimed loudly nearby.

"Hargrove." Ironwood's voice was barely above a whisper, "I won’t ask again. What did you do?"

"C--Clover?" Qrow couldn't help but ask quietly at the gaping young man sitting upright before him.

"Hmm." He distantly heard Hargrove muttering, "So it seems like the experiment was successful after all."

Just as suddenly, Clover Ebi reached up and wrapped shaking, muscled arms around Qrow's frame, pulling the older man down so that his knees were wet with the blood on the floor too. Qrow froze at the sudden contact, though he quickly realized that Hargrove's adopted son was no doubt suffering from extreme shock given everything that had happened. He closed his eyes briefly, letting out a weary sigh as he wrapped his arms around the other's frame to offer him as minuscule an amount of support as he could, "Easy there, kid," Qrow murmured into a brown head of hair, "We've got you."

*****

"He was chosen as Salem's Inheritor."

James Ironwood's voice spoke up from behind Qrow who had just left the room that Clover was currently resting in back in Atlas. Not sure what to do given the situation, Ironwood had the younger man resting in one of the Grand Palace's wings. Sarge had long since gone back to Mantle to give Robyn a rundown on the events at the temple, though the older man in red swore he’d be back to check in on how Clover was doing as quickly as he could.

"Hargrove tell you that?" Qrow asked, raising an eyebrow. They’d also brought the old man back with them for Ironwood to question, though why that son of a bitch wasn't in a jail cell or the dungeon was beyond the bandit's reasoning given what he’d pulled.

“Technically speaking,” Ironwood said calmly, holding up his hand as if to stave off Qrow's ire, "It would be hard to actually punish Hargrove for anything given that Clover is still alive."

"Not through any help of his!" Qrow couldn't help but snarl, "If my Semblance hadn't somehow reacted to the Relic, then..."

...Then things would be different, wouldn't they? He paused as he thought that, realizing that he’d somehow _cursed_ someone back to life. And make no mistake, it _was_ a curse: the history books showed that being an Inheritor for one of the gods never ended well.

Qrow let out a weary sigh, "I thought you wanted to punish any misuse of magic, Jimmy." He finally said, "Isn't what happened here a pretty blatant example of that?"

Ironwood cast a considering look at the closed door over Qrow's shoulders and placed his hands behind his back in his perfect soldier posture, "What happened was unfortunate, yes, and very well could have been tragic too if not for..." He paused to stare at Qrow for a moment before moving on, " _Something_ occurring. But that doesn't change the fact that Clover is an Inheritor now. We have to make sure his amplification abilities are put to good use."

Qrow scoffed, "For the betterment of Atlas, you mean?" He spat out, hating that he knew the answer already.

Blue eyes narrowed at his derisive tone, "For the betterment of everyone, Qrow." The General King stated in that holier-than-thou tone he was so naturally good at.

"You keep telling yourself that, James." The black-haired shapeshifter said, wanting nothing more than to fly through an open window right then and there and get himself a drink, "So Hargrove gets off the hook because he accidentally shoved a gift in your lap?"

"Charon also mass produces the Golems that are necessary for Remnant's protection against the Grimm." Ironwood said quietly, although the grimace on his face indicated he didn’t particularly like that fact.

“So you're motivated by political bullshit too!” Qrow snapped as a sharp bark of laughter left his throat, "That's fantastic, Jimmy!"

A stricken look momentarily crossed over the General King's face as he ran a hand over his eyes, "What would you have me do, Qrow? What's done can't be undone." He said, clearly exasperated.

"So you sure as hell are going to make the most of it, huh?" Qrow sneered.

"..." Ironwood said nothing to that, merely narrowing his eyes in Qrow's direction.

Qrow stepped forward, his finger jamming into Ironwood's chest, "Have you even asked the kid what _he_ wants to do?" He asked, trying to remind Ironwood that this whole thing involved an innocent bystander.

"If I can somehow help people, that's all that matters." A soft voice spoke up behind him then. Qrow's red eyes widened and he spun around to see Clover Ebi standing in the now open doorway, his shoulders hunched despite the determined look in his teal eyes.

"Are you sure, Clover?" Ironwood asked softly, perhaps deciding to try and take into consideration the twenty-three-year-old's feelings after all.

“Thank you for trying to look out for me, Huntsman Branwen,” the brown-haired young man nodded, his gaze lingering on Qrow for a moment, “But, His Majesty is right. I have a duty to Atlas, to Remnant now."

Yeah, and Clover wouldn't have had that burden had it not been for Qrow. He would’ve still been lying dead at his father's feet in any other scenario. It was enough to make Qrow feel sick. Qrow pointedly looked away, unsure of what else to say or do just then. He honestly wasn't sure he could have that kind of resolve, though it looked as if the thought still pained Clover all the same.

"Do what you want." Qrow finally muttered as he shouldered past Ironwood and down the corridor, "It doesn't concern me."

"Qrow..." Ironwood began, but Qrow continued walking, the weight of Clover's teal eyes on his back causing his feet to drag ever so slightly.

*****

Qrow's entire body ached as he stretched out in the back of the wagon heading towards Atlas. Honestly, he was getting too old for this shit. A part of him wished that he’d stayed behind in the tribe's territory, especially since it had been ten years since he’d last stepped foot in the eternally frozen Solitas region.

Ten years since he had stormed out of the Grand Palace and never once looked back despite still reluctantly taking on missions for the "greater good" or whatever in other areas of Remnant when necessary. He wondered what Ironwood would say when he showed up there now, unannounced and uninvited. He distantly wondered how Sarge and Robyn were doing.

He even momentarily wondered what that asshole Hargrove had been up to since getting away with attempted murder. Since Qrow still saw plenty of Golems and other Atlesian weaponized magic tech in his travels, he figured Charon was most likely still mass producing them. He wondered if Hargrove’s son had ever truly adjusted to the new role of Inheritor that had been so unfairly forced upon him by Qrow's unintentional hand, no less.

…He supposed he’d be finding all of that out soon enough, given the direction they were headed in now. A direction that Qrow seriously thought maybe he needed his head examined to be going towards.

"Uncle Qrow! You still moping back there?" Ruby Rose's voice cut into the back of the caravan easily enough as she poked her head through the canvas shielding to appraise her somewhat sulking relative.

Soon enough, her face was joined by three others as well: a blond head of hair belonging to his eldest niece, Yang Xiao Long, along with the worried expression of young Oscar Pine and the rather bemused one of Lavernius Tucker.

Yep, Qrow was essentially going into Atlas as a chaperone for his nieces and their friends given that their father, Taiyang, had been unable to do so on account of some urgent matter amongst the tribes coming up. The blond-haired man had been distraught at realizing that they could no longer put off the summons for the girls at roughly the same time, and so Qrow begrudgingly agreed to go along with them in his stead because he sure as hell wasn't going to let them go to Atlas on their own.

It figured Taiyang would be missing their summons to Atlas, which was legally required and thus not avoidable. In order to safeguard against the misuse of magic, anyone who displayed a Semblance was required to go to Atlas and register with the government, as well as serve as a Huntsman or Huntress for that country for at least a year before deciding what they next wanted to do with their life. It was a bullshit move used to just ensure that Atlas still had a monopoly on magic, but going through with it was something of a rite of passage all the same.

Of the four teens traveling with them, Oscar was the only one who had yet to show signs of a Semblance, though Robyn had entrusted the scarred boy into Qrow's care a few years ago, largely due to suspecting him of being Ozpin's Inheritor after he recovered from a trauma he most likely shouldn't have. Robyn knew he felt somewhat responsible for what had happened to Clover, and trusted that Qrow would watch over the equally shellshocked teen as a result. Qrow wasn't exactly keen on Oscar coming to Atlas with them, but Oscar had insisted that he didn't want to stay behind while his friends were potentially put in danger.

...Besides, maybe being closer to Ozpin's Relic could help Oscar learn to better control his amplification abilities. The dark-haired boy's use of them was sporadic at best. Qrow pulled himself out of his thoughts to roll his red eyes at Ruby's question, "I'm not moping, pipsqueak." He said, hoping that would be the end of the conversation.

"Sure doesn't look that way to us." Yang remarked with a smirk, and it was so similar to the teasing one his sister used to give him that it hurt for a moment.

"I'm just thinking." Qrow muttered as he ran a hand through his black-and-gray hair, "It's been awhile since I've been in Atlas, you know?"

"Think it's changed much?" Ruby asked conversationally.

"Yeah, some of us have never been!" Tucker spoke up then, shivering slightly, "It sure is fucking cold though!"

"Language!" Ruby admonished, her hands quickly reaching through the canvas to cover Oscar's ears.

"I totally and completely stand by what I said." The dark-skinned young man in teal responded matter-of-factly. Tucker was another child of the bandit tribe, who just so happened to develop his Semblance around the same time as Ruby did despite being a few years older than her. Yang, Ruby, and Tucker often got into mischief with one another growing up, so he’d been something of a familiar face in Taiyang's household.

"Better get used to it sooner rather than later." Qrow informed the young man, "Solitas has only two temperatures: cold and colder."

"No wonder my mom kept talking about layering." Tucker mused, his hand clutching the teal scarf his mother had knitted for him.

"Smart lady." With that, Qrow thought the conversation over and done with. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the side of the wagon, feeling the vehicle's movements beneath him.

It wasn't long before Ruby was by his side in a swirl of red petals, suddenly grabbing his hand, "C'mon, Uncle Qrow, you're going to miss it!" She said excitedly.

"Yeah," Yang clamored in agreement, "You sulked all the way past Mantle."

That was because Mantle was a bit of a depressing sight to see these days. Atlas had been keeping it in a tight grip even before Qrow had left, and from Robyn's missives and what Oscar had told him, that had only increased during his absence. Qrow raised an eyebrow at Ruby’s exclamation and reluctantly allowed her to pull him up, "Miss what?" He asked, though he had a feeling he already knew the answer.

Ruby swung her free arm in a wide arc as Tucker and Yang drew back the canvas shielding, allowing more of the biting cold air of Solitas to enter into the space. "Ta-dah!" Ruby exclaimed in delight as the gleaming city of Atlas came into view, "Isn't it beautiful?"

It truly was, despite all of the nastiness that Qrow knew lurked under the pristine surface. His eyes took in the altogether familiar towers and buildings coming into view, remembering what it was like to fly high above them and look down on the city below. He saw the excited glimmer in the kids' eyes despite themselves, and he couldn't bring himself to ruin the moment for them with a sarcastic remark considering this place would be their home for the foreseeable future.

"Yeah, it really is." Qrow told her, his mind already running full-tilt on just what he might find within the city walls this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m a bit nervous writing this story as it is my first time writing for the _RWBY_ characters, but I hope that you all will bear with me and that you’ll at least enjoy some elements of this bizarre crossover AU that I’ve come up with. The main focus will be on Fair Game because I became hopelessly enamored of that ship following Volume 7, but I want to try and incorporate moments with the other characters as much as I can because I love them all. Considering the direction _RvB_ is going in now (so looking forward to _Red vs. Blue Zero_!), this might be one of the last times beyond my WIPs for that fandom where I write for the original _RvB_ characters, so hopefully I can fit them into Remnant well.
> 
> Beyond Qrow X Clover, the other pairings in this story will be Grif X Simmons, Blake X Yang, Tucker X Washington, Robyn X Winter, Carolina X Kimball, Ruby X Penny, Doc X Donut, Weiss X Ilia, Jaune X Pyrrha, and Ren X Nora. I’ll try to have moments with all of them sprinkled throughout the piece! There will also be some one-sided Ironwood X Clover in future updates too FOR THE DRAMA.
> 
> Anyways, I suppose that is about it for this note. I hope to have fun with this project and see it through to its completion. I can’t promise when the next update will be as it will all depend on my beta’s very busy schedule, however I hope to not have too significant of gaps between updates since I already have a good portion of the story brainstormed! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legal Disclaimer: I do not own _RWBY_ , _Red vs. Blue_ , or any of the shows’ characters. They are the rightful properties of Rooster Teeth.

"Captain Ebi!" Penny Polendina's shout of greeting filled the halls of the Grand Palace of Atlas, the automated girl practically flying over the heads of various servants and soldiers to reach the man she’d spied mere moments before.

Clover couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm, though he shot an apologetic look in the direction of the surprised glares that followed in the wake of her outburst, "Penny, what have we said about flying in the hallways?" He teased her, tone implying that it wasn’t really much of an issue for him either way.

She didn't even take a second to ponder the question directed her way, "That it should only be done in cases of emergency." Penny repeated thoughtfully, her green eyes glimmering as the statement properly sunk in, "Oh! But I was afraid of losing sight of you before I said hello! Surely that counts as an emergency?"

The brunette shook his head, "Probably not, unfortunately." He answered truthfully, amused mirk evident in his aqua-green eyes.

Penny’s red head of hair sank lower, "Oh, dear. I hope King Ironwood does not become disappointed with me." She said, head lifting to glance around the hall as if trying to spot the General King behind a pillar.

Clover couldn't help but run a hand over her head affectionately in a reassuring gesture, "I doubt he will as long as you remember to only fly around the Grand Palace during emergencies in the future."

Penny looked like an ordinary girl, so it would no doubt surprise people to know that she was created in much the same way as the Atlesian Golems were: in an experimental program approved by King Ironwood himself. The program was created in order to see if Atlas would still have to rely on Charon for future manufacturing needs. Penny was indeed different than the Golems that his father mass-produced as Clover could sense the spark of a soul, of magic, in her that he never sensed from his father's Golem creations. Combining that with her cheerful personality made it easy for anyone who met Penny to want to look out for the girl despite her being a fully capable living weapon in her own right.

"What was so important that you needed to greet me so suddenly?" Clover asked her gently. Truth be told, he didn't mind the interruption. Far from it, in fact, as he’d just returned from a dreadfully dull patrol of the city's outer walls.

"Right!" Penny exclaimed, blinking and straightening her shoulders as if stretching, "Have you been to the audience chamber yet today, Captain Ebi?"

Ah, so that was what this was about. New Semblance users were here to register today, and of course Penny would be curious about people roughly the same physical age as her.

"I haven't been yet." Clover admitted, "Though I've heard it is quite the colorful crowd this year."

"So long as that color's red, we should be rarin' to go!" A booming voice spoke up just then, and both Clover and Penny turned to see Sarge standing there with his "son" Lopez, another automaton similar to Penny with dark hair and tan skin and dressed in shades of brown. How Lopez had been created in Mantle, and with the ability to speak in an entirely different language, was a mystery Sarge refused to tell anyone, but Lopez was a reminder that the eccentric older man in red certainly had hidden creative talents. The two were accompanied by a dirty blond-haired boy dressed entirely in pink.

Lopez let out a mechanical sigh, “Tú y tu extraña obsesión por el color.” _{"You and your weird color obsession."}_ He muttered, clearly over Sarge and his strange fascination with clothing dyes.

"Sarge! Lopez!" Penny stated, waving her hand in greeting as she glanced over at the young man beside them curiously, "And you are?"

"The name's Franklin Delano Donut!" The pink-wearing newcomer greeted cheerily despite the odd-sounding name, "All my friends just call me Donut."

"Salutations then, friend Donut!" Penny greeted happily, "I'm Penny!"

"Donut and Lopez here are getting registered." Sarge stated in way of further explanation, "Figured I'd stick around for a little while just in case things go south."

While Lopez technically didn't have a Semblance, he was a magical tool in the eyes of the government given his origin. Clover supposed it made sense that he’d also be required to register in Atlas. After all, Ironwood was certainly a stickler for following procedure whenever possible. "I take it you're from Mantle too then?" He asked Donut conversationally.

Donut nodded, "Yep! And I help to translate for Lopez, so we're pretty good friends!"

“Por favor, no sigas diciendo eso. Nunca traduces correctamente.” _{"Please don't keep saying that. You never translate correctly."}_

As their group chatted, they began making their way through the hallways towards the direction of the main audience chamber, "I'm surprised Robyn isn't here to make sure Mantle's citizenry is taken care of today." Clover stated to Sarge, raising an eyebrow in inquiry.

"She's already in the audience room,” Sarge harrumphed in reply, “Ran into that Ice Queen of yours and decided to catch up."

"Ah, I see." Clover said in understanding. After all, Specialist Winter Schnee and Robyn Hill had a complicated relationship. They’d been continuously dancing around that “somewhat friends, somewhat adversaries, possibly more” relationship status for a while now.

"Captain Ebi! Donut!" Another familiar voice called out just as they were about to open the door to the chamber, their group stopping in their tracks to turn around in greeting.

"Doc! Everyone! Hey!" Donut grinned and waved at the four Charon agents who were approaching them. Normally, anytime members of that particular union came around Clover's skin would crawl, but it was pretty much the opposite with this group of Charon members. They’d been some of the few in the union who had been rather supportive of him and the Atlesian government in general, perhaps due to their younger ages. The younger generation just seemed more supportive in general, Clover mused.

"You know them, Donut?" Clover asked the pink-wearing young man who had raced over to throw his arms around the bespectacled Doc not a moment after he had said his greeting.

"Of course!" Donut grinned, "Doc and I grew up together!"

The Inheritor raised an eyebrow in surprise, not having realized that Frank "Doc" DuFresne was originally from Mantle. He wondered what it was that had made the usually pacifist-minded young man want to join a magic weapons-making union in the first place. People from Mantle didn’t usually find themselves joining unions located in Atlas if they were given a choice.

"Donut hangs out with us from time to time when we go to visit Mantle." The feline Faunus, David Washington, explained further.

"Speaking of which, where's Neo and Pyrrha?" Donut cocked his head to the side as he studied the four before him. The two girls in question were also part of the only members of Charon that Clover didn't have an issue with, and he was rather curious about the reasoning behind their absence as well.

"Neopolitan is on a mission." Carolina told them, fidgeting slightly as she said, "And Pyrrha cited personal reasons for not wanting to come." There was a pause as though further elaboration might occur, but none was forthcoming. Apparently whatever reasons Pyrrha Nikos had, they were private to her alone.

"But don't worry, Biscuit!" The canine ears atop Michael J. Caboose's head twitched excitedly, "I told them I’d pay extra attention!" Which will probably result in some hilarious, but head-scratching commentary that wouldn't make much sense to anyone but Caboose himself, Clover surmised, if the patient smiles of Carolina and Washington were anything to go by.

"So are you here to scout for potential recruits?" Sarge asked abruptly, a frown forming on his weathered features at the thought. Clover felt a lurch in his stomach at the thought of his father already taking an interest in the new Semblance users. They'd have enough of a rough time just adjusting to life in Atlas as it was.

Washington seemed to notice the stricken look that crossed the thirty-three-year-old Inheritor’s face then, because he quickly stated, "No, we're just here out of curiosity ourselves." He assured them, "After all, we'll all be working together before long, right?"

“Bastante cierto.” _{"True enough."}_ Lopez muttered as he made his way to the doors, “Terminemos con esto.” _{"Let's get this over with."}_

As he opened them, Clover could peer into the large space to spy that a sizable crowd had already gathered in the audience chamber. Naturally, most of the people there were ones he didn't recognize, though his eyes wandered towards one of the closest corners when they noticed a shade of familiar white hair standing close to a blonde.

"Captain Ebi. Penny." Winter Schnee greeted them with a perfunctory nod of her head, eyes quickly scanning the rest of the group they had entered with.

"Soldier boy." Robyn Hill smirked as she greeting her childhood friend, "I see you found Sarge, Lopez, and Donut too."

"Hard to not see Sarge in all that red." Clover joked, “He’s like a walking target.”

"Hah! I told you red was an eye-catching color!" Sarge stated, puffing out his chest proudly.

“¿Qué es bueno en una situación de combate cómo ...?” _{"Which is good in a combat situation how...?"}_ Lopez sarcastically asked.

Clover noticed a younger white-haired woman standing next to Winter and Robyn. She bore a strong resemblance to the eldest born Schnee. The stranger looked towards their group with a curiosity in her blue eyes, "You know them, Winter?" She asked Clover’s comrade.

"Of course. Captain Ebi and Penny are co-workers of mine." Winter said in way of introductions, "Sarge works for Mantle. Some of the others are in Charon."

"But today we’re just spectators!" Doc was quick to assure everyone, placing his hands up in the air as a sign of peace as he did so.

"This is my younger sister, Weiss." Winter continued over him, "She’s here to be registered."

There was a small hint of pride in Winter's voice, though behind her Robyn rolled her violet eyes. Clover merely sighed and shook his head at his childhood friend's antics. There was a loud commotion from further inside the room just then, and Clover started as a blond-haired girl had to be held back by some of her friends from jumping at another person with fists raised.

It took a few seconds, but it seemed as if the situation diffused itself without the need for him or Winter to step in, though Clover couldn't help but pause at the sight of a black-haired man with red eyes bending down to softly talk to the still rather upset-looking girl. His heart nearly pounded out of his chest right then and there. What was Qrow Branwen doing here, of all places?

*****

Qrow felt his eye twitch. He had a headache looming in the background that was reminiscent of when he used to drink, although he hadn't picked up a glass in over a year now, thanks largely to the positive influence of having his nieces present in his life. He sighed, cursing his shitty luck. They were only forty fucking minutes into this whole affair and they already almost had a fight on their hands. He wasn't sure if he should blame his Semblance or just Yang's usual fiery temper.

"You doing okay, firecracker?" Qrow asked her in an aside once she’d seemingly calmed down to catch her breath following Ruby and Tucker nearly tackling her.

Her nostrils flared but she nodded her head all the same, hands clenched into fists at her sides. Taking one final moment to glare at her would-be opponent, a scrawny-looking young man who had tried to act tough by picking on a feline Faunus within the group's midst. Qrow was fairly certain Yang would’ve decimated him had she not been stopped, and thank the gods that that didn’t happen since he didn’t want to have to explain to Tai that his oldest daughter had gotten arrested before even registering.

Yang turned worriedly to the Faunus girl in question when she noticed her bending over to pick up the book that had been knocked out of her hands earlier, "It's not damaged, is it?" She asked her, clearly concerned. Qrow prayed it wasn’t. He didn’t know if they’d be able to hold back an affronted Yang one more time.

The Faunus looked at Yang with a blank expression, black ears twitching slightly atop the young woman's head as she shook her head and cradled the book closely to her side, "I could have handled that myself, you know." She muttered, yellow eyes narrowing.

“I know. I can tell,” Yang said as she grinned back in reply, "But that book landed on me first when that jerk threw it. It hurt!"

The Faunus seemed to minutely relax, smiling at Yang’s exclamation, "I'll be sure to try and read a lighter book next time." She said, clearly amused.

"Please do!" Yang joked, and before long both girls were laughing as if they were old friends.

"You two are weird." A tan-skinned girl with white spots dotting her body remarked just then as she came up behind the black-haired Faunus. She was joined by a bored-looking heavyset young man who resembled her so much that there was likely a familial connection there, albeit instead of her white spots all over he had antlers atop his dark head of hair. The two relatives were accompanied by a brunette with a clear spattering of freckles.

"Kai!" The brown-haired girl with freckles admonished gently, clearly mortified.

"What?" The chital Faunus apparently named Kai asked, merely shrugging her shoulders at the other girl’s remark, "I'm just saying it like it is."

"Yeah,” her male relative asked in a clearly apathetic tone as if he could care less about this whole setting, “And how often exactly does that get you into trouble?"

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Kai said, sticking her tongue out at him.

"I'm Yang." Qrow’s eldest niece introduced herself as the chubby Faunus rolled his eyes at Kai’s antics, holding her hand out for the black-haired girl to shake. It was her artificial hand, Qrow noticed. Yang was testing the waters to see just how this new group would react to it.

The black-haired young woman blinked amber eyes in surprise at the sudden name drop, but smiled nonetheless and reached out her own hand without hesitation after tucking her book under the crook of her arm, "My name's Blake." She said in ways of introduction as she turned to the trio behind her, "This is Kaikaina." She motioned with her head towards the girl with spots dotting her skin.

"Everyone calls me Kai though!" The girl called out with a friendly wave.

"And this is her older brother Grif," here Blake motioned towards the heavyset young man with the antlers, "And my friend Ilia." She indicated the brown-haired girl with freckles then before turning back to face Yang.

"Cool,” Yang said before asking curiously, “So are you all from the same place?"

Blake nodded her black head of hair in response, "Menagerie." She answered with obvious pride.

Qrow's red eyes widened in surprise. Menagerie was even further away from Atlas than Vale or Mistral. The group must have traveled quite a bit just because of the annoying Atlesian mandate to register. "Guess you couldn't hold off on coming here any longer, huh?" He spoke up just then, clearly annoyed that Atlas required this dumb Semblance registration process.

Grif shot an exasperated look towards his sister, "Not once a certain someone developed her Semblance." He muttered apathetically.

“Sure, blame me!” Kai said as she rolled her eyes, "Bitch."

Qrow understood what Grif meant though. Once a certain number of people had awakened Semblances in a given area, they had to come to Atlas to register. It was the same with his little group.

"This is my uncle Qrow," Yang carried on the introductions then to totally ignore the sibling spat, "Along with my little sister Ruby and Oscar. That guy who looks constipated is Tucker."

"Hey!" Tucker, who had been trying to waggle his eyebrows at the three new females in their midst to no effect, let out an affronted noise.

"I've heard doing crunches can help with that!" Kai tried helpfully supplying as Tucker merely groaned in exasperation.

"Whoa." A new voice suddenly entered the scene then, and Qrow started at the small group led by a blond-haired boy that had just shown up at Ruby and Oscar's elbows, "That's one way to make an introduction."

"I told you, Jaune," a red-haired girl with blue eyes that shined manically just then spoke up next to him, "All you need to do to make an impression is find the biggest guy in the room and _slug_ him as hard as you can!"

"I'm not doing that, Nora!" The blond, Jaune, let out in a high-pitched squeak.

“Yeah,” a boy with black hair with a strand of pink in it rolled his eyes fondly, "It's probably best if we avoid doing that, Nora."

“Geez,” the girl who was obviously named Nora harrumphed in a manner that nearly reminded Qrow of Sarge, "You guys are no fun!"

"Sorry to interrupt," Jaune ran a hand nervously through the back of his hair, "It just seemed like you guys were having fun so..."

"It's hard not knowing people at first. I get that." Ruby assured him when he trailed off, causing the young man to throw her an awkward smile.

"I'm Jaune, and this is Nora and Ren." The blond said, motioning to the girl and boy nearby him.

"And the two tag-alongs are?" Grif prompted with a raised eyebrow, looking for the first time almost interested in the setting.

"Oh!" Jaune looked behind him then, only to suddenly remember the lanky red-haired boy and dark-skinned young woman standing behind their group, "They're..."

"Simmons, from Argus." The redhead helpfully supplied when it seemed like Jaune drew a blank on their names.

"Vanessa Kimball." The young woman stated with a slight nod of her head, "Originally from Chorus."

Chorus was on the outskirts of Vacuo, if Qrow's memory served him correctly. It was a settlement that was currently attempting more a nomadic lifestyle for that region. If what he’d heard over the course of his spy work was accurate, Chorus was doing a surprisingly decent job of it, especially with the assistance they were receiving from Atlas.

"Looks like someone managed to draw a crowd." Tucker exclaimed loudly to tease Yang as he looked around their huge group.

Yang's face heated up, "Sh--shut up!" She muttered, trying hard not to kick him in the shins in retaliation like she used to do when they were kids.

Tucker looked ready to say more when footsteps approached the group, and the entire audience chamber hall fell silent. Qrow tensed before turning around then to face whoever it was, knowing that the reaction from everyone meant it probably wasn't good news. Of course, the unlucky spy was proven right by the intimidating presence of the General King himself behind them, hands perfectly clasped behind his back as he gazed at the gathering with his steely blue eyes, "What exactly seems to be the issue here?" He asked without preamble.

*****

"So, you're back in Atlas." Ironwood stated calmly as he stared back at Qrow from the corridor they were walking through.

_After getting the matter in the audience chamber taken care of properly since all it took was a strong word of warning from the General King that prejudices of any kind would not be tolerated to really make the asshole kid who started the mess look like he wanted to pee his pants, Ironwood had flicked his gaze over to his former comrade and friend and merely said, "Qrow, a word?"_

_So, now, here they both were outside of prying eyes. Qrow suspected that the girls, Oscar, and Tucker would be all right for the moment, encircled as they were by new friends. Hell, a few more had even joined their ranks since those initial introductions: a white-haired girl who very much resembled the Ice Queen herself named Weiss, a boisterous girl named Penny, a young man dressed in pink named Donut along with five others who had crowded around but that Qrow hadn't gotten the names of yet. So, fuck his luck, Qrow had no reason not to comply with the General King’s request. Didn't make it any less tense or awkward as fuck, though._

“Yeah,” Qrow said as he rubbed the back of his black-and-greying head gingerly, "But it's only for my nieces and the other kids from my tribe. I'll try to stay out of your hair if you want me to--!" He was cut off rather abruptly when Ironwood turned around to walk the two feet back to where Qrow was standing, awkwardly pulling the other man into a stiff sort-of hug. For a moment, Qrow simply stood there frozen before he awkwardly returned the gesture himself, patting Ironwood on the back, "Easy there, Jimmy. Don’t want people thinking the intimidating General King is getting soft in his old age."

"It's good to see you again, Qrow." Ironwood told him sincerely as he pulled away, "Even with our differences in opinion on matters the last time we spoke."

"That's one way to put it." Qrow muttered mildly, though he couldn't help but smirk all the same, "So does that mean I'm not getting chased out of here anytime soon?"

"Of course not." Ironwood said, raising an eyebrow inquiringly, "Unless you're thinking of doing something to damage the city?"

Ouch. Qrow winced outwardly, "Only if my being here causes something to happen." He intoned darkly.

The other man frowned, "Qrow..." He tried to say before trailing off. Obviously Ironwood was still not really great at dealing with his or other peoples’ emotions.

"But I'll leave of my own accord in that case." The Huntsman informed the General King, "Wouldn't want to put my nieces and their newfound friends in jeopardy, after all." Ironwood stared at him for a few more minutes, and Qrow couldn't help but squirm slightly under the regard, "What?" He finally asked, unable to handle the scrutiny a second longer.

"You've changed since the last time I saw you." Ironwood observed, though it sounded like he wasn’t sure if he totally believed what he was seeing.

“Yeah,” Qrow scoffed, "Because I'm not fucking pissed off anymore."

"No, it's more than that." Ironwood shook his head, "You seem more grounded. At ease."

If that was true, it was probably the girls and Oscar who Qrow had to thank for that. They’d helped him break his often repeated self-destructive cycles. But, he didn't feel like sharing all of that with Ironwood right then. It wasn’t like they were all of a sudden best friends. They never really were. They were barely friends the last time he’d seen Ironwood.

So, instead, Qrow merely said, "A lot can change in ten years, Jimmy."

"Indeed." Ironwood looked past him then over his shoulder, the expression in his blue eyes momentarily brightening at whatever it was he saw behind the shapeshifter, "Clover! I thought I saw you in the audience chamber before."

Qrow tensed at the name he hadn't heard since that one fateful day ten years ago, red eyes widening as he turned around to face the younger man in question. Clover saluted Ironwood, "Just thought I’d stop by and see how things were going, sir." Salem’s Inheritor said in a perfect Atlas soldier tone.

A heavy metallic hand fell on Qrow's shoulder, nearly causing him to jump, "You remember Huntsman Qrow Branwen, don't you?" Ironwood asked Clover by way of greeting.

Teal eyes bore into his own red ones just then, an unreadable expression flitting over Clover Ebi's face for a second as he regarded the rather stiff Qrow, "Of course, sir." His tone was oddly soft in a way that Qrow most certainly did not deserve given what he’d inadvertently done to Clover all those years ago, "How could I possibly forget?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introduction chapters always read a bit awkward to me, but I hope this one was all right. There will be a lot more character interactions in the third chapter now that the introductions are out of the way, and hopefully that will be up soon! Thank you for reading and commenting! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legal Disclaimer: I do not own _RWBY_ , _Red vs. Blue_ , or any of the shows’ characters. They are the rightful properties of Rooster Teeth.

The dorms and officers' quarters of Atlas were located several blocks away from the Grand Palace. So, much to Qrow’s chagrin, that meant another trek lugging various items across the cold and snowy cityscape. It didn't help his nerves any that Clover Ebi had volunteered to take the group personally to their new residences. Of fucking course he would. The man was such a boy scout, Qrow had to resist the urge to roll his eyes at his admittedly kind offer.

Apparently the Huntsman’s unease had gone entirely unnoticed by the soldier, who merely smiled as he helped lift one of Qrow's bags over his shoulder, "It's a pretty far walk." Clover said with a good-natured wink as Qrow balked at the gesture, "Wouldn't want you to strain yourself."

“Whatever,” Qrow managed to grit out, finally feeling like he could roll his eyes, "Just lead the way, soldier boy."

The girl named Penny was observing the two adults as they moved towards the group’s next destination, their interaction apparently striking a chord with her. “Ruby,” Penny exclaimed with an enormous grin as she suddenly jumped in front of Ruby with her various bags, "Allow me to provide assistance!"

The girl in question blinked silver eyes in confusion, quickly waving her arms in a flustered gesture, "Oh no, that's fine, Penny! Really, I—!"

But Ruby was cut off abruptly when Penny picked up all of her bags in one go, Qrow’s youngest niece gaping as the red-haired girl smiled brightly towards her from behind the various items now within her grasp, "Is that everything?" Penny asked, clearly ready for more if there was anything she had missed.

"Whoa." Ruby said, blinking in staunch disbelief before she nodded her head profusely in reply, "Um, yes? I mean, thank you!"

"Hey, did you notice no one offered to help us with our stuff?" Tucker asked Yang in a stage whisper, leaning over his own messily stacked belongings.

"Uh-huh." Yang answered with a blank look on her face, "What's up with that?"

Oscar scratched his chin slightly, "Come on, guys," he managed to say politely, “They’re only two people and they’re trying to be nice.”

Qrow noted with pride that Oscar held his own meager belongings without complaint. Although the boy was technically not a registered new Semblance user yet, Qrow had managed to get Oscar admitted into the dorms along with everyone else. It wasn't an ideal situation, but then again, what about this was? He needed to make sure Oscar was either with him or the others from their tribe given his hidden Inheritor status, and that was the best he could do on such short notice.

As for Qrow, he and Sarge would be staying in the nearby officers' quarters during their stay in Atlas. When he’d asked Sarge about Robyn, he learned that she apparently wasn't planning on staying for too long in Atlas and had managed to arrange lodging with none other than Winter Schnee of all people for when she was in the city. The officers’ quarters suited Qrow just fine as they were just far enough away from the kids that they probably wouldn't feel like the adults were smothering them, but close enough that they could have an ear to the ground in case something happened to the kids.

Truthfully? At the moment, Qrow wanted nothing more than to just get into a warm bed and try to forget all of the day’s awkwardness. Unfortunately for Qrow, what his nieces and Oscar wanted was for him to check out their new _"home away from home"_ with them. Tucker merely smirked and muttered, "Sucks to be you, huh?" in a joking fashion to the older man when he sighed in exasperation.

"You have no idea, kid." Qrow muttered, eyes lingering on Clover Ebi’s back as the soldier led them to the kids’ new residence.

When the doors opened to the various dorms, Qrow found that the rooms themselves weren't that bad. There was more space than Qrow would’ve thought, and each were sparsely furnished with two bunk beds. Figured Atlas would spare no expense on the superficial stuff.

"Awesome!" Ruby exclaimed at the sight, "We don't have to make our own!"

Behind her, Weiss raised a delicate white-colored eyebrow at his niece’s colorful commentary, "How would you make your own bunk bed?" She asked, sounding both horrified and genuinely curious.

"Lots of rope and tape!" The brunette answered with a voice full of authority, and Qrow had to shudder at the memory of his nieces' attempts at building bunk beds back home. The amount of tape and rope lost to the construction was more than he’d usually seen in a year.

"I don't even—" Weiss began, but was cut off by Ruby grabbing her hand and gesturing to the room they had just peered in, "We call dibs on this one!" Ruby screamed gleefully even though they were all close enough they could have heard her at a normal volume.

"Hey! I don't recall agreeing to be roommates with you." Weiss muttered, though she didn't protest the decision all that much as she moved to place her things on one of the beds in the room Ruby had claimed.

"An excellent choice!" Penny called out from behind all of Ruby’s baggage that she was still carrying, moving to place it inside the selected room.

"Do you stay here, Penny?" Ruby asked her newfound friend, her silver eyes sparkling hopefully.

“No,” Penny replied, shaking her head, "I live with my father in his workshop in Mantle, but I’m always in Atlas bright and early!"

"Oh, awesome!" Yang said as she turned to Blake with a grin, "Wanna be roomies?" She asked as she gestured to the room Ruby had claimed with its remaining bunk with two beds.

Blake smiled softly, her ears moving atop her head, "Sure." She responded softly, and Qrow was grateful that it seemed at least most of the kids didn’t have Ruby’s tendency to scream in excitement.

"That just leaves us four girls then! Let’s go and snag one of the other rooms!" Nora shouted out gleefully in a volume that almost put Ruby’s to shame, pulling Kimball, Ilia, and Kai into an impromptu group hug, "But don't feel too bad if I sneak out all the time to visit Ren!"

"Nora..." Ren began at that, his face heating up, as his sentence trailed off in embarrassment.

Jaune turned to Ren and smiled, "Guess we're still roomies then, huh?" He joked, his feet already heading towards an unclaimed room.

Ren nodded, "That's perfectly fine with me." He told Jaune, following him to their new room.

The blond-haired boy noticed Oscar standing off to the side and beckoned him over, "Hey, you wanna room with us?" He looked inside the room one more time as he and Ren glanced back towards Oscar, “There’s still beds in here. I promise Ren and I are not bad roommates!”

The freckled teen looked at them gratefully, "Is it all right if Tucker comes along too?" Oscar asked Jaune, obviously still wanting to be close by his friends from the tribe.

"Sure!"

Tucker grinned and gave Oscar a high five, "Sweet!" He replied, walking into the room to ungracefully deposit his belongings on a bed.

Donut, meanwhile, was grinning widely over at a sulking Lopez, a disinterested Grif, and a nervous Simmons in the hallway, "Guess that makes us roommates then now too!" He said gleefully, clearly the only one feeling enthusiastic about the arrangement.

“...Hurra.” _{"...Yay."}_ Lopez muttered sarcastically.

"Now do you top or bottom?" The pink-wearing young man continued, “Because I'm fairly flexible either way!”

"W--what?" Simmons sputtered at that, and the redhead jumped as Sarge rested a reassuring hand on his shoulder and shook his head at Donut’s obvious tendency to not think about how his words actually sounded.

"Man," Grif sighed, the heavyset Faunus looking up at the ceiling as he intoned rather dramatically, “I can't believe that I actually miss Menagerie.”

The kids all split off into their respective rooms, leaving a bewildered Qrow standing with Clover and Sarge in a now empty hallway as the kids’ excitedly muffled voices drifted from behind their now closed dorm rooms. Clover cleared his throat, and Qrow couldn't help but flush slightly at the sight of him still easily holding his bag with his damn muscled sleeveless arms in perfect view, "Shall we get going? The officers' quarters aren't very far." The Atlas soldier said, motioning over his shoulder. 

*****

Sarge accepted his accommodations with little more than a grumbling, "It'll have to do." before closing the door on both Clover and Qrow, the two turning to the door across the hall. When the door opened, Qrow knew that the older man in red must be trying to appear tough for the sake of toughness, for the Huntsman honestly thought that the one bedroom apartment he’d been assigned was one of the nicer places he’d been in his entire life, his guest room in Tai's abode notwithstanding.

Given the circumstances, he was actually rather surprised that such an expense had been made for two older "tag-alongs" such as himself and Sarge, but maybe Jimmy had an alternative reasoning for giving them such places to rest their bodies in. It certainly wouldn't surprise Qrow if he was going to get put on active duty roster for Atlas now that they knew he was in the area and more than capable of pulling his weight. Truthfully, it was fine if that was the case, so long as he could keep an eye on his nieces and their friends.

As Qrow set his bag down in the sparsely furnished bedroom, he noticed that Clover had merely set the one he’d pilfered from him on the ground and remained standing awkwardly in the doorway, that same unreadable expression on his face as he had earlier whenever Qrow found the younger man regarding him, "We should probably talk, huh?" The brown-haired soldier finally got out, moving into the small kitchen space when Qrow moved past him from the bedroom.

Nervousness ate away at Qrow at the suggestion, and he couldn't quite meet the other man's teal gaze, "Don't know what you'd want to talk to me about, boy scout." He finally managed to mumble out, even though he knew damn well what it might be about.

Surprise flickered across Clover's face just then, his arms dropping to his sides, "We never really got the chance to talk before. After you saved me." He tried explaining, and the simple honesty actually hurt.

Qrow even felt bad that he couldn't help the scoff that escaped his lips then, " _Saving_ is a strong word considering your old man ran you through with a sword before we even got there." He said, eyes looking everywhere in the room but at the younger man he was currently talking to.

"But then I got better, and it had something to do with you, right?" Clover asked, taking a desperate step forward, "James said your Semblance activated the Relic and—!"

"My Semblance is misfortune, soldier boy." Qrow corrected him bitterly, "All I did was pretty much curse you with becoming an Inheritor."

Clover remained silent, as if processing this new information the spy had sent his way. Qrow busied himself by looking through the empty cupboards. He inwardly hoped that his abrupt explanation ended the incredibly tense conversation they were having.

"I don't think I was cursed." Clover finally said, full of self-confidence and assertive assurance. Qrow paused at the low voice that came from behind him then, red eyes turning to look at Clover who was now regarding him with a very serious expression, "I don't think I was cursed, Qrow." He repeated at length, "Sure, being an Inheritor is difficult, but I'm still alive all the same. It doesn't change the fact that you saved my life."

" _Difficult_ is a nice way to say you have an invisible chain around your neck." Qrow muttered, more to himself than to the brunette with him.

"I can help more people this way, so I'd say it's a blessing in and of itself." Clover spoke gently then, softly, as he took a step forward into Qrow's personal space, "So thank you for saving my life, Qrow. I didn’t get to say that to you earlier."

Qrow had to look away, because the earnest look in Clover's teal eyes actually hurt to stare at for too long, "It wasn't like I did anything on purpose." He tried deflecting, super uncomfortable with the direction this conversation was going.

"No, but if you, his majesty, or even Sarge hadn't been there? Things might have gone differently." Clover reasoned, and that damn confidence was back in full swing. There was an intensity in Clover's voice and in his teal eyes, as if he was trying to will Qrow into understanding what he was saying.

Qrow had to look away again, very nearly feeling inadvertently trapped in the small space with the younger man's presence there, "I get it, kid," he muttered, "You don't need to lay it on so thick."

"As long as you know." Clover replied, grinning as he took a step away to head towards the door. He paused briefly, however, a look of consternation clouding his expression as he turned back around to face Qrow once more, "I'm not some kid anymore, you know." The soldier muttered under his breath.

"What?" Qrow asked as he blinked in confusion, unsure if he’d heard Clover correctly or not.

"Oh, and by the way, my Semblance happens to be good fortune." Clover said assertively, winking towards Qrow once again, "Lucky you, huh?"

And just like that, with a wave over his shoulder, Clover turned and left a rather floored Qrow Branwen standing in his new quarters, gaping after the brunette in astonishment. It took him a few seconds to get his mind back to proper working order. He nearly cursed when he realized he’d almost forgotten his promise to talk to Ironwood again after getting settled, his mind still replaying the last few seconds of his interaction with Clover Ebi incessantly as he tried getting ready. What the hell was that all about?

*****

"Are the officers' quarters up to your standards, Qrow?" Ironwood asked as soon as they were alone together in the General King’s office.

Qrow shrugged, "I've had worse." He replied sarcastically, not able to fully break the habit of being kind of an asshole whenever it involved Ironwood’s penchant for military protocol.

"I'm sure," the General King said, a slight smile gracing Ironwood's lips as he turned to stare out the window, "And how are your nieces and ward liking their new accommodations?"

The spy rolled his red eyes, "Pretty sure you could hear the cries of excitement all the way over here." He said, an amused smirk finding its way to his face.

Ironwood said nothing at that, merely humming in pleased confirmation that he’d heard it. His blue gaze remained fixed on the sky outside his window. Qrow frowned and walked over to stand beside him, observing the other man carefully, "What's going on, James? I take it you didn't just call me in here to chat about the good old days." He supplied, hoping to get this conversation going.

"Observant as always, Qrow." Ironwood said, turning to regard his old friend fully, "Actually, I wanted to discuss what I'd like you to be doing while you're here in Atlas."

"I figured as much." The Huntsman said as he crossed his arms over his chest, "So do I have to exterminate Grimm in exchange for rent or what?"

The General King smiled at Qrow’s inquiry, but what Ironwood said next completely threw the spy off-guard: "Clover."

Qrow blinked at the straightforward response, "Come again?" He asked, not sure if he heard him right.

"I'd like you to partner with Captain Clover Ebi while you're here in Atlas." The bearded man elaborated further, "He's used to having a team with him, but the rest of the Ace Ops are touring Remnant currently and..."

"You honestly think that's a good idea?" Qrow balked when Ironwood had trailed off, "With my Semblance?" After all, there was a reason why he kept most people at arms' length.

“Atually,” Ironwood sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "I believe his Semblance could have a balancing effect on yours."

Qrow narrowed his red eyes, trying to assess the current situation internally as best he could. "All right," he finally conceded before flashing a knowing look Ironwood's way, "But something tells me that's not the only reason you're wanting me to do this."

"I thought you might want to look out for him, given everything that happened before." Ironwood explained, meeting Qrow’s discerning stare with one of his own.

The red-eyed man raised an eyebrow, "You mean when you decided it would be good to put him to use for the sake of all of Remnant before he'd really come to terms with what he was?" He finally asked through gritted teeth, his fists clenching in anger.

"Qrow. Please." Ironwood said, raising his flesh-and-blood hand to once again pinch the bridge of his nose, "I didn't ask you here to argue."

"So why bother giving me this assignment at all?" Qrow challenged, "You know I don't exactly work well with others."

"Hargrove utilizes Clover's amplification powers to help mass-produce Golems and other magical technologies." Ironwood explained, his hand once again by his side to give off the look of a confident leader.

"Yeah, pretty sure that happens because you let him do it." Qrow muttered, glaring out the window.

"It's a necessary sacrifice, Qrow." Ironwood stated, and Qrow found that he really couldn't argue with that line of reasoning even though he really wanted to. He knew the Golems in particular that Atlas manufactured were vital to maintaining peace throughout all of Remnant, and that the barrier tech was what held back the encroaching wastelands. It wasn't as if he didn't understand the logic, even if he didn't necessarily like it.

"But you're thinking he might be wanting access to even more of Clover's power as an Inheritor?" Qrow guessed, his eyes looking out over the Atlas cityscape visible from the window. It wouldn't surprise him, given the lengths Hargrove had gone to secure Clover becoming one. He was just glad no one knew about Oscar currently.

"He hasn't been able to do so just yet,” Ironwood replied, frowning, “On account of Clover being under the protection of the royal family and council of Atlas, but Hargrove’s starting to put pressure on us all the same, and it wouldn't shock me if some members of Charon acted a bit unorthodox later on in their attempts to acquire the Inheritor’s powers."

"Can't imagine why when their boss is such a peach." Qrow muttered sarcastically under his breath.

"With the Ace Ops currently gone and Winter assigned to overseeing our relationship with Mantle, there isn't anyone else I can trust here to have Clover's back in this situation." Ironwood told him succinctly, a pleading note creeping into his voice, "Please, Qrow."

For the first time since that night ten years ago, Qrow thought he saw Ironwood as someone trying to make the best out of a phenomenally crappy situation. In his own way, he was trying to do right by Clover. Qrow sighed, "Fine. I'll keep an eye on soldier boy for you," he frowned slightly in thought, "But I still don't know about this partner stuff."

"I think you'll be surprised at how well the two of you can work together." Ironwood told the shapeshifter, relaxing slightly with a grateful look in his eyes, "Just give it time, Qrow."

"Uh-huh. If you say so." Qrow stated doubtfully, though a part of him was rather curious all the same given his earlier interaction with the younger man in question. Unbidden, his thoughts wandered back to his last interaction with Clover. Maybe his stay in Atlas would prove eventful after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the third chapter is out! Finally, some character interactions outside of introductions were had! I had a blast writing this chapter, and I hope it made for a fun read. Hopefully the next chapter will be out soon. Thank you, as always, for reading! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legal Disclaimer: I do not own _RWBY_ , _Red vs. Blue_ , or any of the shows’ characters. They are the rightful properties of Rooster Teeth.

“I’m sorry, sir,” Clover said, scarcely believing what he’d just been told, "But can you repeat that?" He finally managed to get out after standing dumbly in the General King’s office in what was obviously a failed attempt to process the past conversation.

Ironwood raised an eyebrow at Clover’s request, but did as he was asked, "You will be working together with Huntsman Branwen while he is currently here and the Ace Ops are away." He repeated, his tone simply intent on making sure his orders were clear.

Clover turned to look over his shoulder at where the dark-haired man in question was standing in a far corner of the office. Qrow lifted his hand slightly in greeting, "Hey, lucky charm."

_“Lucky charm”_ was certainly new, though he much preferred it over _"kid"_ since he was thirty-three years old. The brunette felt his face slightly heat up at Qrow's penchant for nicknames, and the Ace Op quickly tried to cover his reaction by focusing back on the seated General King instead, "Not that I necessarily mind, but any particular reason as to why that is, sir?"

“I just feel the two of you would get along well in the field,” Ironwood explained, steeping his hands together over his desk as if he’d been expecting the question, "Especially with your combined Semblances and combat prowess."

"I see." The younger man replied. Something told Clover there was more to it than just Ironwood’s perfectly reasonable explanation, but it wasn't really his place to question the General King's orders. Besides, his mind was awash with too many conflicting thoughts on the subject to talk more in-depth about it with the leader of Atlas.

On one hand, he was going to be partnered with the legendary Huntsman Qrow Branwen, someone that he’d had great respect for given his tactical skills. Not to mention the fact that Qrow had helped save him all those years ago. On the other, he couldn't help but wonder if this wasn't some sort of glorified "babysitting" mission under the guise of partnership that Ironwood and Qrow had both thought up.

A bitter feeling passed through his body at the thought. He wasn't some kid anymore needing to be rescued or coddled, damn it! He was a trained and experienced Atlas elite who could handle most threats that were sent his way. It wasn’t much of a stretch as he knew James sometimes still viewed him as the naïve twenty-three year old they’d found run through by his adoptive father, a vestige of his guilt over having Clover pick up the mantle of Salem's Inheritor so readily. But, the thought of both Ironwood _and_ especially Qrow thinking that of him? Well, Clover reasoned as he clenched his fists at his sides, he’d just have to prove them wrong, wouldn't he? He’d be the best damn partner one could ever hope for.

"Are you all right with this arrangement, Captain Ebi?" Ironwood asked, though his tone of voice left no room for argument.

Clover nodded in response, "Of course, sir." He said, glad to be dragged away from his thoughts.

"Good. You're both dismissed then." The leader of Atlas replied, waving them away as he turned his attention to the myriad amount of paperwork on his desk that needed doing.

As Clover and Qrow exited the office, Qrow looked hesitatingly the younger man’s way, "I'll try not to get in your way." He muttered, apologetic.

Clover thought back briefly to what the older man had said about his Semblance being misfortune earlier and wondered if that was what he was getting at. He couldn't help but smile reassuringly, "I doubt you will." Clover said, figuring his own Semblance probably would counter most of what Qrow’s threw his way.

His confidence was met with a raised eyebrow, "That sure, huh?" Qrow inquired, raising a hand to his black-and-greying hair.

"I have a sixth sense for this sort of thing." Clover answered nonchalantly as he smirked and held out his hand, "I'm looking forward to working with you."

Especially if it meant he could show off just how much he’d grown since they'd last met ten years ago. Maybe this time he could be the one to help Qrow. The red-eyed man paused and stared down at Clover's extended hand rather awkwardly. For a second, Clover's bravado faltered as he wondered if maybe he’d come on too strong. He nearly lowered his proffered hand, but then Qrow smirked slightly and reached out his own to grasp his.

"Captain Ebi." Pyrrha Nikos' voice suddenly cut through the air just then, startling both men. They turned to see the redhead standing in the hallway with Washington by her side, both looking rather apologetic at the interruption.

"What is it, Pyrrha? Wash?" Clover asked, though he had a sinking feeling in his gut he already knew what this was about. Steeling himself, Clover inwardly remembered that it was fine and that he’d done what Charon required of him a million times before, so he could easily do it again.

"We're sorry for interrupting,” the girl told him as if reciting the information from a piece of invisible paper, “But Chairman Hargrove has requested your presence at the facility right away." Her deadpan delivery wasn’t particularly new since Pyrrha never seemed as enthused about her work as even Washington and the others did, although Clover found he always wondered why that was every time.

He sighed as Qrow looked at all three of them in a curious manner, "It's that time again, huh?" Clover asked, hoping to ease the tension.

Both Charon members nodded their heads, "We can make sure he doesn't bug you too much, though." Washington was quick to add in helpfully.

"Thanks." Clover ran a hand through his brown hair, "Let's go and get this over with."

As he turned to join the two young Charon recruits in walking to the guild's headquarters, he paused and turned back around to a rather confused-looking Qrow, "You can come along too, to see what it's all about."

Clover wasn't quite sure if he truly wanted Qrow to take him up on his offer or what, but the dark-haired man merely nodded, "Lead the way then, boy scout." He said, the spy’s curiosity evident in his voice.

*****

"What do you mean we can't go in?" Yang demanded hotly with her hands on her hips in front of the massive entrance to Charon’s guild, Ruby and Blake standing nearby her at the gates with inquisitive looks in their eyes.

"Sounds kind of fishy if you ask me!" Kaikaina agreed, raising a dark-colored eyebrow, "Are you sure nothing's going on in there that might require a safe word or two?"

"Yeah, yeah," Tucker joined into the conversation before tilting his head to the side to make sure he’d heard the girl correctly, "Wait, what?!?"

"You heard me. Bitch," the chital Faunus replied, though her brown-eyed gaze remained locked on an uncomfortable-looking Doc and Washington, "And I was talking to the cops here who won't let us pass."

Washington's feline tail swished agitatedly to and fro behind him, "For the last time, we aren't cops!" He yelled, his annoyance level with Kai clearly having been breached.

"If you walk and talk like a cop, then you're a cop. Cop!"

"Oh gods." Grif bemoaned exasperatedly behind his little sister, "She’s going to get us all arrested before I even get to try any good food in Atlas!"

"If they arrest us, wouldn't that prove that they’re cops though?" Simmons couldn't help but question thoughtfully, resting his chin on his hand as if he was really pondering the situation. Grif gave him a blank look, causing Simmons to nervously blanch, "W--what?" He demanded.

"That is some twisted nerd logic." The heavyset young man answered, almost sounding impressed.

"It...it is not!"

Qrow rolled his eyes at the theatrics going on around him. It wasn't much later after he and Clover had left the Grand Palace with Washington and Pyrrha that they’d run into Doc trying to be helpful by giving his nieces and some of their friends a tour of Atlas. Pyrrha had taken one look at the assembled group and quickly excused herself to go on ahead before they’d even properly seen her, evidently not one for large gatherings. It was decided that the group would travel throughout the city together until they came to Charon's hall, where Doc and Washington had stopped them at the gates to say that only Clover would be allowed access past this point.

"It isn't that we're trying to be mean or rude," Doc was currently saying to a surprised Donut and company, "But it is important that we follow the rules."

"A lot of the things that Charon works on are top-secret and on a need-to-know basis." Washington further explained, "Even we don't know everything that goes on here, and if we don’t need to know, then you all really don’t need to know."

"Huh. And here I thought you were just being paranoid." Tucker teased, apparently enjoying the reaction he was getting from the now flustered blond-haired Faunus.

"I’m not paranoid!" Washington ground out exasperatedly, pink dusting over his freckled cheeks.

“Well,” Doc chimed in, waving his hand slightly at his Faunus friend, "If the shoe fits, Wash."

Washington groaned and put his hand on his forehead, "Quiet, Doc!" He pleaded under his breath.

"Hah! Even your friends think so!" Tucker crowed, evidently enjoying finding someone he could get a rise out of. Qrow almost felt bad for the young Charon member, even if he hated the guild with a passion. Maybe now that Doc and Washington seemed more at ease, he could see what was behind the intimidating guild doors.

"So even I can't go in as Clover’s newly assigned partner?" Qrow asked curiously, shoving his hands in his pockets in a nonchalant fashion. He could see why Ironwood was a bit wary of Charon if this was their usual behavior, though he honestly didn't think these kids had any connections to anything nefarious that might be going on.

“In hindsight,” Washington frowned and regarded him carefully, "We probably should have mentioned that earlier." He said apologetically, clearly upset he’d wasted the older man’s time.

Qrow rolled his red eyes, "Would have been nice to know, yeah." He said, though his voice wasn’t as hardened as it would have been for someone he really thought was trying to impede him in Atlas. He didn’t think Doc and Washington had much sway for the stuff above their paygrade.

Doc bowed his head, "We're really sorry!" The purple-wearing young man blurted out sincerely, "We'll try to make it up to you later!"

Oh, maybe the jovial Doc would be an easier sell than the somewhat by-the-book Washington. Qrow raised an eyebrow at Doc’s words, "You could start by letting us through now." He said plainly, “If you want to make it up to all of us who you’ve so terribly inconvenienced.”

“Yeah!” Yang exclaimed, “It is probably way more fun in there behind the big scary doors than outside in front of them!” Ruby nearby jumped up and down in agreement with her sister, Blake simply shaking her head at the two siblings’ enthusiasm. 

The bespectacled Doc paled at the suggestion, "Th--that's...!"

A steadying hand on Qrow's shoulder had him refraining from saying anything else, and he turned questioningly to see Clover smiling slightly and shaking his head, "Sorry, but can you wait here? I'll try not to take long." He said.

"You sure you're okay with this?" Qrow asked, his eyebrow raised at the notion of the brunette going anywhere near Charon activities again even though he knew the Inheritor probably had done so a hundred times in the ten years since they last saw each other.

"I know my father, and he's a stickler for his protocols being followed." Clover informed the Huntsman, "It'll just make things easier for everyone in the long run if we do it this way."

Qrow wanted to scoff and say something derisive in reply given just how closely he’d seen Hargrove follow the protocols on being a decent parent in the past, but the resolute look in Clover's teal eyes broached no room for argument. He finally sighed and nodded, "All right then." Qrow said, eyes going back to the large foreboding doors.

Clover smiled more genuinely this time, "Thank you, Qrow." He said gratefully, as if Qrow had just done him the biggest favor of all time, and just like that the Inheritor was through the gates and into the imposing tower without another word, Doc and Washington following right behind after a rather uncomfortable goodbye and yet another apology to the group.

"So what now?" Blake asked tentatively, crossing her arms over her chest, "Do we just stand around and wait?"

"Why don't you guys go on ahead with your tour?" Qrow suggested, "I can wait here."

The black-haired Faunus looked surprised, "You're sure?" She asked, her eyes roaming the apparent lack of anything interesting for several streets nearby.

"Yep, Qrow's got this covered!” His oldest niece replied, a knowing look entering Yang's eyes then as she caught ahold of her uncle's pointed gaze. She grinned and clapped Blake on the shoulder, "If we head out now, we can probably catch up with Weiss and Ilia!"

"Oh!" Ruby exclaimed, clapping her hands together excitedly, "I think Penny was showing Jaune and the others around too!"

"Qrow will be fine." Yang assured Blake as she grasped the other young woman's shoulders and started steering her from the spot, the others following in their wake. Both Ruby and Yang looked over at Qrow and winked then, and he couldn't help but roll his red eyes in exasperated fondness. He had no idea what he did to deserve those girls.

Changing into a crow in a back alleyway away from prying eyes stirred up a lot of memories for Qrow, most of them ones he’d rather forget from his spying days. But he was grateful for the opportunity to do so now, and for the fact that even a more guarded spot like Charon had decided to leave some windows open despite the frigid cold of Solitas. He was just starting to think the people from here were immune to the weather, as that was the only way he could remotely explain Clover’s lack of sleeves.

It was easy enough to find where Clover had gone in the Charon building, as he’d apparently not traveled very far from the front of the structure. It looked like Clover had gone into a room with multiple gigantic stone forms embedded with glyphs. Qrow alighted on a windowsill there as he watched Clover approaching the last form, which was the only one where the glyphs weren't already glowing brightly. His spot having now afforded him a closer view.

Qrow started at the sight of the brown-haired soldier. Not only was his body slick with a sheen of sweat despite the cool temperature and his aforementioned questionable lack of sleeves, but there were red markings covering his face. Clover’s eyes had changed from an arresting teal to completely black and red. His eyes and face looked just like the descriptions of Salem the Destroyer.

Clover placed his hand onto the leg of the towering Golem, and a purple-black energy seemed to seep from his body to the stone form, wrapping around the automaton and entering into it. The glyphs began to glow that same hue, and suddenly the creature moved one of its gigantic fists. Clover dropped his hand away from the Golem's leg as soon as it had moved, apparently struggling to stay on his feet as the energy swirling around him began to recede.

Clover swayed and Washington was there in a second for the older man to lean onto, "Easy there, Captain Ebi. You all right?" He asked hesitantly, obviously already aware of the answer.

“I'm fine, Wash.” Clover replied, smiling ruefully as he struggled to move away from the young operative, "Just drained like usual."

"I'll bet." The redheaded Charon member named Carolina said, clicking her tongue as she stood with her arms crossed over her chest near the newest Golem, "Ten Golems this time. What are they thinking?"

"That we need as many as possible to stave off the Grimm." Clover intoned seriously as he wiped a hand across his brow, "I might not like my father very much, but I understand the sentiment at least."

"If you say so, sir." Carolina replied, although the green-eyed redhead did not seem convinced.

"Still though, that took quite a lot out of me!" The Ace Op exclaimed as the markings began to slowly fade from Clover's face and his eyes started to return to their usual coloration.

"We'll see if we can't get the numbers down next time then." Doc assured him, glancing around at all of the recently worked upon Golems.

"Don't go getting into trouble for my sake." Clover told them, "I know you guys skirt the line quite a bit already."

"We're too valuable for taking care of Grimm to get rid of though." Carolina told him proudly, flexing her arm as if to prove it right then and there before glancing around as if looking for someone.

"Hello!" Qrow nearly jumped from his perch when a blond head of hair with perked up dog ears suddenly popped into his view. As it was, he couldn't help but let out a nervous squawk in surprise.

"Caboose," the redhead's tone was full of fond exasperation, apparently having found the very person she was looking for, "What are you doing?"

"I was just saying hello to our bird friend here!" Caboose said gleefully, grinning over at Qrow and reaching out a hand, "Hello! I’d very much like to feed you a cracker."

And yeah, that was probably Qrow’s cue to leave.

"Do you even have a cracker, Caboose?" Washington asked curiously, looking at the exchange with amusement.

Qrow deftly flew out of the room then, though he heard Doc gently chastising a moment later, "No, Caboose, don't try and catch it! You don't know what kind of germs a bird may have!"

*****

Qrow was back to normal, waiting outside Charon's guild hall when Clover finally re-emerged. He had to admit, the brown-haired younger man was good at playing things off and acting as though everything was fine. If he hadn't been looking for it, he might not have noticed the slight stumble in Clover’s footsteps as he approached or the slight bags under his eyes that hadn't been there before. The Huntsman tried not to think again of those teal orbs turned black and red, only barely suppressing a shudder at the memory.

Clover Ebi was good at putting up the front that everything was fine, though the experience had obviously been very intense and draining for him, "Sorry," he murmured as he approached Qrow, "Were you waiting long?"

Qrow scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest, "I can be patient when I need to be, soldier boy." He replied, deflecting giving any concrete answer.

Clover glanced around at the empty space around them curiously, "And the others?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

Qrow shrugged, "Not as patient."

"I see." Clover ran a hand through his hair that was still slick with sweat despite the frigid temperature outside, "Sorry about that. There isn't really anything too interesting to see in there."

Qrow raised a black-colored eyebrow, "You mean you don't find a place that specializes in creating magical artifacts and Golems fascinating?" He asked, intensely serious.

“Okay,” Clover answered, smiling slightly, "You got me there. I just figured I should downplay it for when we meet up with the others, yeah? Don’t want the kiddos to get disappointed by what they missed out on."

"Yeah." Qrow intoned, wondering just how good at downplaying Clover actually was if this was how he acted when so drained he’d barely been able to move before. For some reason, the thought didn't sit well with him, "You sure you're all right?" He finally asked as they remained standing in awkward silence, the dark-haired Huntsman suspecting that Clover perhaps didn’t want to actively move just yet, "You seem drained."

Clover let out a small burst of laughter, "That's actually a good way to describe how it feels afterwards." He said, the bitter amusement not meeting his teal eyes.

"And you're okay with it?" Qrow asked, inwardly surprised at how intently he wanted to know the answer.

Clover frowned in thought, "I have to be, Qrow." He told him succinctly, in a stubborn voice that broached no room for argument.

Qrow found himself scowling, but he said nothing in reply. Clover swayed slightly, and instinctively the older man leaned closer towards him so that Clover could maybe use his shoulder if he needed to, his pale face going red as he realized what he had done. Clover thankfully didn't seem to notice his reaction, however, and only briefly bumped his shoulder against Qrow's for the added support before quickly pulling away to act as if he hadn't done so.

"Qrow! Captain Ebi!"

Qrow turned slightly at Oscar's voice then, surprised to find the teen moving towards them with the pink-wearing Donut hot on his heels, "See, I told you they’d be here!" Donut exclaimed happily, as if reassuring the dark-haired boy.

"What's wrong, kiddo?" Qrow asked as they approached, his mind already going towards worst-case scenarios involving his nieces and their newfound friends.

Oscar's freckled face became flushed, "Oh! Um, nothing bad." He was quick to assure Qrow, "We just wanted to see if you'd like to have lunch with us."

"Weiss apparently pulled some strings and got us a table at a really good restaurant!" Donut stated in way of further explanation.

Qrow turned to Clover then who merely smiled and shrugged his shoulders, as if to say that it was entirely up to him, "Sure." He finally said at length, before adding to Clover, "Think those Charon kids might want to tag along too?"

Clover blinked at the question and smiled, apparently rather touched that Qrow had thought to include them, "I'm sure we can ask." He said, already moving to go back towards the Charon guild entrance.

“Oh, that would be great!” Donut exclaimed, clapping his hands excitedly, "I wanted a chance to talk to Doc about his extra-nut banana bread recipe!"

Qrow nodded at Clover’s reply and pointedly ignored Donut’s words as he looked down at Oscar. He imagined the boy with strange markings on his face, being forced to drain himself of his magic on a daily basis as Clover apparently was. His stomach churned, and he quickly put a supportive hand on Oscar's shoulder.

"Qrow?" Oscar asked, tilting his head up questioningly with uncertainty looming in his hazel-colored eyes.

"It's nothing, kid." Qrow muttered as he watched Clover continue to move slowly back towards the building he’d just left, still pretending that everything was fine. Qrow had to make sure no one found out about Oscar Pine's secret, and maybe, just maybe, he could figure out how to help the rather stubborn Clover while he was at it too. He just didn't know how yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fun character interactions were had, and a bit more plot exposition occurred along with it! Thank you so much for reading! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legal Disclaimer: I do not own _RWBY_ , _Red vs. Blue_ , or any of the shows’ characters. They are the rightful properties of Rooster Teeth.

Clover settled down next to Oscar on one of the benches located atop the outer wall of the city of Atlas, watching as the teen kept his eyes fixed on the pair of Kimball and Carolina just below them on the outside perimeter, as it was their turn to be on morning lookout. "Qrow went with the others to Mantle?" The Ace Op asked in a friendly tone after offering a small smile in greeting when the dark-haired boy looked up.

Truthfully, he already knew the answer, having talked to Qrow about that very subject the previous night. Evidently, Qrow wanted to see just how well his nieces and their friends were doing with their patrols of the poorer of the twin cities since it had been awhile since the Huntsman had even been there properly himself, although it had been even longer for Clover. He could barely recall the last time he’d visited his hometown, as Ironwood and Hargrove both seemed to prefer the Inheritor stay within the relative safety of Atlas.

While he understood their reasoning, a part of him missed the regular patrols and supply runs around Mantle. It was hard to keep up his training to stay in shape when he felt like he was being forced to remain idle in Atlas. Plus, he didn't get to see Robyn or any of the others that he’d grown up with nearly as much as he’d like. It had gotten to the point where Robyn often only partially joked with him that he was _"losing his touch."_

Oscar nodded in response to the question, the motion pulling Clover out of his own thoughts, "Yeah, though they should be back by this afternoon." He sounded slightly on edge, and it occurred to Clover that it was probably hard for the fourteen-year-old to be the only one of his peer group who hadn’t yet developed a Semblance. Getting left behind sucked, regardless of the reasoning.

"So you're waiting for them then?" Clover asked kindly, "That's thoughtful of you."

The boy glanced at him shyly with hazel eyes, "Aren't you up here waiting for Qrow?" Oscar hazarded a guess, almost like he already knew the answer himself.

Clover felt his face heat up at the suggestion that was probably closer to the truth than he'd ever care to admit, "That's neither here nor there." He finally managed to mutter out, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

It had been three months since the novice Semblance users, though it was hard to call them that as several had been quite experienced with using their magic even before coming to Atlas for their required training, had come to stay in Atlas. Three months since Qrow Branwen had become Clover's partner in the area. The brunette had to admit that they were making the most out of a rather difficult situation, the kids taking their training with aplomb and even helping out in Mantle on occasion when necessary.

Even several of the Charon forces had been accepted into the fold at this stage, which explained why Kimball and Carolina often worked together now. Oddly enough, despite his pestering of the Faunus, Tucker had taken to working with Washington and Caboose surprisingly well too. It was strange and yet heartwarming in a way to see the group banding together as they had despite their differing backgrounds. Besides, getting the opportunity to work closer with Qrow wasn't exactly something Clover would complain about. He just hoped that the older man saw him as less of a “kid” these days and more as a capable partner in his own right. He was thirty-three now and the Captain of the Ace Ops, after all!

"If you say so." Oscar replied, seeming to feel some small modicum of pity for the older man by thankfully dropping the subject of his adoptive father, though he had a slight smile on his face all the same.

Clover tried willing the heat in his cheeks to go down as he thought of something else to talk about other than the extremely handsome Qrow, but he paused when he felt a stabbing pain in his chest. Clenching at the familiar spot of his scar, he looked over at a suddenly tense Oscar, who had leapt up from the bench at around the same time. Clover promptly froze at the sight of green markings dotting the young man's face, his eyes glowing white and green.

Of course, in that exact moment, the Grimm attacked.

*****

The ride back to Atlas was punctuated by weary exclamations and excited murmurs, not that Qrow could necessarily blame any of the group given that they’d just repelled a large amount of Grimm from Mantle's streets not even an hour ago. "Is everyone okay?" He asked for what was probably the fifth time since the fight occurred. Hey, it was better to be safe than sorry, right? That’s what Tai always said, anyways.

"Yeah, Qrow, we're fine." Yang answered, rolling her violet eyes at her uncle's worried routine more in exasperation than anything else.

"Yeah, we are!" Tucker exclaimed loudly, holding up his hand for a high five, "We just kicked a ton of Grimm ass!"

But the young man he’d evidently been hoping would share in his celebration did not lift his hand up. Instead, Washington merely frowned in thought, "They normally don't get through the barrier in such large numbers though." His gray eyes looked towards the transport’s front window, clearly contemplative.

Tucker pouted and lowered his hand, "Aw, you're no fun." He told Washington emphatically, "We won! We should be living it up!"

"But what if it happens again?" Blake asked worriedly from her spot sitting next to Yang.

The transport bumped slightly over the snow and ice of the tundra, and Qrow frowned slightly in response to the black-haired girl’s understandable question. He’d been wondering the same thing himself, but he didn’t really have any answer to give. Briefly, he wondered if Ironwood did, or if this was something unexpected even for the General King.

"Well that's why Ruby and the others are staying in Mantle for a while, yeah?" Tucker asked, crossing dark-skinned arms over his chest, "Just in case something else happens the place won't be totally defenseless."

The older Huntsman had been surprised at first when his youngest niece opted to lead the group that would be staying behind in Mantle on continued guard duty, but he always had admired her drive to help others. Besides, Penny being there had no doubt helped speed her decision along as the two girls had become very close over the last couple of months. He knew she could take care of herself, even if that still didn't stop him from worrying completely.

The five of them were headed back to Atlas not only to give their mission report, but to also check on the status of things in that city. Qrow just hoped that they hadn't run into a similar situation like they had in Mantle. Knowing his luck, they probably did. That was just how it seemed to fucking work.

"Don't worry, Qrow," Yang supplied, getting particularly good at reading her uncle’s mind, "I'm sure they're all fine. Clover too."

Qrow felt his face heat up slightly at the mention of the younger man who was his partner in Atlas, and he quickly averted his red gaze from his blond niece's face, "I don't know what you're talking about." He muttered under his breath.

"Uh-huh, sure." Yang joked, smirking knowingly like the brat she was before sharing a rather pointed look with a smiling Blake, "Just keep telling yourself that."

It wasn't long after that the transport finally lurched to a stop and the group clambered out into the near empty, pristine streets of Atlas. The outer wall right was right behind them, seemingly still intact. Qrow hoped that was a good sign as four of their allies walked their way.

"Did you guys have trouble with Grimm on your end too?" Kimball asked as she, Carolina, Clover, and Oscar approached. The Huntsman noticed that the younger boy looked oddly sheepish for some reason, not quite meeting Qrow's gaze. Qrow was about to ask Oscar what was wrong when the rest of his companions bowled right over his concern to answer Kimball’s question.

"Nothing we couldn't handle!" Tucker exclaimed as he puffed out his chest with pride, causing both Yang and Washington to elbow him at the same time, "Ow!"

"Glad to hear it." Carolina stated, "We had some trouble on our end, but nothing we couldn't handle." The redhead made a fist and lightly tapped her other hand for emphasis, Kimball smiling at Carolina’s obvious display of pride.

"Qrow."

The red-eyed Huntsman turned at the sound of his name, finding that Clover was regarding him with a rather intense look in his teal eyes. Oscar looked between the two of them nervously before averting his gaze to the suddenly fascinating ground once more. Well, shit. Something was definitely up.

Qrow almost said a snarky greeting as was his style, but the serious expression on Clover's face gave him pause and he looked over at him questioningly, "Something else the matter, Cloves, or just that the Grimm attacked here too?" He inquired, fearing there was definitely more to this awkwardness than just Grimm.

"Can we talk?" Clover asked instead, “Privately?” Double shit. Qrow could tell whatever was going on was rather serious if the Ace Op didn’t want the others to hear.

Qrow ignored the catcalls from Yang and Tucker as he followed Clover to a small alleyway a little farther away, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned back against the brick wall of the building, "So, do I have to guess, shamrock, or...?" He trailed off however, at the intense teal eyes boring into his face.

"How long have you known that Oscar was Ozpin's Inheritor?" Clover asked without preamble, fixing Qrow with a pointed glare.

Well, shit had really hit the fan now. Qrow's arms dropped to his sides then, his mind suddenly drawing a blank on how to react. He vaguely hoped this wouldn’t end in his having to using Harbinger.

*****

Once Qrow processed what it was that Clover had asked him, he did what came first to his panicked brain and promptly lied about it, "What are you talking about, Cloves?" He asked with forced laughter, "If this is supposed to be some kind of a joke, it isn't very funny."

Clover's teal eyes continued boring into his, his expression never faltering from the serious one he’d been wearing the entire time, "Does it look like I’m joking, Qrow?" The Inheritor asked, tone deadpan.

"Hard to tell with you military types." Qrow responded, moving to get away from the wall he was leaning against, "Now, I don't know what you're going on about, lucky charm, but clearly you're mistaken about something—!"

The dark-haired spy was cut off when the slightly taller man placed his hand directly by his head against the wall of the alleyway, effectively pinning the older Huntsman in place, "Qrow, I know what I saw." Clover said, his tone near pleading, "Just tell me why. I want to trust you."

"Why what?" Qrow demanded, his red eyes that had previously widened in shock a few moments earlier narrowed at Clover’s question, "Why I wouldn't share something like that and ruin the kid's life?"

"Th--that's—!"

Qrow sighed, ignoring for a moment how closely the two of them were standing together in the alleyway, "We weren't completely positive at first that he was Ozpin's Inheritor, and having seen what happened when you were revealed to be Salem's..." He trailed off uncomfortably then, not wanting to press more salt to the wound by dredging up the past.

Understanding dawned across Clover's features, "You were trying to protect him." He said, his stare relaxing.

Qrow swallowed dryly and nodded, of course now it seemed as if he’d failed that too, just like how he hadn't been able to truly help Clover all those years ago. A familiar sense of self-loathing began washing over him at the thought. Clover shouldn’t have gone through what he had all those years ago, what he was still going through. Oscar shouldn’t have to go through it either, "He's only fourteen, Clover." Qrow finally managed to get out, "He's hardly even a teenager."

“Okay,” Clover responded, sighing and forgetting that his hand was still pressed dangerously close to Qrow's head, "Okay. I get it."

The Huntsman blinked, not sure he had heard correctly, "What?" He managed to get out in his surprise.

"I get why you’re keeping it a secret, Qrow." Clover informed him, a wry sort-of smile crossing over his face, "If anyone's going to understand how terrifying being an Inheritor is, it's me."

"Clover—"

"I won't tell anyone else, don't worry." The brown-haired younger man assured him softly, cutting off whatever it was Qrow had been about to say.

The older Huntsman raised a dark-colored eyebrow, "You sure?" He asked, disbelieving for a second. He thought back to the times as a bird he’d seen Clover using his magic before, once he’d stopped being startled every time Caboose tried giving him crackers. He was honestly surprised the brunette wouldn't be pushing for something like this to lessen the load somewhat. He knew it was probably something Ironwood would argue for.

As if he was able to read Qrow’s thoughts, Clover frowned, "I can handle things fine as they are now. I wouldn't feel right pressuring some poor kid into doing things they weren't sure about." He assured him.

"But—!"

"No buts, Qrow. Tell Oscar not to worry." The Inheritor said, a considering look crossing over Clover’s teal eyes, "I think I could even help him maybe learn to control it better, if he'd like. So that it doesn't pop up again like it did today."

“That would definitely be helpful,” Qrow said, feeling the corners of his mouth lifting up slightly in a smile, "Thanks, lucky charm."

"I'm just glad I was around for a plausible reason as to why Kimball and Carolina suddenly got boosts on their Semblances during that fight." Clover admitted, laughing slightly, "Talk about fortunate."

Qrow rolled his eyes, "Laying it on a little thick there, aren't you?" He joked, glad that their tense conversation seemed over.

Clover winked at him, and it was at that very moment that the taller of the two men seemed to realize just how closely they were standing together and the awkward positioning of his body effectively sealing Qrow into the alleyway. His face went red, and he quickly dropped his hand from the wall to take a step back, "Um..." Clover began tentatively, suddenly awkward for a whole other reason.

"There you are!" The two men started at Robyn Hill's voice suddenly booming from the entrance of the alleyway, Qrow feeling his face heat up right alongside Clover's inexplicably as neither man could quite meet the other's eyes then, "I've been looking everywhere for you, Clover!" The tan blonde stalked over to them, her tone urgent.

"Robyn." He quickly turned to her so that he wasn't staring directly at Qrow anymore, "What's going on?"

"What's going on is that there was a major breach in the barrier both here and in Atlas, and both Hargrove and Ironwood are on the warpath because of it." Robyn informed her childhood friend, violet gaze deadly serious, "We need you to help seal it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slightly shorter chapter this time around, but it helps to set up future plot points quite nicely. :) Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legal Disclaimer: I do not own _RWBY_ , _Red vs. Blue_ , or any of the shows’ characters. They are the rightful properties of Rooster Teeth.

"Why don't you want me to come with you?" Qrow couldn't help but ask in consternation as he watched Clover swing a satchel over his shoulder. They were in the brown-haired soldier's apartment within the Grand Palace, Clover having been informed after Robyn's rather dire warning that he was in fact needed for strengthening the barrier to the encroaching wasteland located not too far away from Atlas and Mantle by none other than a rather serious-looking Ironwood himself.

“Because it isn't necessary, Qrow.” Clover replied, smiling over at him gently, "Besides, I'd feel better knowing you’re staying close by Atlas and Mantle while I'm gone."

Qrow frowned, wanting to call bullshit on the younger man's reasoning, but he decided from the rather grim look on Clover's face just then that it wouldn't be good to risk it. After all, Clover always tended to avoid having anyone see him using his Inheritor abilities. Even after all this time of their being partners, Qrow still wasn’t officially invited along when Clover was needed for “Charon” stuff. Qrow hadn't yet figured out if it was because the Ace Op was ashamed of being an Inheritor or what, but it felt like it would be too big of an intrusion to ask.

"So it will just be Jimmy and some of the Charon people going with you then?" Qrow asked instead, his frown deepening at the thought.

"Hargrove too." Clover murmured, "As a council representative."

Qrow raised an eyebrow at that bit of information, "And you're honestly okay with that, lucky charm?" He asked, realizing that for some inexplicable reason he really wasn’t.

Clover's smile in response was pained, "I've gotten used to it, over the years." He informed the older Huntsman rather quietly, before shaking his head, "Besides, James will be there so I doubt anything will happen."

"If you say so." Qrow said, tilting his head thoughtfully, "Still, I could always tag along and—"

There was a knock on the door then, effectively cutting him off. “Thanks, Qrow, but,” Clover said, shooting him an apologetic look, "Seriously, you don't have to worry."

"Hey," He reasoned as he shrugged, "We're partners, aren't we?"

The other man frowned, "That's—!"

The knock sounded on the door once more, a bit more incessantly. Clover sighed and opened it, his shoulders immediately tensing when he saw who was standing there, her hand still poised to knock again, "Cinder." He stated in way of greeting, "I didn't know you were back in Atlas."

The dark-haired woman smiled thinly, though it didn’t quite reach her one visible eye, "I came back as soon as I heard about what happened, Captain Ebi." She said smoothly, "It's my job to escort you." Qrow surmised from the exchange that Cinder must be another agent of Charon, then, though she was obviously one that Clover didn’t appear to be on as good of terms with if his reaction just now to her presence was anything to go by.

"Is that really necessary?" Clover asked, "I was just on my way."

"The chairman, _your father_ , insisted." The woman replied as she gave a mock bow, her eye lighting up in challenge, "I hope that isn't too much of a problem?"

"Of course not." Clover replied unemotionally, turning back to look at Qrow and throw him a reassuring smile, "I'll be back before you know it, Qrow."

“Well, I’d say ' _good luck,_ '” The dark-haired man said with a smirk, "But you'll already be there, won't you?"

Clover grinned at the joke, "That’ll certainly make things easier, won't it?" He questioned before throwing a wave over his shoulder and stepping past Cinder into the hallway.

The woman smirked rather unkindly in Qrow's direction before following after Clover. Qrow sighed, running a hand through his hair upon their departure. If he went as a crow to keep an eye on things, Ironwood would definitely notice it. The General King was sharp-eyed when it came to anything out of the ordinary. Plus, he hadn't exactly told Clover about that particular trick of his yet, which would undoubtedly make things a bit more complicated once Clover found out he’d been privy to all of those Golem amplification sessions earlier.

As much as he wanted to be there this time, he was currently well and truly stuck. Qrow decided not to dwell on exactly why he wanted to be there for Clover so much, instead figuring maybe he should check in on what the kids were up to in the meanwhile as he waited. He also didn't want to think on why he hated the waiting. It was enough to make him almost want a drink.

*****

"Uncle Qrow!"

A blast of rose petals swirled directly into Qrow Branwen's chest before his youngest niece materialized in their stead, smiling up at him brightly. He couldn't help but smile fondly back and pat the top of Ruby’s head affectionately as he glanced over at the group of young Huntsmen and Huntresses also emerging from the transport just then, "Hey, kiddo." He greeted her softly, "How did the patrol of Mantle go?"

"Pretty good." She told him as she pulled away to step up next to Penny, "There was one group of Grimm that showed up after you left, but Penny here pretty much decimated them."

The automated girl beamed, "It was only because of all of your support that I was so effectively able to continue my mission to protect the city of Mantle, Ruby." Penny assured the silver-eyed girl.

“Stop!” Ruby exclaimed gleefully, letting out a soft laugh as she rubbed the back of her head, "You're gonna make me blush!"

"Wouldn't be the first time around Penny, if you get what I mean." Kai joked as she nestled in-between where Weiss and Ilia were standing, wrapping her arms around the two girls' shoulders in a conspiratorial embrace.

"I'm fairly certain we do, Kai." Ilia told her in fond exasperation, clearly used to Kai’s personality from having known her in Menagerie.

Kai let out a huff of breath, "I'm just saying they've gotten about as close as Dex and that gray nerd have," the tan-skinned girl looked over at the pair she’d entrapped with her arms just then, "Or about as close as you two seem to be getting!"

Weiss' face turned bright red at the insinuation and Ilia's freckles took on a pinkish hue as the white-haired girl promptly pulled out of the chital Faunus' grip, "W--we don't know what you're talking about!" the middle Schnee sibling sputtered out unconvincingly.

"Uh-huh." Kai looked largely unconvinced, "You two keep telling yourself that."

“Man,” Nora proclaimed, stretching her arms over her head from the back of the group, "Jaune and Ren are going to be upset they missed this!"

"¿Quieres decir que realmente querías luchar contra monstruos dos veces?" _{"You mean you actually wanted to fight monsters twice?"}_ Lopez asked incredulously from where he was standing with Donut a little farther away.

"Heck yeah! It's good exercise, Lopez!" She replied enthusiastically, raising a thumb up in his direction with a wink of her blue eyes.

"... En realidad estoy un poco asustado de que me hayas entendido." _{"...I am actually a little scared that you understood me."}_ The brown-armored young man admitted just then.

Donut meanwhile, regarded Nora with a thoughtful look in his brown eyes, "So what you were saying about you guys coming out here to try and find someone..." he began, trailing off at the uncomfortable recollection.

"..." Nora was silent as a surprisingly stricken look crossed over her face before she smiled sadly, "We can talk about that later, Donut."

Qrow raised a dark-colored eyebrow, about to ask what it was that they were talking about, when two more sets of footsteps crunched through the snow from the transport. He glanced over, unsurprised to find the blonde representative of Mantle and the eldest Schnee together. The two seemed to have gotten close over the ten years Qrow had tried to steer clear of Atlas.

"Well, here you are, five o'clock shadow," Robyn Hill stated with a wave of her arms towards the assembled group, "You have your squad back."

"Me pregunto si puedo evitar a Sarge por unas horas más ..." _{"I wonder if I can avoid Sarge for a few more hours..."}_ Lopez mused then.

"You're more than welcome to patrol the city with us if you'd like, Lopez." Penny offered as Ruby nodded her head in staunch agreement.

"Eso suena como una excusa tan buena como cualquier otra." _{"That sounds like as good an excuse as any."}_

"Thanks for bringing them back," Qrow murmured as he regarded the blonde and Winter carefully, "But what about Mantle?"

"The barrier should be fixed in no time with soldier boy's help." Robyn assured him, "My team's used to watching out for our city."

"Besides, we had business to see to here." Winter added in curtly. She was still getting used to being on less disparaging terms with Qrow compared to the last few times they’d met over the years. The Huntsman gave her points for at least trying.

"Any word from Clover yet, Uncle Qrow?" Ruby asked him at the reminder from Robyn about his current combat partner.

“Not yet,” Qrow answered, shaking his head, "But they've only been gone a few hours so..." He trailed off uncomfortably.

The youngsters all looked at one another nervously then, before Donut spoke up, "I'm sure they'll be fine!" The pink-wearing young man supplied cheerfully, obviously wanting to ease the worry everyone was experiencing.

"Yeah," Nora agreed, "The barrier just probably needs a good kick to get it working properly again!"

"Oh, that's how I get Dex to fix stuff too!" Kai chimed in, and Qrow couldn’t help but wonder if the two Grif siblings just lived surrounded by a pile of broken and battered things in their place in Menagerie. He didn’t get the impression either one of them cleaned very often.

"¿Por qué no estoy sorprendido?" _{"Why am I not surprised?"}_ Lopez muttered under his breath.

Ruby laid a hand on her uncle's shoulder, "I'm sure he'll be fine, Uncle Qrow." She reassured him, as if she knew exactly how worried Qrow had been about the Ace Op captain.

Qrow’s face heated up slightly, "It's not like I'm that worried or anything." He muttered, even though he knew his nieces could at least read him like a book.

"Uh-huh." Robyn offered oh-so-unhelpfully as she shared a pointed look with Winter then, "Keep telling yourself that."

Penny's eyes glowed green momentarily just then, and both she and Lopez looked up at the sky at that exact same moment, "I believe the repairs to the barrier may have just been completed." She informed the group, clearly hoping that they’d find the news pleasant.

“How can you tell, Penny?” Ruby asked, looking over at the girl in question in surprise before her silver eyes glanced up at the sky as well, "Oh!"

At Ruby’s exclamation, Qrow and the others looked up too. The skies around Atlas were usually thick with gray clouds or a piercing blue, but now there was a telltale shimmer overhead with a multi-hued glow. Robyn and Winter held hands as they looked up, probably not even aware that they did so as a thoughtful look crossed over both their features.

Qrow frowned up at the lingering sight of the apparently fixed barrier. He couldn’t help but feel like the admittedly pretty scene also created an intense feeling of loneliness. The Huntsman hoped that meant that the group that had journeyed out to repair it would be coming back soon, and that Clover in particular wouldn't be the worse for wear after what he’d just done all on his own.

*****

Clover groggily opened his eyes to a gray sky overhead, the multi-colored lights flashing against it slowly receding as though they’d never been there in the first place. He’d collapsed on his back in the snow following amplifying the barrier. Evidently the group he’d traveled with hadn't thought it wise to move the Ace Op yet, though he was grateful for the thick sleeping roll that was now placed under him. Someone had even covered his body with a heavy blanket, and he was currently glad for the lack of snow.

From somewhere off to the side, he heard his father's dispassionate voice roughly ask, "Did it work?" And Clover winced at Hargrove’s total lack of concern for his adopted son. It wasn’t unexpected given everything that had happened between them, but it still hurt.

For a brief moment, Clover felt his entire body warm up as he reached out with his powers once more, feeling for the now invisible barrier surrounding the rest of Remnant from the encroaching wastelands. He felt it more strongly than he had before attempting to repair it, the minute cracks that had been straining in its magical weave closed off completely, "Yes, sir." He said heavily in response to Hargrove’s inquiry, his head still feeling very groggy.

"Clover." Ironwood said, his face visible nearby a second later. Had the General King been standing close by this entire time? Clover didn’t think he was worth the concern, but before he could say anything he could hear several more crunches of footsteps in the snow nearby.

"Captain Ebi!" Pyrrha Nikos exclaimed as she, Doc, and Caboose knelt around him, "You're awake!"

"Sleeping in the snow is likely to get you a cold." Caboose stated rather observantly, "That's what Wash always tells me."

"Though it is invigorating for the body all the same,” Doc chimed in, “I have to agree with Caboose this time."

"How are you feeling?" Ironwood asked, his voice breaking over the others' imperiously as he knelt down closer to Clover.

"Drained, but otherwise fine, sir." Clover answered promptly, his Atlas military training taking precedence even in his tired state.

Ironwood turned to Doc then, looking towards the purple medic for his Aura-reading Semblance. The brown-haired young man nodded his head in understanding, "It's quite low, but his Aura is starting to slowly climb up again." He explained.

"So you'll be resting for a while then, it sounds like." The General King stated in a voice that broached no room for argument.

Clover frowned at the finality in Ironwood’s voice, and he tried sitting up despite the dizziness that threatened to overtake him the second he moved too fast and too soon, "Sir..." He said before trailing off, too tired to finish his thought.

“At ease, Captain Ebi.” A steadying hand was placed on his shoulder then, effectively keeping Clover pinned to the sleeping roll underneath, "You shouldn't move just yet." Ironwood informed him, his grip assertive and firm.

"But—!"

"Rest for the moment, sir." Pyrrha told him gently, cutting off Clover’s protest, "We can take care of any Grimm that show up in the meanwhile."

"Might even be fun, wouldn't you say?" Cinder's mocking tone came from close to where Hargrove was and Clover frowned. The mysterious young woman wasn’t the easiest person for anyone to get along with, but she always seemed insistent on giving Pyrrha in particular a hard time.

"..." Pyrrha’s green eyes narrowed at Cinder’s comment, but the redhead clenched her jaw and didn’t rise to the obvious taunting bait.

"We'll head back in a few more hours." Ironwood assured Clover just then, his hand still on Clover's shoulder giving a light squeeze as he smiled tiredly himself down at the younger man, "You did well, Clover."

The brunette felt a surge of pride, "Happy to be of help, sir." He responded, his eyes looking back up at the sky and the newly repaired barrier.

"Oh, oh!" Caboose exclaimed gleefully, waving his hands excitedly, "If you need me to, we can piggyback down the mountain!" He grinned, "Biscuit says I’m great at piggyback rides!"

"Thanks for the offer, Caboose." Clover murmured as he closed his eyes in utter exhaustion not a second later, inwardly hoping he could get down off the mountain with his own two feet as he did so since he could readily imagine Donut and Caboose rolling down the hill gleefully instead of traversing it safely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now Cinder is introduced! This chapter had a bit more world-building and plot exposition this time, just to get the ball rolling. I might be trying to update this story either twice or thrice a week for a while, but we’ll see if that fits with my beta’s schedule or not. Thank you so much again for reading! :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legal Disclaimer: I do not own _RWBY_ , _Red vs. Blue_ , or any of the shows’ characters. They are the rightful properties of Rooster Teeth.

_News spread quickly of the party's return from the site where they’d gone to restore the barrier, though Qrow was already well-aware of their arrival thanks to a few Atlas patrols in bird form. Things as they were, the spy and the other responsible "adults" of their group, if one could technically call Sarge that, had to beg the younger Huntsmen and Huntresses in their midst to give them some time to approach Ironwood and check on Clover's status before they all rushed in to see him. Last thing the Inheritor needed was a bunch of people crowding his personal space, especially since some of those people were hyperactive and had a tendency to ignore personal space bubbles._

_"I guess that's fair." Donut said surprisingly as he worried his bottom lip with his teeth, "We'll just check in with Doc and the others in the meanwhile."_

_"That's the spirit, son!" Sarge exclaimed, clapping the pink-wearing young man on the back before turning to his automated son, "Now, Lopez, you'll just have to be a bit patient on that father-son bonding time we talked about having earlier, you hear?"_

_"... De alguna manera me las arreglaré para vivir."_ {"...I'll somehow manage to live."}

So, later on, that was why it was just Qrow, Sarge, and Robyn who followed Winter Schnee into the Grand Palace, Qrow pacing impatiently as they waited for the white-haired woman to knock on the door to Ironwood's office. The black-haired man’s natural instinct to kick the door open with his foot and waltz in like he owned the place would probably not have endeared the Ice Queen to him. She already only partially tolerated his presence as it was.

"Sir, it's Winter." The white-haired woman called out when a muffled voice came through the door, "Miss Hill and Huntsman Branwen would like to see you." She didn’t mention Sarge, but seeing as how the older man in red was pretty much a package deal when it came to Robyn Hill as he was essentially her self-declared bodyguard, that was to be expected.

"Come in." Ironwood's voice said slightly more clearly not a moment later, perhaps a bit more resigned for Qrow's liking. The Huntsman guessed it was his presence the General King was objecting to. Fuck it though, if Ironwood didn't want Qrow hanging around, then he shouldn't have tasked him with being Clover's partner, a damn difficult job to do when there was so much secrecy going on in Atlas!

They’d just stepped inside the General King’s office proper as Qrow readied himself to speak when Robyn surprisingly beat him to it, stepping in front of both himself and Winter as she crossed her arms over her chest, "Where's Clover?" She demanded, not at all intimidated by the towering frame of the standing Ironwood behind his desk. It occurred to Qrow just then that of course she’d be worried about Clover, given their history of having grown up together. Regardless of the tense relations between Atlas and Mantle currently, Robyn and Clover still shared that childhood bond.

Ironwood raised an eyebrow at the tan-skinned blonde’s abruptness, "Captain Ebi is resting in his quarters currently." He explained, "The process of restoring the barrier around the wastelands drained him considerably."

"But he's all right?" Qrow asked gruffly, unable to keep the concern out of his voice.

"Of course." Ironwood was quick to assure them all, his blue eyes widening in surprise at the indication that the captain of the Ace Ops wouldn’t be.

Winter let out a small breath of relief, smiling slightly towards Robyn, the blonde returning the gesture momentarily before turning back to Ironwood once more, "When can we go and see him?" The leader of Mantle asked, already focusing back on making sure they got concrete answers.

"You should wait until tonight or even tomorrow." The General King answered, tapping a finger on his desk in thought, "Clover was fairly exhausted."

Qrow wanted to protest the suggestion, but Ironwood's tone made it clear it wasn't a topic necessarily up for debate. Sarge placed a hand on his shoulder then, "I'm sure a strapping fella such as yourself can find all sorts of ways to pass the time ‘til then!" He quickly assured the younger Huntsman, "You always were pretty well known around the bars."

“Sarge!” Winter exclaimed, raising a white-haired eyebrow in disapproval, "It isn't appropriate to encourage that kind of behavior!"

"Thanks," Qrow was quick to reply to Sarge's offer, wanting to diffuse the situation before the Ice Queen went full on morality police, “But I'm pretty good.”

From behind his desk, Ironwood raised a dark eyebrow, "It's unlike you to refuse a chance to bar hop, Qrow." He said, his surprise evident in his tone.

Robyn and Sarge were both regarding Qrow curiously, no doubt remembering his past excursions in the bars of both Atlas and Mantle. Winter, who had admittedly seen him at some of his worst moments while inebriated, was looking at him as though he had suddenly grown a second head. Damn, Qrow realized he obviously had left maybe not the best impression back then.

“Yeah,” he said as his face began to heat up at the attention being thrown his way and he ran a hand through the back of his hair, "I don't do that. Not anymore." Qrow shakily admitted, wanting to make that clear to the group.

"Huh. It's probably for the best." Sarge told him, "You never could hold your liquor very well."

"That's your takeaway from this, Sarge?" Robyn asked, her eyebrows having shot up incredulously.

Winter was still gaping at him in open disbelief, but Ironwood was smiling slightly, "That's good, Qrow." He finally got out, "For how long?"

Red eyes squinted in memory, "Been about a year, I guess. Give or take." He finally said, remembering the exact moment when his dumb drunk ass almost ruined everything for the tribe. His nieces and helping to raise Oscar had been a major part of him wanting to get better, of his wanting to do better. It was odd bringing it up at all now though, especially in front of people who clearly remembered him during a very different time in his life.

"So no bar visits then." Robyn finally said at length when the silence lingered in the space following his admission, "Looks like you'll have to find some other way to pass the time then, Sarge!"

Sarge snapped his fingers together and hummed appreciatively, "Looks like it is father-son bonding after all! I'll just go and find Lopez then." The older man exclaimed enthusiastically, though Qrow was fairly certain the young man in question would be less than ecstatic.

"Since I know you're here and all, General King," the violet-eyed Robyn said as she smirked and stared down Ironwood, her arms still crossed over her chest, “I have some bones I'd like to pick with you about supply runs to Mantle running late, Your Majesty.”

Ironwood sighed in resignation, offering the woman a seat across from his desk as he took his.

Of course, that just left Winter and Qrow with nothing to do, their presences clearly forgotten. The red-eyed man shifted awkwardly on his feet, "Do you have work you need to do or something?" He prompted, praying she said yes.

Winter frowned and shook her head, "Unfortunately no, but I was on my way to meet Weiss and some of her friends." She said, eyes looking towards the door with a clearly conflicted expression.

"I see." Qrow said, trying to think of how the hell he can leave before this conversation got even more awkward.

“I can’t believe I’m suggesting this,” the younger woman said as she rolled her eyes and turned fully to face him, "But I suppose you can tag along if you wish. I certainly doubt they’ll mind since you can provide them with new information on Captain Ebi."

The spy stared at her contemplatively. He knew this was definitely the Ice Queen’s way of offering a slight olive branch, and in the past he never would have gotten one. Since it would be a while before he could visit Clover, Qrow decided to take the branch.

*****

Winter paused in the doorway of the restaurant, her eyes momentarily widening as she saw the group that was seated there, "Oh," she finally murmured at Qrow's questioning gaze, "Ilia is here too."

Sure enough, the chameleon Faunus was sitting in-between Blake and Weiss at one of the tables, Weiss delicately laughing at something the brunette had said while a slight, almost shy, smile graced the other girl's face at Weiss’ reaction. Now that Qrow was regarding the pair more carefully, they did seem to be pretty close. Kai was actually pretty observant to have noticed it before he did.

Qrow raised an eyebrow at Winter's hesitant expression, "Don't tell me you're one of those judgmental types when it comes to Faunus?" He’d never seen any indication of that from the Ice Queen before, but it wouldn’t be surprising considering she was from Atlas.

Winter bristled at the implication of his words, "Of course not!" She shot out quickly.

"Then what's the problem?" He asked, tilting his head curiously to the side.

Winter sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose in a movement that clearly indicated she’d definitely been hanging around Ironwood too much, "There is no problem exactly. I’m thrilled that my sister has someone she’s getting so well along with." There was a distant look in her blue eyes then as she bit her lower lip, "Our father on the other hand?"

Understanding flooded Qrow then, and he felt something akin to sympathy for the younger white-haired woman, "You're worried about how he'll react when he finds out." He said knowingly, noting that it was a valid concern for the oldest Schnee sibling to have.

"He isn't a very tolerant man, and he will find out eventually if they're seen together so often like this." Winter said, her brows furrowed together in consternation, "If only he wasn't so fixated on Weiss being his heir now."

Qrow instantly recognized the unspoken guilt lacing her words. Winter had left her family years ago, and while she never looked back on the decision per se, its effects were still lingering over her worry for those who remained within her jackass of a father's grasp. Weiss no doubt felt freer in these past months than she had ever felt before, being away from that stifling household and that was saying something given that she was currently conscripted into the service of Atlas.

"Hey, it's best to just let them be kids currently and enjoy themselves, you know?" Qrow told Winter, placing an awkward hand on her shoulder, "Your dad can go fuck himself. I doubt he'd do anything while they're both under Jimmy's supervision."

Winter relaxed and nodded slightly, though her eyes narrowed at Qrow's lack of respect for her beloved General King, "That's His Majesty to you, Qrow." She informed him, back to being prim and proper.

"Yeah. Not gonna happen, Ice Queen." He said, grinning as he patted her shoulder in a friendly gesture.

Before Winter could let out so much as a growl in protest, and from the way her lip started snarling upwards it was obvious she wanted to, the adults were spotted by Qrow's sharp-eyed eldest niece. "Qrow! Winter!" Yang called out from her spot next to Blake, her artificial hand waving them over while the dark-haired man noticed that the blonde’s other hand rested gently on the black-haired girl's thigh and neither seemed to have an issue with it, "You finally got here!"

"Sorry for the sudden tag-along." Qrow muttered as they made their way over to the table, Winter sliding in next to her little sister with a rare smile on her face, "Didn't exactly have much to do."

"That's fine." Blake told him assuredly, her golden eyes looking rather thoughtful, "I take it Captain Ebi is still resting?"

"Of course he is." Yang said conspiratorially, playfully winking in her uncle’s direction, "Otherwise Qrow wouldn't be wasting his time here with us!"

"Brat." Qrow said under his breath as he reached over and flicked Yang’s forehead with his finger, though the blonde annoyingly continued to grin as she ignored the gesture.

"So Captain Ebi's going to be okay?" Simmons asked nervously from his spot next to Grif.

"Yeah, he should be." Qrow muttered, hopefully sounding more confident than he felt currently, "I'm going to check in on him later just to be sure."

"Of course you are." Yang replied with her continued knowing smirk, causing her uncle to roll his red eyes to try to downplay the heat suddenly blooming in his cheeks.

"You should bring him some food from here when you do." Grif said in his usual apathetic voice, though the topic of food apparently brought a jolt of excitement to the heavyset Faunus as he added next, "The noodles here are really good!"

Simmons rolled his green eyes, "Of course you'd focus on food first, Grif." He said, face frowning in disapproval.

The tan-skinned Faunus shrugged, "What can I say? I'm a man of simple means, Simmons." He smirked, brown eyes flashing, "You were quick to want to come here when the noodles were mentioned too."

Simmons spluttered, his freckled face going red in embarrassment to the point it almost matched the shade of his hair, "Th--that's beside the point!" He managed to exclaim in a high-pitched, squeaky voice.

"Uh-huh," Grif sounded like the cat who got the cream just then, "Keep telling yourself that, Simmons."

The redhead groaned and let his head slip into his hands, "Why did I ever agree to come here with you?" He asked, clearly mortified as Grif slurped his noodles.

"It's one of life's greatest mysteries, isn't it?" Grif intoned in a pseudo-sage voice when he’d finished his noodles, causing Simmons to groan even more.

Qrow glanced from the duo over to a rather amused-looking Yang and Blake, his niece simply shrugging her shoulders indifferently, "It's a whole routine with them." She said in way of explanation.

"I see." Qrow replied, as a waiter handed him and Winter menus to peruse.

As he read the menu, Weiss raised an eyebrow in Winter's direction, "Robyn isn't with you?" She inquired, sounding surprised to see her older sibling without the blonde from Mantle by her side.

Winter smiled apologetically and shook her head, "She had something she wanted to discuss with the General King." She exclaimed, eyes roaming the menu options.

"Aw, that's too bad." Yang murmured, "She's good company. You too, of course."

“Thank you.” Winter said, her cheeks slightly reddening, "I'll be sure to tell her that."

As the older of the two Schnee sisters began talking conversationally to Weiss and Ilia, and the pairings of Blake and Yang as well as Grif and Simmons started getting into lively debates, Qrow couldn't help but feel like something of a third wheel just then. Still, he couldn't help but smile all the same at the happy energy in the room. He glanced over the restaurant’s specials to try and figure out which one Clover might like the most.

*****

Qrow moved quickly through the myriad dark hallways of the Grand Palace at night, carrying the food for Clover he’d brought back with him. If there was a lightness to his step at the thought of finally getting the chance to check in on his partner again, well, no one had to know, right? The kids and adults had all gone their separate ways following eating at the restaurant: Blake and Yang went to visit a book store that the feline Faunus had wanted to check out; Ilia and Weiss decided to be nice and warn Lopez about Sarge possibly trying to track him down for that "father-son" bonding time that the young man most certainly didn’t want to have; while Simmons and Grif went to talk to Jaune and Donut, of all people, about something that they said had come up; Winter decided that it was probably best to check in on Ironwood and Robyn to make sure they hadn't strangled one another yet.

That parting of ways had provided Qrow with the perfect opportunity to check up on his partner. He had to admit, a rather large part of him had been anxious to do just that the moment they’d gotten word of the group's arrival back in Atlas. Qrow was just about at the door to Clover's apartment in the Grand Palace when it opened from the opposite side, and a dark-haired woman with an eyepatch moved out into the hall. The Huntsman froze, instantly recognizing Cinder Fall.

The young woman in question also seemed to notice his presence just then, smirking with a slight mocking bow of her dark-haired head, "Pardon the intrusion, Huntsman Branwen." She said in as insincerely a manner as possible.

"What are you...?" Before he even got the words out, however, another figure moved to exit the space and Qrow couldn't help but freeze once again at the sight of Malcolm Hargrove standing next to Cinder in the hallway outside of Clover’s apartment.

"Huntsman Branwen." The older man said in way of cold greeting, "Are you here to check up on my son's health too?"

"Like fuck you'd be concerned with that now." Qrow snarled as he stepped forward.

Cinder tutted and held up her visible hand, flames dancing above the fingers, "Temper, temper now." She chided him, although her eyes gleamed with mirth.

Hargrove pursed his lips, "I have the right to check up on my son, Huntsman Branwen." He informed Qrow as though speaking to a particularly stubborn child, “More than you do, I might add.”

"You just want to make sure he's still capable of doing the work you need him for as Salem's Inheritor." Qrow managed to ground out through clenched teeth, hands clenching at his side, the food bag momentarily forgotten.

Hargrove and Cinder began walking past the red-eyed man, "That is important for the sake of Remnant itself, yes," the bald man noted, "Do keep that in mind before throwing accusations around."

Qrow snarled, but the second that the two Charon representatives had turned a corner in the corridor he raced into Clover's apartment without a second thought, "Clover!" He shouted, looking around the darkened room for the Ace Op captain.

The younger man in question was sitting in a chair by the window, a troubled expression looming over his features before teal eyes regarded Qrow standing flustered in his doorway in surprise. "Qrow?" He blinked, "What are you doing here?"

His bewildered tone caused Qrow to roll his red eyes slightly, "I came to check up on you. What does it look like, shamrock?" He informed him, gesturing over his shoulder, "What were they doing here?"

Clover's face fell into a troubled expression again at the reminder of his previous visitors, "My fa—Hargrove wanted to run some tests to make sure I was recovering quickly enough." He explained weakly, his eyes momentarily downcast as if he was admitting a large weakness.

Qrow raised a dark-haired eyebrow, "And you didn't tell him to go fuck off?" He asked, bewildered.

“Well,” Clover said as he smiled sadly, "It's not like it isn't important that I recover as soon as possible..." he began before trailing off.

"But you shouldn't have to put up with that man any more than you need to," the older Huntsman argued, frowning, "Even Jimmy would agree with that." In fact, he was certain that Ironwood would be pretty pissed off to know that Hargrove had used this opportunity to gain entry into the Grand Palace without his realizing it, especially given how he’d been trying to keep Clover away from his father as often as possible.

"I know," The brown-haired man replied, still smiling sadly, "But I'm fine, Qrow."

The older man scoffed as his red eyes narrowed in inspection, "You don't look all that fine, Cloves." He finally said, noticing the sickly pallor to Clover’s skin.

"No, but restoring a barrier takes a lot out of someone." Clover’s tone was a bit more light-hearted following Qrow’s observation, as if he was trying to reassure both himself and Qrow at the same time, "I'll be back to fighting strength in no time though."

"I'll hold you to that." Qrow said seriously, although he couldn't help but smirk right back in reply.

Clover's trepidations over his encounter with his father were momentarily forgotten just then as his gaze fell to the food bag that Qrow was still holding, "What's that?" He asked curiously, teal eyes alight with interest.

Qrow looked down, his face flushing pink as he remembered what he’d initially come here for, "Oh! Um, just some noodle dish from this restaurant the kids were singing the praises of." He mumbled, "Figured you might be hungry."

A noise of agreement ripped from Clover's throat just then, "Starving actually." Salem’s Inheritor informed him, a sincere look flashing across his eyes, "Thanks, Qrow."

"No problem." Qrow replied, handing the brunette the food and sat down in the chair across from him, looking out the window himself.

He was glad to see that Clover was back in good spirits despite whatever Inheritor nonsense his asshole of a father had probably dredged up before he’d gotten there, and he was glad in general to simply have the younger man back with him in Atlas. Qrow decided not to dwell too much on why that might be, since it wasn’t really typical for him to get hung up on job assignments and it really had been a long time since he had a partner for work. The Huntsman simply enjoyed being in the other's company for the time being, running his hand through his black-and-peppered-grey strands as Clover started to eat the food he’d brought back for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The character interactions in this story are a blast to write, so naturally I had fun with this chapter! :D Thank you so much for reading, as always!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legal Disclaimer: I do not own _RWBY_ , _Red vs. Blue_ , or any of the shows’ characters. They are the rightful properties of Rooster Teeth.

At Clover’s suggestion, Qrow and the Ace Op went to see the General King in his office to report that Clover was finally recovered efficiently enough from the use of his Inheritor abilities to return to duty. The duo found James Ironwood standing in front of his desk, not looking particularly pleased. The General King’s arms were crossed over his chest, a frown coating his face as well as lingering in his blue eyes, "When were you going to tell me?" He stated without preamble as soon as the door to his office closed, eyes narrowing in Qrow’s direction as if just seeing the Huntsman was personally offensive.

Both Clover and Qrow froze, red eyes peering over at teal questioningly. Annoyingly enough, the only response Clover had was a slight shrugging of his shoulders. Apparently the brunette didn't have a clue as to what Ironwood was angry about either. To be fair, Ironwood often had the look of someone pissed off, so Qrow could see how that would be a hard expression to decipher.

"You're going to have to be more specific, Jimmy." Qrow finally said at length when no further explanation was forthcoming, ignoring the way that Clover's eyebrows shot up at how informally he’d addressed the leader of Atlas. Really, Clover and Winter should be used to it by now. Qrow wasn’t the type to give a shit about stuffy formalities.

Ironwood's right eye twitched slightly, "I'm talking about Hargrove's visit to the Grand Palace not too long ago." He grit out, as if it should have been insanely obvious to the Huntsman.

Oh. Oh, shit. Of course Ironwood would be upset about that breach of conduct, especially since he liked to be well-informed of potential adversaries' movements whenever possible. And make no mistake, while they might tentatively need to work together currently, Ironwood considered Charon a rather adversarial group in a lot of respects.

Qrow sighed and ran a hand through his feathery hair, "Look, James..." he began, trailing off when he realized he didn’t actually have much of an excuse.

"It was my fault, sir." Clover quickly spoke up over him, causing the elder to gape the Inheritor’s way in staunch disbelief, "I asked Qrow not to say anything, as I didn't think the matter was worth mentioning."

“I can understand your mindset, Clover,” Ironwood said as he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose tightly in-between his fingers, "But I need to be kept informed of Charon's movements whenever possible. Especially when they concern my men."

Clover frowned slightly and nodded, "Of course, sir. My apologies." He muttered, looking for all the world like a lost puppy being reprimanded.

Ironwood's sharp eyes turned to Qrow then, "And I thought we had a clear understanding of what needed to be reported to me, Qrow." He said plainly, as if the red-eyed man was an idiot.

Teal eyes fell on him then, and Qrow found he couldn't look in Clover's probing direction right at that moment, "Sorry, Jimmy. It won't happen again." He said, trying to diffuse the tense situation that was permeating the room. Qrow felt like he was lying, because what if Clover asked him to keep another secret? Qrow honestly wasn't sure he’d outright deny doing so for the younger man any more than he already had, especially in matters such as this where the brunette was obviously distraught.

“Very well then,” Ironwood said resignedly, sighing once more as he stepped back around to his desk, "You two are dismissed for the time being."

"Sir!" Clover saluted Atlas’ leader before turning to leave the office, sparing only a brief glance at Qrow before exiting the room.

"Qrow." The black-haired man paused at the sound of his name being called out, and he turned to see Ironwood staring at him intensely, "I mean it. Keep an eye on him, all right?" The General King asked quietly.

Qrow couldn't help but smirk, "Don't worry, I was planning to. That's what partners are for, aren't they?" He offered before waving sarcastically and turning to walk out the door. He was partially surprised when he exited the office to find Clover still standing in the hallway, a rather pensive-looking expression clouding over his features, "Something the matter, lucky charm?" Qrow asked, though he suspected he already knew what was bothering the Inheritor.

"You're supposed to be keeping tabs on me for James." Clover said suddenly, his hands clenched into fists at his sides, "That's the real reason we're partners, isn't it?"

Qrow blinked at the sudden brunt of anger being thrown his way, though a part of him understood just why the other was upset, "Well, initially. Yeah." He had to shakily admit, because what else could he say? Judging by the hurt expression that flitted over the Ace Ops’ teal eyes, that wasn’t what he had wanted to hear.

"I see." Clover looked down at the ground, the upset still clear as day on his features, "So it isn't so much a partnership as it is babysitting for you, huh?"

"Cloves..." Qrow began, taking a few steps towards the other man.

To his surprise and regret, Clover actually took a step back away from him before turning to face the other end of the corridor, his face once again a mask of cold Atlas indifference, "I'm going to check in on Oscar, see if he's interested in training some." He muttered over his shoulder, not bothering to look back at the older Huntsman before curtly walking off.

Qrow stood there in the hallway outside of Ironwood’s office, a sinking feeling working its way into his gut as he tried to figure out just what he could do. Damn it. He really fucking hated Atlas.

*****

The temple was quiet save for the harried breathing of Oscar Pine as he shakily stood, rubbing sweat from his eyes. The green markings on his face slowly faded from view once more, his eyes already having returned to their natural hazel color. Clover lowered his own hand, his facial features already having returned to their usual state well before, "You get used to it eventually." He assured the younger man, "It just takes a fair bit of practice."

Oscar nodded his head wearily, reaching down and gripping his knees tightly to help further steady himself, "What's next?" He asked, although his countenance spoke clearly of exhaustion.

Given that the poor boy was nearly dead on his feet already, Clover wasn't sure he wanted to push things any further, "Why don't we take a break?" He suggested, already heading towards the small brown bag he had let slip to the floor before their training session had begun.

Oscar pouted at the notion, "But—!" He started, before stopping as he watched the older man’s movements with curiosity.

Clover smiled, picking up the bag and taking out a gray stone inside, gesturing towards a faraway crack in the floor of the temple. He imagined that they’d have to repair that crack soon before he threw the stone over to it haphazardly, watching as it bounced on the ground before hitting the very spot he’d targeted.

"I think you amplified my magic quite a bit already." He told Oscar plainly, his eyes alight with mirth.

"No way." The fourteen-year-old breathed out as he stared at the spot, "How do you know it wasn't just your Semblance acting on its own?"

Clover rubbed the back of his head, feeling unsure if whether or not he should admit what he was about to but knowing Oscar of all people had the right to know, "Because my Semblance usually gets out of tune the second I activate my Inheritor magic." He informed him quietly, "Your being here and using your own power overrode that."

Oscar still looked slightly doubtful, but ultimately he took the older man's word for it and gratefully plopped down right where he was standing on the floor. His gaze glanced up and over at the enormous floating crystal behind them, pulsating with a purple-black light, "So this is Salem's Temple, huh?" He asked, the fear apparent in his question.

"Yeah," Clover sat down beside him on the ground, frowning, "Not a lot of people visit the Destroyer's Temple, so I figured it would be a good spot to practice in."

"I can see why." He shuddered slightly, "It just feels intimidating."

"It's certainly daunting, that's for sure." The brown-haired soldier agreed, watching the crystal warily.

Oscar regarded Clover with a contemplative look on his face, noticing that the older man was still frowning and glancing about almost nervously, "This is where it happened, wasn't it?" He asked tentatively, "Where you were chosen?"

Clover's mouth pressed into a thin line, "This is where Hargrove conducted his experiment, yes." He finally admitted. Being back here was not the most pleasant experience, but he knew that they needed privacy for their training sessions in order to keep Oscar’s role as an Inheritor secret.

"And are you sure you're okay with...?" Oscar began tentatively before trailing off, obviously unsure of how to finish his question.

The boy's concern was touching, but Clover waved it off, "It was a long time ago. I'm fine now." He said, and he almost convinced himself what he answered was true. Because he was fine. Mostly. Just as long as they didn't ascend the stairs or...

"I don't really remember how it happened." Oscar murmured quietly, his freckled features frowning in thought as his words helped break the Ace Op out of his spiraling thoughts.

"You mean how you were chosen?" Clover asked, already knowing that was what the boy was referring to.

Oscar nodded his dark head of hair, bringing his knees to his chest, "One second my aunt was saying there was a Grimm attack, and then I felt pain and darkness and nothing before a big light and I almost heard a guy talking to me, telling me I had to wake up. And then I did. I just woke up," he shuddered, "And my aunt was gone."

Clover placed a consoling hand on the freckled teen's shoulder, "And that's when you found your way to Mantle and Robyn arranged for you to stay with Qrow?" He asked, trying to put together how Oscar had ended up being essentially adopted by the red-eyed Huntsman.

Oscar nodded again, hastily rubbing tears from his eyes. The boy had been through so much. Clover had to admit, he was impressed with how well he was handling everything, all things considered. Meanwhile, here he was at thirty-three years old and still acting like a little kid. No wonder Qrow seemed to still view him as such. The thought left a bitter taste in his mouth.

There was a squawking noise from behind the two, and Clover turned his head to see a familiar red-eyed crow sitting on the edge of the stairwell banister. He could have sworn it was the same animal he often saw when he was visiting Charon to help activate and amplify their magic tech, though it baffled him as to why it was hanging around so much given the weather here in Solitas. Birds in general really weren’t common sights here.

Oscar looked over at the creature and frowned, "Are you and Qrow having a fight?" He asked Clover suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere.

The older man blinked at the astute change in topic, his face heating up at the realization that maybe he wasn't nearly as subtle as he’d hoped he was when it came to the topic of the older Huntsman, "More like a disagreement." He finally admitted, tilting his head curiously, "What made you ask?"

Oscar stared at the crow for a few seconds more, the bird staring back at him almost pleadingly. He finally frowned and shook his head, suddenly finding one of his pants’ legs very interesting, "No reason." He answered, even though it was obviously a lie that Clover wasn’t buying, not really, and he was just about to try prying further when the doors to the temple suddenly opened.

"Captain Ebi!" Pyrrha Nikos exclaimed, standing in the entrance and looking just as surprised to see Oscar and Clover as they were to see her, "And Oscar, was it?" She asked, all polite manners and friendly greeting.

"Pyrrha," Clover replied, standing up while offering a friendly hand to help the still exhausted fourteen-year-old get to his feet too while he noted the crow taking the opportunity to fly through the massive open temple doorway, "What brings you here?"

"I often come here to think." Pyrrha informed him, her green eyes clearly upset at having not found the place empty.

"Oh,” Clover said, “We can leave you to it then." Judging by the pale light filtering in from behind her they’d been in the temple quite a while already.

The tall redhead shook her head, "No need this time." She assured them, "The walk here itself was actually very helpful!"

Clover and Oscar both looked at one another, "You sure?" Clover asked, raising a brown eyebrow, "We were just about to head back anyways."

"Then I will join you." Pyrrha said happily, gesturing towards the door behind her and, just like that, the three were on their way out of Salem’s Temple and back towards Atlas proper.

*****

Qrow waited until he was back behind the outer wall of Atlas before changing into his human form, noticing with some mild amusement that he’d transformed in what appeared to be the very same alleyway where Clover had confronted him about Oscar being Ozpin's Inheritor. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, wondering exactly what he should do now. This whole situation was turning into quite the pain in the ass.

He knew Clover was still upset with him for what had happened in the Grand Palace, and he wasn't sure how to necessarily get past that if Clover continued stubbornly avoiding him like he was doing. In hindsight, he probably should have been upfront with the younger man about just why Ironwood had assigned them to be partners in the first place. It certainly would have made things a lot easier in the long run.

He walked out of the snow-covered alleyway as he continued mulling his options over. The truth was, regardless of why he’d originally agreed to work with Clover, he genuinely enjoyed being his partner now. He enjoyed it to the point where the thought of that stopping filled his being with something akin to dread. As his mind wandered, he didn’t even notice the gathering of a particular group of three young Huntsmen and one Huntress nearby until he was almost upon them. Some spy he turned out to be.

"Hey, Qrow!" Nora Valkyrie's voice called out over to the black-haired man as she cupped her hands around her mouth, "Out on a patrol?" She asked, standing in a circle with Ren, Jaune, and Simmons as she quickly and enthusiastically waved him over while approached his nieces' friends.

"Something like that." Qrow admitted, raising an eyebrow slightly in Simmons' direction in particular, "I'm surprised Grif isn't hanging around with you."

"That's what I told him!" Nora said with a face-splitting grin, eagerly grabbing onto the redhead's shoulders in a friendly manner.

Simmons’ freckled face turned bright red as he tried sniffing dismissively, "It's...it's not like we're joined at the hip or something!" He sputtered out, clearly embarrassed by the sudden attention.

Ren tilted his head to the side thoughtfully, "You are often together though." He supplied helpfully, as if Simmons was unaware and needed to be informed of who he was spending his time with.

"Yeah, just like me and Ren!" Nora declared, turning her attention to glomping the dark-haired boy in question next, causing Ren to blush slightly at their sudden proximity.

"Does everybody think that?" Simmons asked, sounding slightly bewildered at the notion.

Jaune smiled and patted his shoulder, "It's good to have friends though." He told him reassuringly.

"Y--yeah, I guess so." Simmons seemed to relax slightly, though he still seemed oddly self-conscious.

Qrow raised an eyebrow at the odd reaction, though he figured the young man had gone through enough teasing at the moment and promptly changed the subject, "What are all of you doing way out here?" He asked, his responsible adult role suddenly flaring to life.

Nora grinned again and waggled her finger in the air, "It's a secret!" She declared, and suddenly Qrow felt very unsure of this gathering.

"It really isn't." Jaune stated, “Nora, you’ve got to stop saying stuff like that.”

The redhead pouted, "Aw, you're no fun!" She said gleefully, eyes filled with unabashed joy.

"We were just discussing someone we all happen to know." Ren further explained to Qrow, deciding somebody needed to fill him in.

The expressions on the others' faces clouded over, and Qrow couldn't help but raise an eyebrow slightly in alarm, "You aren't having an issue with someone, are you?" He asked, about to become overprotective uncle to a bunch of kids he wasn’t even related to.

“No, no!” Nora exclaimed, quickly waving her hands out in front of her, "It's nothing like that!" She assured him.

"They happen to be friends with my sister." Simmons said, looking at the ground sheepishly as he added, "Well, half-sister really."

"Oh, really now?" Qrow asked Simmons, suddenly curious despite himself at how it really could be a surprisingly small world at times, "Is she here in Atlas too?"

The stricken faces of the group of youngsters had the dark-haired man immediately knowing he’d asked the wrong question. Jaune looked to the ground, clenching his fists at his sides, "Actually, we don't know where she is right now." He shakily admitted.

"She disappeared from Vale a while ago." Nora's normally cheerful energy was nowhere to be found in her reply, her eyes staring at the ground sadly.

"And no one in Argus has heard from her either." Simmons noted sadly, trying to sound brave but failing miserably at it if the wobbly tone in his voice was any indication.

Qrow frowned at this new information, unsure of what to say or do in light of it. He couldn't exactly comfort the kids without knowing more information himself, as it wasn't like the missing girl would suddenly be walking down the street...

"Pyrrha?!?"

Qrow blinked at Jaune's sudden exclamation, the blond-haired boy looking as though he’d seen a ghost. The others were in various degrees of shock as well.

...Standing just a few feet away from them, as they’d been caught in a conversation amongst themselves and hadn't noticed the new group's presence until just then, were a surprised-looking Clover and Oscar, as well as a red-haired young woman who was also gaping at Jaune’s group in shock, "Jaune? Nora, Ren? Richard?" She asked, taking a step back as if she was planning on bolting.

Before she could run off, Jaune raced forward at a surprisingly shocking speed and pulled her into a hug—the other three kids with Qrow quickly following, "You're here!" The blonde exclaimed as she stood still shell-shocked amidst their enveloping arms, "You're really here!"

The girl Qrow could only assume was named Pyrrha blinked for a moment, and it looked as if there were unshed tears in her green eyes before she returned the embrace. Clover and Qrow both glanced at one another then, both men imagining that there was about to be some serious explaining going on very soon. Qrow found himself once again shocked by how small the world really was sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been wanting to write the Pyrrha reveal for a while now, so it was great to finally get it penned! :D Expect more reactions and reveals about what was going on there in the next chapter. Thank you for reading! :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legal Disclaimer: I do not own _RWBY_ , _Red vs. Blue_ , or any of the shows’ characters. They are the rightful properties of Rooster Teeth.

"So, you've been here in Atlas this whole time?" Nora asked Pyrrha in staunch disbelief as the younger Huntresses and Huntsmen crowded around the red-haired girl seated by Jaune on a couch in the common area of their barracks. The small gathering from before had been joined by Kaikaina, Grif, and Donut following their moving here to talk further, Donut literally squealing at the dramatic reveal ( _"Oh, I’m so happy for you guys!"_ ) while Kai had raised an eyebrow ( _"You've been hiding in plain sight? That's kind of hot."_ ) and Grif wordlessly moved to sit beside Simmons, placing a hand on the other young man's shoulder when he didn't think anyone was paying attention. Qrow sent the clearly exhausted Oscar to his room even though the boy had wanted to stay, telling him they’d fill him in later.

“Yes,” Pyrrha replied, her face momentarily flushing in shame as she stared down at her hand clasped in Jaune's, "I've been actively trying to avoid running into all of you."

"But why?" Jaune asked, brows furrowing, "That doesn't make any sense!"

"Yeah,” Simmons asked his half-sister quietly, “Why just up and leave without saying anything?"

Pyrrha frowned and glanced over at Clover momentarily, "I didn't have much of a choice." She finally murmured, green eyes downcast.

The brown-haired soldier stiffened at the silent implications in her words, and he felt a chill race along his body as he put two and two together, "Hargrove." He muttered out loud, fists clenching at his side. His adoptive father wasn’t even content just to ruin his life, he had to drag other people into Charon’s schemes as well. Next to him, Qrow started at the utterance, but Clover refused to meet his red-eyed gaze just then.

She nodded, the frown on her face deepening, "He somehow found out about my Semblance, and wanted to recruit me into Charon." Her green eyes took in the occupants of the room meaningfully, "He was very persuasive."

"He threatened you." Qrow said astutely, letting out a frustrated sigh as dawning realization and horror spilled onto the faces of those around him.

Pyrrha shook her head, "Not just me." She replied, giving Jaune's hand a tender squeeze, "But my teammates. My family."

"Which is why you never contacted us in Argus." Simmons breathed out, his green eyes widening in understanding.

"And why you left without saying anything." Jaune murmured, returning the hand squeeze Pyrrha had given him.

“I’m so, so sorry!” Pyrrha exclaimed, a look of apologetic anguish crossing over the Charon agent’s features, "If it had just been me, I wouldn't have worried so much but—!"

Jaune smiled slightly and squeezed her hand again reassuringly, "Hey, it's okay, Pyrrha." He said gently.

"We're all aware of just what that man is capable of." Clover told her succinctly, crossing his sleeveless arms over his chest, "He would have acted had you not gotten in line." Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Qrow regarding him with a frown on his face but the elder Huntsman thankfully said nothing.

"So you were afraid to see us again here because of that?" Ren asked in quiet understanding, his eyes holding a sympathetic gaze.

Pyrrha nodded, "Yes. I'm sorry. Today was just an accident." She said, looking down at the floor as if she was willing it to swallow her whole.

"Yeah, but a happy accident!" Nora cut her off, suddenly launching from her seat to tackle the other girl in yet another hug, "You’ve no idea how worried we were about you, Pyrrha!"

“I know.” Pyrrha said, smiling faintly as she returned the gesture with one arm while her other hand still grasped Jaune’s, "I'm sorry, Nora. I'm happy to be here with you all too. Truly."

“Aw!” Donut exclaimed, sniffling, "I just love happy reunions!"

"This is great and all," Grif deadpanned, his voice bringing them back down to Remnant, "But what exactly happens now?" Simmons stared at the chubby Faunus in surprise at how observant he was, and Grif merely shrugged his shoulders at the regard, "What? I doubt Hargrove is going to let her just walk away."

"He's right." Qrow spoke up before Clover could intervene, his lanky arms also crossed over his chest, "What's to prevent him from acting on those threats now?"

Pyrrha frowned, though there was a determined light in her green eyes, "As long as I’m still working for Charon, there shouldn't be a problem." She explained, determination in her voice.

Jaune's eyes lit up in concern, "You sure about that?" He asked, clearly not liking that she’d still be with Charon and under Hargrove’s thumb.

"Yeah, Pyrrha. No need to force yourself to work for that jerk anymore on our account." Nora said, scoffing at the notion, "We can handle ourselves!"

Pyrrha smiled at her friend, "I know you can." She replied, pride evident in her eyes.

"If the General King found out..." Simmons began, trailing off when he obviously didn’t want to voice the rest of his thoughts.

"Unfortunately, I don't think you can rely on Jimmy in this case." Qrow told them matter-of-factly, "Charon is too important of a power structure here to just punish them directly over something like this."

The hidden meaning behind the older Huntsman’s words was clear. If Hargrove nearly murdering his own son wasn't enough of an incentive to punish Charon for their actions, then what happened with Pyrrha would surely not be either. Clover couldn't help but frown at the implication, though a part of him knew it to be true. After all, it was one of the main reasons why he didn't want to go telling people about Oscar.

"So we just act like nothing happened and everything is hunky-dory?" Kai asked in disbelief, “Dude. That sucks.”

"Unfortunately for the moment, that might be our best bet." Clover spoke up then, his voice tight. He hated saying it, but what other option did they have? If even James' hands were tied...

"B—but—!" Simmons began, though Pyrrha was quick to shut down the protests that were forming on his, Nora's, and Jaune's lips.

"Captain Ebi is right. That is our safest course of action currently." She told them firmly, though she was quick to smile as well, "But truthfully? I'm just glad that I am able to talk with you all like this again."

And that was all it took for an impromptu group hug to happen once more: cries and laughter intermingling throughout it. Clover sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he watched the heartwarming display, his chest feeling heavy all the same. He needed to go somewhere private, he needed to think. Or not to think, more likely. He refused to meet Qrow's knowing sharp-eyed gaze as he quickly made his way to the exit.

*****

Qrow found Clover later in a tavern of all places, one that he used to frequent back in his drinking days. His graying eyebrows shot up in surprise as the captain of the Ace Ops lifted a beer to him in quiet greeting. Not that he could necessarily blame the younger man for wanting to drink at that particular moment. Being reminded of just how much an asshole his adopted father was on top of the earlier stress of the day was no doubt rough on Salem’s Inheritor.

Still, it was rather hard for Qrow to even step foot in places like this tavern again given his memories of drunken, stumbling nights from years ago. Fortunately, it appeared as if the current barkeep was new and therefore wouldn't remember having to throw Qrow out into the cold Atlas snow years prior. The smell alone nearly made him sick, and he had to involuntarily stop himself from reaching into his pocket for where his flask used to be, shame filling his mind at the same time. Qrow was here for a reason, and he wasn't going to leave without him.

"Qrow." Clover greeted, turning in his seat to face the older Huntsman, face slightly red from the alcohol he’d already consumed, "Fancy seeing you here!"

"Not really." Qrow replied, scoffing as he took the seat next to the brunette, "I used to come here before you could even probably legally drink, lucky charm."

"Is that so?" Clover asked, tapping the edge of his beer bottle almost contemplatively, "And here I am now."

"Here you are now." Qrow said in way of agreement, red eyes peering over at him in concern, "Are you sure you should be?"

The teal-eyed soldier opted not to respond to his question, instead bringing the bottle to his lips and taking a swig, "How're Pyrrha and the others?" He asked, teal eyes lingering away from Qrow’s face.

"They're fine,” the older man replied, “Right now they’ve a lot of catching up to do." Qrow remembered how his nieces and several of the others had also recently joined the group before he’d gone off to find Clover.

Clover's eyes narrowed in consternation as he gazed at the table's surface, "I can't believe Hargrove did that. That she...she still has to work for him." He muttered, his tone one of anguish.

Qrow raised an eyebrow in surprise, "You can't after what he pulled with you?" He asked disbelievingly, Clover’s teal eyes making their way back to his face to catch his gaze.

"That was—!" Clover tried saying before cutting himself off, blinking as he looked away again rather pointedly, "That was different."

"Really? How so?"

"Because at least having an Inheritor could be technically good for Remnant." He managed to slur out, "But forcing someone into working for him like that..." The brunette trailed off, his mind clearly wandering to past memories he’d rather not share.

"You didn't choose to become an Inheritor either, Cloves." Qrow said gently, placing a hand on his arm supportively.

"I did though." Clover’s hiccupped reply was barely a whisper, and Qrow desperately wanted to believe he’d misheard him over the tavern’s loud acoustics.

“What?” Qrow asked, freezing at the younger man’s admission.

"Hargrove told me about what he planned to do before he did it. In the temple." Clover admitted shakily, "I went along with it because I thought he was doing it for a greater cause."

"Clover..."

Salem’s Inheritor let out a shaky breath, "I didn't even think that he’d just be interested in securing more of his power, Qrow. I was so naive. I was..." He trailed off, not sure how to finish his sentence.

"He was your father, Clover." Qrow finished for him, "You just didn't want to see that side of him."

"And to hear he's still doing that sort of thing, and knowing there's really nothing I can do to stop it?" Clover asked, shaking with unshed tears as his muscular frame hunched over his bottle and the table.

"Hey." Qrow said, reaching out yet again to grab his sleeveless arm, causing Clover to glance in his direction once more, "It's not your fault, Clover."

"I...I know, but—!" He began, his face flushed from alcohol.

“She’s a strong kid.” Qrow said, squeezing his arm gently, “You both are. We'll figure things out."

Clover nodded shakily in response, though in the next second he mumbled something unintelligible under his breath.

"What's that?" Qrow leaned in closer to better hear him.

"I’m not a kid anymore." Clover muttered, and his warm breath that smelled painfully of alcohol hit Qrow right in the face as he turned his head around to face the other man, “I’m thirty-three, damn it!”

Qrow blinked in surprise, his grip on Clover's arm loosening in response, "Cloves..." He said, unsure how else to respond.

Before he could fully pull away, Clover reached out and grabbed the Huntsman’s pale hand tightly in his own, "I'm not a kid anymore, Qrow." He muttered again, voice sounding much stronger and more emphatic.

"Okay," Qrow said, glancing down at his captured hand, heat radiating into it from Clover’s fingers, "You're definitely not."

"And I want to be actual partners with you. Not someone you're just looking after for James." Clover explained, smiling warmly as an intense gleam entered his hooded teal eyes, "We work well-together. Don't you think?"

Qrow felt his own face flush then, and he definitely couldn't blame it on alcohol, "Y--yeah, shamrock. We do." He answered, his red eyes making note of how calloused Clover’s fingertips were.

"Good." Clover said, nodding as if their conversation had decided something very important, his touch on Qrow lingering just a bit longer as he stumbled up from his seat and pulled the older Huntsman up along with him, "Let's get out of here."

Qrow's entire body felt hot despite how they exited into the frigid cold of Atlas. He looked down to see that his hand was still gripped tightly in Clover's own. Suddenly, his mind reeled over just what had happened, his heart threatening to beat out of his chest right then and there.

*****

"Is everything all right?"

Qrow turned around at James Ironwood's concerned voice as he closed the door to Clover's apartment, "Hey, James," he replied, running his fingers through his black-and-graying hair nervously, "Yeah, everything's fine. Clover is just tired from everything that happened."

"Really? Because from what the servants were saying it seems as if he perhaps had a bit too much to drink."

Qrow glowered at the suddenly visible form of Hargrove behind Ironwood. Of course the two would’ve been in a meeting or some other bullshit together at this very moment. Ironwood raised an eyebrow when Qrow didn't respond, "Is that true, Qrow?" He asked, clearly not pleased if that was the case.

Red eyes narrowed in Hargrove's direction, and he purposefully moved to stand in front of the closed door to Clover's apartment, "And I wonder who might be the cause of that?" He managed to get out through clenched teeth, addressing Hargrove while ignoring Ironwood’s inquiry entirely.

Hargrove did not take the bait, however, merely raising his gray eyebrow in obvious distaste, "Your reputation proceeds you, Huntsman Branwen. Perhaps you are a poor influence on my son after all." He said matter-of-factly, as if describing something mundane like the weather.

Qrow's fists clenched at his sides, "Want to say that again, old man?" He asked, stepping forward to intimidate Hargrove so that he’d get the hell away from him.

"I'll say it as many times as you require."

"I haven't so much as touched a bottle in—!"

"Enough!" Ironwood bellowed, stepping imperiously between the two of them men just then as he glared at both Qrow and Hargrove, "Clearly this has been a stressful day for everyone." His large presence was enough to get Hargrove to take a step back subconsciously.

Qrow scoffed, "You don't even know the half of it, Jimmy." He muttered and, even if he did, would the General King even act upon it? Qrow thought back to Ironwood’s reaction to Hargrove's attempts to use Clover after he became Salem's Inheritor. If he wouldn’t even help a comrade like the captain of the Ace Ops, then what chance did Pyrrha have? Besides, the girl had asked them not to say anything about the matter. Too many adults had already betrayed her trust for Qrow to want to do so now.

"So enlighten me, Qrow." Ironwood requested of him tersely, blue eyes narrowing in trepidation.

And the Huntsman found that he couldn't. He couldn't betray Pyrrha's trust or Clover's confidence like that. He begrudgingly remained silent, red eyes staring back at Ironwood defiantly.

"I see." Ironwood said, his expression darkening slightly at Qrow’s decision as he moved to exit the hallway.

"Jimmy..." Qrow began, though he stopped himself as he wasn't sure of just what to say.

Ironwood paused, but didn't look over his shoulder at the other man, "Continue watching Clover, Qrow." He said, exhaustion evident in his voice.

"Yes, because he's been doing such a fine job of it so far." Hargrove sneered. Qrow turned to him with a snarl on his face, but was interrupted by Hargrove snapping his fingers suddenly. A girl with brown and pink hair seemed to melt out of the shadows then, bowing slightly to both Ironwood and Hargrove. When her dual-colored stare landed on Qrow, she smirked slightly.

"Neopolitan." Hargrove said in way of addressing her, "See to it that this hallway isn't disturbed. Captain Ebi needs his rest." The girl called Neopolitan nodded curtly and trotted down the corridor as if she owned the place, "I hope you don't mind some assistance at the moment, Huntsman Branwen." The older man's tone indicated he didn't care either way what Qrow thought, "Clover is valuable to Remnant, after all."

"As long as you're as far away from him as possible." Qrow couldn't help but get out, inwardly seething.

"We should be going, Chairman." Ironwood said, quick to grab onto Hargrove's shoulder to thankfully divert his attention away from Qrow, "You said there was still matters we needed to discuss?"

"Yes, of course. About Charon's Golem creation process..."

Hargrove's voice trailed off as he and Ironwood left the corridor, Qrow sighing as leaned against the door to Clover's apartment shakily, desperately wanting a drink. Today had been wild for all sorts of reasons. Qrow found himself hoping that things would be calming down now, but he found that his hand was still warm from where Clover’s fingers had held it and somehow he doubted things would ever be calm again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, I finally got to introduce Neopolitan into the story! She has some fun future interactions with Doc and Donut in particular that I’ll be looking forward to writing out. :) Thank you, as always, for reading! :D


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legal Disclaimer: I do not own _RWBY_ , _Red vs. Blue_ , or any of the shows’ characters. They are the rightful properties of Rooster Teeth.

Clover woke up to a splitting headache. He groaned, the light spilling through the curtains of his bedroom window was definitely not helping the sharp pain currently threatening to split his skull. He just wanted to crawl under the covers and stay there, but it seemed his luck really was failing him.

"Morning, sunshine." Clover paused at the sound of Qrow's voice off to the side, shocked to find the elder Huntsman sitting in the one chair he had in the space. There was mild amusement lacing Qrow's words and face, but the older man’s tone was strained all the same.

"Q--Qrow?" The brunette asked, feeling his face heat up somewhat at the situation and praying that it wasn’t as noticeable since he had drawn the covers up, "Were you here the whole time?"

Qrow leaned forward with a glass of water in his hands that Clover gratefully took and hastily drank down in two large gulps, "Wasn't sure I should leave you alone after," he paused with a frown on his face, "After what happened."

Shame pooled in the Atlas soldier's gut, and he glanced down at the now empty glass in his hands, "I screwed up, huh?" He finally brought himself to ask, already knowing the answer.

Qrow grimaced, running a hand over his stubbled chin, "I wouldn't necessarily say that." He murmured, as if remembering his own drunken escapades. If what Ironwood told him was true, Qrow had quite a few of them.

"I was so upset I got drunk and you had to take care of me again!" Clover let out in an emphatic declaration as he let out a harsh laugh, "If that isn't screwed up, I don't know what is."

"Hey," Qrow tried assuring him, “We all mess up sometimes.”

Clover knew what Qrow was saying was technically true, but he was the captain of the Ace Ops and an Inheritor. He was supposed to be setting an example for people, not screwing things up. His fingers clenched even tighter around the glass in his hands, "Yeah, but it wasn't fair to you." He mumbled, "I'm sorry, Qrow."

"It's fine, boy scout." Qrow replied, standing up from the chair to stretch as Clover heard the older huntsman’s joints pop.

Clover watched him ruefully, "I'm supposed to be watching out for you too, you know." He couldn't help but murmur under his breath, his eyes going back to the glass in his hand as if it was the most fascinating thing in the room instead of Qrow.

Dark eyebrows raised over red eyes at the obviously overheard comment, "What was that?" Qrow asked, suddenly very interested in the conversation.

Clover’s face heated up even more, "It--it's nothing!" He managed to get out, his face definitely burning.

Qrow regarded him carefully, taking a step closer towards the bed, "Listen, Cloves, I—" The spy was cut off from whatever he was going to say by a knock on the door leading to outside the apartment, both Qrow and Clover turning to stare in that direction, "You expecting anyone?" Qrow asked, his hands clenching into a fist as if he wanted to fight whoever was on the other side of the entrance.

Clover shook his head in response, bracing himself as he got up despite the headache still lingering in his skull. Qrow looked as though he wanted to walk over and support him as the younger man headed out of the bedroom and towards the door, but thankfully he didn't. Clover was grateful because he wasn't quite sure what would happen if Qrow had actually attempted to do so.

The knock repeated on the door just as Clover was about to open it, as if the person behind the door was growing increasingly impatient. Salem’s Inheritor opened the door only to immediately straighten his posture when he saw that it was the General King himself standing on the other side. Clover spotted the silent Neopolitan waving from behind Ironwood, clearly amused. "Sir?" The Ace Op asked tentatively, "What's going on?"

"Clover." The General King greeted, a small, relieved smile falling across Ironwood's face at the sight of the captain being up and about, "How are you feeling?"

Clover's face felt hot once again at the thought that he’d caused the other man to worry about him, "I'm fine, sir," he replied, glancing over at Qrow who was now standing just a few feet behind him, "Thanks to Qrow."

Ironwood's blue eyes landed on the man in question briefly before he shifted awkwardly where he stood, "I'm glad to hear it." He muttered, although his tone didn’t sound particularly pleased at Qrow being in Clover’s quarters.

Qrow raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest, "Something tells me this isn't just a social visit, Jimmy." He gritted out, seemingly annoyed at the General King’s presence.

From behind the imposing stature of Atlas’ ruler, Neopolitan's knowing smirk only widened as Ironwood cleared his throat, "You’re right, Qrow." He answered truthfully.

Clover tensed at the serious expression clouding over the bearded man's face, "Did something happen, sir?" He questioned, anxiety pooling in his gut that while he’d been drunk off his ass something terrible had occurred.

Ironwood was quick to shake his head reassuringly, "Nothing that drastic, no. It's just..." he trailed off, frowning once more before continuing, "Hargrove would like your assistance in activating a new batch of Golems, Clover."

“Of course he does,” Qrow scoffed “Can't even give Lucky Charm here a moment's rest, huh?"

Ironwood's blue eyes flashed like steel as they landed on his friend, "Normally, I'd agree,” the General King finally answered, “But there were some issues on the border of Menagerie following the breach incident."

“No need to say more, sir.” Clover said, nodding his head as his mouth set into a grim, determined line, "Of course I'd be glad to help." He’d messed up quite a bit yesterday, so helping with it was the least he could do to make up for that.

*****

"I don't get how you can fucking work for that asshole after finding that shit out!" Tucker's voice carried loudly as they made their way through the streets of Atlas, Qrow grateful that Ironwood had decided to stick around the Grand Palace to take care of some last minute items there given what he knew was the reason for the young man's shouting.

"Tucker." David Washington's exasperated tone explained, "It's complicated."

The teal-wearing Huntsman scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest, "Complicated is just a code word for bullshit if you ask me." Tucker responded, clearly not backing down from the disagreement.

"That's funny, because I'm pretty sure no one did." Was the feline Faunus' terse reply, and it was obvious by the way his steel-colored eyes narrowed he wasn’t remotely amused by the conversation at hand.

"Listen, you son of a b—!"

Washington stepped towards the shorter young man, reaching out and gripping his arm to quiet him, the other's back pressing against the wall of a nearby building as he did so, "I'm not saying you're wrong for feeling the way you do, Tucker." He informed him succinctly, "But the three of us? Me, Carolina, and Caboose? We had nowhere to turn to after..." he trailed off, clearly uncomfortable with his own memories.

Tucker raised an eyebrow, "After what?" The dark-skinned man in teal prompted, clearly wanting to understand even if he was perturbed by the Charon agent’s actions.

"It's nothing." Washington murmured in a voice that said it was pretty much anything but.

"Yeah, see?" Tucker asked, ripping his arm out of Washington's grip, "I still call bullshit."

"Tucker!" Washington called out before suddenly realizing they weren’t alone anymore. The pair, having finally noticed Qrow, Clover, and Neopolitan approaching, stepped away from one another as Washington hastily threw a salute towards Clover’s direction, "Captain Ebi! Huntsman Branwen!" He called out, glancing behind them, "And Neo too?"

"And I thought Simmons was a suck-up." Tucker murmured, causing the blonde to glare at him with flustered heat on his freckled cheeks.

Qrow raised an eyebrow as he noticed Tucker gingerly holding his arm where Washington had been gripping it moments before, "Everything all right?" He asked quietly, hand moving to where Harbinger was tucked away upon his belt.

Washington glanced from the older Huntsman over to Tucker as an apologetic look entered his gray eyes, "Everything's fine." He managed to say, clearly embarrassed by his temperamental display.

Qrow looked over at the young man from his tribe, wanting him to confirm that he was okay, "Tucker?" He asked, hand still at the ready.

Tucker grimaced slightly but met Washington's hesitant gaze before letting out a sigh of his own, "Yeah, everything's just fucking dandy." He muttered before looking sharply away to avoid seeing the relieved look in the other young man's eyes only seconds after.

Clover and Qrow both glanced at one another. It seemed like neither boy wanted to talk about what had just transpired any further as they were staunchly refusing to make eye contact with one another at that point. The tension in the air was thick enough to cut through, and Qrow wasn't sure what to do exactly to break it. Neopolitan quickly stepped closer to Clover then, poking one of his bare arms with a delicate finger as if to indicate that he should be hurrying up.

Washington looked over at her, taking the chance to focus on something other than the awkwardness between him and Tucker just then, "If Neo's with you, then does that mean...?" He began before trailing off, probably noticing Qrow’s new red-eyed glare directed his way. To be fair, he wasn’t really mad at Washington so much as what he’d just reminded him of.

"It means that Clover should be at headquarters already instead of dawdling in the streets."

The group froze at the sound of Malcolm Hargrove's imperious voice, turning to see the man in question standing not a few feet away by a side-street with a white-haired man who seemed to be regarding them all with keen, scrutinizing interest. Qrow's red eyes narrowed as he recognized Jacques Schnee. Great, so now he was dealing with two of his least favorite people. Today was certainly not shaping up to be his day, but he figured it was par the course for his Semblance.

"Washington,” Hargrove said, turning his attention to his gray and yellow-wearing agent, “Need I remind you to not make scenes in public?"

Tucker's eyebrows shot up indignantly, "If anyone was causing a scene, it was m—!" He began as if to spare Washington the trouble, but he was promptly cut off by Washington holding out a hand towards him and shaking his head.

"My apologies, sir. It won't happen again." The Faunus quickly stated, and the way he took a step backwards and slightly to the left so that he was directly between the chairman and Tucker was not lost on Qrow.

Hargrove harrumphed, "See to it that it doesn't." He commanded, clearly unimpressed with them all.

"If I might ask," Clover said, his voice uncharacteristically cold and professional, "What were the two of you discussing?"

Jacques smiled, though the expression did not quite meet his blue eyes, "Only the technicalities of a special event for Atlas' elite, of course!" He boasted proudly, obviously tempted to twirl his white-haired mustache like a caricature of a stereotypical villain character.

"Yeah, because it's a great time to be planning a fucking party." Qrow muttered under his breath, rolling his red eyes.

"I'd heard you were back in Atlas, Branwen,” Jacques sneered in his direction, “Can't say it is a pleasure to see you."

"The feeling's mutual, believe me."

Jacques' blue eyes narrowed, but before he could retort Hargrove raised up his hand, "Enough." He cut into the conversation quickly, "We still have much to discuss, Jacques." He told the other man curtly, "Neopolitan, Washington, see to it that Captain Ebi reaches headquarters as soon as possible." And just like that, with hardly a look over at Qrow or Tucker, he was walking off with Jacques indignantly following in his wake.

Tucker barely waited until the two older men were out of earshot before he muttered, "What assholes." As Qrow nodded his head in agreement.

"Tucker!" Washington admonished.

"What? Tell me I'm wrong!" He challenged, dark eyes narrowing in anger once more.

Washington merely sighed and shook his head, turning to face Clover and the waiting Neo instead, "Captain Ebi, sir." He said, sounding almost apologetic.

Clover smiled slightly, "I know." He told the Charon agent before turning to face Qrow, "I'll catch up with you later?"

Qrow wanted to protest being told to stay behind again, but he knew that Clover was weirdly adamant about it when it came to using his Inheritor powers. He smiled slightly himself and nodded, "Of course, boy scout." He said to reassure Clover that he’d be waiting.

After that, Neopolitan began practically pushing Clover and Washington down the street, though Qrow could faintly make out the brown-haired soldier saying, "You're going to apologize later, right?" to an emphatically nodding Washington.

That just left him and Tucker standing there in the damn cold of Atlas. "Didn't expect the day to start off like that." The young man murmured, rubbing the back of his head with a frown on his face as his eyes remained fixed on the disappearing form of Washington. Qrow joined him in gazing after the three, frowning himself. He couldn't help but agree with Tucker's assessment.

*****

Clover leaned back against the wall he’d been standing next to, sweat soaking his brow and his vision momentarily blurry. He breathed in deep and rubbed his hand across his face as he tried steadying himself. The rush of heat against his face that always marked the use of his Inheritor magic was starting to cool. He imagined the Inheritor markings on his face were also dying down along with his eyes returning to their normal teal shade.

"That was the last one, right?" He heard Washington asking someone in concern, although his voice sounded distant.

"That's right." Doc's voice spoke up from a little farther away, "There were just eight this time."

"Of course. Because it's only Menagerie that needs them." The feline Faunus' tone held no bitterness despite his words, as if he was merely stating facts, "Still, given everything that's happened recently, I'm glad they're not pushing it."

Yes, who knew restraint could be in his father's vocabulary? Hargrove was definitely a strategist, if nothing else. Clover sighed all the same, hoping that the eight Golems would be enough to protect Menagerie.

"It's still impressive every time I see it." Ironwood's voice came from just next to Clover then, and he started slightly as he hadn't even realized the General King had entered the premises. The dark-haired man was staring up at the last of the activated Golems, hands clasped behind his back. Clover did have to admit, as draining as the process of activating them was, the automatons themselves were an impressive sight once their glyphs were glowing and they had freedom of movement. Not nearly as impressive as Penny or Lopez, but they were still pretty awe-inspiring in their own right.

"I wasn't expecting you to be here, sir." Clover managed to get out in-between breaths, his skin clammy against the wall.

Ironwood raised an eyebrow at the Ace Op captain’s comment, using his flesh-and-blood hand to help steady Clover on his feet, "I felt I should stop by to see how things went," he looked hesitant for a brief moment as his touch lingered on Clover's arm, "Especially since I know this is extremely taxing for you given the earlier barrier situation."

"Sir..." Clover trailed off, uncertain how to feel about Ironwood’s concern being so blatantly directed towards him.

The grip on his arm tightened slightly in a reassuring gesture, "You did well, Clover,” the General King explained, “I know that things are strained right now, but you've made Atlas proud."

Clover felt a surge of pride well up in his chest and for a brief moment he completely forgot about how dizzy he was and his utter exhaustion, "It was an honor, sir." He said, teal eyes brightening.

Ironwood opened his mouth to say something more when Doc suddenly exclaimed, "Oh hey, that bird is back!" Clover turned his head to see that, sure enough, the red-eyed crow that somehow every so often got into the chamber here whenever they were activating Golems was back again.

Doc was pointing towards the avian, the crow resting on a windowsill as it eyed everyone in the space warily, as if expecting Caboose to suddenly appear and try throwing crackers at it once more. Caboose had pelted the poor thing about a dozen times already in his efforts to offer it a snack, so Clover was genuinely surprised the bird would continue to risk it. Neo was staring at the crow incredulously, her parasol out as if she was planning on trying to use it to push the bird away should it so much as come near her.

Washington sighed, "At least Caboose is with Carolina at the moment. We won't have to pick up crumbs again." He said, sounding more amused than he had this entire day.

Clover couldn't help but smile slightly at the avian's presence. He’d almost come to appreciate the routine of seeing the bird. It was as if it was somehow there to check up on him, as silly a notion as that was.

He was surprised, however, when Ironwood's blue eyes narrowed at the winged creature. The General King released Clover’s arm, turning towards the resting bird as he began walking towards it. "Sir?" Clover asked, unsure of what was going on as Doc and Washington stepped out of the leader's way.

Ironwood stopped just a few feet away from the black-feathered bird, crossing his arms over his chest as he peered up at the creature in slight annoyance, "Did you see anything particularly interesting, Qrow?" He asked it tersely.

And before Clover could try and even comprehend the General King’s words, his teal eyes widened in surprise and he found himself taking a step back as suddenly the crow was no longer a crow, but Qrow Branwen himself jumping down from the windowsill as the others around him and Ironwood looked on in shocked silence while the General King looked as if he was far from amused.

"Jimmy, fancy meeting you here." Qrow began before his red eyes landed rather sheepishly on a gaping Clover, "Hey there, lucky charm."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that secret wasn’t going to stay one for too long! XD


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legal Disclaimer: I do not own _RWBY_ , _Red vs. Blue_ , or any of the shows’ characters. They are the rightful properties of Rooster Teeth.

"Oh, look at that!" Ruby exclaimed excitedly as she pointed around Weiss' shoulder at the intricate ice sculpture on display in the middle of the ballroom. Qrow stood by Oscar nearby his niece and her friends, the intricate setting clearly not his style. It reminded him of Atlas: stuffy and full of protocol, trapped in fancy furnishing while the rest of Remnant suffered. Their group definitely stood out in this crowd.

The white-haired girl rolled her eyes at her silver-eyed friend's enthusiasm, having to step to the side ever-so-slightly to avoid the brunette's finger hitting her in the face, "Do you mind, Ruby?" She asked with a huff, her cheeks heating up slightly in embarrassment, "You're causing a scene."

"Oh, sorry, Weiss!" The younger girl laughed, rubbing the back of her head, "I've just never seen such a big ice sculpture before. Or ever, really!"

"I could tell." Came Weiss’ deadpan response, the white-haired Atlesian clearly unamused by Ruby’s antics.

"You have to admit," Ilia stated as she stood next to Weiss and stared up at the large, ornate swan-in-flight piece, "It is pretty impressive."

"True." Weiss replied, smiling over at the freckled Faunus as if they were having a private conversation.

From where he was standing not too far away with Kai, Simmons, Yang, and Blake, Dexter Grif merely shrugged his shoulders, "Eh, when you think about it, it's really just ice." The chubby orange-wearing Faunus stated, completely unimpressed, "We see that all the time here. Atlas is a freaking ice cube."

"Grif!" Simmons admonished with a slap to the other young man's arm, almost causing the heavyset young man to drop his stacked plate of food.

"Tell me I'm wrong, Simmons." Grif said, his dark eyes pointedly challenging the maroon-wearing redhead.

Ruby was still gazing up at the suspended piece in wonder, her silver eyes large and wide. Next to her, Penny watched with a happy smile on her face before she waved in front of the young woman's eyes and stepping just a bit closer, "Ruby! Would you like to get a closer look?" She asked, genuinely enthused at the prospect of helping Qrow’s youngest niece.

"Can we?" Ruby asked, her face lightning up in excitement at the prospect. Before she could react further, the red-haired girl had grabbed her hand and was dragging her forward towards the display. Qrow shook his head at the sight, clearly amused by the antics of the young Huntsmen and Huntresses.

"Oh, no!" Weiss muttered not a moment later, placing her head in her hand, "She's climbing up Penny's shoulders!"

"Ah, no fair! That looks like fun!" Kai exclaimed from next to her brother and Simmons, stomping over to the giggling pair herself to join in what was clearly about to be a chaotic undertaking.

Ilia smiled softly over at Weiss, "Should we go and stop them?" She asked, although she appeared more amused by the group’s antics than horrified like the middle Schnee sibling was.

The other girl let out a defeated sigh, "We might as well try." Weiss replied, though her tone implied she had more or less resigned themselves to their “babysitting” fate.

As they sped off after the now loudly laughing trio, Blake turned to where Yang was standing with a questioning look in her golden eyes, "Should we go help them or...?" She prompted before trailing off, clearly not sure how to finish her thought.

Yang grinned and waved the notion off, "Nah, let them have some fun! Besides, Weiss has got it." She waggled an eyebrow and rocked her body to and fro as if hearing music with a faster beat than the classical stuff that was currently playing through the ballroom, "I want to hit the dance floor!" The blonde bumped into Blake on purpose, causing the feline Faunus to giggle and try to copy his oldest niece’s terrible dance moves. They were both moving to the center of the area while holding hands before anyone else even processed it.

Nora gasped and cooed at the sight of Yang and Blake dancing from nearby the food table, gripping Ren's arm tightly as she bounced on her heels, "Oh, that looks like fun! Let's go, Ren!" She exclaimed, pulling the quietly obliging young man with her.

As they left to join Blake and Yang, Qrow was left to watch as Jaune eyed Pyrrha shyly before extending his hand, "Would you like to dance, Pyrrha?" The blond asked nervously, his head gesturing to the couples currently dancing.

The redhead stared at his outstretched arm for a moment before she smiled brightly, clasping her own around it, "I'd love to, Jaune." She replied, waving at her brother Simmons as she pulled Jaune towards the ballroom floor while the blonde grinned dopily at her affirmation, his face turning a bright shade of red.

Donut was beside himself standing with Doc and Neo on the other side of the food table, gripping into the two's shoulders excitedly, "Oh, look how much fun everyone is having!" He exclaimed, clearly enjoying the festivities.

Doc's face flushed at their proximity while Neopolitan exasperatedly rolled her eyes, "Y--yeah, that's great, Donut." The purple-wearing Charon agent exclaimed, his flustered tone apparent to everyone but apparently Donut.

"I hope you guys are too!" The pink-wearing young man gleefully responded, beaming at them both as if they were best friends.

"Of...of course!" Doc managed to stammer out, although Qrow was fairly certain he was about to have a panic attack at Donut’s continued personal contact.

Qrow's red eyes took in all of the scenes around them, noticing how Carolina and Washington were engaged in talking with Tucker and Kimball over in a corner of the ballroom space. Even when he was supposedly “off duty,” the dark-haired Huntsman found he was always in spy mode. He also spied Caboose hanging around a bored-looking Lopez and an alert-looking Sarge, though the blue-wearing young man waved him over once he noticed the black-haired man's regard.

"Hello, Mr. Bird Man!" Caboose called out far too loudly for the pretentious event, earning the glares of many an Atlesian.

Qrow sighed and bowed his head, "I’m never living that down, am I?" He muttered under his breath to his adopted son.

Oscar unhelpfully smiled, "Probably not." He replied, full of mocking mirth.

The Huntsman fake-glared at the freckled teenager, "Thanks a lot, kid." Qrow mumbled, running a hand through his graying hair.

From nearby, Grif was moving away with Simmons trailing after him, "Grif, where are you going?" The green-eyed young man practically yelled out in frustration, as if he already knew the answer.

"Uh, to check out the food spread?" Grif replied, holding his now empty plate of food as the chital Faunus raised an eyebrow, "Try to keep up, Simmons."

"B--but...!"

Whatever protest Simmons was going to say was lost then as Oscar and Qrow moved towards where Sarge, Caboose, and Lopez were standing, "Enjoying the party, I take it?" He couldn't help but say as he noticed that Sarge was clutching his prized shotgun in one hand and a champagne flute in the other.

"Don't you know it!" Sarge guffawed merrily, taking a swig of the drink while Qrow inwardly winced.

Lopez was eyeing the old man’s weapon wearily, “No puedo creer que hayas traído eso contigo.” _{"I can't believe you brought that with you."}_ He muttered, “Vas a hacer que nos echen.” _{"You're going to get us kicked out."}_

"This is a fun party." Caboose stated happily, though he tilted his head to the side thoughtfully, "Though it could use a pony. Oh, and presents!"

"That’s not exactly this type of party, Caboose." Qrow told him gently. Truth be told, he’d been surprised when the invitation to this little shindig for Atlas' elite had been extended to Huntsmen and Huntresses too, and more than a little wary given that the invite had come from Malcolm Hargrove himself. But the kids all seemed to be enjoying themselves and they seemed to like the change of pace despite it being a bit too stuffy for his tastes, so he supposed he couldn't complain too much.

As his eyes swept across the ballroom, they landed on Clover talking to Robyn and Winter on the other side of the space. Teal eyes met red not a second later before Clover turned his attention back to whatever it was that Winter had just said. Qrow hadn't spoken to him directly since the reveal about him being able to transform into a crow, now that he thought about it.

"I’m sure Captain Ebi wants to talk just as much as you do!" Caboose exclaimed, breaking into his thoughts by being surprisingly observant, "You're best friends after all."

Qrow blinked at the remark, smiling slightly at the canine Faunus' attempt to cheer him up, "Thanks, kid." He said, realizing that Caboose might be something of a wildcard out of the Charon agents they were friendly with.

"Do you want a cracker?"

He couldn't help but laugh slightly at Caboose’s question, "No, I'm good." He assured the young man before he steeled himself and began walking over towards the brown-haired soldier, thinking it was best to get this no doubt awkward conversation over with.

*****

Clover met the older Huntsman halfway, excusing himself from whatever he’d been talking about with Robyn and Winter to do so. He leaned against the ballroom’s wall, raising a brown-haired eyebrow at Qrow as his teal eyes momentarily took in the hustle and bustle of the younger Huntsmen and Huntresses in the ballroom, "Looks like everyone is having fun." Clover murmured appreciatively, a small smile curling up his lip.

"Seems that way." Qrow replied, although he couldn't help but smile himself at some of the antics currently on display. No doubt Jacques was somewhere pulling out his hair, and that one thought very much made this stuck-up event worth it. Parties like this tended to be overly stuffy affairs normally, besides. It needed a little bit of liveliness, in Qrow's opinion.

Clover turned to regard the red-eyed man fully then, his lips quirking upwards slightly more, "So a bird, huh?" He asked, clearly amused by the prospect.

"Yeah." The elder Huntsman answered, letting out a strained laugh as he rubbed the back of his head, "It was a gift from Ozpin, before his crystal became silent." The _‘until he’d chosen Oscar as his Inheritor’_ being unspoken between them, "I probably should’ve told you."

"Yes," the brown-haired soldier's reply was blunt, and there was frustration lacing the words, “You should have.”

"Cloves..." Qrow began, unsure of what exactly to say as he trailed off, eyes looking at the suddenly very interesting polished floor.

Clover clenched his hands into fists at his sides and moved away from the wall, "I want to be able to trust you." He said, his annoyance obvious, “We're supposed to be partners, Qrow.”

Qrow blinked red eyes at the vehemence in his words, "I know." He said, unsure of what else he could interject into the conversation.

"But it seems very stilted when you're always looking out for me." The younger man informed him, glancing at the ground, "When you keep things from me."

Qrow couldn't help but raise his eyebrow indignantly, "You mean like how you never want anyone to see you use your Inheritor powers?" He asked, suddenly annoyed that he was being treated like he was always the one being secretive.

Clover blinked in surprise, "Th--that's—!" He tried to say, but Qrow wasn’t about to hear it.

"Don't say it's beside the point because that's bullshit, Clover." The Huntsman cut him off, stepping forward into the other man's personal space, "I just wanted to make sure you were all right."

A tinge of red flared across Clover's face then and he quickly looked away from Qrow with what could only be described as a pout on his face, "I can take care of myself, Qrow." The Ace Op captain muttered under his breath.

"I know, but that doesn't make me worry any less." The black-haired man said, smirking, "We're partners after all, aren't we?"

Clover wordlessly relented with a slight nod of his brown-haired head, a frown still evident on his face, "Doesn't make me any less annoyed, though." He finally responded, teal eyes sharpening.

Before he could think better of it, Qrow slung an arm over Clover's shoulders and found that he wasn't a huge fan of the slight height difference between them that made the move a little less smooth than he'd normally like, "I know. But let's focus on other things tonight, eh, lucky charm?" He asked, face suddenly very close to the other’s.

Clover's face was pinker than normal for some reason, and the younger man gulped as he looked over at Qrow's close proximity, "What did you have in mind?" He asked, his tone intrigued as Qrow grinned at the question, grateful that this conversation had gone so smoothly. He looked at Clover’s still flustered face, deciding that maybe tonight wouldn't be so terrible after all.

*****

Oscar shyly approached both men not a few seconds later, the boy still looking a little ill at ease in the fancy circumstances they’d found themselves in. He’d just finished up apparently checking up on Ruby and Penny's misadventures with the ice sculpture, and seemed at a complete loss as to what to do with himself afterwards. "Hey, kiddo," Qrow released his hold on Clover to mess up Oscar's hair in his usual affectionate way, "What's up?"

"Nothing too much." Oscar admitted sheepishly as he glanced around at the other partygoers, "This is all a little overwhelming for me."

Qrow could imagine. It was somewhat overwhelming for him given his tribal background, but at least his role as a spy often required his attendance at similar functions. Oscar had grown up on a farmstead just outside of Mantle, the black-haired Huntsman remembered. He supposed a change in atmosphere like this would be extremely off-putting.

"Yeah, it's not really my thing either." He admitted quietly, glancing at the pomp and circumstance currently surrounding them. A waiter passed by with a serving tray of champagne, and Clover politely waved him away. Qrow raised a graying eyebrow at the gesture when his eyes caught teal, wondering if Clover had done that because of him and his sobriety.

"No need to hold back on my account, Cloves." He informed him gruffly, suddenly annoyed that his mere presence might be impacting someone’s good time.

"I'm not much of a drinker." Clover said in response, his face flushing red as he no doubt remembered the last time he’d drunk in front of Qrow.

"Hey—" Qrow began, placing his hand on Clover's shoulder before being interrupted because of course that was just his fucking luck.

"There you two are!" Robyn's voice cut through the classical music playing in the background, the blonde practically stomping over with her hands on her hips and a grimace on her face as Ironwood followed in her wake. She raised an eyebrow at Clover in mild amusement, "Thought you could get away from me _that_ easily, huh, Ebi?"

The brunette blinked, looking a little sheepish, "Sorry about running off like that." He said, expression clearly remorseful.

"It's fine, it's fine." Robyn waved off Clover’s concern, her violet gaze shooting a knowing glance Qrow's direction, "I kind of figured you would."

Qrow wasn't sure why, but he felt his own face heat up at her words and he resolutely refused to meet Clover's gaze just then. His eyes fell on a curious Oscar instead, who was peering nervously at the two new presences in the area. Robyn and the General King were certainly intimidating figures.

"Qrow. Clover. It's good that you're both here." Ironwood said, his tone cordial enough despite the earlier annoyance he’d apparently felt at Qrow's bird stunt in Charon’s guild hall.

"Yeah, especially since His Royal Highness here refuses to see reason." Robyn muttered, jabbing a thumb in Ironwood's general direction.

The man in question bristled at her words, "I don't exactly know what you want me to say, Ms. Hill." Ironwood said, clearly unamused by her words.

"How about that the supply runs to Mantle are just as important as those to Atlas?" The leader of Mantle was quick to counter, not about to give Ironwood an edge in the conversation.

The General King sighed, "Of course they are, and we will get the situation sorted out.” He responded, “However—"

"You'd rather ingratiate yourself with the Atlesian elite first." Robyn filled in for him, sniffing derisively as her arms crossed over her chest, "I completely get it."

Ironwood shot an imploring look towards Qrow and Clover then, though neither man really knew what to say to help him in this situation. He had sort of dug his own foot into the hole, so to speak. Seeing no assistance there, the General King sighed and decided to try quickly changing tactics, "I see your group is enjoying themselves, Qrow." He said, steel blue eyes swinging towards his old friend.

Qrow couldn't help but smirk, his red eyes sweeping over the room and taking in the various young Huntsmen and Huntresses within it, "Yeah. Surprisingly." He said fondly, watching as Yang and Blake lead their group on an impromptu dance off while the Atlesians watched in horror.

Ironwood's expression softened slightly before it landed on Oscar questioningly. He frowned in thought, "This is the boy you adopted?" The General King asked Qrow, his eyebrow raising inquisitively.

Oscar's freckled face turned slightly red at being included in the conversation and he quickly bowed his head slightly, "Y—yes, sir! My name is Oscar Pine." He managed to get out despite his obvious anxiety at talking to the General King of Atlas.

Ironwood smiled slightly at him, "At ease, Oscar. I was meaning to meet you earlier, but with things getting so busy and you not being a technical Huntsman yet..." He trailed off when he realized he was basically implying that Oscar wasn’t worth his time even though that hadn’t initially been his intention.

"Oh! That's all right!" The fourteen-year-old exclaimed, bowing his dark head of hair again, "Thank you for the hospitality for myself and my friends."

Ironwood's eyes radiated a fond light as he looked over at Qrow briefly, "Tell me, Oscar, is Qrow being a good role model?" He asked, clearly amused that Qrow’s adopted son had more manners than his father.

Qrow bristled at the teasing tone in his friend's voice, "What the hell's that supposed to mean, Jimmy?" He demanded, knowing to take mock offense when it was being offered.

But before Ironwood could so much as let out a bark of laughter in response, Qrow noticed both Clover and Oscar suddenly stiffening on either side of him. He raised an eyebrow, suddenly very alert as he noticed the telltale marks suddenly appearing on Clover's face, "What's going on?" He asked the Ace Op captain as, to Qrow’s horror, the same markings in green were adorning Oscar's face as well.

"The barrier." Clover's voice was quiet as he took in a deep breath, "It flickered, for a moment."

"Just a moment?" Qrow asked as right before his eyes, the Inheritors' marks began to dissipate.

...But the damage was already done, if the shocked expressions on Ironwood's face and those around them were any indication. Ironwood quickly schooled his expression into a stony one as he regarded Oscar as if the boy had just grown a second head, "You..." He trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence, blue eyes narrowing in anger.

"My apologies for the interruption." Hargrove's voice cut in just then, infuriatingly pompous as he continued from his place suddenly behind the General King, "There's no need for alarm, we were just running a test with the Golems by the barrier. It is safe again, I assure you."

Clover's eyebrows shot up suspiciously, "A test?" He asked, clearly angry at his adopted father’s actions.

"Yes. To find the Protector's Inheritor at long last," the old man replied, glancing at a terrified-looking Oscar just then with a smirk on his face, "And it would appear we were successful."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much for a relaxing, fun evening! Things are starting to move along now. Thank you for reading! :D


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legal Disclaimer: I do not own _RWBY_ , _Red vs. Blue_ , or any of the shows’ characters. They are the rightful properties of Rooster Teeth.

"How long have you known?" Ironwood's voice was dangerously quiet in his Grand Palace office as he spoke, his back to both men as he stared out the window.

Clover Ebi and Qrow both stared at one another, unsure of how to answer the General King’s question. Following the reveal at the party, Ironwood had bade them to follow him back here while the rest of the event and partygoers remained on lockdown for the moment. Finally, Clover let out a tentative, "Sir?" in way of a weak response.

Ironwood sighed and promptly spun around to glare at both of them, "How long have you known that the boy was Ozpin's Inheritor?" He demanded, eyes glaring at Qrow specifically.

Clover opened his mouth to reluctantly tell the older man the truth, but the black-haired man standing next to him held up his hand and cut him off before he could do so, "Since before we arrived in Atlas." He replied, red eyes narrowing in challenge towards Ironwood’s direction. Clover's teal eyes widened, but Qrow resolutely refused to meet his gaze. Was he trying to cover for him, have Clover avoid the repercussions of intentionally withholding information from his superior? The thought made his stomach queasy.

"And you didn't think it was worth mentioning why?" Ironwood asked, the General King’s tone cold and commanding.

Qrow glanced over at Clover and something in his red-eyed gaze caused Clover's heart to restrict painfully, "I've seen what happens to Inheritors here. I wasn't going to let it happen to a kid, Jimmy." The spy finally answered, his gaze going back to Ironwood.

Ironwood's hands slammed down into his desk with such force that the piece of furniture actually buckled, "Damn it, Qrow. This isn't some game!" He shouted in anger, and Clover was shocked at the sudden outburst.

"You don't think I know that, James?" The elder Huntsman was quick to respond, "Oscar's only fourteen!"

Ironwood picked himself up, "Be that as it may, Inheritors have an important duty." His blue eyes fell on Clover then, softening, "You were leaving Clover to shoulder that burden alone."

Red eyes looked stricken in guilt, and Clover couldn't stop himself from taking a step forward then. It was his turn to look after Qrow and especially Oscar now. That was what partners did, after all. "Sir, with all due respect, I’m more than capable of taking on the requests Atlas requires of me without assistance." He finally said as firmly as he could muster given Ironwood’s ire.

"They drain you, Clover, and there might come a time when more magic than what you can provide is needed." Ironwood reasoned, tone surprisingly tired and soft.

"He isn't exactly wrong, soldier boy." Qrow muttered under his breath, causing Clover to glare over at him. Did Qrow not realize he was trying to help? If he’d just keep quiet, he might have a chance at persuading Ironwood.

"By not revealing the other Inheritor's identity, Huntsman Branwen has put all of Remnant at great risk." The General King carried on imperiously, as if trying to get Clover to see his perspective.

"Then I’m just as at fault too, sir." The younger soldier was quick to speak up then, ignoring Qrow's shocked expression as he stared straight at his leader's stunned face, "I've known about Oscar for months, James."

Ironwood sighed, his shoulders slumping over almost in defeat, "You too, Captain Ebi?" He asked, clearly exasperated with the two men in his office.

"I couldn't in good conscience force a child to do such strenuous things." Clover said in way of explanation, praying that the man before him understood. Ironwood was a man of reason, after all. He always did what he thought was right. It was one of the reasons Clover respected him so much.

"Cloves..." Qrow started, clearly believing that Clover was digging himself in deeper.

Ironwood pinched the bridge of his nose before he raised his hand up for silence from both of them, "I can understand how you both feel. Believe me." He said evenly, "But this changes nothing, and having kept this secret for so long only makes things worse."

"What do you mean?" Qrow asked, his tone taking on a wary note.

A sigh escaped Ironwood's mouth, "Oscar Pine's role as an Inheritor has been exposed now,” the General King ordered, “And it will be expected that he help aid Atlas in protecting Remnant."

"You mean by helping Charon." Qrow muttered dangerously, his red eyes narrowing to daggers.

"I can only do so much to shield him and Clover from Hargrove's influence here, Qrow." The bearded man stated wearily, as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders.

"Bullshit, James! It benefits Atlas too."

"Qrow!" Clover hissed out in warning, shocked that someone would talk to the Atlas leader that way.

Ironwood didn't seem upset, however, as he clasped his hands behind his back, "I won't deny it," he finally said at length, "But it is for the protection of everyone."

"Yeah,” Qrow said, rolling his eyes, “Keep telling yourself that."

Ironwood's eyes narrowed once more, "You've left me little option. This is the only way to keep them safe." He stated in an eerily calm voice, as if he just came to some sudden realization.

"Sir?" Clover asked, the sinking feeling in Ace Op’s gut intensifying at the General King’s words and demeanor.

"From here on out, Inheritors Oscar Pine and Clover Ebi will be under the protective custody of Atlas."

*****

"Protective custody, my ass!" Qrow Branwen muttered as the door to the dining room closed noisily behind him, "That's just a fancier way to say jail sentence."

There was a shocked silence from within the room, where Qrow's nieces and their friends had gathered during the lockdown along with Sarge and Robyn. Blake raised a black eyebrow at the older man’s outburst, "I take it the meeting with King Ironwood did not go well?" She tentatively asked, although her drooping cat ears indicated she already knew the answer.

Clover smiled slightly at her, "That might be something of an understatement." He replied from behind Qrow, resting his back against the door to the ballroom.

"And you!" Qrow exclaimed, whirling around to point an indignant finger right in Clover's chest, practically snarling, "What the hell, boy scout?"

The other man's eyebrows furrowed, "What do you mean?" Clover questioned, looking genuinely confused by Qrow’s outburst just then.

"Telling him you knew about Oscar already." Qrow managed to get out despite the frustration building up in his chest, "I had it handled, Cloves."

"I didn't see the point in you shouldering all of the blame yourself." Clover was quick to defend his actions, reaching up to grab Qrow's still outstretched hand with his own gently, "We're partners, aren't we?"

"Oh, don't start that again!" Qrow huffed and looked away then. Unfortunately for him, his red eyes landed on the others in the space, who were all currently trying to process what they’d just overheard. Damn it. This isn’t how he wanted their stay in Atlas to turn out.

"Protective custody?" Yang repeated from her spot next to Blake, violet eyes narrowing in thought, "What exactly does that mean?"

"It means that Clover and Oscar will be confined to Atlas for the time being, right?" Simmons asked nervously from sitting at Kai and Grif’s table, wringing his hands together in a nervous tell.

"So that Atlas and Charon can use their Inheritor abilities whenever they see fit." Robyn muttered under her breath, rolling her violet eyes as she added sarcastically, "For the good of the people, mind you."

Sarge harrumphed from his place next to the leader of Mantle, crossing his arms over his chest, "Which seems to mean just Atlas and those no-good Charon fellas will get the benefit, I bet."

Ruby gasped, her and Donut both protectively putting their hands on Oscar's small shoulders just then. The boy had been standing quietly off to the side, clearly a nervous wreck. Qrow didn’t know how to sugarcoat the situation, so he just decided it would be best to be honest.

"Sadly, that seems to be true." Ilia murmured, "We've all seen firsthand how Mantle is always treated second."

"Not to mention areas even further out." Weiss was quick to add in, nodding in agreement with Ilia’s statement.

"But if it helps in some way, then maybe—" Oscar began tentatively, trying to put on a brave face as his adoptive father shook his head.

"I don't think it will, Oscar." Qrow cut him off gently, "Not with the way they're stockpiling weapons and magic tech here." Red eyes fell to Clover then before the other man could try and protest, "They'll bleed you both dry before this is done."

"So you're saying we should just leave Remnant defenseless?" Clover asked quietly, his teal eyes questioning the older Huntsman.

Qrow shook his head, but it was Ruby who beat him to the punch, "No, but there has got to be a different way to help everyone than just what's been going on here." She told Clover emphatically, "We can't just keep relying on constantly creating Golems and hoping the barrier holds!"

"Atlas has been getting a tad too big for its britches, son." Sarge supplied gruffly, a reassuring hand resting on the Ace Op’s shoulder.

Clover frowned as he ran a hand over his face, "I can't exactly argue with you there," he finally murmured, looking towards Oscar carefully, "And Oscar using his Inheritor abilities in prolonged bursts is still a long ways off, no matter what Hargrove or James want."

"..." Oscar didn’t reply, but he looked at the ground as if in shame as Ruby gently squeezed his shoulder and smiled encouragingly at him.

"So what do we do then?" Grif asked with an exasperated sigh, his brown eyes already revealing that he knew the answer well enough and was just dreading it being said out loud.

Sarge guffawed loudly before Qrow or Clover could respond, "Why, that's easy, dirtbag!" He told the chubby Faunus, "We plan a jailbreak, of course!"

*****

The trip through the windows of the dining room proved to be relatively quick save for some struggling with Grif, though Kaikaina and Simmons were able to pull him through eventually (despite his complaints about _"not being built for this type of shit!”_ ). Soon the rather large group found themselves out in the frigid night air of Solitas. They maneuvered carefully under lamps and around the myriad of guards posted throughout the Grand Palace, Clover leading the way since he was most familiar with the area due to having lived there for years.

He was just thankful that his father had yet to send in any Golem reinforcements despite his earlier statements saying he would when the lockdown began, and briefly Clover wondered if Ironwood wasn't the reason they hadn't been sent in yet. A tiny, sharp pang of guilt raced through him at the thought, but he quickly pushed it down to focus on the task at hand. Right now, they had a job to do.

"Turn here." Robyn cut into his thoughts rather abruptly, pointing to a side-street just a bit further ahead on the left. He nodded, knowing not to question her just then, though he couldn't help but pause in shock when they rounded the corner and found transports waiting for them.

"Captain Ebi!" Carolina's voice cut through the night as the redhead in cyan saluted, moving away from the back of one of the vehicles after helping Caboose load it with supplies of some kind. The blue-wearing canine Faunus jumped down next to her on the ground. Washington, Doc, Neopolitan, and Pyrrha were there as well, along with a rather serious-looking Winter who took a moment to assess them all with her hands clasped neatly behind her back.

"Good." Winter stated bluntly, "You're all here. We don't have much time."

Clover gaped at what he saw, turning back to stare in shock at a smirking Robyn, "You'd already had this planned, didn't you?" He accused his childhood friend.

The blonde merely shrugged at his question, violet eyes shining in the night as she moved to step over to Winter, giving the oldest Schnee sibling’s hand a squeeze, "We were already going to be bringing back some much-needed supplies to Mantle." Robyn said in way of explanation, "Figured picking up a few more things of cargo wouldn't hurt."

Qrow regarded Winter incredulously, "And you were in on this, Ice Queen?" He asked, sounding almost impressed with Winter’s rule breaking.

The white-haired woman scoffed, "Don't act so surprised, Qrow." She said, as if she was always a clear candidate for treason.

"This little lady's been helping us get supplies for Mantle for a while now!" Sarge said with a hearty laugh, slapping Winter comradely on the back. Robyn had to tighten her grip on the white-haired woman’s hand to prevent her from falling over with the motion.

"Winter, I..." Clover began, unsure of what to say as he trailed off.

His work comrade rolled her blue eyes, "You can save it for later, Clover. Right now we need to get moving." She said, back to being all strict authority.

The brunette nodded, knowing she was correct, "Right." He said, looking over the transports one more time.

Qrow turned to their collected group of young Huntsmen and Huntresses, "All right. Pile in." He ordered, not giving much room for argument.

As they began doing just that, Kimball paused when she noticed that Carolina and the others who technically worked for Charon weren't boarding the carriages, "You're not coming with us?" The dark-skinned young woman questioned, moving to place her foot back on the ground at the realization.

Carolina frowned and shook her head, grasping Kimball's shoulders lightly, "Someone has to stay and keep an eye on things." She said, nodding assuredly. Clover paused from helping load Oscar into the back of one of the transports at Carolina’s words, frowning slightly.

"But—!" Kimball began, only to be cut off by Tucker who twirled around to face Washington just then, "You're fucking kidding me!" the dark-skinned young man stated, practically snarling.

Washington had his hand on Tucker’s back, shaking his head, "Afraid not, Tucker." He said, not giving much room for an argument.

"But why?" The young man in teal questioned in obvious frustration, eyes narrowed as if he could glare sense into the blond Faunus.

"It's like Carolina said," Washington tried explaining gently to the young tribesman, “Besides, this is our home.”

"That's right! It's where I met Church!" Caboose intoned seriously from nearby, his feet clearly planted to the spot.

"You too, huh?" Tucker asked, looking over at Caboose in an almost resigned manner.

"We can be super-secret ninja spies for you guys!" Caboose exclaimed, the tall young man clearly beaming at the thought.

Tucker let out a watery laugh as Qrow started pulling him and Kimball towards the waiting transport, "I'll hold you to it, Caboose." He said, “Don’t get fucking caught, Wash!” He yelled to the blond Charon agent, Washington waving as if in agreement.

Kimball glanced over her shoulder at Carolina, "Be careful?" She asked, clearly resigned to their separation.

The other young woman smirked, "Always." Carolina replied, her green eyes alight with confidence.

Donut stared incredulously at Doc and Neo then, "So I guess that means you guys aren't coming along either?" He asked, looking positively pained for the normally exuberant pink-wearing young man.

"Sorry, Donut," Doc stated regretfully as Neo shook her dual-toned head in response, "But they're right in that someone needs to stay."

"I'll miss you!" Donut wailed as he threw himself at both of them in a tight hug. Doc blushed at the gesture while Neo rolled her eyes, but they both returned the embrace rather awkwardly before the silent girl shoved Donut along his way towards the waiting carriage.

Nora stared at Pyrrha imploringly, "You're not staying too, are you?" She asked as Ren was already grasping her shoulders and gently pulling the girl away from her friend.

Pyrrha's smile was sad, but she nodded her head regardless, "I have to. It will look too suspicious otherwise." She explained resignedly.

"But—!" Both Nora and Simmons protested at the same time, Grif grabbing onto Simmons' shoulders and dragging the redhead towards the waiting transport, "Damn it, Grif!" He called out at that, but was staunchly ignored by the forward-facing Faunus.

Pyrrha turned to the surprisingly stoic-looking Jaune then who had been watching the display, her smile apologetic, "Take care of them for me, okay?" She asked.

He nodded, "Always." Jaune replied, and then Pyrrha was closing the gap between them, brushing her lips over Jaune's as the blonde's eyes widened. She smiled once more as she pulled away, shoving him gently towards the carriage as Sarge promptly gripped his shoulders and turned the young man around to face the waiting vehicle.

Weiss had reached out and grasped Winter's free hand during this exchange, "Come with us." She begged of her older sister.

Winter frowned, staring down at her hands clasped in both Weiss' and Robyn's still, "I..." The oldest Schnee sibling trailed off, unsure how to respond.

Robyn rolled her eyes, "Yeah, not giving you a choice. You're in too deep now, Winter." She informed the white-haired woman matter-of-factly, Weiss shooting the older woman a grateful look as they pulled Winter along with them.

That just left...

"Let's go, lucky charm." Qrow turned to where Clover had been watching the whole display, clasping his hand on the Ace Op’s shoulder.

The brown-haired younger man sighed, placing his own hand atop Qrow's and relishing in the slight warmth he found there, "I can't." Clover said, willing his voice and face to be as emotionless as possible.

Qrow rolled his red eyes, "Haha, very funny, Cloves." He replied, and Clover felt the older man’s hand grip his shoulder a little tighter.

Clover's smile was sincere, but also sad at the same time, "Someone has to stay behind." He echoed Carolina's earlier statement, willing Qrow to understand what he was saying.

"Clover..."

Clover gave the Huntsman’s hand a reassuring squeeze, "At least one Inheritor should remain here to keep the barrier up, if nothing else. We can't just abandon Remnant entirely." He explained as matter-of-factly as he could.

"No one's fucking saying that!" Qrow exclaimed, the black-haired man's voice becoming desperate in pitch.

Clover's watery smile only grew, and he wished he could have as much courage as Pyrrha had shown moments before, "Look after Oscar and everyone, all right?" He asked Qrow, willing the older man to understand why he had to stay behind in Atlas.

Red eyes widened at Clover’s question, but before he could even form the words to protest further Sarge hit him over the back of the head with the butt of his shotgun. Qrow fell to the snowy ground like a ton of bricks. "Fella's not going to be happy when he wakes up." The older man in red mumbled as Clover helped him move the unconscious man towards the waiting transport.

Clover tenderly ran a hand across Qrow's brow then, "I know." He replied, finally looking back towards Atlas behind him as the transport door closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger, though that might become a more common occurrence with this story as the plot picks up. XD Thank you, as always, for reading! :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legal Disclaimer: I do not own _RWBY_ , _Red vs. Blue_ , or any of the shows’ characters. They are the rightful properties of Rooster Teeth.

The crunch of snow on the ground faded into the distance the more that Clover Ebi strained his ears to listen, until finally he had to just believe that the transports had made it to the outer wall without any problems. He ran his hand over his face, thinking back to the past events of the evening. Though he knew his nieces and the others would look after him, there was no denying that Qrow Branwen was probably going to be pissed when he woke up later and figured out what happened. Still, the older Huntsman would be safe in Mantle, along with Oscar and everyone else, and that was all that mattered. Clover knew Robyn and her underground network could keep them all well-hidden for at least a little while.

He must have sighed at some point, as his breath came out in a sharp plume of mist in the frigid nighttime air. Washington glanced over at him nervously from his spot watching the transports as they swiftly left Atlas, "Are you sure this is a good idea, sir?" He asked tentatively, his black Faunus cat tail switching nervously at his waist.

Clover raised an eyebrow at the question, "It's a little late to be asking that now, don't you think?" He asked, humor evident in his voice despite the overall shitty situation they were in.

The blonde flushed, "I meant, is it such a good idea for you to have not gone with them?" He elaborated, "I get why we aren't, but you—"

The brown-haired man took in a deep breath, clenching his hands into fists at his sides, "How do you think James would react if both Inheritors were suddenly missing?" He asked, "Or Hargrove for that matter?"

From where he stood close by listening in to the conversation, Doc's face paled considerably, "That would most certainly not go over well." The tan-skinned man ventured.

Clover nodded at the bespectacled young man's assessment, "They'd tear all of Remnant up to find us." He stated matter-of-factly.

Understanding flickered in Pyrrha's green eyes, "So you're hoping to alleviate that some by remaining here." She surmised.

"And this way you aren't leaving Atlas and the rest of Remnant completely defenseless either." Carolina carried on, clearly impressed with the strategy.

"Their methods and approaches are questionable right now, but the Golems and maintaining the barrier are still our best lines of defense. I can't deny that," Clover stated, "So until some other solution presents itself, it makes sense for there to be an Inheritor here in Atlas."

"You just didn't think it was right to force Oscar into that role." Washington murmured in understanding.

The captain of the Ace Ops nodded, teal eyes narrowing in thought, "And something is going on here behind the scenes. It makes sense to not have everyone in Atlas' corner given that." He answered honestly.

Doc sighed, "Things are about to get a whole lot trickier before we know it." He muttered under his breath.

Neo patted the purple-wearing young man on the back with a knowing look in her eyes, nodding as if in confirmation of what he said.

“About what you did here,” Clover said, turning to regard the group of Charon operatives gratefully, "I can't thank you enough."

"They're our friends too, Captain Ebi." Washington assured him.

"Friends help each other!" Caboose stated cheerily, as if that was the most obvious thing in the world. Perhaps to the canine Faunus it was, given how brightly he smiled just then in the dark.

"Besides, you're right in that something is definitely going on here." Carolina muttered, crossing her arms over her chest, "And we're going to find out what it is."

Clover nodded in reply, "Just be careful, all right? With Winter's defection in particular, I think all of Atlas is going to be on edge." He said, eyes narrowing in thought.

"Can do, Captain Ebi!" Caboose cheerily called out as the others saluted in affirmation.

They slipped away into the night as stealthily as possible then to go their separate ways, no doubt to show up either at the Grand Palace once more or the Charon headquarters in order to act as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Clover trudged back to the building that had been his home in Atlas for quite some time, not bothering to conceal his whereabouts this time. After all, he wasn't going to leave so he didn’t see the need for subterfuge.

"Clover."

Ironwood's voice reached his ears the second he’d entered the now empty grand hall, the party long since having been canceled. Salem’s Inheritor glanced up, seeing the older man carefully regarding him from the foot of the grand staircase. The General King’s shoulders almost seemed to sag slightly in relief at the sight of Clover entering the building despite how he should have been furious over what he no doubt realized had transpired.

Clover figured the leader of Atlas deserved to know the truth at least, "They're gone. Oscar too." He said, not bothering to sugarcoat the news.

"I know," Ironwood approached him carefully, as if afraid that Clover might startle if he moved too fast, "But we'll find them eventually."

"I sincerely hope not, sir." The brown-haired man replied, amazed at how readily the words came out of his mouth just then.

Ironwood opted not to respond to Clover's remark then, instead resting his hands on the other man's shoulders as he stared at him with an unreadable expression in his blue eyes, "I'm more surprised you chose to stay." He said, as if he didn’t quite understand the current predicament.

"Of course, sir,” Clover managed to reply, “I still have my role as Inheritor." His tone was wooden, like the way he felt on the inside in that moment.

The grip on Clover’s shoulders tightened a fraction, Ironwood pulling the younger man in just a step closer, "One day, Clover, you'll see why all of this is necessary." He told him assuredly, his grip unrelenting.

Clover didn't feel as if he’d the energy left to argue, a heavy feeling sinking to the pit of his stomach as he stood there awkwardly in the other man's embrace. A part of him just felt resigned to his fate. Someone had to pay the price, after all. He hoped that Qrow and the others were at least safely on their way to Mantle.

*****

It definitely wasn’t a hangover, he knew that much. Still, the back of Qrow's head was throbbing when he woke up, though his Aura would no doubt start working to fix that little inconvenience before long. Red eyes opened wide to stare up at an unfamiliar ceiling, right before a cascade of silver, violet, brown, and hazel all stared down at him excitedly.

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby exclaimed happily when she saw him blinking, "You're awake!"

"'Bout time!" Yang joked, placing a reassuring hand on her little sister's shoulder as she peered down at the black-haired man with a smirk on her face, "You enjoy your nap, old man?"

He couldn't help but roll his eyes, "I can still run circles around you, firecracker." He reminded her, red eyes narrowing in challenge.

She scoffed, "Yeah, but not for long, I bet." Yang exclaimed proudly.

No, probably not for long at all given how much the girls had improved in their skills since arriving in Atlas. He felt a quiet surge of pride at the thought, though that didn’t last for long as he grimaced somewhat as a new, sharp pain hit his skull as he tried to get up, only for four sets of hands to try and steady him.

"Whoa there, Qrow," Tucker stated, his tone surprisingly concerned and without the young man's usual bluster, "Are you sure you should be moving around yet?"

Oscar nodded his head in quiet agreement, looking rather sheepish still as he added, "You did get hit pretty hard."

Qrow’s grimace only intensified at that as he rubbed the back of his head gingerly, "Don't remind me." The Huntsman muttered. He was going to have words with Sarge later. That much was for certain. His gaze swept over the spartan bedroom they were currently in. The dirty walls were peeling and cracked, and there was only one flickering light source overhead, its dim light barely enough to see by.

"We're in Mantle." Ruby was quick to answer his unasked question, "In one of Robyn's hideouts."

"Yeah." Oscar smiled gently as he quickly responded to Qrow's second unasked question, "The others are all here too."

"Just checking out the new digs now!" Tucker chimed in, though his expression darkened not a moment later, "Well, almost everyone is here."

There was a heavy silence in the room then, as everyone knew that the dark-skinned young man was referring to Washington and the others who had stayed behind in Atlas so that they could easily make their escape. “Hey,” Yang said, patting her friend on the shoulder in an encouraging fashion, "I'm sure they're all doing okay." She told Tucker earnestly.

The dark-skinned young man nodded his head briefly, though his expression remained clouded, "Stubborn idiots." He couldn’t help but murmur under his breath.

The mention of the group of Charon operatives who had helped facilitate their escape caused Qrow to remember what happened only moments before Sarge had decided enough was enough and knocked him out. The argument with Clover, the brown-haired younger man's staunch stubbornness, teal eyes that had narrowed determinedly.

"Where's Clover?" Qrow asked the assembled group, despite already knowing the answer even as the four kids looked amongst themselves uneasily. Clover wasn't here with them, was he? The realization filled Qrow with a sense of helplessness and dread.

*****

Following the kids all leaving Qrow's new room to check out things around Robyn's hideout, the fact that the leader of the Happy Huntresses apparently had more than one such place within Mantle wasn't even that shocking, Qrow managed to pull himself out of bed and headed for the door as well. Just outside in the hallway, he caught sight of Yang and Blake murmuring to one another while leaning closely into the other's personal space, their arms touching. The two girls had definitely gotten close to one another over the months they’d spent together in Atlas, and it seemed as if even this little detour wasn't going to be enough to dislodge the easy rhythm they’d fallen into.

Tucker had gone to check on Kimball, who was apparently hanging out with Kai, Weiss, and Ilia at the moment. Apparently he’d found a spark of camaraderie with the girl on account of how close she and Carolina had been, now that they were separated from the Charon pack. Qrow was glad to see they were becoming friends. It would do the young man in teal a world of good to not constantly be trying to flirt with every female he encountered under the sun.

Ruby dragged Oscar along with her to check up on Donut, who apparently had gone earlier with Penny and Lopez to visit Penny's father somewhere in the city. It warmed Qrow's heart to see that the brunette was looking out for the younger teen, who seemed to be at a loss as to what to do given the situation they currently found themselves in. It was a feeling Qrow could certainly relate to.

The older Huntsman turned a corner in the hallway and came across a common room where Jaune, Nora, Ren, and Simmons were sitting in utter silence, though Nora and Ren both looked up and waved when they caught his red-eyed regard. Grif was there too, but munching on a snack in a far corner of the space, the chubby Faunus and Simmons pointedly not looking at one another. Qrow suspected there was still some lingering tension there from when Grif had forced Simmons to separate from his sister earlier. Qrow sighed and waved back, not sure if he should breach the silence or what just then.

His decision was made for him, however, by another door opening close by and Sarge's head poking out from behind it. The older man in red paused when he saw Qrow glaring at him, subconsciously rubbing the back of his head where Sarge’s shotgun had made contact with his skull, though there was a keen sharpness in his brown eyes as he gruffly said, "I ain't apologizing for the headache, so don’t go expectin’ one.”

"I figured as much." Qrow managed to get out with a tired sigh.

Sarge let out a deep breath, "Time was a-wastin' and Ebi had the right of it. He needed to stay behind to give the rest of us a fightin' chance."

"You don't think I know that?" Qrow couldn't help the snarl that entered his voice then, "But still—!"

Sarge roughly clapped him on the shoulder, "It was a piss-poor situation, son," he told the younger man emphatically, "But he's bought us the time we need to replan and regroup."

"Yeah." Qrow managed to reluctantly reply, hoping they didn't waste Clover’s and the others’ sacrifices.

"Oh, I see five o'clock shadow is finally up." Robyn Hill's voice broke into their conversation just then, the tan-skinned blonde standing right behind Sarge in the open doorway of the common room, "How are you feeling?"

"Like a Sabyr just tackled me." He muttered, wincing as a lingering pain raced through his skull.

“Oh, please!” Sarge guffawed, "I didn't even hit you THAT hard. If I really wanted to, you'd be seein' stars for weeks, son."

"Good to know." Qrow muttered dryly, seriously wondering how sane Sarge actually was. He was guessing not much.

"If you two are done having whatever awkward moment you were having," Robyn said in slight amusement, "We could use your help in here."

"Of course, ma'am." The older man actually saluted, and not for the first time Qrow wondered what exactly his backstory was. They followed her back into the room she had just exited from, which turned out to be some kind of meeting area. A large table was in the middle of the space, a map of the areas surrounding Mantle and Atlas carefully placed atop it.

Winter was standing by the map, her hands resting on the table as she looked down at it with a considering frown on her face. She glanced up momentarily at their entrance, "Qrow. You're awake." She said perfunctorily in way of greeting.

The younger white-haired woman looked slightly more haggard and unkempt than usual, and Qrow remembered how she’d been all but dragged into the transport by Robyn and Weiss earlier. An odd sense of camaraderie filled his chest, remembering how he’d been hauled onto the transport too. They were both here now though, so they might as well make the most of it.

"Good to see you too, Ice Queen." Qrow replied. For once, Winter didn't bristle at the nickname, instead glancing over at Robyn who nodded in silent confirmation over something.

"Now that we're all back among the living, we can finally begin." The blonde stated without preamble as she moved to stand by Winter closer to the map, their shoulders touching in a surprisingly intimate gesture of brief comfort.

Qrow raised a black-haired eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest, "Begin what, exactly?" He asked, unsure of the plan.

Violet eyes gleamed earnestly at the question as Robyn smirked, "Our counter-measures, of course." She answered, clearly enjoying the strategy session.

Clover and the others might still be stuck in Atlas, but that didn't mean that they were going to just be twiddling their thumbs while in Mantle either. Qrow was more than willing to begin as soon as possible. The pain at the back of his head was beginning to fade as he looked closer at the map on the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Qrow has a wee bit of a headache at the moment, but things are slowly but surely being put into motion! I also recently started writing a new _RWBY_ AU story entitled _Exceeding Love_ if you’re curious! My goal is to update both it and _Inheritance_ at least once a week so that I can finish them relatively quick and then I can focus on my _RvB_ WIPs. Thank you so much for reading! :D


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legal Disclaimer: I do not own _RWBY_ , _Red vs. Blue_ , or any of the shows’ characters. They are the rightful properties of Rooster Teeth.

It shouldn't have come as much of a surprise when Malcolm Hargrove came to visit the Grand Palace after the hectic events of the previous night, but Clover wasn't exactly in the proper mindset. Truth be told, he was barely in the right frame of mind to be standing once again in Ironwood's office, the leader of Atlas in a bad mood already due to having realized Winter's defection in particular just that morning. He seemed adamant on Clover remaining close by given that, as if in reassurance that at least one of his subordinates had opted to stay, even if it was hardly for reasons that Clover would call ideal.

Cinder and Neopolitan were both by Hargrove's side as he entered the office, Cinder smirking at the sight of Clover standing by Ironwood's desk while Neo tried her best to look bored. Hargrove raised an eyebrow at his son's presence, "I see the rumors that you chose to remain here were true, Captain Ebi." He said coolly, as if commenting on unpleasant weather.

Clover's hands curled into fists at his sides, "It wouldn't do to leave Remnant completely defenseless, Chairman." He managed to say without too much agitation.

"Hmm. Yes. I suppose I might have forced your hand a bit on that front last night." Hargrove replied, his slight smile mocking, "My apologies."

"All you did was put unnecessary pressure on a fourteen-year-old boy." The brown-haired soldier angrily got out as he took a step forward then, only to halt at Ironwood raising his hand to stop him.

"At least we know who the other Inheritor is now." Ironwood murmured, "We can worry about what to do after we acquire him again."

Acquire? Clover's brown eyebrows lifted in surprise at the General King’s wording.

"Mantle isn't too far away from here," Cinder Fall spoke up smoothly, "Perhaps a show of force is necessary?"

They couldn't possibly be actively talking about attacking Mantle, could they? Clover glanced over at Ironwood, askance. The brown-haired man was surprised to find that Ironwood’s steel-eyed expression was almost unreadable, considering even. "Doing that directly won't help our cause much." The General King finally said at length, steepling his fingers together over his desk.

"Sir!" Clover began, unsure of what to say just then.

"There are more indirect ways of applying force to them." Cinder informed them with an oddly cheerful note to her tone.

"We can see to that. Rest assured, your highness." Hargrove interjected, bowing deeply. Clover felt his stomach drop at the direction this conversation was going. What did that mean for Mantle? There was no way that Ironwood would...

"As long as the boy is not harmed." was all Ironwood said on the subject. Clover openly gaped at his superior, but Ironwood refused to even look at him. Instead, blue eyes fixed on Hargrove expectantly, "Now, I assume there is another reason you are here?" The General King prodded.

Whatever Hargrove said next fell on deaf ears, however, as Clover began trying to figure out what exactly the earlier portion of their conversation could potentially mean for Mantle. He definitely got the impression it was nothing good. He hoped that the others would be prepared.

*****

Qrow readied the shotgun form of Harbinger at a moment's notice, just in case, but the group of four Beowolves remained frozen in stone in their charging pattern, all but ferocious-looking statues adorning the outskirts of Mantle. Penny floated down from sky just then on her jets, landing in the snow by his panting niece who was still trying to gather herself after having used her innate magic ability to such an extent after a long period of not relying on it at all.

"That was most impressive, Ruby!" The artificial girl exclaimed enthusiastically, "I did not realize you had a secondary Semblance."

Ruby's face reddened slightly at the praise, and she quickly collected herself and looked awkwardly at the ground, "I...I don't. Not really. It's more like a magic gift from my silver eyes." She explained, pointing to her eyes so that Penny could focus on what she was talking about.

"Your eyes?" Penny asked, tilting her head to the side in a considering fashion.

Ruby nodded, glancing over at her uncle as if to check and ensure that it was all right to speak more on the subject. He nodded his head slightly in affirmation. They’d already thrown their lot in with the group, after all. "Yeah. My mom could do it too." Ruby told the redhead softly, putting her index fingers together nervously, "Turn Grimm to stone with her eyes, I mean."

"A most useful ability!" Penny proclaimed, though she frowned not a moment later, "Though I do not recall it being addressed at the Semblance announcements earlier."

“Yeah,” Ruby said, her face reddening even more as she laughed nervously, "That's because it was sort of a secret?"

Truthfully, the brunette would not have even used her special power just then if Qrow hadn't been busy dealing with the last of the Grimm that had shown up earlier before these Beowolves had caught them off-guard. It had been a knee-jerk reaction to keep her uncle from being maimed. He let out a tired sigh. So much for this being a quiet patrol of Mantle's perimeter. It seemed as if the Grimm attacks were happening at a constant, almost worryingly coordinated way now that he thought about it.

"No worries then!" Penny told Ruby happily, her ever-present smile lighting up her entire face, "Your secret shall be safe with me!"

Ruby smiled in quiet relief, "Thank you, Penny." She replied gratefully.

"In fact," and here Penny grabbed onto both of Ruby's hands firmly with her own, "I'll do my utmost to defend you along with Mantle from here on out!"

"Uh," the other girl blinked, a blush forming on her cheeks as she processed the other's words just then, her silver eyes glued to their joined hands, "Thanks, I think?"

Penny beamed seemingly as brightly as the sun might anywhere that wasn't Solitas, "You are most welcome!" She stated cheerfully, "It is what partners do for each other, after all!"

Ruby blinked in surprise at her choice of wording then, looking over at Qrow as the dark-haired man started slightly. Penny did seem to try to emulate Clover quite a bit, and that phrasing was one he could easily picture the other man saying. Damn it, and just when he was hoping to use this outing as something of a distraction from his worries too. Luck was just not on his side, it seemed. But, then again, when had it ever been?

Penny looked at the startled expressions on both of their faces in bewilderment, before understanding loomed in her green eyes. She gasped and dropped Ruby's hands quite suddenly. "My apologies, Qrow, I did not mean—!" She hastily began.

The older man waved her attempt off with a slight smile, "It's all right, kiddo." He reassured her, "You aren't wrong in that’s what partners are supposed to do." Partners were supposed to look out for one another, and so far Qrow was doing a rather piss poor job of it.

"Uncle Qrow—!" Ruby began worriedly, but she was cut off by a sudden movement behind the crystallized Beowolves. Qrow spun around at the same time as Ruby and Penny did, Harbinger at the ready, but what was waiting for them was not another pack of Grimm.

No, it was a man dressed in Atlesian military garb. He was unarmed, and actually looked over at them with a smile and waved. Just as Qrow was beginning to think something was wrong with the man, a shimmer overcame his body and he vanished, only to be replaced by Neopolitan waving her arms in the air instead.

"Whoa. That's a neat Semblance." Ruby breathed out.

"Indeed." Penny hastily agreed.

More footsteps crunched in the snow and ice then, until a cyan form with red hair pulled back in a ponytail appeared at the top of the hill that Neo was standing on. Carolina fixed the girl with a pointed look, "Do you have to do that every time just to get a shocked reaction?" She questioned her, clearly unamused.

Neopolitan merely grinned and shrugged in response.

"Carolina? Neo?" Ruby called out then, "What's going on?"

Carolina turned her green-eyed gaze towards them, looking rather relieved that they’d run into their group before even technically arriving in Mantle, "We're just bringing word from Atlas." She told them, exchanging a glance with Neo as she added, "Some things have happened you might need to be aware of." 

*****

"So these Grimm sightings that somehow keep happening around Mantle," Robyn said quietly in the space of the meeting room, "You're saying that Charon is somehow behind them?"

Qrow couldn't help but notice that Kimball was holding onto Carolina's hand tightly as they sat side-by-side, Neo sitting nearby. The mute girl nodded her head in response to Robyn’s inquiry, though it was naturally Carolina who spoke up, "We're not sure how they're doing it, but Hargrove's new bodyguard? Cinder?" The redhead stated, waiting for recognition to dawn in the room at the name, "It seems as if she is just as adept at controlling Grimm as she is Golems."

"Why send in the Atlesian forces and cause an international incident when you can just make it look like random Grimm attacks?" Robyn mulled, staring at Winter pointedly.

The white-haired woman frowned in thought, grasping her chin, "They do seem to be utilizing fairly standard siege tactics even if it is through Grimm." She murmured, more to herself than the others in the room.

"Trying to make sure we at least can't leave the area with Oscar in tow." Robyn chimed in.

"Diabolical!" Sarge breathed out from behind Robyn, though the older man in red almost sounded impressed.

"How long do you think you can keep going without direct supplies coming in?" Kimball asked Robyn worriedly.

The tan-skinned woman frowned, "I'd say about two months, tops." She replied, deep in thought.

"We probably should start preparing to go thievin'." Sarge mulled, scratching his chin as he looked at the map of Solitas spread out on the table.

Robyn sighed, "I'll alert the girls." She stated, heading towards the door.

"And we'll pretend we didn't hear any of this." Carolina assured a questioning Winter.

The oldest Schnee sibling relaxed slightly, "Good." She said, a slight smile upturning the corners of her mouth.

Qrow remained standing quietly in the corner of the room during the briefing, but he looked up now that it seemed as if it was beginning to wind down, "Damn it." Qrow said, his brows furrowed in frustration as he moved over to where Sarge was standing by the map, his arms crossed over his chest as he glared down at it, "What the hell is Jimmy thinking by allowing this?"

Winter frowned, "He probably felt as though he was pushed into a corner by last night's events." She surmised carefully.

If Ironwood felt himself backed into a corner by everything, how much worse off was the brown-haired Ace Ops operative at the moment? Qrow’s hands clenched into fists at his sides. Some partner he'd turned out to be.

Just as Winter looked about to say something further, there was a tentative knock on the door. Sarge raised an eyebrow but went over to open it regardless, "Do you have something you need to say, son?" He asked when he saw who was standing there.

Oscar bit his lip and nodded, a determined glint in his hazel eyes, "I want to help Mantle in any way I can." He stated, glancing over at Qrow in particular as if seeking his permission especially, "I want to train again."

Qrow sighed, knowing there was no way to change the boy's mind now that it was made up. He was surprisingly stubborn when he wanted to be, just like another Inheritor that Qrow knew. The thought brought a sharp stabbing pain into his gut for some reason, and he took in a deep breath.

"All right, kid, I don't see why not." He informed Oscar, the teen's face lighting up at the news. He'd find a way to help both of them somehow, even if he couldn't figure out just how yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things continue to move along! :D


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legal Disclaimer: I do not own _RWBY_ , _Red vs. Blue_ , or any of the shows’ characters. They are the rightful properties of Rooster Teeth.

It wasn't that unusual for Jacques Schnee to request an audience with the General King. As part of the council that helped govern Atlas under the leader's guidance along with Malcolm Hargrove, it was to be expected when things became particularly messy given that the Schnee Dust Company helped supply much of the so-called "fuel" that powered the magic tech that Charon provided the land with. Evidently finding the second Inheritor and subsequently losing him on the very same night along with several up and coming young Huntsmen and Huntresses, not to mention an experienced spy and an Atlesian military specialist, counted as somewhat messy.

The fact that two of the runaway people in question happened to be children of Jacques Schnee, his heir apparent among them no less, certainly didn't help make the man calm. No, as his voice echoed loudly through the office about _"Just what James planned to do about this mess!"_ it wasn't the fact that Jacques Schnee was here at all that surprised Clover. Rather it was the presence of his often separated wife Willow Schnee that confounded the soldier.

Willow had followed Jacques and Hargrove into the Grand Palace almost dutifully, looking down at her feet the entire time, but she’d opted not to enter into the proceedings in Ironwood's office. Perhaps she was already well-aware that her husband's yelling would amount to nothing, as it so often did where Ironwood was concerned. Instead, she remained standing by the windows in the palace’s hallway, gazing pensively out at the snowy expanse of the city. Her fingers were curled around her arms as she tapped them against the sleeve of her outfit absentmindedly, as if used to having something else to hold onto instead. Clover wasn't well-acquainted with the older woman, but her continued drinking habits and bouts of "sickness" were well-known within Atlas.

He’d just been excused from the shouting match as evidently the matters being discussed weren't worth the military getting involved, and thank the gods for that as he couldn't stand hearing Jacques Schnee's pretentious voice for any longer than necessary. Clover had just shut the doors to the office behind him when he turned and saw Willow’s gaze lingering on him instead of the wintry scenery outside the window. He nodded briefly at her in way of greeting before turning to head towards his apartment, wanting nothing more than to retreat as far away from everything that had happened as possible.

"Captain Ebi."

The captain of the Ace Ops paused at the sound of Willow’s voice, not sure at first if she’d actually addressed him or not until she was moving towards him down the hallway, "Yes, Mrs. Schnee?" He began, trying to recall the last time they’d even tried to engage each other in conversation.

"Willow." She corrected him without a second thought, her gaze surprisingly calculating as she stood and regarded him.

He nervously ran a hand over his brown-colored hair then, feeling uncomfortable the longer her scrutiny continued, "Is there something I can help you with?" Clover finally asked when he could no longer tolerate the silence.

"My daughters." She answered, cutting straight to the point.

"Ah," He said as he frowned, "Yes, their whereabouts—"

"Are currently unknown. Yes, I know." Willow finished for him, her eyes alighting sharply as she added, "Though I suspect you’ve an idea where they might be."

Clover said nothing at that, schooling his expression to be neutral. He wasn't about to betray Qrow, Weiss, Winter, or any of the others now. He wasn’t going to tell anyone in Atlas where they were, even an asking mother. Not when he didn’t know who they could really trust.

"Relax, Captain Ebi. I don't want to know their location." Willow suddenly said in way of assurance, a wry sort-of smile on her face.

"You don't?"

Willow shook her white-haired head, "The farther away from here they are, the better." She stated with surprising vehemence, a faraway look crossing over her features, "If only I could say the same for Whitley." Right, the youngest child of the Schnees still lived at home. Clover could not imagine that upbringing being at all pleasant. "I simply wanted to thank you." Willow continued, leaving his mind to race to keep up with her words.

Clover blinked teal eyes in surprise, "Thank me?" He asked, honestly not sure he had heard her correctly.

The older woman smiled slightly once more, a knowing look in her eyes, "I happen to know they both were able to leave largely because of you helping them." She informed him, reaching out and touching his arm, "So thank you for that."

“Ah,” Clover said, his face flushing at the unexpected praise, "It really was nothing."

"Not to me. Not to them." Willow replied, her tone emphatic and broaching no room for argument.

"Right..." Salem’s Inheritor trailed off, unsure of how to respond.

"It looks as if doing so has chained you here more securely, however." Willow's voice held a note of sympathy in it then as she regarded him, and he knew that in a way perhaps Willow Schnee understood his current situation: having chosen to keep herself bound to a man she no longer cared for, for whatever reasons she had for doing so.

The door to the office opened then as Jacques stormed out, "And when we find them, Weiss is going immediately home!" He shouted over his shoulder haughtily as Hargrove and Ironwood stood in the doorway.

"Ah, Clover, you're still here." Ironwood sounded almost relieved, which caused Clover to wonder what had just happened in the office while he and Willow had been conversing in the hallway.

"We should talk again, Captain Ebi." Willow murmured as she moved to rejoin her stampeding husband by walking just a few feet behind him, once more taking on the role of a demure and passive wife.

"Sirs." Clover turned his attention promptly to the two men still standing in front of the General King’s office, not wanting anything to appear amiss.

Hargrove merely sniffed dismissively, "It's good we don't have to track you down at least this time." He muttered, as if all Clover ever did was inconvenience him.

Clover raised a brown-haired eyebrow, barely able to keep the hostility from his voice, "Is everything all right?" He asked, more to Ironwood than to the head of Charon.

"Hardly," his adopted father scoffed, "Though we all know who is to blame."

Clover said nothing in response, and Ironwood raised his hand up to cut off further comment from the older man. When he regarded Clover, it was with an apologetic look in his blue eyes, "I’m afraid something's come up, Clover." He said, "We'll need to make use of your abilities sooner rather than later."

A part of Clover knew he should have expected that, given everything that had been going on. The Grimm weren’t going to just decide to let up on the offensive. Clover bowed his head slightly and ignored the dread starting to form in his gut, "Of course, sir." He answered, his teal eyes narrowing slightly.

*****

"Dude, are you still mad at me?" Grif's voice was surprisingly quiet as a small group of five stood together outside in the frigid air of Mantle in the small courtyard behind Robyn Hill's hideout.

Simmons sighed, running a hand through his red hair as he fixed his bright green eyes on a patch of ice and snow farther away from where they stood, "I don't know." He admitted ruefully, before fixing his gaze on the heavyset Faunus next to him, "It's not like you've apologized yet."

“For what?” Grif snorted as he crossed his arms over his heavyset chest, "Keeping you from being an idiot? Yeah, not gonna happen."

Simmons bristled, his green eyes glowering, "Pyrrha's my sister and—!" He tried to exclaim before he was cut off by his friend.

"And she was telling you to go. You were wasting time hesitating." The chital Faunus told Simmons succinctly, "I wasn't about to leave you there being an indecisive, anxious mess."

"Grif…" Simmons began, and for the first time in a long while he lowered his arms and truly seemed to regard the tan-skinned young man standing next to him, who was now adamantly refusing to meet his gaze at all, finding the frozen ground fascinating as he scratched one of his antlers with a motion that was far too deliberate.

Qrow was glad to see that the duo seemed to have talked at least a little bit about what had been bothering them. They seemed even more horribly ill at ease with discussing feelings than he was, and that was saying something. The moment was soon broken by Donut racing up behind the unawares pair and slapping them both on the back as hard as he could in what was probably meant to be a comradely motion, "Enough talk, you guys! It's time for action!" The pink-wearing young man declared cheerily, "We all remember why we're here, don't we?"

Grif and Simmons exchanged a look, "Because you lied about there being food out here?" The heavyset Faunus wearing orange was quick to supply, his voice barely hiding his annoyance.

“No, silly,” the dirty blond said as he rolled his eyes, "We're here to help Oscar train his amplification powers!"

The teen in question waved meekly when the three sets of eyes all turned to regard him standing next to Qrow, "Yeah," Simmons began, "How are we supposed to do that again?"

"My Semblance is to literally put people to sleep, Donut." Grif said dryly, "Wouldn't amplifying that just mean putting them into a coma?"

The redhead beside him frowned, "That could be problematic." He said, clearly contemplating what Grif said.

"I know, right? Talk about a hassle." Grif said, looking thoughtful for a moment, "Now, if we’re talking invisible naps? That would be great!"

“No one should have that kind of power, Grif.” Simmons said, green eyes clearly horrified at the prospect.

Donut sighed, lowering his head for a moment before turning his gaze over to Simmons, "All right. What about you, Simmons?" He asked, clearly interested in keeping the ideas flowing.

"Um," Simmons flushed at the attention being thrown his way, "Emotional transference." At the blank look on Donut's still smiling face, he further elaborated, "I can project my feelings onto someone else. It mostly just confuses them for a little while."

"Suddenly being that much of an anxious mess would do that to anyone." Grif joked, earning him a glare from the freckled young man.

"Well, that's a start!" Donut said eagerly, "Maybe we can see if Oscar can help prolong the effects of both of your Semblances?"

"What about you, Donut?" Grif was quick to counter, "Isn't your Semblance projecting a force field?"

"Yeah, I'd think seeing if you could extend the distance and duration of that would be good training too." Simmons told him, jumping on Grif’s idea to get someone else to do work.

"You just don't want to put in the extra work!" Donut pouted.

Both young men glanced at each other and smirked, "Guilty." They responded at the exact same time.

Qrow turned to Oscar then with a bemused expression on his face and a raised eyebrow, "So these three are the only ones available right now for helping with training?" He asked him, not remotely impressed.

“Pretty much?” Oscar replied, smiling sheepishly, "Nora and Ren said they’d be able to help out later."

Red eyes watched as the three young men continued to bicker amongst themselves, "So you're really serious about this, huh?" He asked, not sure if he thought these three were their best options for training.

The dark-haired boy nodded, "Of course!" Oscar supplied, determination obvious. Just as Qrow was about to call the trio over, he paused as Oscar suddenly stiffened next to him. Green markings etched themselves onto the teen's face, and his eyes had changed from their usual hazel color to green and white.

"Whoa." Grif whistled as the others in the courtyard also noticed the change in Oscar’s visage, "That can't be good."

"Kid?" Qrow grabbed onto Oscar's shoulder gently, a foreboding feeling beginning to run through him, "What's going on?"

"I think..." Oscar tried to answer before swallowing dryly and looking as if he was gazing at something farther away, "I think someone's trying to fix the barrier again."

And that was all he really needed to say on the subject, because everyone knew that the only person who could do that beyond Oscar himself was Clover, "You three, stay with Oscar." Qrow muttered, giving the boy's shoulder one more reassuring squeeze before moving away and allowing a worried Donut to take his place.

"What are you going to do, Qrow?" Simmons asked, biting his lip nervously.

"Reconnaissance." Qrow informed him, not even bothering to move somewhere more private this time before he changed into his bird form, finding it a little shocking how all he could see at that moment was red.

*****

Qrow didn't have to wait long before he found his target. The man apparently had decided to make this whole thing easier on the spy by standing on top of the roof of the Grand Palace. His red eyes narrowed at the sight in a decidedly un-birdlike way as he plunged downwards from the sky, transforming back into a human just as his feet were about to touch the ground. He said nothing as he glared daggers at Ironwood's back, seething silently for a few seconds as he tried getting his thoughts together.

"Qrow." Ironwood didn't turn around to face him, his hands clasped behind his back as if this was an everyday sort-of occurrence, "I figured you’d show up eventually."

"Where's Clover?" The dark-haired shapeshifter blurted out then, not really caring to keep up the pretense of this being a friendly or civil visit.

Steely blue eyes turned to regard him, the look in them guarded yet angry, "I don't think you have any right to know, given what you and your group have done." He stated calmly, as if he was talking to an idiot.

Qrow snarled, taking a menacing step forward, "All we've done is gotten a kid out of a crappy situation." He said, as if that should have been painfully obvious to his former friend.

"But at what cost to Remnant?" Ironwood asked, raising a black-haired eyebrow, "Isn't that why Clover ultimately stayed?"

"Clover stayed because he is a stubborn idiot." Qrow breathed out, taking yet another step forward, "I won't ask again, James. Where. Is. He."

The lauded General King did not so much as blink at Qrow's behavior, "You have no right to know." He stated matter-of-factly.

Qrow's fingers flexed, aching to hold Harbinger then, "I know he tried fixing the barrier." He finally got out at length, "Is he all right, at least?"

Ironwood seemed to relent finally with that question, nodding slightly, "He's resting right now." He answered, not offering any other details.

Qrow relaxed slightly at the news, a wave of relief washing over him at it. But as he peered over at Ironwood's impassive face, his anger began growing anew, "What the hell, James?" Qrow couldn't help his outburst just then, "It's bad enough you've forced him into thinking he has no choice but to stay here and do everything you ask for the sake of Remnant or whatever it is, but now you're forcing him to stick around while you're attacking Mantle too?"

"What other choice did you all give me?" The leader of Atlas demanded, clenching his hands to fists at his sides, "It is imperative that the Inheritors remain here as much as possible."

"Bullshit." Qrow snarled back, "You just want to feel like you're still in control of everything." Ironwood said nothing to that, and Qrow knew he had hit the mark, "This isn't right, James. And you know it." Qrow tried again.

"What I know is that I’ll do everything in my power to protect Atlas." Ironwood said at length, "That includes Clover as well."

"This is what you call protecting?" Qrow asked him incredulously, "Sic’ing a bunch of Grimm on Mantle, forcing Clover to drain himself fixing the barrier?"

Ironwood's mouth twitched slightly, "If you would just bring Oscar back." He said, as if this could all be cleared up with such a simple solution.

"Not gonna happen." Qrow said adamantly, "I know how you treat Inheritors."

"Damn it, Qrow." The General King gritted out, eyes blazing furiously, "Then why did you even come here?"

"Because Clover is my partner." He said without even having to dwell on it.

A bitter laugh escaped Ironwood's throat then, "And a fine one you've been, haven't you?" Ironwood asked, his flesh-and-blood fist clenching at his side in quiet anger.

"Jimmy..."

The General King didn’t even give Qrow a chance to collect his thoughts, "Maybe your misfortune is part of the cause for all of this. Have you thought about that, Qrow? At least your actions have been." He stated plainly, each word clipped in anger.

Qrow said nothing in reply. It wasn't the first time he’d heard that, after all. Ironwood wasn’t playing around right now.

"If you'd just stop being so stubborn, then I wouldn't have to put Clover through so much." Ironwood ran his metal hand over his face, his expression almost pained, "If you'd both just come to me before. Qrow, you were supposed to look out for him!"

Qrow took a step back then at the vehemence in Ironwood's words. His own doubts had begun to spiral out of control. He was supposed to have Clover's back, but look at where they were now. How had he managed to help him at all? Simply saving his life all those years ago had started them on this path. How could Qrow ever even attempt to make up for it? And Ironwood blamed him for it too. He couldn't say he didn't understand.

"I believe we're done here, Qrow." The bearded man said curtly, turning his back to him, "Just this once, I won't bring in the guards."

"James..." Qrow blinked, unsure of what he was going to say.

"I'll look after Clover, along with the rest of Atlas." Ironwood informed him, "We will retrieve Oscar and bring him back, no matter the cost."

And just like that, the General King turned and walked to the exit of the Grand Palace’s roof, leaving Qrow all alone in the cold as his bitter words filled the Huntsman with a sense of dread.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun writing the character interactions in this chapter, and introducing Willow into the story! Next up is the start of a teensy-weensy story arc featuring Ilia and Weiss more, which should be fun to finally get underway. :D


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legal Disclaimer: I do not own _RWBY_ , _Red vs. Blue_ , or any of the shows’ characters. They are the rightful properties of Rooster Teeth.

Clover Ebi woke to someone knocking on his door. He groaned, wanting nothing more than to continue sleeping. Fixing the barrier this time had been a very draining experience. Truth be told, he wasn't even aware of just when he’d been brought back to Atlas afterwards, as he’d pretty much just collapsed in a heap in the ice and snow not a second later after the tear in the barrier was fixed.

The knocking today, however, was insistent and reminded Clover that he couldn't lie in bed any more than was absolutely necessary. With heavy limbs and a groggy mind, he shakily got up and headed towards the door, his heavy steps becoming more normal with every one he took until finally, _hopefully_ , he passed for being in a somewhat normal condition when he finally opened the door.

Seeing a smirking Cinder Fall standing there was not what Clover wanted to see upon first waking up, "Can I help you?" He managed to get out despite not wanting to linger on pleasantries with an obvious agent of his father's. The brown-haired man was certain the edge to his tone undermined his attempt at pretending politeness.

Cinder’s smirk, if anything, widened, "The chairman wanted me to check in on you, Captain Ebi." She said in the condescending manner she had become such a great master of.

Clover couldn't help but roll his eyes in response, "I'm sure he did. As you can see, I’m fine." He said, hoping that the smile he managed to put on his face didn’t look horribly strained.

"You certainly don't look fine." Cinder said, clucking her tongue as her one good eye swept over his still disheveled appearance, "I imagine fixing the barrier was a rather draining experience."

"Of course it was." He told her flatly, knowing she’d been present to more than enough of his Inheritance power showcases to get his forced show of bravado.

"Which is why it is imperative that the Inheritors keep to one area." Cinder replied, raising a dark-colored eyebrow, "It wouldn't do to have you both running around all over Remnant now, would it?"

"Looks like you'll just have to settle for me." The captain of the Ace Ops said, unable to help the growing smirk on his face, "Sorry if that interrupts Hargrove's plans."

A dangerous gleam overtook her visible eye for a moment as Cinder took a menacing step forward, "It isn't just that fool's plan." She all but hissed. Clover raised an eyebrow, but before he could really react further her expression smoothed out once more to its usual arrogance as she pretended to smooth out a wrinkle on her outfit, "It hardly matters in the long run though. This is just a temporary setback. The boy will be returned to Atlas in due time."

"What are you...?" He began, trailing off when he realized he didn’t know how to finish that question.

Cinder flashed him a smile then, "Unfortunately, in the meanwhile you’ll no doubt have to do even more work as an Inheritor than ever before, Captain Ebi.” She said, “Do try to keep up."

Clover frowned, sensing a dangerous undercurrent behind the dark-haired woman's words. She could control Grimm just as deftly as Golems, he knew, which meant... "You're intentionally breaking the barrier?" He managed to get out, "Why?"

"Consider it motivation for retrieving Oscar Pine sooner rather than later," she shrugged disinterestedly, "Though I'd talk more to your father or the General King if you want further details."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. For his father it all made perfect, painful sense, but Ironwood? He'd risk the safety of Remnant just to acquire the other Inheritor quickly? A part of him still couldn't believe it, that there must be some kind of other reason he wasn't privy to or...

"Captain Ebi?"

The tentative question that was spoken just then belonged to Ilia Amitola, the young Huntress standing behind the two of them with a wary gaze resting on Cinder. Cinder turned to her, a bemused expression on her face, "I'm surprised you didn't flee with the others." She said, eye narrowing in scrutiny.

The chameleon Faunus' back straightened, "I don't know what you're talking about." Ilia responded, clearly unsure of the direction the conversation was going.

"Of course you don't, dear." Cinder said, shooting Ilia and Clover a patronizing smile as she mockingly bowed, "If you'll excuse me, I'll be taking my leave."

Silence pervaded the corridor until Cinder was completely out of sight. Then Ilia drew in a sharp breath, "That was unnerving." She said, her eyes focusing back on Clover still in his apartment’s entrance.

"Tell me about it." Clover laughed slightly to put the younger woman at ease, though his teal-eyed expression became thoughtful not a moment later, "I hadn't realized you stayed behind, Ilia."

The girl's freckles turned a slight shade of pink, "I figured I could help with reconnaissance." She muttered.

He raised an eyebrow, "So you're helping Wash and them?" Salem’s Inheritor asked, impressed with their group’s espionage.

A slight nod was her reply, and Clover was impressed by the Faunus’ ability to keep silent about her mission. "And Qrow?" He couldn't help the odd tilt in his voice at mentioning the other man's name, "And the others?"

"When I...when I can." Ilia frowned slightly in thought, "I’ve been providing them with intel on shipments heading out of Atlas." Because Mantle would be needing supplies if they truly were undergoing a siege. Clover nodded his head in understanding. The brunette's expression faltered, "I just wish I could do more." She murmured helplessly.

Clover smiled slightly and put a hand on her shoulder reassuringly, "Better to take it slow and not get caught, you know?" He said, hoping she understood that she was doing the best she could given the circumstances.

Ilia nodded slowly, "At least Weiss and the others are relatively safe." She responded, a slight smile gracing her features.

Clover thought of Oscar then, of Qrow's nieces, and the black-haired man himself. He wondered how angry with him Qrow still was. Even so, he could understand her sentiment well. "We'll make sure they stay that way as best we can." He informed her, patting her shoulder in encouragement.

Ilia smiled slightly, nodding her head, "Right." She said in affirmation.

There was the sound of a throat clearing behind them, and both turned to see Ironwood standing in the hallway with an impassive look on his face, "Sir!" Clover quickly saluted, "Is everything all right?" He asked, again wanting to hope that the thought he’d had about Ironwood’s actions during his earlier conversation with Cinder were unfounded.

"I just wanted to check in on you, Captain Ebi." Ironwood told him, his blue eyes landing on Ilia, "Could you give us a moment, Huntress Amitola?"

She glanced over at Clover once as if for confirmation that it was all right and at his slight nod, she also nodded her head and began walking away, "Of course, Your Majesty." She answered, ever polite.

Ironwood watched her take her leave, "I'm surprised she stayed." He muttered once the girl was out of earshot.

"She's understandably conflicted over it, but I think she feels she made the right choice." Clover murmured, not really lying but not telling the whole truth either.

"Is that so?" Ironwood asked, raising an eyebrow, "I suppose you have that in common."

"Sir?" Clover asked, unsure of how to respond to Ironwood’s comment.

"If you're up for it, I wouldn't mind if you walked with me for a while, Clover." Ironwood said at length, almost looking at the floor awkwardly, "It's been awhile since I've been able to do so in peace."

For a brief moment, all Clover saw in Ironwood then was a man overworked and burdened by an impossibly heavy weight on his shoulders. He thought back to Cinder's earlier words and couldn't quite seem to place them with the man standing before him now. Hesitantly, he nodded.

*****

"How is she?"

Qrow blinked at the sudden influx of words thrown his way as he stood on the outer streets of Mantle, arms crossed over his chest in pensive thought. He could barely contain his surprise to see that it was Clover himself half-walking, half-trudging towards him, a sheen of sweat coating his skin that shouldn't be possible in the snowy expanse of outside Solitas.

A part of Qrow wanted to run up and embrace the man coming towards him, to let the brown-haired soldier lean against his body as he so clearly desperately needed, but he resisted the urge given that there was movement coming from behind Clover. Washington and Caboose were evidently with Salem’s Inheritor too. Instead, his arms still open slightly out of reflex, the older Huntsman raised an eyebrow as he rushed over to join Clover so that the younger man wouldn’t have to walk nearly as far, "What the hell are you doing here, lucky charm?" He asked, desperately wanting to keep Clover there.

Clover finally stopped lurching forward, Qrow's hands instinctively reaching out then to hold his shoulders to somewhat steady him, his teal eyes lit with worry, "Penny." He said again in way of explanation, "We heard that she was injured in a Grimm fight."

Right, Ruby had been beside herself when it happened: the girl's body nearly torn clean in half by an attacking Nevermore when she shoved the brunette out of the way of the deadly blow. Qrow had spent the better part of four hours with his youngest niece in Pietro's workshop, him and Yang along with Tucker, Blake, and Weiss trying to soothe the distraught girl while Lopez and Sarge helped Penny's father with his emergency repairs. He had just stepped out for some clean air, hoping the chill would cut into his troubling thoughts, when the three Atlesians had surprisingly showed up.

Of course Clover would be concerned about Penny. After all, he’d been something of a mentor figure to the automaton when she’d worked with Atlas before. Qrow remembered how closely Penny had observed the soldier and often tried replicating even the most bewildering actions of his. His grip on Clover's shoulders tightened just a fraction, trying to ignore just how clammy the other man felt, "She's doing as well as can be expected." He finally stated, "They've got her in the workshop now, getting repairs."

From behind them, Washington let out a small sigh of relief just as Clover's tired teal eyes lit up with the same emotion, "Can we go see her?" The blond-haired Faunus asked nervously, his feline tail whipping back and forth behind him.

Qrow nodded, "If you know the way to the workshop, I won't stop you." He informed them, thinking for a moment before adding, "Ruby and some of the others are still there too. Tucker too."

Gray eyes lit up at the mention of the dark-skinned young man, as Caboose clapped his hands together happily, "We can say hello and you can tell Tucker how you've been! Isn't that great, Washington?" He asked his friend enthusiastically.

Washington’s face reddened, "Y--yeah, it is, Caboose." He managed to stutter out.

"But we also have to be quiet to let Penny rest." Caboose intoned seriously as they moved to walk past Clover and Qrow to enter Mantle proper, "Rest is important when you're sick!"

Washington frowned, "It's not so much that she's sick, Caboose..." he began, his voice trailing off as the two young men made their way further away from the two adults.

Clover breathed out a deep sigh of relief, all but sagging to his knees despite Qrow's hands holding onto his shoulders. Qrow couldn't help but blurt out the first thing that came to mind, "You look like shit." He said, red eyes narrowing as his gaze confirmed his observation.

From beneath a sweat-stroked brow, Clover gazed up at him wryly, "You're looking well yourself, Qrow." He said, his teal eyes alight with mirth.

The elder rolled his eyes as he helped Clover to his feet once more, "You know what I mean, Cloves." He told him, raising an eyebrow, "Why'd you come here?"

The brown-haired man frowned, "When I heard about Penny, I had to do something." Clover said, “But I didn’t really think it through.”

"Moving around so much after fixing the barrier?" Qrow pointed out, "That's beyond reckless."

"I wanted to see what my limits were." Clover mumbled, looking away almost in embarrassment.

"And pushing them this much helps you how?" Qrow stated matter-of-factly, his grip tightening on the Ace Ops’ shoulders. Clover said nothing in reply, pointedly looking at the snow-covered ground and Qrow sighed, asking the question he dreaded having to bring up, "Does James know you came here?"

Clover looked sheepish then, his face reddening, "I may have rushed off without telling him." The younger man mumbled mostly under his breath.

Qrow stared at him blankly.

"I know, it was a dumb move in hindsight." Clover told him, "I just had to know."

"It's good the kid has you looking out for her." Qrow told him softly, giving his shoulders a squeeze, "She'll be glad to know it when she wakes up." He frowned, "But, Cloves..."

"I've got to back. I know." Clover said, shaking his head as he straightened his posture.

"Yeah." Qrow hated saying it, because the last thing he wanted to do was send Clover back to Atlas, but there was a reason the stubborn moron had stayed there earlier.

"Promise me you'll keep me posted on how things go with Penny and everyone else?" Clover asked almost timidly then, as if he was scared Qrow would keep him out of the loop.

Qrow moved his hands so that he was holding onto Clover's bare elbows, smiling slightly despite himself to help reassure the younger man, "Of course, lucky charm. And I'll see that the boys get back safely too." He replied, wanting Clover to understand that he’d do what he could to help.

But if James found out about Clover's excursion and Salem’s Inheritor was gone for too long? Well, it would mean trouble for all of them. Trouble that they really couldn't afford right now. Awkwardly, Qrow leaned forward and pulled Clover into a quick embrace, "I'll see you soon, shamrock." He murmured near Clover’s ear.

"You're probably going to turn into a bird and fly back with me, aren't you?" Clover questioned with a laugh.

Qrow smirked in response, "Maybe." He said, inwardly amused that Clover was able to read him so well.

Clover gripped Qrow's elbows too, "I don't think I'll mind this time." He told him, his face heating up from more than just the exertion he’d just put his body through.

Qrow felt his own face start to get warm at the younger man’s words, and he watched dumbfounded as Clover gently pulled away with a wink over his shoulder and a friendly, trying-to-appear-lighthearted wave. Turning into a bird, Qrow couldn’t help but reflect about how amazing it was that Clover Ebi always seemed to make him seem lose his train of thought. Qrow realized he didn’t necessarily think that was a bad thing as he moved through the air in one fluid motion.

*****

Clover had to admit, while he still felt relatively exhausted as he trudged back to Atlas, he didn't feel nearly as bad as he had earlier that day. A part of that was most likely due to how he now knew Penny was going to be as all right as she could be given the situation, and another was that he could make out the shape of a crow flying overhead. Clover felt his face flush at the thought. He hadn't exactly wanted Qrow to see him in the weakened state that he was in, but another part of him was simply glad to have seen the older Huntsman at all given the circumstances.

It helped to reassure Clover that the kids were in good hands, regardless of how things might go in Atlas. Not to mention, seeing Qrow up and about was a bit of a relief for the brown-haired soldier too given that the last time hadn't been under the most pleasant of circumstances. He sincerely hoped that Qrow wasn't holding too much of a grudge against Sarge for what had no doubt been a spectacular headache.

Clover slipped through the outer wall with ease since he had long since memorized the small side-entrances and exits of Atlas. He tentatively reached up to touch his clover pin, a frown forming on his face before he shook his head and moved through the alleyway he’d stepped into and onto one of the main, pristine streets of Atlas. The crow alighted onto one of the street lamps overhead, red eyes peering down at him in a scrutinizing fashion.

Clover frowned in thought just then, unsure of where he wanted to go. He probably should start heading back to the Grand Palace, though being seen out and about in the city for a while yet would lead credence to the idea that he’d been wandering about the place lost in thought this whole time. He looked up at the bird waiting patiently for him to make his move, smiling reassuringly at him, "You can go, Qrow. You saw me back safe and sound, after all." Clover said, hoping his voice carried.

He didn't want the other man to leave. Not really. But Qrow staying here out in the open wasn't exactly a smart idea. The crow squawked in reply, spreading its wings almost reluctantly as if preparing to take flight again.

"Captain Ebi!"

Clover blinked in surprise at the sudden blur of cyan racing towards him, taking a moment to process that it was Carolina using her Semblance to maneuver quickly through the snow-covered streets. The young woman stopped just short of running full-tilt into him, a plume of disturbed snow falling in her wake. There was an urgent light in her green eyes.

Before he could even process what had happened, a human Qrow was by his side in a minute, evidently having sensed the seriousness of the matter, "Something happen?" He asked gruffly, as Carolina's eyes only widened a fraction in surprise at Qrow suddenly standing there as well.

"Ilia." She told them in way of explanation, "She's been taken to the Schnee Manor."

"What?" Clover asked as he blinked, trying to process this new bit of information. It didn't make sense. Why would Jacques Schnee bother with a Huntress he personally didn't know?

"Evidently there were questions thrown up about her loyalties, and Jacques Schnee offered to have her placed under house arrest there instead of in a jail cell somewhere." Carolina said, making a disgusted face, "Out of the goodness in his heart."

Briefly, Clover's mind went to Cinder's reaction to seeing Ilia this morning. He wondered if that had anything to do with what had happened. After all, it wouldn't shock him if Cinder was trying to diminish the number of people supportive of those who had left for Mantle. 

"Bullshit." Qrow scoffed at the notion, "As if that jackass has any goodness in his heart."

"It's a trap." Clover murmured, realization wrapping around him like a heavy blanket.

"Yeah. He saw Ilia at the party with Weiss." Qrow surmised, his red eyes glaring at nothing in particular, "My guess is that he's going to try to leverage her friend for his heir's return."

Clover's stomach dropped at the thought, but he couldn't deny the possibility, especially given how eager Jacques had been earlier to find a way to get Weiss to return to Atlas. He didn't want to think the man was capable of it, but who knew what he’d do to Ilia if he thought it would somehow convince his wayward daughter to return? His hands clenched into fists at his sides, and he suddenly felt more energized than he had mere moments before thanks to the adrenaline coursing through his veins.

After all, Clover had stayed behind to help ensure that the others could get out of Atlas safely. He had hoped that he’d be able to keep an eye on things here in Atlas at least a little bit, no matter how powerless his circumstances sometimes felt. "That's not going to happen, Qrow." He heard himself saying evenly, teal eyes narrowing, "We're going to get her out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw, yeah: rescue time! *cue dramatic music* This was another really fun chapter to write. Thank you so much (as always!) for reading!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legal Disclaimer: I do not own _RWBY_ , _Red vs. Blue_ , or any of the shows’ characters. They are the rightful properties of Rooster Teeth.

Clover turned to a patiently waiting Carolina, his gaze firm, "Does everyone else already know about this?" He asked her, wanting to get as much information as he could.

Carolina nodded, "Save for Wash and Caboose." She answered, green eyes narrowing thoughtfully. Right, and judging by the way she’d been running, the redhead had most likely been on her way to Mantle to inform them of everything when she’d encountered Clover and Qrow on the street.

Qrow's eyes narrowed, "Does Jimmy know what happened?" He asked, his voice tightly controlled as if he was holding back his anger.

Clover started at the question, teal eyes glancing questionably towards Qrow. The elder Huntsman couldn't possibly think that Ironwood would approve of such an underhanded method. Then again, maybe Qrow unfortunately had the right of it after all. The General King was not acting like himself.

But Carolina set those fears aside by shaking her head, "No, I don't think so,” She answered, “It seems like Jacques Schnee is acting on his own due to his frustrations at what he sees as King Ironwood's inability to quickly handle the issue." Which made sense. Jacques Schnee was an impatient man, who wanted results as soon as he could get them. Carolina's red eyebrows furrowed, "He's been unusually outspoken against His Majesty in his talks with Hargrove."

Clover knew that to be true as well. If Jacques could get away with usurping political power, he did so at every juncture he could. This was just a bit more extreme than the stunts he usually pulled, but he must have felt himself being painted into a corner with Weiss' and Winter's defections from Atlas.

"Right." Clover said at length after he mulled things over more, "Here's what we're going to do." The brown-haired man turned to Carolina then, "Inform Robyn, Winter, and the others of what is going on in Mantle as discreetly as you can."

She nodded her head in understanding, tilting her head slightly to the side, "What about you, Captain Ebi?" Carolina questioned, clearly trying to strategize.

Salem’s Inheritor sighed as he ran a hand through his brown hair, "I'll check on the situation with Ilia over at Schnee Manor, make sure she's all right." He answered, deciding that was probably one of the only things he could do at the moment without more information.

"I'll head over there first, lucky charm." Qrow muttered, "See what I can spot from the windows."

Clover nodded appreciatively, "Thanks, Qrow." He answered, truly grateful that Qrow had decided to stay with him as he traversed into Atlas.

With their next courses of action decided, the three parted ways. Clover sighed as he watched both Qrow's avian form and Carolina disappear amidst the piling snow around Atlas before he began his lonely trek through the streets towards his destination. His thoughts were going a mile a minute on just how they should approach the situation from here. Maybe he could try talking to…

"Clover."

Speak of the devil. The captain of the Ace Ops started at the sound of a familiar voice calling his name, and he blinked when he saw Ironwood standing off to the side a little farther away. The man had just been talking to some soldiers, who were currently in the process of bowing and taking their leave.

"Sir." Clover saluted his superior, though a part of him was anxious to get his mission underway. Who knew what kind of time table they were on, after all?

"Out for a stroll?" Ironwood asked him with a pleasant air about him, as if they were just two friends discussing a perfectly normal day.

Clover felt himself flushing slightly at the wording, a part of him almost feeling guilty since he’d left Atlas despite himself, "I figured it was prudent to make the rounds still." He explained, “You know, let the citizens of Atlas see an Ace Op on patrol.”

"That's good." Ironwood clapped him on the shoulder then, his touch lingering a second longer than what was probably necessary, an almost pensive look in his steel blue eyes.

Clover tilted his head slightly to the side, "Sir, is everything...?" He began before trailing off when he saw Ironwood’s pensive look.

"You have a visitor in your quarters." Ironwood spoke up without preamble, "Willow Schnee."

Clover raised an eyebrow, understanding now why the General King seemed slightly ill at ease, as Willow and the captain of the Ace Ops hadn't exactly run in the same social circles before. "Ah. That's..." He paused, trying to think of a plausible reason for the white-haired woman to be seeking Clover out, "She's been worried about her daughters, sir. Mrs. Schnee seems to think I’ll be able to provide her with some concrete answers about them."

Ironwood's face relaxed into an understanding expression, "I suppose that makes sense, given things." He murmured.

As much as Clover wanted to continue to the Schnee Manor where Qrow was waiting, this new bit of information was too coincidental to pass up on. Willow seeking him out right as Jacques made a move? There had to be a connection and right now? They needed as many leads as they could get.

"Thank you for letting me know, sir." He told Ironwood, turning now to head in the direction of the Grand Palace, "I shouldn't keep her waiting any longer than necessary."

A strong hand grasped Clover’s arm then right below his red armband, preventing him from taking another step. He looked over at Ironwood questioningly, the other man seeming almost just as surprised by his action as Clover was. The General King quickly let his hand drop, "When you're done,” he said as if searching for the right words, “I'd like to have a word with you, Clover."

Clover's eyebrow raised curiously at the request, but he nodded his head regardless figuring that perhaps it would be another situation like their earlier walk this morning, "Of course, sir." He replied, and then he was making his way to his quarters once more, a familiar black shape dotting the sky far above him after several minutes of walking had passed.

*****

True to what Ironwood said, Clover found Willow Schnee standing in front of the door to his quarters in the Grand Palace, her gaze landing on Salem’s Inheritor the second he stepped foot in the hallway. Her lips slightly quirked upwards as she moved away from the door so that he could open it and allow them both inside, "Good,” Willow said, “You're finally here, Captain Ebi."

"My apologies, Mrs. Schnee. Were you waiting long?" He asked her as he made his way into the apartment, the woman following.

Her gaze immediately fell on the window that Clover was busily opening, though she didn't question why that was even with the coldness lingering in the outside air, "No. I came here just around the time as that poor Faunus girl was taken to our home." The white-haired woman explained, not wasting any time.

So Clover's hunch was right. She was here on account of Ilia, "You know why that happened, don't you?" He asked her seriously.

Her mouth was pressed into a thin line, "It's because she is close to Weiss." Willow said quietly, her hands clenched into fists at her sides, "He hopes to use her as a bargaining chip to get our daughter back."

Clover stared at her in an assessing manner, "And you're here because you don't want that happening." He said, filling in the blanks.

There was a flurry of movement from beside the window as a red-eyed crow alighted on the windowsill. If Willow was perturbed by the creature's sudden appearance, she didn't let it show, "No. I don’t." She told Clover plainly, her eyes never leaving his face.

Clover nodded, "And I'm assuming you're here because you have a plan,” he said, “But need some help to get it going?"

She smiled thinly, "You're a perceptive man, Captain Ebi." She responded, her eyes narrowing in assessment.

Suddenly Qrow had alighted from the windowsill and was standing as a human in Clover's quarters once more, his arms crossed over his chest and red eyes blazing impatiently as he stared at Willow, "All right, so what is this plan and how can soldier boy here help you with it?" He asked tersely, "We don't exactly have a lot of time here."

If Willow was shocked by his sudden transformation, it did not show on her face. Instead, her expression remained coolly neutral as she leveled her gaze at Clover once more, "You need to set yourself up as bait, Captain Ebi." She said carefully.

Clover raised a brown-haired eyebrow as Qrow choked out a _"You're out of your damned mind, lady!"_ at the suggestion. Clover certainly hadn’t expected that, but Willow Schnee seemed to be nothing but full of surprises. Clover suddenly had an extremely hard time imagining how she and Jacques had even conversed in the past.

“Hear me out, please.” Willow said, holding up a hand, "I know that you’re aware that my husband is less than thrilled with the General King's actions as of late."

Clover nodded, "He's been trying to actively undermine the General King every chance he can get." He said, recalling Jacques Schnee’s many uncomfortable meetings with Ironwood.

"And he's taking this entire Ilia matter completely into his own hands." Qrow finished for him, tapping a finger against his arm as his red eyes narrowed in consideration.

She nodded and Clover was impressed that not one strand of her white hair fell out of place, "I doubt Ironwood will necessarily act against it for the sake of one young Huntress who may or may not be a spy," Willow started, her blue eyed gaze turning fixedly on Clover just then, "But if an Inheritor gets involved, one that is supposedly under the General King’s protection?"

"You want Jimmy to jail Jacques." Qrow's voice was filled with shocked awe at the notion, clearly impressed with Willow’s tactical thinking.

"The General King would be getting rid of a political opponent,” Willow admitted, “And my children would be tentatively free from that man's shadow."

"But how do you propose we do this?" Clover began, frowning in thought.

"If my husband were to detain you at Schnee Manor, we could use the distraction to rescue Ilia and then have him be arrested."

"And how would he manage that?" The black-haired Huntsman asked, his red-eyed gaze suddenly sharp once more.

Willow's own gaze narrowed slightly in thought, "When you come to visit, Captain Ebi,” she explained, “Jacques will offer you a drink. You should take it."

Qrow frowned, "It's risky." He muttered, his mind clearly thinking of the pros and cons with such a plan.

"But if it works," Clover noted, "We could save Ilia and not have to deal with Jacques on top of everything else."

"I'll make sure that the effects only last for a short while,” Willow assured them, “Though my husband will think they’ll remain in effect for longer."

"Cloves," Qrow said, looking at the younger man with a resigned sigh, "You're going to do it anyways, regardless of what I say, aren't you? Stubborn bastard."

The brown-haired soldier grinned, "You know you love that about me." He said to Qrow, winking in the older Huntsman’s direction.

Qrow didn't respond verbally to the Ace Op’s remark, though Clover could swear his cheeks had reddened. Willow smirked slightly at the exchange, "Are we in agreement then?" She asked, clearly hoping that they were going to go along with her plan.

Clover and Qrow glanced at one another as Clover nodded his head in quiet confirmation. “Yeah,” Qrow said as he sighed and ran a hand through his feathery hair, "What the hell? We might as well try and give this a shot."

*****

Footsteps made their way down the central stairs of the Schnee Manor, and Clover braced himself for the sight of Jacques Schnee seemingly trying to loom over him from his vantage point. If Jacques was trying to look intimidating, he was certainly failing miserably. Clover had been in the mansion for several minutes already, noting the heavy and oppressive air about the place the moment he stepped inside. There were no servants milling about, which was unusual for this time of day. After all, Atlas elite often had people at their beck and call. Clover recognized plenty of armed personal guards, however, which was worrisome in and of itself.

Following their arranging of this plan with Willow, Qrow had headed back to Mantle to inform the others about what was happening and to hopefully bring back some support. He'd still been reluctant to leave, but ultimately had done so with a pat on the shoulder to Clover and a soft _"Don't do anything too reckless, Cloves."_ close enough to Clover's ear that his breath tickled and the brown-haired soldier had readily had to hide the blush that formed on his face in response. Qrow had given him one last look over before departing, and then Willow made her leave to enact her part of the plan.

The last part of their plan was for Clover, as Captain Ebi of the Ace Ops, to then waltz himself over to the Schnee Manor itself. It had been something he hadn't exactly been eager to do, but managed all the same. Briefly, he remembered that Ironwood had wanted to talk to him about something after his meeting with Willow, so would his being late to that work in their favor? Clover had even managed to drink the glass of undoubtedly spiked brandy that had been given to him upon his arrival by a stony-faced guard.

So now here he was, staring up at Jacques Schnee, the very man himself, in the older man’s blustering attempt to appear intimidating. Clover was not impressed. "Ah, Captain Ebi. I apologize for the delay in greeting you." Jacques said in a condescending tone, "My wife and I were just discussing something."

"I don't see Mrs. Schnee anywhere." Clover stated in way of keeping the conversation going.

“Yes, well,” Jacques Schnee said, looking to the side of the stairs with a suddenly keen interest, "I’m afraid she’s not feeling well at the moment. She’s resting in her room."

Clover raised an eyebrow, wondering if Jacques thought that she was off drinking again. That had been the plan at any rate: make him think she was doing her usual routine when she’d in fact be making her way to the Grand Palace once more. He couldn't stop himself from blurting out, "And your house guest?" He asked, teal eyes narrowing.

Sharp eyes regarded him carefully then, the corners of Jacques' white mustache curving ever so upwards, "I don't know what you mean, Captain Ebi." He replied tersely.

“Really?” Clover asked, crossing his arms over his chest, "So you didn't abduct Huntress Amitola earlier today?"

There was movement behind Clover at his words, Schnee’s personal guards suddenly becoming quite alert. Clover was suddenly far too aware that he’d left Kingfisher behind in an attempt to appear a better target. Jacques waved his hand slightly to get his men to stand down, "Abduct is such a harsh word, wouldn't you say?" He asked.

"I didn't come here to argue semantics, Jacques." He stated bluntly, teal eyes narrowing once more, "Is she all right?"

"The little Faunus hasn't been harmed yet, if that's what you're getting at." Jacques sneered, "I'm just having her be a guest here until my foolish daughter sees reason."

"And you don't see anything wrong with that at all?" Clover asked, his tone taking on an incredulous pitch.

Jacques merely waved his hand again, "I'm a busy man, Captain Ebi,” he said, “I can't afford to wait for James to stop twiddling his thumbs over the matter."

"But...!"

Jacques had descended the stairs then, an annoyed expression plastered onto his face, "Both he and Hargrove have been far too lenient for my taste. I'm a man who expects immediate results." He said, steps away from Clover.

The room seemed to tilt slightly then and Clover stumbled on nothing, Jacques regarding him with a knowing smirk crossing his face, "But I'm sure you'd rather I just show you the girl so you know she is all right, hmm?" He asked, his eyes having a maniacal gleam to them.

And Clover knew this was part of Jacques' ruse to get him further inside the mansion, but he nodded his head anyway. He had to play along, and if there was even a chance of getting to Ilia now then he had to take it, didn't he? Jacques condescendingly patted him on the shoulder, "Good man, Captain Ebi. Right this way." He said, gesturing towards a door at the bottom of the steps.

Unsurprisingly, they headed into the cellar of the mansion, though the place was more drab and dreary in the sense that there weren't any windows. It had a genuine dungeon sort of feel to it, and Clover found himself never wanting to contact whoever was the Schnee’s personal decorator. A few turns down some nondescript hallways later, and they were standing before a plain door that held what was most likely a storage room.

Jacques motioned to one of the guards that had followed them and he unlocked the door, revealing a darkened inner area, "After you, Captain Ebi." Jacques said in that same mocking tone of voice.

Clover warily stepped inside the space, the lights suddenly coming on all around him in blinding intensity. It was indeed a storage room of some kind, full of various odds and ends that one might find in such places. However, there was one occupant that most certainly did not belong shoved into a storage room.

"Captain Ebi?" Ilia asked, sitting in a back corner of the room where a dusty chair had been left, her hands bound in front of her. She looked shocked to see him, her freckles changing to a myriad of different colors all at once.

"Ilia!" He felt relieved to see that she was relatively unharmed, though the sight of her bound didn't exactly put him at ease. He turned around to angrily face Jacques when the world seemed to tilt once again along with a burning sensation racing through his chest. The world spun away in a splash of agony at the motion, and Clover was on his knees not a second later, taking in sharp, painful breaths.

"Captain Ebi!" Ilia exclaimed, racing forward then to drop down to the Inheritor’s side, concern widening her eyes.

"So my foolish wife can be useful after all." Jacques sneered down at them, "That's good to know."

"Y--you..."

The man scoffed, "Did you really think I'd let you leave here after checking on her, Captain Ebi?" He taunted, "Now I have two pieces to play. James and Malcolm will think twice on interfering if you're here as well."

Clover could say nothing at that point, the pain in his chest and back refusing to just fade away quickly this time. It was almost as if he was back on the floor of the temple, just having woken up from his father running him through. For a brief moment as he closed his eyes, he could make out several monstrous figures shrouded in black and a woman's laughter ringing in his ears.

"Restrain him as well." He heard Jacques say as if from somewhere farther away, "It's almost time for us to get started."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rescue mission continues in the next chapter, and expect a Weiss and Ilia reunion! :D As always, thank you for reading!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legal Disclaimer: I do not own _RWBY_ , _Red vs. Blue_ , or any of the shows’ characters. They are the rightful properties of Rooster Teeth.

For the longest moment, as their assembled group stood in one of the side streets leading to Schnee Manor, Weiss said nothing. The white-haired girl was too preoccupied staring at a visage that looked so much like her it was uncanny.

"This is a little bizarre, isn't it?" Yang asked, leaning over to talk to Blake by her side.

The other girl merely nodded, her golden eyes wide as Neopolitan, looking identical to Weiss, merely smirked in a very un-Weiss-like fashion and mockingly bowed at the regard. Weiss rolled her eyes, "You're going to have to not do that if this is going to work." She said flatly.

The second Weiss pouted, as if to say that the white-haired girl was no fun. "Not to worry, Weiss!" Donut was quick to come to his silent friend's aid, "Your dad won't even be able to tell the difference!"

The youngest Schnee daughter’s shoulders slumped slightly, "That I actually believe." She informed the pink-wearing young Huntsman point blankly, "It's not like he paid much attention to me when I was at home."

A heavy silence settled over the group then, with Yang and Blake both reaching over to pat their friend consolingly on her shoulders. She straightened her posture a moment later, acting as if the admission was no big deal. Qrow had to admit, he was impressed by her inner strength given the circumstances.

It had been several hours since they’d put Willow's plan into motion, a small group returning from Mantle with Qrow to help put things into place. They couldn't afford to leave Mantle unprotected with Penny still in surgery. Their small rescue mission group had been joined by those who had remained "working" for Charon as well.

Now? Now it was time to get everything started. He had to admit, Weiss' and Donut's plan to divert Jacques' attention using two groups was rather bold, but it certainly increased the likelihood of success. While "Weiss" was confronting her father along with her Atlesian escorts, the real Weiss would be leading the group from Mantle into the manor using a side-entrance. From there, hopefully they’d find Ilia and Clover before anything else happened. He was proud of the young Huntsmen and Huntresses for mostly coming up with this part of the plan on their own.

"All right." Qrow cleared his throat then, catching everyone's attention, "There's no time like the present, right?"

Yang, who had volunteered to come along because Blake had insisted on helping her friend and because Ruby had been so conflicted over going or staying by Penny's side, nodded her head enthusiastically at her uncle’s remark, slamming her fist into her hand, "Qrow's right! We can't just stand here all day." She exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Especially since we don't know what my father will do to Ilia and Clover if he gets desperate." Weiss stated, squaring her shoulders as she gave a definitive nod, "All right! We should get things started!"

"'Bout time!" From where she was standing between Doc and Donut, Kai hit both young men square in the shoulders exuberantly.

"I'm surprised Grif let you come along, Kai." Blake told the younger chital Faunus then, her shock evident in her yellow eyes.

Kai scoffed, "What Dex doesn't know won't hurt him." Her brown eyes flashed, "Besides, Ilia's my friend too!"

"You’re so going to get yelled at when we get back, you know." Yang told the younger Grif sibling matter-of-factly.

"Dex can try. If he isn't too busy making out with the gray nerd." Kai replied, seemingly indifferent to the prospect.

Pyrrha smiled over at Jaune, grasping his hand tightly in her own and giving it a gentle squeeze, "See you soon?" She asked, almost tentatively.

Jaune blushed and returned the squeeze before reluctantly separating from the redhead to join Weiss and the others who would be using a side-entrance to get into the building, "Hopefully." He replied, his nerves clearly apparent on his face. Washington and Carolina both "handcuffed" Neopolitan and Donut then, the pink-wearing young man wanting to come along as "moral support," though the bonds would be easy enough to break by simply flicking their arms later once the ruse was up.

"Are we all set?" Doc asked, the bespectacled young man looking a little nervous at the prospect of going through with the plan.

"Yes,” Caboose intoned seriously, “Though maybe someone could explain things again. In case someone besides me does not understand."

There was a collective groan in response, with Carolina shooting Weiss an apologetic look, "If you guys want to get started,” the redhead said, “We'll head out ourselves soon enough."

"Right." Weiss nodded her white-haired head then, determination lighting up her blue eyes as she imperiously moved forward, "Follow me."

As they moved further away from the front of Schnee Manor, Qrow turned his head to see Neopolitan and the others beginning their trek to the front of the building. Neo carried herself with the same proud air that Weiss did, and he was struck by the thought of how useful her Semblance must be for reconnaissance missions. What exactly were the types of missions Charon's agents were set out on? He frowned as he mulled over that question.

Yang noticed her uncle's pensive expression and smirked, "Better get your head in the game, old man." She joked, "Don't want to embarrass yourself in front of Clover, now do you?"

“Funny,” Qrow said, feeling his face warm up at the mention of the other man as he tried downplaying the whole thing by flicking a finger against her forehead, "I could say the same to you about Blake."

Now it was the blonde’s turn to look flustered as she glanced wide-eyed over at the feline Faunus in question who was currently talking about something quietly with Jaune and Kai, "I don't know what you're talking about." She muttered, clearly knowing exactly what Qrow meant.

"Uh-huh." He replied, rolling his red eyes, "Keep telling yourself that, firecracker."

It was just a few minutes later that Weiss led them to a doorway on the side of the mansion, the middle Schnee child wasting no time in unlocking it. They stepped into a dimly lit hallway, a distant sound of voices coming from farther away in what was probably the grand hall of the place. It looked like the others had started their part of the plan now too.

"Any idea where they might be?" Blake asked, her cat ears flicking to and fro atop her head as she scanned the area for any signs of Jacque Schnee’s personal guards.

"Knowing my father? I'd say we check the lower floors first." With that, Weiss led them to yet another doorway, this one taking them down a rather narrow staircase into an even darker corridor down below.

There were two directions to go, and Jaune bit his lip thoughtfully, "Which way?" He asked, clearly stressed by their mission.

Just as Weiss was about to answer, however, the sound of a heavy thud occurred on the right side of the hallway. The group glanced at one another and then started in that direction, weapons drawn and ready. Weiss had to take a step back to prevent herself from getting hit by what appeared to be a floating leg of a chair in the darkness of the corridor, and Qrow was suddenly thrown to the floor by a low tackle.

"Whoa!" Yang called out at the exact same time, "Easy!"

"Ilia!" Weiss breathed out as the chair leg suddenly paused mid-strike.

The chameleon Faunus suddenly melted into view from within the darkness of the hallway, an unconscious guard by her feet, "Weiss!" She exclaimed, dropping her makeshift weapon to the ground as the two girls embraced, the other young Huntresses and Huntsman gathering around them not a moment later. Which meant the person who had tackled Qrow was...

The red-eyed man gazed down at brown hair and saw surprised, almost sheepish teal eyes looking back up at his face, Clover still awkwardly resting on his lower chest and hips, "Hey, Qrow." He murmured in embarrassment, "I guess the rescue mission is going well?"

Qrow knew his face was red just then, and he prayed the darkness of the corridor would cover that up, "It would be,” he said, “If someone would get off me, lucky charm."

*****

The group, now with Ilia and Clover in tow, moved a lot quicker than they’d initially expected largely thanks to the two's own efforts to help themselves. They made their way back through the myriad of corridors of the manor towards where the great hall was, making sure to incapacitate any guards they came across along the way.

"Geez, just how big is your house?" Kai asked Weiss after a good five minutes of traveling had occurred.

Weiss' face flushed at the comment, "I...I guess it is fairly large." She admitted begrudgingly.

"Fairly? It's almost as big as the Grand Palace!" The chital Faunus said, floating through the air just a few feet above the ground as Kai evidently found her flight Semblance was better to use currently than running. She might have had a point, Qrow supposed. Their footsteps seemed to fall far too heavy on the plush carpeting for his tastes.

Weiss held up a hand to stop them just in front of a rather ornate-looking door, the group almost comically sliding to a halt behind her, "It's just beyond this door." She whispered, as the faint sound of voices could be heard filtering through the wood.

"Why are you so silent, Weiss?" Jacques Schnee's tone sounded as snide and exasperated as ever from behind the door, "Don't you have anything to say to your father?"

"Oh, don't you start, mister!" Donut was quick to fill in for "Weiss" at that moment, "She's obviously far too upset to say anything!"

"Donut." Doc started, and it was easy to picture the brown-haired young man trying to hold his exuberant friend back.

"If I'd wanted insight from the peanut gallery, I would’ve asked." Jacques sneered, and one could almost picture him raising an indifferent eyebrow, "Why did you also bring this filth here?"

"Filth?" Donut let out a scandalized gasp, "I take my hygiene and skincare routine very seriously, I'll have you know!"

"They came into Atlas together." Washington murmured in way of explanation.

"I still don't see the need to have him sullying my house." The older man let out an indignant sniff.

"Haven't you sullied it enough by actively holding people against their wills?" Pyrrha countered testily.

"Ms. Nikos, was it? I suppose you’d have an objection to how I got my wayward daughter to come back given your situation." Jacques all but sneered.

"All right. I’m just going to come out and say it." Jaune spoke up then in a whisper, "Weiss, your dad's a jerk."

"No argument there." Weiss muttered as Ilia grasped her hand gently with her own.

Qrow rolled his eyes and patted the blond on the back, "Trust me, kid, that's describing him mildly." He muttered under his breath.

Blake frowned, "They can't keep this up forever." She said, yellow eyes narrowing in thought.

“Yeah,” Yang said, nodding her head in agreement as she clenched her fists at her sides, "Should we go ahead and bail them out?"

Qrow turned to look at the assembled group, their weapons all at the ready. Even Ilia was still brandishing the chair leg she’d used to knock out a guard earlier. He frowned when he saw Clover's empty hands, "Think you can keep up, boy scout?" He asked the Ace Op.

Clover rolled his eyes, a confident smirk crossing over his expression, "Please, Qrow,” he said, “I'm an expert in hand-to-hand combat too." Of course soldier boy would be, Qrow shook his head with a fond smile as he turned to Weiss then who had her hand on the door and nodded for her to continue.

She nodded back and promptly swung it open, her voice loudly reverberating through the great hall, "Jacques Schnee, this farce is over!" Weiss exclaimed with that Schnee air of authority.

…At the same time that Willow Schnee's voice emanated from the entryway, "Time's up, Jacques." She said, just as authoritatively.

Weiss paused then, her eyes widening at the sight of both of her parents in the hall, "Mother?" She asked, clearly surprised. Qrow placed a comforting hand on the girl’s shoulder then as Ilia reached for her hand once more. He supposed seeing Willow actively taking action against her husband and knowing about it were two very different things for the youngest Schnee daughter.

Jacques, meanwhile, was looking askance across the hall, his eyes bulging as he took in the sight of Willow standing there along with two versions of his daughter, "Wha—?!?" He asked before cutting himself off as Neo smirked and theatrically bowed, ripping the handcuffs off.

She changed back to her regular form as Donut threw his handcuffs to the ground distastefully too, "Whew! That wasn't nearly as fun as it could have been!" He said, smiling gratefully.

"Seriously, Donut?" Washington asked, running a hand over his forehead in exasperation at his pink-wearing friend's commentary.

Jacques took a step back, eyes falling from the group in front of him and Willow to the others off to the side, "This was all a trick?" He asked in staunch disbelief.

"Of course it was." Weiss responded tersely, taking a step forward, "How dare you threaten my friends like that?"

"Y--you...!" He began, taking a step towards the girl.

But a rather smug Clover stepped forward then, blocking his path, "Consider yourself under arrest, Jacques Schnee." He informed him, teal eyes glaring down at the older man.

"Yeah, we already took care of your henchmen." Yang was quick to add in happily.

Jacques narrowed his eyes, "You can't arrest me!” He shouted, “All of you are obviously working together, which means you’re against Atlas."

"As were you when you attempted to detain Salem’s Inheritor." Willow calmly supplied, "You got sloppy, Jacques."

"Willow!"

"I'd save your breath. King Ironwood is on his way with a battalion of soldiers." The white-haired woman smirked, "These fine Charon agents and Captain Ebi can detain you until then."

Jacques' mouth fell open as Washington and Carolina both moved forward to restrain him. He merely jerked at their presence, "Unhand me!" He shouted, but didn't resist further.

Willow turned to stare at Weiss and the others, "You should go now." She said plainly, voice almost devoid of emotion.

"Mother..." Weiss began, taking a step towards her.

"We can talk later if you want, Weiss,” Willow said as she held up her hand to stop her daughter, “But the General King _is_ on his way. You should hide."

Weiss frowned, looking as if she wanted to say more, but ultimately she nodded and motioned for the group from Mantle to follow her yet again through another corridor of the house. Qrow glanced over at Clover before he turned to join them, the younger man smiling slightly and offering a cheerful wave, "We'll catch up later, Qrow." He assured him.

"Right." He said in response, and then Yang and Blake were both pulling him along with them further inside the ludicrously large manor.

*****

Ironwood had finally reluctantly agreed to let Clover leave the Grand Palace again, though it was on the condition that Doc and Caboose went with him as he traversed Atlas. Clover was surprised when, upon his coming back to check on her following Jacques' arrest and everything else that had transpired, Willow Schnee calmly directed the trio to what was actually the kitchen area of the manor. He soon found out why a split-second later, when various heads popped up from around the counters and tables.

"Clover! Doc! Caboose!" Donut exclaimed happily, racing forward from his seat to wrap his arms around Doc, "You're back!"

Doc's face turned a shade of pink that matched what the other young man was wearing rather nicely, merely letting out a nervous laugh as Donut obliviously pulled away and Caboose yammered out, "Biscuit, it is good to see you too!"

"Took you guys long enough to get back here." Kai mumbled as she joined them along with Jaune, though the smile on her face was happy.

"It's nice to see everyone, though I'm surprised you guys are still here." Clover told her, casting a curious look over at the waiting Willow.

She raised an eyebrow at his silent inquiry, "I figured it would be best if they waited until things died down again before attempting to leave." Willow said in way of explanation.

"Yeah, not to mention she wants us to pass on a message to Robyn and Winter about maybe setting this place up as a secret headquarters of sorts within Atlas." Jaune informed him, his eyes gleaming excitedly at the prospect. No doubt he was thinking he might be able to see Pyrrha more often if that was the case.

"I see." He considered the matter carefully, "That might not actually be such a bad idea." They’d have to be careful still, given everything that had happened. But with Jacques in jail and Willow having proven her "loyalty" to Atlas through her actions in leading to his arrest, establishing a hidden base of operations for the Mantle group at Schnee Manor was actually a rather smart move, especially the longer that the siege continued.

"Oh, hey, you guys!" Yang intoned cheerily as she entered the kitchen from a side-door along with Blake, the two promptly dropping their held hands at the sight of everyone else, "Checking up on us, are you?"

Clover smiled, "Figured it was better to be us doing the follow-up than a random squad." He explained.

Blake's ears tilted forward slightly, "That could’ve been messy." She murmured.

"Yeah." Yang frowned in agreement, "Especially since we're probably staying the night."

"It'll be fun! Just like a sleepover!" Donut exclaimed happily.

"Except if we get caught, we'll be arrested." Jaune noted with a hint of worry in his voice.

Kai smirked and elbowed him playfully, "Wouldn't be the first time that's happened to me at a sleepover." She said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, yeah," Jaune said, frowning and looking over at the Faunus incredulously as her words sunk in, "Wait, what?!?"

"Oh, oh! Can we make popcorn and build a pillow fort?" Caboose asked hopefully, "It is not a good party unless there is a pillow fort."

Clover shot the blond an apologetic look, "Unfortunately, His Majesty will be expecting us to report back to the palace after this check-in, Caboose." He said, sad to disappoint the Charon agent.

The tall young man's shoulders slumped disappointedly at the news as Yang was quick to pat him on the shoulder, "Maybe next time, big guy." She said gently.

Clover glanced around at the assembled group, a frown crossing over his features as he noticed a few people were missing, "Where's Qrow?" He asked, "And Weiss and Ilia?"

"I think Weiss and Ilia went to check on the guest rooms for the night." Blake told him, "As for Qrow..." she paused and trailed off, looking over at Yang.

The elder Huntsman's niece merely shrugged, "He probably just wanted to get some air or something. No big deal." She said, clearly not concerned.

"I see." Clover replied, trying to hide his disappointment at not being able to see the other man again most likely before they’d have to leave.

"Actually, Captain Ebi," Willow spoke up just then, "Would you mind finding Weiss and Ilia for me? Dinner's almost ready."

"Oh, I thought I smelled something nice in here!" Doc exclaimed, making an exaggerated show of sniffing the air.

The white-haired woman smiled, seeming more at ease than Clover had ever seen her before, "Surely you three can stay at least for that?" She asked the captain of the Ace Ops.

Hopeful eyes landed on Clover then, and he couldn't help but smile slightly in response, "I'm sure we can manage." He answered truthfully.

And that was how, a few minutes later, Clover found himself trudging up the stairs of Schnee Manor, heading towards the bedrooms. As far as he knew, Willow had arranged for the youngest of the Schnee children, Whitley, to be at another noble household for the moment so that he wasn't directly involved in the arrest of his father and everything following that. So when he found a room with a door slightly open and a light on, he’d a fairly good feeling he knew who he would find.

Sure enough, sitting side-by-side on the large four poster bed in the bedroom that was most likely Weiss' own was the white-haired girl herself and Ilia. They were talking lowly with their heads hanging so close together they were nearly touching foreheads, hands clasped on both their knees. Clover was about to make his presence known when Ilia glanced up and over at Weiss shyly. The two young women leaned forward at that exact moment, pressing their lips together gently.

As quickly and quietly as he could, his face turning slightly red in embarrassment at having seen such a tender and private moment between the pair, the brown-haired soldier stepped tentatively away from the door and headed back in the direction he’d come. He had a feeling they’d probably just be reheating their meal later. He was just thinking about how to let Willow know they’d be late for dinner when…

"Lucky charm?" Clover started at Qrow's voice then, the elder shapeshifter having opened a balcony door to step inside once more. It appeared as if Yang's earlier assessment of her uncle wanting some air was correct. He raised an eyebrow at Clover's still flustered expression, "Everything all right?" He asked Salem’s Inheritor.

Clover blinked, his mind taking a few minutes to realize that Qrow was probably referring to what had happened following Jacques' arrest, "About as fine as can be expected." He informed him, "I'm just here checking up on Willow."

"Ah." Qrow said as a knowing look crossed over his sharp features, "Someone roped you into checking on the girls then."

"How did...?" Clover trailed off, blinking at the older Huntsman’s astute observation.

"The direction you were coming from, Cloves." The black-haired man said in way of explanation, "But I figure they probably still need some time to themselves."

"Y--yeah." Clover said, ignoring the rush of heat to his face, wondering just why it was difficult to meet Qrow's red eyes then.

Qrow smirked as he fully closed the balcony door behind him, extending his hand out to a surprised Clover, "Let's give them some privacy then." He said, "We'll be leaving for Mantle not too long from now, after all."

"Right." Clover replied, feeling bad that he couldn't help but feel a bit dejected at the thought. Working together like this again had been oddly enjoyable, despite the stress of everything going on.

He was surprised yet again when Qrow gave his hand a reassuring squeeze as he pulled him along to the kitchen, "We'll figure things out, Cloves." He told him firmly, though he was pointedly averting his eyes away from Clover’s teal-eyed gaze.

Clover smiled, wanting nothing more right then and there than to believe Qrow’s words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the little mini-arc concludes! :D This was actually one of the first ideas I had for this story, so I’m glad that I was finally able to type it all out. As always, thank you for reading! :D


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legal Disclaimer: I do not own _RWBY_ , _Red vs. Blue_ , or any of the shows’ characters. They are the rightful properties of Rooster Teeth.

"Wash!" Carolina's shout filled the air at the exact same time a splash of crimson stained the snowy ground behind him, Clover glancing over his shoulder just as the steel-and-yellow-wearing Faunus fell, clutching his throat.

Clover's arms were shakily extended out towards the once again fractured barrier, his attempts to repair it seeming to take longer than usual as all manner of Grimm swept down onto the small group's position. He was struggling just to take in breath, his entire body threatening to collapse at any second. But that hardly mattered when a comrade had just gone down in a brutal fashion, all thanks to Washington knocking Caboose out of the way of a lunging Beowolf's claws. The creature in question was soon downed by a ferocious kick from Carolina and gunfire from Caboose's weapon Freckles.

Doc was standing over the injured young man not a second later, his tan-skinned face behind his glasses unnaturally pale, "His Aura…!" He began, though he couldn't bring himself to finish the remark. Besides, it was obvious Washington's Aura had shattered without him saying it. The blood pooling in the icy snow was proof enough.

Pyrrha dispatched a Sabyr that had gotten close to Clover just then, her mouth a thin line as she readied her lance once more, "There's no end to them." She remarked, green eyes falling onto Washington's prone form as Doc and Caboose kept anything from getting too close to the fallen Huntsman while Carolina tossed herself headfirst into a frenzy of biting teeth and claws to keep the Grimm from regrouping anywhere close to Washington and the others.

"We need to get him off the mountain." Clover stated matter-of-factly through clenched teeth. A sharp pain was coursing through his body as he tried to focus his amplification powers on the barrier, stitching up the invisible broken pieces piece by agonizingly slow piece.

The barrier was still only partially restored after a few more seconds past, and Clover knew they couldn't wait any longer. He hated that they’d have to retreat without seeing things through, but he couldn't just leave Washington to bleed out in the snow, especially since the Charon group had only been accompanying him in his efforts to repair the damage Cinder's continued summoning of Grimm had caused to try and keep Salem’s Inheritor safe. The brown-haired soldier dropped his hands to his sides, turning to shout over at Pyrrha that they had to move right then when Penny Polendina suddenly landed on the ground right in front of them, Ruby Rose hanging from her neck.

"Not to worry, Captain Ebi!" The cheerful construct stated with a salute over her shoulder as the brunette dropped to the ground beside her, barely blushing at the close contact, "Leave this to us!"

Ruby nodded, silver eyes gleaming as Crescent Rose appeared in her hands just as Floating Array materialized circling around her companion, "The others are on their way,” she said, “Just focus on repairing the barrier!"

Clover stared at the pair in shock, though he quickly turned his head towards where Washington lay protected by Caboose's and Doc's cover fire, "But Washington—!" He tried to say before getting cut off.

"Leave it to me!"

Pyrrha's face lit up at the familiar voice just then, Jaune breaking through the horde of Grimm right alongside Nora, Ren, and Oscar. Without having to be told, the blond dropped to his knees in the bloody snow beside the prone young man, his hands outstretched as he used his own Semblance to amplify and boost up Washington's fully depleted Aura.

Clover felt his stomach clench tightly at the desperate healing effort as Ren and Nora joined Carolina in facing off directly against the Grimm, Ruby and Penny joining the fray not a moment later. Even with Jaune's miraculous Semblance, the odds of Washington's Aura recovering enough given his state was...

"Clover!" Oscar's frantic voice came over the din of fighting as the fourteen-year-old joined him and Pyrrha on the ledge, "How can I help?"

Clover was momentarily shocked to see the teen standing there, but he quickly snapped out of it as a sudden plan began forming in his mind, "You've been keeping up with your Inheritor training, right?" He asked Oscar, desperately hoping it was so.

The boy nodded, understanding dawning on freckled features not a moment later, "I should amplify Jaune's Semblance!" He exclaimed, thrilled to be able to help.

Clover smiled and clapped the freckled boy on the shoulder, "You've got it!" He told Oscar, "I can focus on getting the barrier fixed then."

"Right!" Oscar shakily nodded and raced over to join Jaune by Washington, quickly placing his hand on top of Jaune's shoulder as his magic coursed through the both of them and subsequently into the Faunus as well. The brown-haired soldier turned his attention back to the barrier then, Pyrrha readying to defend against any Grimm that somehow got past the others' offense.

By the time he’d managed to mend the damage that had been done to the shielding, the fight going on behind Clover was well and truly over. He barely had the energy to turn around, to check to see if Washington was all right, his vision turning spottier with every step. "Captain Ebi..." Pyrrha began, just as a familiar avian form crested over a hill of swirling ash before transforming back into a familiar, rather distraught-looking Huntsman.

"Clover!"

And then the brown-haired Ace Op was falling, and all he could hope for was that Washington had stopped bleeding by that point.

*****

Fingers clasped tightly around a clammy hand as Qrow watched Clover's eyelids twitch open only briefly before shutting again, his entire muscular body convulsing with the effort to try and fight against unconsciousness. "Easy there, lucky charm," he told him quietly, giving the hand he was holding a tentative squeeze despite not knowing if Clover was even aware of the gesture, "I've got you."

But his reassurance fell on apparently deaf ears as Clover continued flitting in and out of consciousness. Qrow took in a sharp breath at the sight, unsure of what he could really do. Clover had been in this state ever since he collapsed after fixing the barrier, the slipping in and out of awareness only intensifying with them taking him and Washington to Mantle for treatment. The black-haired Huntsman knew it was largely due to the repeated effort to fix the barrier. The soldier had once again pushed himself too hard by leaving Atlas to try and fix the damage, and the draining effect was still in play even now that they were in Mantle given how much effort he had put into the task.

Clover Ebi was nothing if not stubborn, he thought ruefully as he ran a hand tenderly over damp brown hair. Reluctantly, Qrow stood up to stretch his legs. He’d been seated by Clover's bedside for several hours, and figured stretching for a bit would do them both some good. Besides, there was someone else recovering here he should check up on too, as Clover would no doubt want to know of David Washington's condition once he woke up, if Salem’s Inheritor managed to do so for more than just a few delirious moments at a time.

Carefully, Qrow made his way to the door and stepped into the hallway outside. Sarge, Winter, and Robyn were standing out there, Robyn leaning against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest, seemingly lost in thought. Her violet eyes opened at the movement from Qrow, "Any changes?" She asked flatly, her tone indicating that she already knew the answer well-enough.

He shook his head, his red eyes landed on the next door over, "What about with the kid?" He asked gruffly.

Sarge shifted awkwardly where he stood as the self-proclaimed guard for this floor, but it was Winter who let out a small sigh and responded to the inquiry, "Maybe you should see for yourself?" She asked him, seemingly not trusting their ability to relay the medical information accurately.

Qrow nodded, Robyn moving past him then with Winter on her heels, "We'll stay with Ebi in the meanwhile." She said quietly, clasping the Huntsman on the shoulder comradely before they entered Clover’s room.

"It isn't good news, son," Sarge said in way of explanation a moment later, "But it could have been a whole lot worse."

Qrow knew that already. If he hadn't let Oscar go on ahead with Jaune earlier when they went to provide aid to Clover and the others, there was a very strong possibility that Washington wouldn't have survived at all. Still, with the type of injury he’d received, there was still a strong possibility of lasting repercussions all the same. Sarge patted him on the shoulder roughly as he moved over to the next room, opening the door carefully.

"And following Church's death, on top of everything else, we really had nowhere else to go but Charon." Carolina's voice spoke up softly just as the door opened. The redhead was sitting in a chair pushed to a corner of the room, Kimball's hand interlocked tightly with her own. She was gazing at the sleeping, bandaged figure of her friend lying on the sole bed in the space, frowning in thought.

"Shit," was all Tucker said from his spot right by the bedside, his brown eyes flashing with some undefinable energy just then as he regarded the feline Faunus, "I didn't know that you, Wash, and Caboose had such shitty pasts." His hands twitched at his sides, as if he was fighting the urge to reach down and grasp Washington's limp digits with his own just then.

"A lot of what went on with Project Freelancer is classified now." Carolina continued, "And we don't really like to talk about it."

"Carolina..." Kimball began, giving their joined hands a supportive squeeze when she couldn’t make out the right words.

"Yeah. Go figure." Tucker scoffed, "Wash just always said it was complicated."

"He would describe it like that, wouldn't he?" Carolina asked ruefully, her lips faintly twitching upwards in a smile though her expression darkened not a moment later as she let out a shuddering breath, "I'm not sure if I can lose another brother." She admitted quietly.

"Thanks to Jaune and Oscar, that isn't going to happen." Kimball said, the dark-skinned young woman sitting next to Carolina assuring her sternly.

Green eyes regarded Kimball fondly, "That's true,” Carolina murmured, “I can't thank them enough."

Qrow cleared his throat then to get everyone's attention, "Washington might have to stay here in Mantle for a while for his recovery." He informed them, raising an eyebrow, "That okay with you?"

Carolina nodded, pursing her lips together, "We already talked about that. Caboose wants to stay as well. We'll just say they had a conflict of interest and decided to defect." She glanced over at Tucker with a wry smile on her face, "Given the way you two interacted before, it is certainly believable."

Tucker’s expression darkened with a blush as he pointedly looked away from everyone in the room, "I don't know what you're talking about." The dark-skinned young man muttered unconvincingly.

"Uh-huh. Keep telling yourself that, Tucker." Kimball joked to her friend.

Tucker's blush deepened, though a determined expression crossed over his features all the same, "But I'll take good care of both Wash and Caboose while they're here." He promised.

Kimball nodded her head in assurance, "We all will." She supplied Carolina hopefully.

For a moment, Carolina looked surprised at the vehemence in their responses. Then she smiled slightly and brought Kimball's hand up to lightly brush against her lips, "Thank you." She said, clearly touched by their words.

Qrow stepped out of the room a moment later, feeling as though he were intruding on a private moment. It certainly looked as if Washington was going to be recovering here in Mantle for quite some time. He wondered how difficult this whole event might make things for those still trying to "work" for Charon, but he knew they were strong kids and could handle it, especially if they knew two of their allies were being looked over here. After all, they would need all the inside help they could get, especially since...

"Qrow."

Winter Schnee's voice cut through his thoughts, and he found her regarding him from the open doorway to Clover's room, a considering frown on her face. Sarge had moved further down the hallway to discuss something with Pyrrha and Jaune who had just shown up, no doubt to check in on everyone. He had a feeling he knew what the oldest Schnee sibling was going to say already and he sighed, running a hand through his hair as he reluctantly got out, "I know, Ice Queen," his gaze landed on the room behind her, where Clover was no doubt still lying unconscious and drained on the bed, "We need to get him back to Atlas sooner rather than later."

*****

Clover woke to fingers gently running through his hair, the sensation soothing and one he very much wanted to have continue, especially with red eyes peering down at him in surprised concern. Qrow paused in his gentle ministrations just then, and with his thoughts slowly becoming more lucid, Clover could feel movement. Judging by the gray walls all around them and the boxes of supplies, he surmised they were in a transport.

He also surmised his head was most definitely lying in Qrow Branwen's lap just then. Clover’s face heated up at the realization, and he quickly told himself to calm down and how it most likely meant nothing. Qrow was just trying to make a teammate feel more comfortable. Still, a very selfish part of him couldn't help but gently reach up and grasp Qrow's wrists before his hands retreated fully, the elder complying despite how weak Clover's hold still was. He was more alert now, but he still felt immensely fatigued.

"You don't have to stop, you know." Clover murmured quietly, hoping the shadows of the transport would hide the blush that was no doubt suffusing his features.

He could see a little dusting of pink against Qrow's stubble in the darkness before the other Huntsman rolled his eyes fondly and tentatively began the motion Clover had found so soothing once more, "We're in Atlas already, Boy Scout." He explained, almost sounding regretful.

Clover hummed and closed his eyes, nearly drifting asleep once more, struggling against it in his desire to just still be there with Qrow, "I...I figured." He muttered, "It's easier to stay awake now. I think I’m finally recovering."

His mind raced back to the earlier events of the day, and the relaxation he’d been feeling suddenly fled from his mind as teal eyes widened at the memory of blood splattering onto snow hit him, "Washington." He said in a jolt of panic, trying to raise himself up despite a surge of dizziness threatening to overtake him once more, "How is he?"

Hands suddenly moved from his head to his shoulders in an attempt to keep him in place, Qrow's grip reassuringly strong, "Easy, lucky charm,” the older man said, “He's healing now in Mantle."

Clover relaxed just a fraction at the news, his relief palpable, "So Jaune and Oscar did it?" He asked, his voice unable to hide his hope.

The Huntsman nodded, "They managed to keep him stabilized all the way back to Mantle," there was a slight frown in his voice as he added, "We don't know what effects he might have to contend with due to the oxygen deprivation though."

Clover frowned at that bit of news, "If I hadn't insisted on repairing the barrier..." He trailed off, guilt eating away at his thoughts.

"Odds are good we would’ve been in even more trouble if you hadn't, Cloves." Qrow told him succinctly, "The amount of Grimm that poured through the rift this time was more than we've ever seen before at one time."

"I know." He murmured, focusing his eyes on the roof of the transport, "Doesn't mean I'm not responsible for getting Washington involved."

Qrow gave his shoulder a squeeze, "He's a strong kid. They all are." He said reassuringly.

"Yeah." Clover replied, closing his eyes then and feeling immensely exhausted once more.

"I'll be sure to keep an eye on him, along with Penny and the others." The black-haired Huntsman quietly told him.

Clover couldn't help but smile slightly, knowing one could always trust Qrow Branwen to try and keep an eye on everyone, his thoughts drifting back to the Protector of Mantle, "It was great to see the repairs went well with her." He stated sleepily.

Qrow nodded his head, "Yeah, except her and Ruby are going to give me a heart attack if they keep flying around like they've been doing." He said jokingly.

Clover chuckled slightly, "You're such an overprotective uncle." He murmured out loud.

"I try to be." Qrow shot back, "Those girls and their friends make it difficult though."

For a moment, they lapsed into a comfortable silence as the sound of the transport's movements along the crunching snow filled their ears. Clover nearly fell back asleep with the gentle jostling and the warmth at the back of his head and neck. "I'm sorry." Qrow suddenly spoke up just as the transport lurched to a stop.

"Hmm?" Clover opened his eyes again to peer up at hesitant red orbs, "What for, Qrow?"

Qrow looked away, "For this." He finally muttered, tilting his head towards the still transport, his tone almost helpless, "For not being able to do anything but send you back to Atlas."

Clover reached up then and tentatively placed his palm on Qrow's cheek, "Hey. I kind of made my own choice about that, Qrow." He told the older man gently.

The unlucky Huntsman looked stricken then, "But—!" He started before Clover cut him off.

"I'm going to do whatever I can to help you and the others out, all right?" Clover replied, smiling encouragingly, "That's what partners do."

"Cloves."

There were footsteps approaching the transport now, muffled voices carrying through the walls, "He's right here, sir." Pyrrha's voice spoke out just then as the door opened to the vehicle.

Ironwood peered inside, relief seeming to wash over his features when his blue-eyed gaze landed on Clover lying there, only to immediately freeze over at the sight of Qrow sitting with him. The black-haired Huntsman gave Clover's shoulders a reassuring squeeze before he rather reluctantly pulled away and made to move past the General King and out of the transport. "Jimmy," he said, stopping just before his feet hit the ground as he glanced over at his former friend, "He needs to recover."

Ironwood's forehead twitched, his gaze never leaving Clover, "I know that, Qrow." He told him succinctly, "Be glad I don't have you arrested on the spot." And just like that, with one more tilt of his head in Clover's direction, Qrow transformed into a crow and flew off, no doubt heading back to Mantle to see to his earlier promise to Clover about looking after everyone there.

"Sir." Clover said, struggling to get up into at least a proper sitting position as Ironwood clambered into the transport. It took his mind a few good seconds to catch up with the fact that he’d suddenly been pulled into a near-suffocating embrace.

"You disobeyed a direct order, Captain Ebi." Ironwood's tone was laced with disapproval and disappointment as he pulled back, his grip still tight on Clover's shoulders.

Clover blinked and frowned, "The barrier was broken again. Someone had to—!" He started, but his words cut off when the pressure on his shoulders increased, almost in warning.

Ironwood's face was stern, "This will not be tolerated a second time, Clover." He stated in a voice that broached no room for argument, "In fact, for the time being, you’re not allowed to leave Atlas at all until the Oscar situation is resolved. Do I make myself clear?"

Clover swallowed, a heavy feeling suddenly forming in his gut as he could only mutely nod his head in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to have Washington get a bit injured here given what the poor guy goes through in the actual _Red vs. Blue_ show, but fortunately he has a whole lot of people who care and are looking out for him here. Poor Wash and Clover definitely did not have a good time of it in this chapter though.
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading! :D


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legal Disclaimer: I do not own _RWBY_ , _Red vs. Blue_ , or any of the shows’ characters. They are the rightful properties of Rooster Teeth.

Qrow tapped his fingers along the side of his arms as he watched Winter close the door behind her to Washington's temporary room in the Schnee Manor, barely making out Tucker's form in the room as the young man hovered anxiously over the injured man’s bed. Next to Qrow, Ruby flitted on her feet nervously, enough so that Kimball rested a hand on the younger girl's shoulder consolingly, "They'll be fine, Ruby." She assured her, "Wash needs his rest right now and Tucker is surprisingly capable at making sure he gets it."

"Yeah." The brunette smiled, some of the worry dissipating from her silver eyes at the other’s words, "He's actually a lot more capable than he lets on."

Qrow snorted, knowing the truth of the statement far too well. While watching Tucker grow up alongside his nieces, he’d always been surprised at just how easily he could get things in order when he put his mind to it. It was just that the carefree and often immature Tucker usually never felt the need to do so. This whole Atlas situation had definitely helped to change the younger man’s perspective some. Qrow figured that at least there could be some positives to be had even in darker times such as this.

"How's he doing?" Qrow asked the white-haired woman, turning his attention away from his hovering niece and Kimball. Just a few days ago, it had been decided when Washington had recovered well enough to be moved that staying in Mantle while it was under siege still was not the best course of action for his continued healing. Robyn had announced the plan to move him to the Schnee Manor in the meanwhile, coinciding with some of the group heading there to gather intel and hopefully some much-needed supplies.

That was how Qrow found himself back in Atlas once again along with his two nieces, Blake, Weiss, Ilia, Tucker, Kimball, Simmons, and Grif. Winter and Robyn had also come along this time as there were some things both women felt they needed to discuss with Willow Schnee about recent events. The others remained in Mantle to protect the city along with the Happy Huntresses, Caboose in particular joining Penny, Jaune, Ren, and Nora in guarding Oscar because he knew they owed Jaune and Oscar for Washington's recovery.

Winter let out a tired sigh and carefully fixed a loose strand of her hair that had fallen out of place, "He's resting again. The move here took a toll and he seemed somewhat confused as a result," she reported, smiling thinly, "But he calmed down at Tucker's insistence that he'd stay close by."

Unfortunately for Washington, he seemed to be having some trouble with his memory following his injury, which was even more troublesome than his still raspy throat and barely there voice. It hadn't seemed to improve much with time, which had led to some frustrating moments for the feline Faunus. "And you're sure it's okay that we stay here?" Ruby piped up from nearby, "What if we get your mom in trouble?"

Qrow smirked and rubbed the top of the girl's head then, "Only way that would happen is if we get caught, pipsqueak." He answered conspiratorially.

"He's right, for once." Winter said, her lips curving upwards into a slightly reassuring smile, "If we play our cards carefully, no one will be the wiser to our staying here."

"The biggest obstacle is already out of the way with our brother Whitley currently attending boarding school." Weiss said, entering into the conversation with Ilia and Pyrrha both at her sides, the three girls' arms full of clean bedding for the various guest rooms they’d be using, "So no worries there."

"Still, it seems strange to be here and not really doing much." Kimball murmured quietly.

"Intel and supply gathering is quite important, Vanessa." Winter informed her.

"Winter is right. Besides, there may be more to this visit than simply that." Willow's voice carried down the hallway as she and Robyn approached.

"Oh? You have an idea, Mother?" Winter asked, raising a white-haired eyebrow curiously.

Robyn smirked, "If you think possibly arranging another meeting with Ironwood counts as an idea,” she said, “Then yeah."

"Really?" Weiss asked, looking surprised at the notion as both Schnee daughters turned to Willow for confirmation of what the blonde said.

"It's possible that he could still be reasoned with, at least more so than Malcolm at any rate." The older woman explained, shrugging her shoulders as if the whole affair didn’t concern her.

Qrow frowned at the notion, "I don't know,” he said, “Jimmy's notoriously stubborn and he feels as if we've painted him into a corner."

"But isn't it worth a shot at least, instead of simply trying to survive the Grimm assaults on Mantle and watching even more people get injured like that young man in there?" Willow countered, motioning towards the door to the guest room where Washington was resting.

Robyn frowned, "I'm not exactly keen on the idea myself, but I'd rather give it one more chance if it means saving Mantle from a world of further trouble." She told them.

Ruby, Kimball, Ilia, and Weiss all looked at one another, the girls finally shrugging their shoulders and nodding. "I don't think it's necessarily a bad idea to give it a try, Uncle Qrow." Ruby finally stated.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Ilia asked, "He says no?"

"We could get arrested, for starters." Qrow muttered.

"But if we arrange for the meeting in a neutral way, I doubt the General King would do that." Winter stated emphatically. It was obvious she still had some loyalty to the man despite her recent decisions.

And Qrow could understand that. He really could. After all, James had been a friend of his for quite a while. He wanted to believe the best in him too, especially since he'd had no choice but to entrust Clover into the man's care for now. "I suppose there's no harm in trying." He finally muttered.

Ruby grinned and began racing towards the stairs, "Great! I'll tell the others." She exclaimed excitedly.

Pyrrha handed off the bedding to a waiting Kimball, "I can bring the idea up to King Ironwood then." She told them.

Robyn raised an eyebrow, "You know where he is just now?" She asked, almost impressed sounding.

A red-haired nod was her response as a worried look crossed over Pyrrha's green eyes, "He should be at Charon's guild hall right about now. With Captain Ebi." At Qrow's eyes widening at that remark, she added, "It seems he hasn't fully recovered yet from using his Inheritor abilities."

*****

Pyrrha moved swiftly through Atlas to reach the Charon Guild Hall, stopping only briefly to fill Carolina and Doc on the situation as the duo headed over to the Schnee Manor to check up on Washington and the others. She moved quickly but managed to take a pause every now and then at certain street corners, green eyes glancing upwards every so often to spot the avian form flying overhead. Naturally, Qrow had insisted on tagging along once he heard news of Clover's condition, the red-haired young woman and the others knowing better than to fight him.

Besides, it was better for someone else to be there just in case Pyrrha's attempting to arrange the meeting between Robyn and Ironwood cast further suspicion on the Charon agent. They entered the dimly lit building easily enough, Qrow thankful that Hargrove apparently had an aversion to proper lighting as it meant that he could flit from shadowed ceiling to shadowed ceiling with ease. It took hardly any time at all for them to find who they were seeking, the stiff voices drifting into the hallway from an open door readily enough.

"It's been several days since he came back,” Ironwood was stating, “And yet his recovery seems to still be painfully slow."

Pyrrha slipped inside the small room, quietly joining Neo who was also standing by the doorway with a bored expression plastered on her face. In the center of the space stood Hargrove and the General King himself, with Clover sitting in a chair in the far corner of the space. He seemed out of breath, his eyes closed shut as if the conversation going on right then wasn't about him at all. Qrow distantly wondered how often over the years he had listened to such discussions, a heavy feeling forming in his gut at the thought.

Hargrove glanced over at his adopted son disinterestedly then, "It would appear as if he has been stretching himself too thin when it has come to his Inheritor duties." He finally said at length.

A bitter sort-of smile crossed over the brown-haired soldier's face at the comment, teal eyes glancing upwards exhaustedly, "And I wonder why that is?" He asked no one in particular.

"Clover..." Ironwood began, looking almost guilty as he trailed off.

"If you and your friends would simply stop being stubborn and bring us the boy, then we wouldn't have to push nearly so hard." Hargrove countered, "We’d stop summoning Grimm and you’d have the chance to replenish your strength."

"You'd just run him ragged instead." Clover countered, "And I somehow doubt you'd slow down the momentum you've gotten into if you had two Inheritors under your thumb instead of just one."

Hargrove sneered down at him, "Believe whatever you'd like, Captain Ebi." He said distastefully.

"He'd have to, Clover." Ironwood's voice was firm as he stepped towards the younger man and knelt down, pressing a hand onto his knee, "I promise you, I'd make sure of it."

"Sir." Clover said as he blinked up at Ironwood, looking conflicted once more. Qrow moved slightly in the shadows, a twisting feeling in his gut he couldn't quite name at the sight. Neo's dual-colored eyes landed on him then, the young woman subtly shifting her hold on her bladed parasol so that it was blocking his corvid form from sight.

Ironwood squeezed Clover's knee as if in a reassuring gesture before he stood up once again, "All we need to do is find Oscar Pine and things will improve on all accounts,” he said, “You'll see, Clover." Clover opened his mouth to protest, but Ironwood had already turned away from him, "We'll strengthen the search. The sooner we can acquire the boy, the better."

"Even if it means some discomfort for Captain Ebi?" Hargrove asked, his voice completely indifferent despite how he was talking about his own son.

Ironwood's face was set in stone, his hands clenched into fists at his sides, "As long as we acquire him quickly, it will be fine." He repeated. It was probably a good thing that Pyrrha and Neopolitan were blocking him right then and there, as Qrow was more than halfway tempted to dive bomb both men.

"Understood." Hargrove nodded his head before he moved to exit the room, apparently deciding that the conversation was over with despite Ironwood not specifically saying it.

Ironwood watched him go dispassionately, his distaste for the older man evident in his expression. It wasn't until he seemed to believe that Hargrove was well and truly out of earshot that he turned to face Pyrrha, "Was there a reason you stopped by, Agent Nikos?" He asked, clearly exasperated by the conversation.

Pyrrha's eyes widened slightly at being directly addressed by the leader of Atlas, but she hastily saluted, "I actually have a message, sir." She replied.

He smiled thinly, "Of course you do." Ironwood said, clearly already having predicted such an event.

Clover knitted his brows together, shakily standing up from his seat, "Sir, if you're implying that Agent Nikos is somehow..." He trailed off when it appeared he didn’t want to imply something that Ironwood may or may not be thinking.

"I’m not implying anything, Clover. I’m well-aware that some of our agents would have reason and motive to still make contact with those in Mantle." Ironwood curtly said, his steel blue eyes never leaving Pyrrha, "I haven't acted on that knowledge yet since it could still prove useful to our cause."

Clover's mouth closed and Pyrrha tilted her head upwards slightly, not denying the accusation in the slightest. Instead, she simply stated, "Robyn Hill would like to arrange a meeting with you, sir." She stated plainly.

Ironwood raised an eyebrow, "Really? After all the trouble she and her crew have put Atlas through?" He asked incredulously.

Clover frowned, stepping forward tentatively, "Wouldn't it be better to see what this is about?" He asked, "If you could reach some kind of agreement without further wasting Atlesian resources—"

"The only agreement I’d tolerate is if they handed the Inheritor over." Ironwood tersely stated, though as he regarded Clover his expression softened slightly, "But you're right in that it would be ideal if we could settle the matter without further upset on our end."

Clover's teal eyes took on a hopeful glimmer then, "It's at least worth a shot, sir." He said earnestly.

After considering the matter for a few more seconds, Ironwood almost reluctantly nodded, "I’ll see what happens, Captain Ebi." He finally informed him before turning to Pyrrha, "Let Robyn Hill know she can have her meeting, but that it will be under Atlesian terms."

Qrow watched as Clover's and Pyrrha's expressions both melted into ones of relief. He had no doubt it was going to be an uphill battle still, but he was glad at least for this turn of events too. It meant there might still be chance.

*****

Clover's footsteps carried on the plush carpeting leading to Ironwood's office a lot heavier than he’d expected them to, and he winced at not being able to even properly control his footfalls as he was normally able to do. He’d definitely seen better days, though he refused to let that stop him now. He had a mission to uphold, duties to perform still after all. He hadn't even knocked on the doors before Ironwood's voice reached his ears, "Come in." loud and crystal clear.

Clover sighed. So much for any element of surprise. He’d need to work on that in the future. Once things stopped spinning so much. He opened the doors quickly before he could dwell on that too much, "It's me, sir." He said, even though he suspected the General King had known it was him all along.

Ironwood turned to regard him from where he was standing in front of his office windows, and Clover could swear that his eyes briefly lit up as if they hadn't seen each other just a few short hours ago, "Ah. Clover,” he said, “Take a seat."

Clover frowned, knowing that the only reason Ironwood was saying so was because he knew how weak his legs were currently, "I'd prefer standing, sir." He told him.

Ironwood raised an eyebrow, "You're sure?" He asked doubtfully. Clover nodded, and for a brief second it looked as if the black-haired man was considering arguing with him over the subject and insisting upon it. Then he let out a small sigh and turned back towards the window once more, his hands clasped behind his back, "I just received word. The meeting with Robyn Hill will take place tomorrow on neutral ground." He told the brown-haired soldier.

Clover's eyebrows knitted together and he tried to steady himself so that he didn't sway where he stood, "Neutral ground, sir?" He questioned the older man.

"Salem's Relic Temple." Ironwood explained, "Technically outside both Mantle and Atlas."

"I see." Clover bit back on the trepidation forming in his throat. He still generally disliked visiting the place, even though he’d taken Oscar there a few times for training. He straightened his posture, however, and fixed a determined look on the General King, "When do we go?" He asked determinedly.

"You're not." Ironwood said, suddenly staring at him pointedly.

Clover's expression fell at that, "Sir?" He questioned, assuming he’d misheard the General King.

"Clover, you're still under orders not to leave Atlas' borders, are you not?" Ironwood asked, moving past his desk with purpose as he stopped just in front of the younger man, "Or have you forgotten, Captain Ebi?"

Clover frowned, "Of course not, sir. It's just..." he trailed off then, unsure of what to say. A part of him had just expected that he’d be allowed to come to the meeting, regardless of Ironwood's earlier orders.

"Besides, you're in no condition to go." Ironwood stated, glancing up at the circles under Clover's teal eyes and the cold sweat that hung unnaturally on his brow.

"B--but...!" Clover wanted to protest, wanted to argue that he was fully capable of attending still. After all, not only would Robyn be there, but perhaps Qrow as well and a part of him, a childish and stupid part of him, desperately wanted to see the other man again.

"I know that Robyn Hill is a childhood friend of yours and that you have personal reasons for understanding what it is they’re trying to do." The leader of Atlas carried on as if the Ace Op hadn't said anything, "But that just makes you a further liability when it comes to the negotiation table."

Clover said nothing in reply, the world spinning just a tiny bit then as he bit his lip and took a shaky step backwards. He was startled slightly when Ironwood matched his step, blue eyes never leaving Clover's face, "It is largely because of your past connections to Ms. Hill and Mantle that I’m even willing to entertain this meeting, Clover." Ironwood spoke softly but sternly then, taking another step forward, "I wouldn't recommend trying to do anything that might have me second-guessing the merits of doing so."

Clover's back hit one of the doors then, and he started at the realization. He hadn’t noticed that he’d been backing up so much. He froze completely when a cold hand suddenly found its way to his face just then, Ironwood gently running his hand over a sheen of sweat that had started forming on Clover's cheek, "I promise you, Clover. I will do all that I can to ensure our safety." The bearded man's voice somehow entered into Clover's ears still despite his mind suddenly shorting out, "Just trust me and get some rest."

The General King pulled his hand away as Clover continued to stand there, wide-eyed and unblinking and absolutely frozen to the spot, "You're dismissed, Captain Ebi." Ironwood told him not a moment later, acting as if he hadn't said or done anything out of the ordinary at all as he turned towards his desk and window once more.

Clover shakily saluted and left the office then, wondering just what in the hell that was all about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, things certainly escalated a bit in this chapter! Thank you for reading. :D


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legal Disclaimer: I do not own _RWBY_ , _Red vs. Blue_ , or any of the shows’ characters. They are the rightful properties of Rooster Teeth.

Salem's Temple was an odd choice for a meeting ground, as one would think the temple surrounding the Protector's Relic would be a more ideal choice from a symbolic stance if nothing else. But maybe Ironwood just wanted to let everyone have a sense of just how these talks were fated to go, or he was just being practical because the Destroyer's Relic was located closer to Atlas and he’d obviously be prioritizing his own city above Mantle. Whatever the reason, the small group that had secretly been in Atlas the entire time the meeting had been arranged arrived at the temple first. Only Tucker had not opted to come along, wanting to stay close by Washington's side in case the young man needed anything.

"This place gives me the creeps." Yang muttered without preamble the second the heavy doors closed behind them.

Blake couldn't help but nod her head in quiet agreement, her golden eyes landing on the pulsing black crystal in the center of the space, "It is somewhat disconcerting being here." She admitted.

"I know, right?" Yang was quick to parry back, eyes gleaming at the other girl agreeing with her, "It's creepy with a capital C."

"I personally prefer Ozpin's Temple." Simmons muttered as he held up his needle gun cautiously as if something might slink by in the shadows, "It's a lot less stifling."

"Eh. I could take 'em or leave 'em both, personally." Grif mumbled next to him.

"G--Grif!" Simmons' tone was admonishing, and his green eyes looked around widely as if afraid Salem herself would wake up from her centuries' long slumber at the careless words.

"What?" Grif asked, shrugging his shoulders indifferently, "They're kind of the reason we're in this whole mess besides."

Simmons looked as if he wanted to protest more, but was stopped by Qrow placing his hands on both young men's shoulders, "All right, enough philosophy for the day." He informed them, "Why don't you both serve as first lookouts?"

"Do we have to?" Grif asked blankly, boredom already registering on his tan-skinned face at the prospect.

"Grif!" Simmons said in a chastising tone as he hastily saluted Qrow, "Of course, sir!"

Qrow couldn't help but snort, "No need for military protocol around me, kid." He said at the same time as Grif let out a weary sigh, "Once a kissass, always a kissass."

Simmons glared at his friend, hastily pulling the heavyset Faunus along with him towards the outside of the building. Though, truthfully, he wouldn't have been able to make the other man budge if Grif hadn't wanted to do so despite his earlier words. Yang winked over at Blake then, reaching out and grabbing the black-haired girl's hand, "C'mon, Blake, let's go see the creepy relic up close!" She exclaimed excitedly.

Blake sighed but complied all the same, allowing Qrow's niece to drag her further inside the temple with only a weak, "Do we have to?" in response.

"Good to see someone's in high spirits." Robyn Hill's voice remarked wryly from behind Qrow. The tan-skinned blonde was standing there with Kimball and Winter, all three looking decidedly serious. Not that Qrow could necessarily blame them.

"Best to be hopeful, right?" He asked, shrugging teasingly.

The de-facto leader of Mantle sent him a dry look, "Now you're starting to sound like Clover too." She said.

The mention of Clover Ebi gave Qrow pause. He hadn't seen the brown-haired soldier since that encounter in Charon's guild hall, and it wasn't like he’d been able to properly talk to him then. He just hoped the younger man was feeling better. "I'll try to take that as a compliment." He told her wryly.

Robyn patted his shoulder comradely, "You should." She told him succinctly before turning her head to face Winter and Kimball, "We could use some of that positivity right now."

"This is going to be an uphill battle, regardless." Winter stated, her shoulders in perfect military poise, "Are you ready, Qrow?"

The Huntsman raised an eyebrow, "I feel like I should be asking you the same thing, Ice Queen,” he said, “Considering who we'll be talking to."

Winter blinked and looked to the ground momentarily, her posture slipping ever so slightly at the prospect of seeing Ironwood again under these circumstances, but then Robyn reached over and lightly grabbed one of her hands, giving it a gentle squeeze, "Hey, it's going to be fine, Winter." She whispered reassuringly, causing the white-haired woman to momentarily blush before nodding her head and returning to proper form once more. Her hand was still clenched in Robyn's, Qrow noted.

"I'll be fine, Qrow." Winter stated quietly, determination lighting up her blue eyes, "It's imperative that the General King sees reason."

The dark-skinned young woman standing next to them smiled encouragingly at that, "We have to try at least, right?" Kimball asked, shrugging her shoulders in quiet affirmation.

Robyn raised an eyebrow, "You're always eager, Kimball." She said, sounding impressed.

The girl blushed, "Well, I'm curious about how matters such as this can get resolved." She explained tentatively.

"Our little general is hoping diplomacy wins out." Qrow couldn't help but joke just then, causing Kimball's blush to darken all the more at the nickname he’d given her.

"At any rate, I'm going to see what Weiss, Ruby, and Ilia are up to." Kimball hastily declared as she raced forward towards the corner of the temple where the three friends had been diligently working on something for quite some time, heads bowed together in quiet talk.

"Everyone is hoping this meeting goes well." Robyn said, sighing as she watched the dark-skinned young woman go.

"Can you blame them?" Winter asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, but I have a feeling I know what the terms are going to be already." Robyn said as she frowned, glancing over at Qrow.

He shook his head adamantly, "We can take Oscar and leave Mantle,” he said, “If you think that would help." There was no way he was going to just turn the kid over to Atlas, especially not after seeing what they had been putting Clover through.

"I think it's probably too late for that, Qrow." Robyn told him sadly, and just as Qrow was about to respond...

The doors to the temple opened once more, revealing Ironwood looming imperiously in the doorway. Behind him stood Doc, Carolina (Qrow saw her expression momentarily brighten when it landed on Kimball), and a handful of Atlesian soldiers. He strode forward then, inclining his head towards Robyn, "Miss Hill." Ironwood greeted, blue eyes landing on the younger woman standing next to her, "Specialist Schnee."

"Sir." Winter replied, managing to hold her head up high still as Robyn gave her hand a quick squeeze.

"Where's Clover?" Qrow couldn't help but blurt out without preamble, glaring at Ironwood all the while. He knew that the brown-haired soldier shouldn't be leaving the boundary of Atlas currently and that his lack of recovery was pretty concerning, but he’d almost hoped that Ironwood would still have allowed the captain of the Ace Ops to come along.

Ironwood glared right back at Qrow, "He's in no condition to be traveling outside of Atlas at the moment." He said stiffly.

Qrow felt his hands clench at his sides, "And I wonder whose fault that is?" He countered bitterly.

The bearded man took an intimidating step forward, "Maybe if all of you would just see reason." He said, blue eyes narrowing in anger.

Robyn cleared her throat then, "Are we here to talk or what?" She asked both men. That put a stop to the men's continued glaring match. Qrow harrumphed and moved off to the side, figuring it was probably for the best to let the blonde take over things from here.

But they hardly had even gotten a few sentences out to that effect when all hell ended up breaking loose as Pyrrha Nikos, along with her brother and Grif, bounded into the temple just then, "Mantle is under attack!" The red-haired young woman declared loudly.

All eyes turned to Ironwood then as Robyn growled threateningly under her throat, but he seemed just as shocked as everyone else.

Qrow couldn't help but sigh. So much for there being any hope of a peaceful solution to this mess.

*****

"Captain Ebi!" Penny's cry was loud and surprised as she saw the brown-haired man race into the streets of Mantle just before the encroaching horde of Grimm and Atlesian Golems. His body was positively shaking and covered in a thick layer of sweat. He couldn't feel the cold, frigid air of Solitas on his skin, just an infuriating heat that crawled up his arms and legs. A fever, his mind helpfully supplied though he could care less about what it was. The world seemed to both tilt and spin all around him, making it hard to keep his bearings.

But still, he had to try, right? It was bad enough that his asshole of a father was planning to use the peace talks as a way to attack Mantle while some of its defenders were away. He supposed in his own twisted way, the old man was just following Ironwood's orders since he’d never told him NOT to do so and was still very much interested in acquiring Oscar, but that was just Malcolm Hargrove twisting things once again to fit what he needed. Clover refused to sit on the sidelines and not help if he could.

Regardless of whether or not that meant he was technically disobeying orders himself. He supposed arguing that Hargrove and Cinder had "started it" first was a bit immature, but that was all his tired brain could come up with as far as a plausible defense went. With Robyn, and most likely Qrow and Winter at Salem's Temple along with who knew who else, those who had remained behind to ostensibly protect the city and Oscar needed all the help they could get.

"Son, you look like shit." Sarge told him in a no-nonsense voice as the older man in red readied his shotgun.

"Thanks, Sarge," he couldn't help but joke despite the situation they were in, "It's good to see you too!"

"He is right though, Captain Ebi." Penny said thoughtfully, a frown on her face, "You do not look well."

"Yeah, like you had way too many fun times at parties without resting in-between." Kaikaina noted as she swooped in for a landing by Penny and Donut, "Which is a total amateur move, by the way."

Clover took in as deep a breath as he could, which wasn't saying much given how shallowly his lungs seemed to be working at the moment, "Where's Oscar?" He asked the others.

Donut jerked his head in the direction of Ozpin's Temple just a bit farther away, "He went in there to see if he couldn't use his Inheritor powers to seal the barrier again and keep more Grimm at least from showing up." The pink-wearing young man explained.

"From this far away?" Clover asked, raising an eyebrow in surprise.

“No podemos dejar Mantle exactamente en este momento.” _{"We can't exactly leave Mantle at the moment."}_ Lopez muttered from nearby his father, both waiting for the line of nightmarish creatures to descend upon them.

"He is hoping that the Protector's Relic will act as a catalyst." Penny noted, willing Floating Array Into existence all around her.

Clover frowned in thought then, gripping Kingfisher loosely in far too clammy hands, "He might be on to something there." He murmured, teal eyes lighting up in determination, "But he'll need help. Can we count on you to keep the fight here?"

"If you can somehow stop more Grimm from showing up, then yeah." Sarge informed him, brown eyes glancing at the opposite end of town, "The Happy Huntresses have the other side."

"Then great. We'll try not to be long!" Clover assured the older man in red, sending an encouraging-if-wobbly smile to the others before he once again was running, this time up the temple's stairs. The inside of Ozpin's Temple was quite similar to Salem's: a giant building built around a massive floating crystal, this one a pulsating green in color. There was even the same winding staircase leading to the very top of the structure. Clover tried not to get too sick to his stomach at the sight.

"Whoa, Clover?!?" Nora's voice came over to him then, the red-haired girl holding her weapon in front of her along with Ren and Jaune. Concern lit up her blue eyes as she took in his appearance, "You don't look too good."

"You're pushing yourself too much, aren't you?" Ren asked worriedly.

He shook his head, the giant room swaying to the side slightly as a result, "Never mind that now." He said, "Where's Oscar?"

The trio glanced at one another before stepping carefully out of the way, revealing Oscar standing directly in front of the crystal, Caboose standing watch over him, "Hello!" The blue-wearing Faunus waved cheerfully as Clover approached, apparently not at all concerned with the deadly situation currently facing them.

"Clover!" Oscar exclaimed, looking relieved to see him as he lowered his arms from where he had them outstretched above his head, though a stricken look crossed his hazel eyes not a moment later, "I have no idea what to do!"

Clover clapped him on the shoulder reassuringly, "I think you were on to something,” he told the boy, “Using the crystal as a catalyst."

"But," Oscar said as he frowned, looking over at the giant relic, "Nothing's happening."

"And nothing will." A smug voice spoke up then, and Caboose had just enough time to shove both Clover and Oscar to the ground before a wall of flame suddenly hit where they’d been standing.

"That's dangerous!" He chided Cinder Fall as she stepped out of the shadows, a smirk lighting up her features.

"Oh, you've got a lot of nerve showing your face here!" Nora called out to the dark-haired woman, barely being held back by Jaune and Ren.

"Your father wanted to be here as well, but I suggested he watch things unfold from Atlas." Cinder informed Clover, staring at him and Oscar as if the others weren't even in the room, "Don't know how much control I actually have over the Grimm, after all." She smiled dangerously.

"So why summon them if you can't control them fully?" Clover asked as he stood up on shaky legs.

"Why?" Cinder questioned as her eye blazed, "Because you fools keep forcing my hand!" She glanced over at Oscar pointedly, "If you’d just stayed in Atlas, none of this would have happened."

"I—!"

Clover put his arm out, stopping Oscar from saying more, "This is a bit extreme,” he asked Cinder, “Don't you think?"

"You’ve no idea how extreme I can get." She said, pointing a finger at Oscar then, causing the boy to flinch, "You’ve one option now, boy. Come back to Atlas and maybe I'll spare Mantle."

"Oh, the maybe sounds real convincing!" Nora snarled, as her, Jaune, and Ren made to shield the others.

"Clover, Oscar!" Jaune called over his shoulder, "See what you two can do about fixing the barrier from here." His eyes narrowed as he held his sword at the ready, "We'll hold her off."

Cinder laughed darkly, "You can try!" She exclaimed and, just like that, there was a burst of flame once more and Cinder was moving towards the three with incredible speed, her foot making contact with Ren's arm just as she spun around to try and impale Nora with her arm, which extended from her long sleeve in much the same way a Grimm claw would.

"She can control fire and she has a Grimm arm?!?" Nora yelled out in frustration, "That's not fair!"

"Focus, Nora!" Ren advised, firing off a few shots with StormFlower that Cinder easily dodged. She had a bit of a harder time escaping from the spray of bullets from Freckles, however, as Caboose joined the fray.

"Now's our chance!" Clover told Oscar, the red Inheritor markings quickly spreading over his face, "Just follow my lead, all right?"

Oscar nodded shakily, "Right!" As he turned around to face the Crystal too, his green Inheritor markings beginning to color his freckled face as well.

Clover threw what was left of his energy outwards in the direction of the relic, feeling Oscar doing the same. He could sense it being refocused thanks to the crystal, pushed outwards and upwards towards the atmosphere and towards the broken barrier, slowly stitching together once more as their amplification magic coursed through and around it. His vision doubled and he nearly fell over.

“Clover?" Oscar asked, the worry evident in his voice.

Clover shook his head to try and steady it, and he stood on his feet once more, pushing forward still with all that he had, "We can do this, Oscar." He told him, the teen nodding his head and looking back up at the crystal and the energies flowing through it. He could sense him pushing too, sweat beginning to form on the boy's brow.

But if they could do this? If they could do this, they might still have a chance. It was worth trying for, at least. For a brief moment, he thought he heard a woman's laughter in response to his sentiment and he inwardly shuddered at the chilling sound.

*****

Qrow reached the fighting in Mantle's streets first thanks to his avian form, and he dropped down from the sky right next to a bleeding Sarge, Lopez trying to apply pressure to the wound on the man's arm. He raised an eyebrow at the sight, using Harbinger's shotgun mode to fell a Sabyr that had somehow gotten through Penny and Donut's defenses at the same time that Sarge lifted his shotgun with his good arm still and fired a blast as well, "You all right, old man?" He asked.

Sarge scoffed at the very notion that something could possibly be wrong, waving his injured arm as if to prove a point much to Lopez's chagrin, "This is nothing!" He exclaimed proudly.

“No sería nada si realmente te quedaras quieto y me dejaras vendarlo, viejo loco.” _{"It would be nothing if you actually stood still and let me bandage it, you crazy old man."}_ The automaton muttered tersely under his breath as he grabbed onto the man in red's arm once again. His fingers were stained with crimson from trying to wrap the gauze around the sliced open wound.

Sarge smiled over at his son affectionately, "Good old Lopez,” he said, “Still looking after his old man."

A sigh came from Sarge’s son, “No tendría que hacerlo si alguna vez usaras el sentido común.” _{“I wouldn't have to if you'd ever use common sense."}_ Lopez replied.

Donut jumped backwards then, his arms raised up as his force field glimmered to life around them, "Hey, Qrow!" He said breezily as if they weren't fighting for their lives currently, "Are the others on their way? We might need a hand or two at this rate!"

Sarge harrumphed, "We're dealin' just fine, son." He noted, eyes glancing up to where Kai and Penny were weaving through the air as though dancing instead of fighting, "Especially if Clover and Oscar can actually fix that danged barrier."

The black-haired Huntsman paused at that new piece of information, "What's that?" He asked, not sure if he heard Sarge right in the commotion. Even as he spoke, however, he could see energy emanating from the Protector's Temple just a bit farther away. It was shooting out and up into the sky, where it seemed to stretch outwards as if blanketing the very air itself.

"They're trying to use the relic as some kinda catalyst to fix the barrier." Sarge said in way of explanation, "Seems like it might be working too."

"Yeah, there's definitely been less Grimm showing up now." Donut added in, his force field blocking a punch from a Golem, "Which means these big guys might be the biggest threat."

Oh, he was going to have words with Jimmy later on. Qrow moved forward quickly, slipping past Donut and switching Harbinger to its scythe mode to topple the magical weapon over. He glanced back towards the temple then, dread and worry filling his very being, "Think you can hold these guys off until the others get here?" He asked.

It shouldn't be too long now. They’d been moving pretty quickly to head for the city again when Qrow had taken off ahead, a shocked Ironwood included. Already, he could just make out Ruby and Carolina clearing a nearby hill, weapons at the ready.

"Ve. Revísalos, estaremos bien." _{"Go. Check on them, we'll be fine."}_ Lopez said something as he threw a literal punch onto a Beowolf's head, jumping out of the way of Sarge's shotgun blast a split-second later.

"We've been doing all right so far, haven't we?" Sarge asked, waving him off, "Go see what's the hold-up."

And that was all the confirmation Qrow needed to move towards the temple as fast as his legs could carry him. He was nearly to the double doors when they were blown open by a tremendous blast of heat, Nora tumbling out not a second later.

"Nora!" Ren was by her side in an instant, grabbing onto her shoulder and carefully assessing her for injuries.

The girl blushed slightly at the concern in her partner's eyes, but then she narrowed her own at the inside of the Temple once more and held Magnhild up high, "Oh, she is going down!" She growled out, turning to the black-haired young man, "Come on, Ren!"

He visibly relaxed at seeing her seemingly in good shape still, smiling ever so slightly as he joined her in running back inside, "Of course." Ren responded earnestly. They’d been so focused on one another that they hardly acknowledged Qrow joining them save for slight head nods the older man's way.

Inside the temple, a fierce battle was raging on, with Cinder Fall going against Caboose, Jaune, Ren, and Nora. Despite the numbers against her, the dark-haired woman seemed more than capable of holding her own. And off in the center of the room, bathed in dark purple and green energy were...

"Oscar! Clover!" Qrow shouted, racing forward just as the dark purple magic suddenly faded out of existence completely, the brown-haired soldier it had been emanating from falling to the floor. It seemed, however, that whatever they’d been doing must have worked because the energy began dissipating around Oscar too, and the boy dropped to his knees.

Cinder screeched in anger as Qrow dropped down to his knees beside Clover, pulling the younger man into a shaky embrace. He was startled by the blood streaming out of the other's nose, the sweat falling in droplets to the ground from both him and Oscar, "You okay?" He called out tentatively to the teenager kneeling nearby.

Oscar shakily nodded, the marks falling away from his face. He looked over at Clover in concern, "Is Clover...?" He began tentatively, trailing off when it seemed he didn’t want to voice his concern.

Qrow wrapped his arms tighter against the man in question, feeling his shallow breathing on his arm as he did so, "I think he'll be fine, Oscar." He told him with more assurance in his voice than he actually felt, "You both did well."

Oscar smiled at the praise, though his relief was cut short by a wall of flames knocking their four defenders into the temple's walls. Cinder was glaring at them with her one good eye, "No matter. There are still plenty of Grimm and Golems to contend with." She stated matter-of-factly.

"Just the Grimm now. I ordered the Golems to stand down." Ironwood's voice broke through the heavy silence that had fallen after her words, Due Process pointing at the woman as Ren, Nora. Jaune, and Caboose slowly got to their feet once more.

"Now why would you do a foolish thing such as that, General King?" Cinder asked as she pursed her lips, her tone bordering on mocking.

Ironwood looked around the ruined building, "We were in the middle of talks." He finally got out, "This makes us lose credibility from a political stance."

Qrow couldn't help but scoff, "That's really your biggest concern right now, Jimmy?" He asked.

"You wanted to acquire Ozpin's Inheritor. I felt this was the easiest way to achieve that." Cinder replied nonchalantly.

"By undermining our position at the talk table?" Ironwood asked as he raised an eyebrow incredulously, "I very much doubt Robyn Hill or Qrow will agree to any terms we make now."

Cinder's eye narrowed, "Then we simply keep attacking Mantle until they do." She replied heatedly.

"That's—!" Ironwood began, but was cut off by Oscar of all people.

"No." The fourteen-year-old said as he got up on shaky legs, a determined look in his hazel eyes, "That can't be allowed to happen."

"Kid?" Instinctively, Qrow's grip on Clover tightened as he felt the other man stirring, dread startling to fill his gut at Oscar's declaration.

Oscar smiled over at him reassuringly, before turning his attention back to the waiting Ironwood and Cinder, "I'll go with you and fulfill my duties as an Inheritor too." He told them succinctly, his hands clenched into fists at his sides, "Just please, don't attack Mantle anymore."

Cinder looked positively smug as she took a step backwards, "So the boy can see reason at least." She said gleefully.

"Oscar, what are you—?" Qrow began when Clover groaned in his arms just then and he looked down into exhausted, resigned teal eyes, "Clover?" He asked.

"Sir." Clover's words were addressed to Ironwood, though he reached up and tentatively grabbed hold of Qrow's elbow as he spoke, his tone weak and pleading, "Please don't..."

And then his grip on Qrow's elbow fell away completely, the younger man having used all his remaining energy in speaking out just then. He sagged against Qrow's chest, unconscious. Silence fell heavy in the space, and Qrow felt as if the world had tumbled out from under him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, maybe it would be more accurate to say things escalated quite a bit in this chapter instead. XD Hope you enjoyed reading it! As always, thank you for reading. :D


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legal Disclaimer: I do not own _RWBY_ , _Red vs. Blue_ , or any of the shows’ characters. They are the rightful properties of Rooster Teeth.

Footsteps trudged heavily to the transport waiting to take quite them back to Atlas. "They" being Ironwood, Oscar, Clover, Pyrrha, and Qrow along with Nora, Ren, Caboose, and Jaune as the four had staunchly refused to leave Oscar alone following the events at the temple. Qrow's nieces and several of their comrades had assured him they’d also be heading to Atlas once things were settled in Mantle, and Qrow honestly didn't know what had happened to Cinder following Oscar's declaration. She’d merely given them all a victorious smirk and disappeared.

The young Huntsmen and Huntresses all clambered into the far back of the transport, Oscar refusing to meet Qrow's eyes. Dimly, he wondered if the boy thought that he was upset at him for his decision and was afraid to face him as a result, something he’d have to set right once they had a moment to talk. Ozpin’s Inheritor instead kept his expression downcast on the floor. Nora and Caboose both grabbed his hands reassuringly as the small group huddled together, the bruises and cuts they’d received from the fighting already beginning to heal as the transport began moving once more.

Qrow still had his arms wrapped around Clover's unconscious form, having refused to let go even after Lopez had earlier offered to help load the brown-haired soldier into the vehicle, as if afraid that the second he pulled away that would be it. It was also the same reason his eyes kept darting back over to Oscar every few seconds, "So," he finally spat out into the yawning silence that had become nearly suffocating between him and a pensive-looking Ironwood, "Are you happy now that you got what you wanted?"

Hardened blue eyes met his gaze evenly, Ironwood pursing his lips at the question, "You know this isn't how I wanted things to turn out, Qrow." He said succinctly, "But it's imperative that we have both Inheritors in Atlesian protective custody."

"Bullshit." Qrow scoffed at the notion, looking down at Clover's exhausted face. His eyes narrowed at the sight of it, "Don't tell me you plan on running Oscar ragged too."

Ironwood frowned, glancing momentarily over to the dejected boy in question before his finger carefully reached over and touched the side of Clover's brow as Qrow nearly snapped at him to stay away while just barely fighting the strange protective urge he had to do so, "I am taking Captain Ebi's request into consideration." The General King finally said.

"What the hell does that mean?" Qrow demanded, remembering Clover's last remark before he’d passed out from exhaustion.

"Seeing the effects of the Inheritor abilities up close, I think if possible it would be prudent to avoid using them again too strenuously." Ironwood stated, "I'd prefer not having either Inheritor drain themselves."

Qrow scoffed, "Glad to see you developed a fucking conscience now." He muttered darkly.

Ironwood sighed and leaned back against the side of the transport, looking more tired and haggard than Qrow had seen him in a long while, but still just as imperious as always, "So long as both Oscar and Clover behave accordingly, I see no need to push things." He said.

"So you're literally threatening them to keep both in line." Qrow replied, his red eyes narrowed, "That's great, Jimmy."

Ironwood glared back, his gaze softening slightly as it landed on Clover, "This is hardly an ideal situation, Qrow." He responded.

"You're telling me."

A terse silence fell over them for a moment, before Ironwood spoke up again, his voice taking on a hint of steel, "Oscar will remain at the Grand Palace,” he declared, “As his adopted father, you’ll be allowed to stay there as well provided you don’t cause any further disruptions."

Qrow rolled his eyes, "How magnanimous of you, James." He gritted out in frustration.

Ironwood's gaze landed back on Clover then, and he ran a hand briefly over the side of the younger man's hair, Qrow clenching as he did so, "Clover has depleted himself far too much too quickly. As long as he is weakened like this, he’ll be moved to a more secure location within the Grand Palace to recover. I'll be limiting the visitors he can receive as well." He said as his blue eyes landed expectantly on Qrow, "That will include you."

"Fucking hell, Jimmy!" Qrow snarled in response, but paused when he felt Clover stirring within his embrace.

He looked down to see surprisingly alert teal eyes looking up at him. How much of the conversation had Clover heard? The Ace Op captain’s hand wrapped gently around his arm, "Qrow." He whispered hoarsely, "Following orders is what is best for Oscar now. You don't want to be separated from him, do you?"

Qrow frowned, "Of course not, but—!" He started before Clover cut him off with a weak squeeze of his fingers on his arm.

Clover smiled wobbly in an attempt to come across as his usual confident self, "I'll be fine,” he said, “You know me."

Yes, he did. Qrow knew well enough how infuriatingly stubborn the younger man could be, especially when he believed he was in the right. He smiled slightly and bent his head down over Clover so that their foreheads touched momentarily, ignoring the sweaty coldness he found there as best he could, "All right, lucky charm,” he replied, “As long as you focus on getting better."

*****

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby's voice came to his ears moments before a blast of red petals hit him in the chest, the girl solidifying not a second later with her arms wrapped around him.

"Glad to see you could make it, old man." Yang stated jovially from behind her younger sister, punching Qrow affectionately in the shoulder.

"Where's Oscar?" Ruby asked, silver eyes glancing up at him nervously as she pulled away. They were standing in the foyer of the Schnee Manor, with the rest of the group that had come from Mantle. Qrow was surprised by just how many of their little band of rebels had made the journey, though he wasn't shocked to see that Winter and Robyn weren't among them yet. He imagined they were still sorting operations out in Mantle with the rest of the Happy Huntresses.

"What about Captain Ebi?" Penny asked nervously from where she stood next to Ruby when the brunette stepped back from her uncle, her own teal eyes lighting up with worry.

"Jaune and the others too?" From the chair he had been sitting in, Washington spoke up with a still raspy voice, "Caboose was with them, right?" Tucker gently laid a hand on the feline Faunus' shoulder then, knowing he was probably especially worried over the blue-wearing young man he seemed to view as something of a little brother. After all, it had been awhile since Washington had come here for his recovery and he hadn’t seen Caboose since.

Qrow held up his hands to stave off any further questions, "Everyone else is at the Grand Palace now." He told them without preamble, "Ren and the others wanted to stay with Oscar while he got settled in." Because they were really all good kids Qrow thought as he continued, "And Clover is being sequestered away to recover."

"But is he doing okay?" Doc asked timidly from where he stood with the rest of the Charon double agents along with Tucker and Donut, "Captain Ebi’s and Oscar's auras were drained when I last saw them."

"That's why Jimmy's having them rest now in," Qrow paused as the next words came out distastefully on his tongue, " _Protective_ custody."

"Which is a nicer way of saying house arrest." Blake muttered.

He nodded in response, "Pretty much." The black-with-grey-streaks-haired Huntsman muttered.

Simmons bit his bottom lip anxiously, "But if they're here and relatively safe, at least they can recover quicker, right?" He asked, trying to look on the positive as his freckled face got noticeably paler.

"Unfortunately, we don't know exactly how safe they truly are." Carolina quickly interjected before Qrow could respond.

"Right." Donut's eyes narrowed and he placed his hands on his hips, "Charon is still skulking about." He said in agreement as he glanced over at the agents apologetically, "No offense, guys."

"None taken!" Doc was quick to assure him with a bright smile on his face, promptly causing Neopolitan to roll her eyes and shove the brown-haired young man closer to her pink-wearing friend.

"Personally, I really wouldn't trust that Cinder lady as far as I could throw her." Donut concluded, "And I’m really good at tossing!"

"She did seem extremely invested in trying to get Oscar to return to Atlas given her actions earlier." Weiss mused, "One could even argue she pushed Hargrove into acting rashly with this latest episode."

"And then she got all smug and cocky afterwards like she’d hit the jackpot big time." Kai added in, a frown forming on her white-spotted face, "And that look is only hot sometimes."

“...¿A veces?” _{"...Sometimes?"}_ Lopez asked incredulously, looking at Kai as if she had grown another head.

"It wouldn't be too shocking to find out she has her own agenda at play here too." Blake stated, "We should be cautious."

"I doubt Cinder or Charon will make a move this early in the game, especially with both Oscar and Clover here in Atlas again like they’d clearly wanted and currently recovering from that stunt at Ozpin's Temple." Grif surmised, his brows knitting together thoughtfully, "But we should stay on our toes." The others all stared at the chital Faunus then, until his face darkened with a blush, "What?" He asked.

"Who are you and what have you done with Grif?" Simmons asked him incredulously, a noticeably slight red blush on his face as he regarded his normally lazy friend.

"Oh, fuck off. Just because I don't want to do it doesn't mean I'm not capable of critical thinking." The heavyset young man muttered under his breath.

To his surprise, the redhead actually smiled at him, "It's a good look on you." Simmons said, his green eyes bright with admiration.

As Grif flushed at Simmons’ comment, Kai grinned and jabbed him playfully in the ribs, "Told you the nerd thinks you're hot." She mock-whispered to her older brother.

"H—hey!" Simmons exclaimed as his freckled face nearly became as red as his hair as he and Grif pointedly looked everywhere not at each other.

"Why don't we try arranging a lookout for Clover and Oscar ourselves, alongside what the Atlesian forces are doing?" Ilia asked, raising her hand to move the group conversation along.

"Oh, that's a great idea!" Ruby gleefully agreed, her silver eyes lighting up at the Faunus’ idea.

"Yeah, we can act a lot quicker and independently from them should Charon or Cinder make a move." Yang said, nodding her blond head of hair in agreement to the suggestion.

"It'll drive Ironwood and the others nuts, but that might just be a perk benefit at this stage." Washington mused.

Qrow couldn't help but smile at the determined faces all around him, "Thank you, you guys." He said, feeling oddly touched that they were all willing to help.

"No problem, son!" Sarge exclaimed, moving from where he’d been standing next to Willow and Lopez, using his good arm to hit Qrow square on the back in a comradely fashion, "And don't you worry about things here while you're looking after your boy! I'll keep everyone corralled just fine."

From behind Sarge, Lopez was shaking his head adamantly and Qrow had the notion that no matter what the older man in red said, it was probably going to be the opposite and the younger group would be watching over him. Still, he couldn't help but smile gratefully all the same, "Much obliged, Sarge." He responded, making a mental note to never question a man who slept with his shotgun.

"Yeah!" Ruby and Donut both threw their fists into the air as the brown-haired girl proclaimed, "Operation Protect the Inheritors commences once Nora and the others get back!"

Yang rolled her eyes at their antics, "Yeah,” she said, “We’re definitely not calling it that."

Despite himself and how devastating the events of today had ended up being, Qrow felt his lips curving upwards slightly in response to the energy in the room.

*****

The last several hours were mostly a blur in Clover's mind, fading in and out of consciousness as he was. He didn't even know when he’d been finally separated from Qrow. After the transport ride, maybe? The brown-haired soldier only realizing he missed the elder Huntsman's presence around him the second his teal eyes opened up again to a sterile and sparsely-decorated room he vaguely recognized as being somewhere in the Grand Palace.

There was movement off to the side, and Clover was vaguely aware that at some point he must have been cleaned up because the dried blood that had been caking his face and the sweat coating his bare arms and the rest of his body was no longer there. He was propped up on a decidedly comfortable bed, his entire body threatening to float away once again in a relaxed state of being. But then he remembered snippets of what had happened throughout the day, and his eyes opened wide, shocked to find the General King himself sitting at his bedside. The man was halfway asleep himself in his chair, no doubt due to having been running on little to no rest for quite some time.

"Sir?" Clover tentatively called out, unsure if he should awaken the bearded man or not.

Blue eyes opened quickly at the sound of his voice, Ironwood straightening in his chair as if he hadn't just been dozing off, "Clover, you're awake." He sounded immensely relieved.

The captain of the Ace Ops furrowed his brow and attempted to sit up on the bed despite his body's lingering protests, "Where...?" He asked, trailing off when his brain didn’t seem to want to focus on the rest of the words needed to complete his question.

A hand firmly rested on his shoulder, pushing him back down into the mattress, "You're safe. In the Grand Palace.” Ironwood explained, “I've had you moved for the time being. Just to be cautious."

Clover’s murky brain tried to process this new information, "What about Oscar?" He asked.

"He's here too." Ironwood informed him softly, his tone surprisingly reassuring, "Oscar and Qrow will be using your quarters temporarily."

Clover nodded his head, his foggy head somewhat glad at least that his apartment would have someone living in it while he was recuperating elsewhere, "How is he?" He asked. Though he was in a similar situation, he couldn't imagine the stress the poor kid was going through on account of everything.

"He is adjusting well, all things considered." Ironwood assured him.

Clover relaxed slightly at that news, knowing it wasn't nearly as easy as Ironwood was acting like it was but also knowing that was the best response he’d probably get. He tried pushing his luck further, "Can I see him? Or the others?" He asked.

It seemed as if his use of his Inheritor powers earlier had robbed him of his Semblance for the moment as Ironwood frowned and looked to the floor, "Perhaps later, Clover. You need to rest right now." He informed the younger man in a voice that broached no room for argument, "You completely drained yourself helping to restore the barrier at Ozpin's Temple."

Clover flushed guiltily at the reminder, "I'm sorry that I disobeyed your orders, sir." He answered truthfully.

Ironwood sat there for a moment, looking at the brown-haired soldier in such a considering way that he almost squirmed under the stare’s intensity, "I had no idea that Charon would go to such lengths, Clover. You being there helped tremendously,” he said, “You being there also made me come to a decision regarding Oscar Pine that I might not have made beforehand. We'll call it even. This time."

"Sir—!"

A slight frown crossed over Ironwood's features then as the General King cut off the Inheritor’s protest, "But this will be the last time I am so lenient, Clover. Understand?" He asked.

Clover nodded, a heavy feeling settling into his gut.

Ironwood stood up, "Good. I'll leave you to rest then." He murmured. He paused just after taking a step away from the bed, almost hesitantly reaching out and touching the side of Clover's hair.

"Sir?" Clover asked as his eyes widened at the light touch, remembering their earlier encounter in Ironwood's office.

The General King let his hand drop, "Sleep, Clover." He ordered before quickly and purposefully striding from the room.

Clover remained with his eyes open for a long while afterwards, wondering just what had happened. Eventually though, his body's need for continued sleep got the best of him. It was much later when he opened his eyes again, the shadows in the room having lengthened considerably.

Once more, he found himself not alone in the space, a dark-haired figure shifting awkwardly in the chair at his bedside as if he’d just started to sit down in it, "Q—Qrow?!?" He asked in disbelief, unable to hide his joy at the sight. After hearing what Ironwood had said on the transport, he'd thought for sure that the Huntsman...

"Hey, lucky charm." Qrow greeted as he smiled tentatively and brought his ringed index finger up to his lips to signify that Clover should keep his voice down, "Technically, I'm not allowed in here."

He blinked at that, "Then how...?" He asked, his exhausted brain still not wanting to supply the words to finish his questions.

"Spy, remember?" Qrow answered, his tone laced with fondness.

Clover felt his face heat up slightly as he murmured truthfully, "I'm glad you're here."

"So am I." There was a critical look in the older man's red eyes as he remarked, "You gave us quite a scare, boy scout."

Clover's flush deepened, "I couldn't just stand by and do nothing, Qrow." He replied truthfully.

"I know, and you helped Oscar out too." The older man said, his expression contemplative, "I don't know what would’ve happened if you hadn't been there."

It was probably something best not to dwell on. Clover grinned and reached over to grab Qrow's hand with his own for a brief moment, "Lucky thing I was then, huh?" He joked.

Qrow smirked at him, eyes glowing slightly with wonderment as he glanced down at their connected hands, "Yeah,” he answered, “I guess so."

There was so much else to talk about and say, given everything that had happened. Clover opened his mouth, unsure of where to begin. He wanted to reassure Qrow that things would be all right, that he’d help to look after Oscar as best he could, that...

But then his vision momentarily blurred and the only thing that came out of his mouth was a lingering yawn. He felt himself blush in embarrassment as Qrow raised an eyebrow in mild amusement. He squeezed his hand, "You really should rest now, Cloves,” Qrow said, “We can talk later."

And Clover felt just a little like a spoiled brat for staring at their hands for a moment before looking up at Qrow hopefully, "Stay with me for a little while?" He asked, hoping he hadn’t overstepped some invisible boundary.

It was a selfish thing to ask, given that Qrow no doubt had a lot of things he needed to do just then, but Clover couldn't stop the hopeful words from coming out of his mouth regardless. He really was an idiot.

Red eyes widened slightly in surprise at the tentative request, but then their gaze softened considerably, "Sure, shamrock." Qrow answered somewhat tentatively himself.

Clover relaxed, his body sinking heavily into the mattress and pillows once more. It didn't take long for sleep to reclaim him. But, before he drifted off completely, he could’ve sworn he felt a soft pressure at his temple. In his drowsy state, Clover couldn't help but wonder as to what that lingering yet welcoming touch was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of an “aftermath” type of chapter following all of the intensity and action of the last one, but I had quite a bit of fun writing the dialogue and everything. :D


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legal Disclaimer: I do not own _RWBY_ , _Red vs. Blue_ , or any of the shows’ characters. They are the rightful properties of Rooster Teeth.

"Hiya, Clover!" Nora Valkyrie's cheerful voice practically bounced off the walls of the room as she jumped inside, grinning from ear to ear. Lie Ren came in behind her, nodding with a quiet greeting of "Hello." on his lips.

Clover couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at their sudden entrance, having not even noticed how the pair had come in, "What are you two doing here?" He asked incredulously. He was pretty sure that Ironwood had said something about limiting his visitors earlier, and he’d assumed that meant the kids as well.

"Guard duty! Duh!" Nora stated as if it was the most logical thing in the world.

The redhead paused briefly for a moment and shivered, heading back towards a window that Clover just now noticed was open. His body temperature still seemed to be running hot due to his overexertion earlier. Nora closed the window with a bit more force than was probably necessary before shutting the blinds, "There you go!" She exclaimed gleefully.

"But how did you get here?" Clover tried questioning again, his brain still trying to wrap his head around their presence as Nora joined Ren by his bedside.

The girl scoffed and waved her arm as if it was no big deal, "Please, you're acting as if memorizing the guards' patrol schedule, shimmying up a wall, and climbing through a window isn't a piece of cake." She said with a degree of confidence even Clover could envy.

"That actually sounds pretty complicated when you put it into words, Nora." Ren informed her gently.

"Piece. Of. Cake." She repeated emphatically, winking at the dark-haired young man as she did so, "Especially with a certain someone watching my back." Ren blushed at her commentary, pointedly looking away from the boisterous young woman then.

Before Clover could even properly formulate a response to the baffling turn of events, there was a slight knock on his door before it opened fully, revealing Carolina and Kimball peering in cautiously. When they saw he wasn't alone, Carolina merely rolled her green eyes as the two young women entered the space as well, "You could have just gone through the door, you know." She told them, closing said door behind her.

Nora pouted as she put her hands on her hips, "And where's the fun in that?" She asked before a rather smug look crossed over her features, "Besides, I bet you two didn't mind having the walk over here all to yourselves." Her blue eyes pointedly landed on the pair's still intertwined hands, and they promptly dropped them to their respective sides, faces darkening in blushes at having been caught.

"Still, I actually have permission to visit and can have a limited number of visitors tag along with me." Carolina noted.

"We might want to take her up on her offer next time, Nora." Ren started quietly, "I imagine Ironwood would be suspicious if he caught us actively sneaking in here."

"And we're not trying to necessarily get on his bad side, I know." Nora said as she let out a huff of air and crossed her arms over her chest, "Fine. We'll go the boring way next time to ensure that Operation Protect the Inheritors is a success."

"What now?" Clover asked at the same time as Kimball raised an eyebrow, "Are we seriously calling it that?" The dark-skinned girl inquired.

"We can shorten it to OPTI if you like." Nora suggested to Kimball, as if any of this conversation was making sense.

"Hmm." Kimball hummed, actually seeming to be considering it, "That might not be such a bad idea."

"Certainly less of a mouthful to say." Carolina agreed.

Ren shot the thoroughly confused Clover an apologetic look, "Sorry we couldn't tell you before,” he explained, “But all of us decided we'd take turns guarding you and Oscar while you're both here in Atlas recovering."

"I see." Clover replied, both touched at the gesture but also feeling rather bad at burdening the others so much, especially since there was undoubtedly much that needed to be done.

"Not to worry! We're pretty good at managing things, you know." Nora said, seemingly reading his mind just then, conspiratorially winking in encouragement as she did so.

"Yes. We're coordinating patrols and helping stabilize relations with Mantle even as we speak." Kimball told the Ace Op captain, her brown eyes gleaming with pride.

"But we know Charon is up to something, and that Atlas can be slow to react due to politics at times." Carolina continued, nodding her head, "Which is why OPTI was implemented."

"Ah-hah!" Nora whooped triumphantly then, "I knew that would catch on!"

"It's just more practical to say that than that ridiculously long mission name." Carolina muttered, her face nearly turning as red as her hair. Kimball smiling over at her affectionately did not help matters any, as Carolina averted her green-eyed gaze to the floor.

Clover couldn't help but smile at the exchange, "Thank you, you guys." He said earnestly, his hands clenching into fists in his lap, "I'll try to recover as quickly as I can to make sure OPTI is a success."

"You're welcome!" Nora exclaimed, grinning as she leaned against Ren, a knowing look in her eyes, "Plus, we figured you might just want the excuse for company every now and then."

Clover was always surprised at how observant Nora could be, "It is a little boring staying cooped up here." He admitted.

Ren held out a deck of cards rather tentatively, "Jaune gave me these.” He said, “If you'd like to play to pass the time?"

"That sounds great." The brown-haired soldier smiled mischievously not a moment later, "Though I have to warn you, I don't often lose."

"Oh, bring it on, old man!" Nora called out confidently, "You're going down!"

"That sounds like a challenge." Carolina cracked her knuckles, her competitive nature on full display, "I'm not one to lose either."

"This might turn ugly." Kimball joked to Ren as he started shuffling the cards.

He raised an eyebrow at her choice of words, "I'm already expecting it will be." Ren said as his gaze landed fondly on Nora, "She has a competitive streak a mile wide."

"So does Carolina." Kimball replied, smiling as the two young women in question were already placing bets on the outcome of the game, "Hopefully this friendly game won’t stress you out too much, Captain Ebi."

Clover grinned, "I'm actually looking forward to it." He said honestly. It seemed as if OPTI would prove to be a fun diversion, if nothing else.

*****

"And so we figured it would make the most sense for us to be the first of your guards for OPTI!" Ruby explained to Oscar with a beaming smile on her face.

At Qrow and the teen's confused looks, Yang was quick to add in, "You can thank Nora for the acronym later."

"I think it makes it sound more kick-ass, personally." Tucker said thoughtfully.

The blonde grinned over at her friend and elbowed him comradely, "You would." She said jovially.

The trio from Vale, along with Oscar and Qrow, were seated at the small dining table in the kitchen of Clover's apartment, mugs of tea all around. They’d figured that their small group wouldn't attract as much attention to themselves by visiting Oscar given how they’d traveled here with the teen at the start of their long journey all those months ago. It would only make sense for them to want to check up on their friend.

Qrow had to admit, he appreciated how carefully they seemed to be planning things currently. The young Huntresses and Huntsmen were more than capable of handling a lot of matters on their own now. He couldn't be prouder of that fact.

"And you really think Charon might try something eventually?" Oscar asked, frowning slightly as his hands wrapped around his still steaming mug.

"I wouldn't put it past them, kid." Qrow informed him.

"Yeah." Yang glared down at her own drink, "Especially given the lengths that Hargrove guy went to in order to out you as an Inheritor before."

"And what that Cinder chick did in Mantle, from the sound of things." Tucker muttered, having only heard about the attack afterwards.

Oscar hunched over, looking terribly small all of a sudden. His hazel eyes were lit up with worry. Ruby smiled reassuringly and touched his shoulder gently, "Hey, it'll be okay." She said brightly, "You might be in Atlesian custody at the moment, but we've always got your back."

Yang nodded her head in earnest agreement, "That's right!” She exclaimed, “We'll kick anyone's ass if they try to mess with you or Clover."

The younger teen visibly relaxed somewhat at their encouragement, "Thanks, guys." He stated with a smile on his face, "But I do expect that I'll have to at least do some level of Inheritor duties now that I'm here."

"Only if you agree to it and they aren't too extreme." Ruby said adamantly, getting the "big sister" tone she rarely ever got to use out. It warmed Qrow's heart to hear it.

Oscar’s smile widened, "Yes, ma'am." He replied back optimistically.

Tucker took a huge gulp of his tea then, looking down at the mug appreciatively, "This shit isn't too bad.” He said, “I wonder if it might help Wash's throat some?"

Ruby and Yang shot each other knowing looks, as Oscar's eyes lit up at the mention of the feline Faunus that Tucker had unexpectedly become so fond of, "How is he doing, by the way?" He asked curiously, "I haven't seen him since he left Mantle. Caboose was pretty worried."

Tucker's expression became contemplative at the question, "He's doing all right, I suppose? His injury is healing nicely, but some days are better than others." He answered as carefully as he could.

"You mean for his memory." Ruby remarked quietly. The dark-skinned young man in teal mutely nodded, gripping his mug tighter in response.

"Still, at least he is healing," Yang chimed in gently, "And he's got a good support system in place."

"Yeah, Caboose and Carolina really are like siblings to him." Tucker noted, glancing over at Oscar appreciatively, "Wash was really glad that you were looking out for Caboose in Mantle too, Oscar."

"I could say the same about Caboose, honestly. He was a big help when Cinder showed up." Oscar said as he smiled fondly.

Yang rolled her violet eyes at Tucker's earlier comment and elbowed him again, "Yeah, he's got those two as well,” she said, “But I was sort of referring to you there, dummy."

Tucker's face darkened in a blush and he pointedly looked away from everyone at the table, "I don't know what you're talking about." He muttered.

"Uh-Huh." Yang said as she looked over at her friend dubiously, "This is the only time I've seen you get close to someone without even attempting your lame flirting, Tucker."

"I—It's not lame!" Tucker pouted, and his brown eyes zeroed in on Yang before she could say anything else, "And...and what about you and Blake, huh?"

That gave the blonde pause, "What about her?" Yang asked cautiously, her violet eyes narrowing in thought.

"Just that you two seem to have hit it off pretty well too." Tucker said matter-of-factly, smirking slightly as he added, "Bow-chika—!"

"Oh, that's it!' A red-faced Yang yelled, promptly standing up from her seat as she proceeded to throw her childhood friend into a headlock.

"Hey, no rough housing at the table!" Ruby exclaimed at their antics.

"Says the girl who always manages to get involved in food fights." Qrow muttered to his youngest niece fondly.

She blushed in embarrassment, "There's no food right now though,” Ruby said, “And hot tea hurts!"

Qrow raised an eyebrow in amusement, "That's your only objection?" He asked jokingly.

Tucker and Yang promptly froze in their roughhousing, their gazes landing on the younger brunette so fast that she actually gulped nervously and took a step back from the table, "And what, pray tell," Yang got out with a smug look crossing over her features, "Were you up to with Penny earlier today, sis?"

"Oh yeah." Tucker joined in on the merciless teasing too, grinning from ear to ear, "You guys were gone pretty early."

Ruby's cheeks flushed and she quickly looked down at the table, pushing her fingers together, "I was just curious to see what Atlas looked like up high, and she was nice enough to..." Ruby trailed off at the whoops and catcalls from her sister and friend, her face turning completely red as she tried resisting the urge to throw her mug full of still very hot tea in their direction.

Qrow shook his head fondly at the group's antics, turning his attention to Oscar then who had been watching them with a bemused expression on his face, "Hey." He said gently to the fourteen-year-old to catch his attention.

Oscar looked over at him questioningly. They hadn't exactly talked yet about what had happened in Mantle. Qrow had a feeling the boy had been trying to avoid it out of fear of having disappointed him, and the elder Huntsman figured now was as good a time as any. "You know I'm proud of you, kid. No matter what." Qrow told him succinctly, "You did what you thought was best given the situation. That took a lot of courage."

"Qrow." Oscar said, looking over at his adopted father with obvious relief.

Qrow smiled encouragingly and patted his shoulder, "We'll figure things out from here, no worries." He said.

"I know." Oscar replied, turning his attention back to the chaos unfolding at the other side of the table with a more genuine smile plastered on his face.

Qrow couldn't help but return the expression, certain that he wasn't about to abandon Oscar, Clover, or anyone anytime soon. No matter what. He was going to see this through.

*****

Clover stared at the window, willing the momentary weakness of his legs to go away. He hated that he’d apparently overexerted himself merely going from one side of the room to the other. Beads of sweat were already starting to form on his brow, and he quickly wiped them away.

He could do this. After all, he was a highly skilled soldier and a capable Huntsman just like Ren and Nora were. He had even memorized when the guards below would be on their break, which was right about now.

All he planned to do was step outside for a little while to get some fresh air. He'd still be on the Grand Palace grounds. It wasn't like Ironwood had forcibly locked him in the room. There was no reason he should worry or feel remotely guilty about doing this. As long as he obeyed Ironwood's orders without question, Oscar would be fine. That was all he had to worry about now, and he was sure he’d be able to do just that once he was given them.

Nodding to himself as if reaffirming that fact, he reached over and opened the window, unable to keep a sigh from escaping past his lips as the cold air outside swept into his temporary quarters. A wave of dizziness momentarily hit him not a second later, and he instinctively leaned forward to brace himself against the sides of the now open windowsill...

Only to pause when a pale hand suddenly reached out and grabbed his arm, effectively keeping him upright as the vertigo passed. He blinked down at the ringed fingers and the arm brace, trying to put two and two together.

"Going somewhere, lucky charm?" Qrow's voice was full of mild amusement as he gently pulled the younger man forward until Clover was pressed up against his chest in a supporting fashion, an arm wrapped securely around his muscled back.

Clover felt his entire body start to overheat again at the sudden contact between them, his brain still trying to process just why Qrow Branwen had been on the ledge of his window in the first place. It didn't help being enshrouded in the other man's warmth and scent, even though he knew Qrow was most likely only doing this to prevent Clover from bodily falling out the window.

Finally, his mind reeled back to his earlier visitation, and he prayed his heartbeat wasn't too noticeable against Qrow's body as he muttered into the dark-haired man's shoulder, "Your turn for OPTI?"

An exasperated sigh left Qrow then as he shifted his hold on Clover slightly, "I really wish they hadn't started calling it that." He said.

Clover smiled, feeling as though he could stand properly on his own two feet once more and reluctantly pulled away from Qrow as a result though the other man still kept a grip on his arm just in case, "It's cute, if nothing else." He said.

"You would think that, soldier boy." Qrow joked, playfully flicking his forehead with strangely fond crimson eyes.

"How's Oscar?" Clover asked seriously not a moment later, trying not to read too much into Qrow’s actions.

"He's as well as can be expected given the situation." Qrow stated proudly, "He's got good friends and he's strong."

"I'm glad." Clover's shoulders sagged in relief, though he took on a slightly more thoughtful look a second later, "Though you still haven't really answered my question on why you’re here."

He could have sworn Qrow's face reddened slightly, "I guess you could say I’m helping OPTI." He finally muttered, looking anywhere but at Clover just then.

A remorseful look fluttered over Clover's expression as he stared at the ground, "I wish I didn't constantly need watching out for." He let out in a whisper, his own face heating up as he added under his breath, "I'm supposed to be helping you."

He was surprised when Qrow's grip on his arm tightened just a fraction, "I'd say it's more often the other way around, Cloves, given the past couple of months." He told the Ace Op.

"Qrow." Clover said, frowning at the pensive look that had crossed over the other man's face just then.

"And you never answered my question earlier." The red-eyed Huntsman swiftly changed topics, a slight upwards quirk forming on his lips as he gazed down at Clover from the ledge, "Were you going somewhere, lucky charm?"

Clover felt his face heat up once more at having been caught. He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head with his free hand, "I just wanted some air." He admitted.

Qrow raised an eyebrow, tilting his head to the side to regard the younger man, "And you thought sneaking out the window would be a good way to get it?" He asked, clearly amused.

Clover’s blush only intensified, "I thought for sure the guards outside my door might try and stop me." He mumbled pathetically.

Qrow let out a hum of agreement, "Most likely. Jimmy's got you on a pretty tight leash." He said as he looked down apologetically, "Sorry."

Clover couldn't help but smile self-deprecatingly, "You’re not exactly wrong, Qrow." He muttered.

For a long moment, Qrow said nothing and, as the silence lingered between them, Clover wondered if the elder Huntsman would order him back to bed for the night. He was more than just a little shocked when the grip on his arm suddenly moved down to his hand, clasping their fingers together.

"Right." Qrow said finally, not looking at Clover's face just then, "Let's get going before the guard shift starts up again."

"What?" Clover asked, blinking up at the Huntsman in surprise.

Qrow's face had definitely reddened as he tilted his head slightly to the right, "There's a balcony just over there.” He explained, “You can get your air and not be seen."

Salem’s Inheritor knitted his brows in confusion, "Are you sure?" He asked, suddenly nervous that such an excursion might get Qrow in trouble with the General King.

The grip around his hand tightened, Qrow smiling almost sheepishly down at him, "I'd rather help you over so that you don't fall along the way, Clover. It's not exactly a small drop, and your luck semblance isn’t what it used to be." He answered truthfully.

Clover nodded, his face becoming almost unbearably hot once again as he still stared down at their hands, "Thank you, Qrow." He said gratefully.

Qrow simply nodded, then helped to pull Clover up onto the window ledge. Sure enough, there was a balcony not far away and the two were able to make it there together readily enough. Qrow jumped down first, pulling Clover along with him, his arms encircling the slightly taller man once again in a momentary embrace, "Easy there, Cloves. I've got you." He said into the Ace Op’s hair.

If Clover pretended that his stability was still a bit off in that moment so he could lean into their contact and Qrow noticed, neither man commented on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing Nora, haha! This was a really fun chapter to write. Hope you enjoyed it! :D


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legal Disclaimer: I do not own _RWBY_ , _Red vs. Blue_ , or any of the shows’ characters. They are the rightful properties of Rooster Teeth.

"I don't see why they have to remain here." Hargrove sniffed disdainfully as his eyes fell on Grif, Simmons, and Donut standing by the doorway to Clover's room, just behind where a bored-looking Neopolitan and an anxious-looking Doc were standing.

"Well, that's just rude, sir!" Donut exclaimed in a shrill voice, his hands on his hips.

"Especially since we could say the same of you." Grif muttered, brown eyes narrowed in thought, "Wasn't Charon part of the reason we're in this whole mess to begin with?"

"G—Grif!" Simmons admonished, casting a nervous look at the terse expression that suddenly clouded the chairman's features.

Grif looked over at him expectantly, "Tell me I'm wrong, Simmons." He said in challenge.

"That's—!" Hargrove began, nearly rising from his seat in obvious anger.

"He isn't wrong." Ironwood's voice cut into the conversation then rather imperiously. The bearded man had been standing by Clover's bedside while Hargrove checked on his recovery process, opting to remain silent until just that moment.

All eyes in the room turned towards him then, Clover being unable to keep his eyebrows from raising in surprise at his statement. The General King elaborated with a steel blue glare directed at Hargrove, "The only reason this visitation is allowed is because of your familiarity with Inheritors in general.” He explained, “Otherwise, I’d have you nowhere near this place."

Hargrove dipped his head slightly in acknowledgement of the leader's words, "It is true that Charon has acted overzealous in the past, Your Majesty."

"That's an understatement." Simmons mumbled, though he quickly froze up and darted behind Grif when Hargrove glared at him, causing the heavyset Faunus to roll his eyes though he made no move to abandon the lanky redhead.

"However, I thank you for continuing to give us the chance to prove ourselves for the good of Remnant." Hargrove continued as though Simmons hadn't spoken.

"It's not like there's much choice when you're the only ones capable of producing Golems and the like." Clover muttered, glaring down at his sheets instead of meeting his father's gaze.

"No." The older man smiled thinly, "I suppose there isn't."

"As for their presence here," Ironwood carried on with the earlier topic of conversation, "I acknowledge that this group of Huntresses and Huntsmen were largely influenced by Robyn Hill, Winter Schnee, and Qrow Branwen and that they acted out of concern for the well-being of the Inheritors." He pointedly looked at Hargrove then, "Something I have doubted with your organization since the beginning. So long as they don't interfere from here on out in Atlesian matters, they’ll be allowed to stay and observe."

"Most magnanimous of you, sir." Hargrove said, pursing his lips in annoyance.

"Question." Donut said as he raised his hand in the air then, "Does offering decorating tips count as interfering? Because this place could really use some more pizzazz!"

"Seriously, Donut?" Grif muttered as Simmons slapped his hand across his freckled face while Doc openly balked at his obvious crush, and Neopolitan rolled her eyes at her odd friend's antics.

The others in the room ignored the pink-wearing young man’s question, much to the dirty blonde's chagrin. Instead, Ironwood turned to Hargrove with a considering look in his blue eyes, "How goes his recovery?" He asked seriously, getting back to the matter at hand.

Hargrove glanced dismissively at Doc, who stood ready at attention, "Captain Ebi's Aura is still incredibly low, sir." Doc answered, a tan finger pushing his purple-rimmed glasses up the ridge of his nose once more.

"Not that you probably needed us to tell you that." Hargrove muttered, glancing over at his son contemplatively, "I’d advise continued rest for the time being given how fundamentally drained he has been."

Ironwood nodded his head as Clover sighed at the thought of being stuck here for even more time, but Hargrove's next words caused his teal eyes to fly over to the man in earnest shock, "We cannot wait, however. Requests for more Golems are already becoming frantic." He said, "We’ll need to start using the boy's amplification abilities in Captain Ebi's stead."

Audible gasps came from Simmons, Doc, and Donut at that, although both Grif and Neo hardly looked all that shocked by this turn of events. Clover clenched his hands into fists, "B—but!" He tried to interject, although he knew he didn’t really have much he could protest with in his current state. Still, Oscar wasn't ready yet, was he? They’d just barely started training before. How would he react to this news? How would Qrow?

Ironwood placed a hand on his shoulder then, effectively cutting off his protest before it even began. The General King had an impassive look on his features as he nodded solemnly, "Understood. I’ll inform Oscar Pine of this myself." He said.

Hargrove smirked derisively, "And Huntsman Branwen?" He asked, clearly anticipating friction.

"His paternal connection to Oscar is the only reason he is still here." Ironwood explained as his eyes narrowed, "I’ll be sure to remind him of that fact."

"Sir." Clover began, looking up at Ironwood's stony face as he swallowed nervously, panic beginning to form in his chest, "I'm sure that I could still activate the Golems if—!"

Ironwood's grip on his shoulder suddenly intensified to the point where Clover winced at the contact, "If you would excuse us." The General King told the rest of the room dismissively.

The younger Huntresses and Huntsmen looked at one another hesitantly for a moment and even Hargrove seemed momentarily taken aback, but Ironwood's stance was clear and firm. The older man rose from his seat and moved to the door, the others reluctantly following him.

"James, you don't have to make Oscar do this." Clover stated desperately as soon as they were alone and the other's grip left his shoulder, "I can still—!"

He was cut off once again by a furious James suddenly slamming his hands down on either side of him on the mattress, his face so close to Clover's own that he could feel his breath against his skin. "Clover, that's enough!" He spat out angrily, his face turning red as blue eyes narrowed, "What happened to following my orders?"

"S—sir?" Clover asked, blinking in shock. He suddenly wanted to shrink backwards, but with Ironwood trapping him like so on the bed there was nowhere for him to move.

"I realize that you’re worried about the boy." Ironwood said through a grimace, "That you're worried about how Qrow will react." His eyes gleamed as he looked into Clover's own with an unreadable expression in their depths, "But it is imperative that we do this for the greater good."

"But!"

Ironwood tilted his head forward slightly, making contact with Clover's forehead briefly before he pulled away, "You’ll listen to orders from here on out, Captain Ebi." His tone was clipped, "If you’re truly concerned for Oscar and his father, then that should be an easy enough task."

Clover's eyes widened at the implicit threat. He was trapped all over again, just like he’d been years before. Only this time, it was worse because he wasn't alone.

Shakily, he nodded and Ironwood seemed to relax slightly at his acquiescence. For one brief moment, his hands found Clover's own and squeezed as if in an attempt to be reassuring, but Clover simply laid his own limply in his grip in response. "Good." Ironwood murmured, before he turned around and left Clover to his troubled, confused thoughts.

*****

Oscar Pine dropped to his knees on the ground, his breath coming out in heavy gasps. All around him, pieces of metal and debris from the training area fell back to the floor as Pyrrha Nikos deactivated her Semblance. She made her way over to the boy's side carefully through the strewn wreckage, placing her hands comfortingly on his shoulders, "That should do it for today." She informed him and the others gently, green eyes zeroing in on the blond-haired Huntsman who had been standing next to Qrow and observing the training session, "Jaune?" She asked, motioning to Oscar.

"R—right!" The blonde exclaimed at her prompting, Jaune quickly trotting over to help amplify and restore the teen's much depleted Aura.

The glyphs that Weiss had summoned faded from the air as she and Ilia approached, the brunette putting away Lightning Lash as she did so. Just a few seconds later, Kai landed on the ground as well. "That was pretty impressive." Weiss stated in way of conversation, glancing over at her girlfriend who nodded her head in quiet agreement, "Who knew you could amplify that many Semblances all at once?"

"For real." Kai agreed as she stretched her arms over her head, "I've never flown that high or that fast before. If Dex saw me, he would have had a heart attack!"

"We nearly did when you almost crashed into that wall." Ilia joked with her friend.

"Yeah, yeah. Braking in air is tricky, all right?" The tan-skinned girl said as she grinned, "Still, talk about a fucking rush!"

Oscar smiled weakly up at the gathered group, as Jaune and Pyrrha helped him to his feet, "I've been trying to train on my own. Back in Mantle." He stated sheepishly.

"And it really shows!" Weiss remarked, smiling as she turned to the pensive older Huntsman who was still hanging back from the rest of them, "Isn't that right, Qrow?" She asked.

"Hmm?" Red eyes blinked to awareness just then at having been addressed, and he ran a hand through his hair, "Oh yeah," he said as he smiled affectionately over at Oscar before ruffling his hair, "You've improved a lot, kid."

"It certainly seems as if he has."

Qrow tensed at the sound of Ironwood's voice coming from behind them, spinning around just as the others all stiffened too. The General King had his hands clasped behind his back, a slight smile that didn't quite reach his eyes plastered on his face as he gazed at the group.

"K—King Ironwood, sir." Oscar said as he gulped nervously and shakily saluted along with the others save for Qrow, "Um..."

He trailed off uncomfortably, hazel eyes looking away. Qrow could understand the awkwardness. Ironwood hadn't exactly gone out of his way to approach the boy or make him feel more comfortable ever since they’d arrived here in Atlas. For the General King to seek them out, meant...

"Why don't you guys go on ahead and get something to eat?" Qrow muttered to the group, resting a reassuring hand briefly on Oscar's shoulder as he did so, "I should probably talk to Jimmy here one-on-one first."

"Yes." The General King said with an awkward smile on his face that Qrow recognized as Ironwood's attempt at being reassuring, "That's probably for the best."

Oscar looked doubtful, but Kai quickly grabbed his arm and started dragging the teenager off while excitedly talking in a loud voice about a place she’d seen that looked as though they had "bitching noodles" or something in an obvious attempt to distract the kid. Pyrrha and Jaune both looked at each other worriedly before following after, so close together that their shoulders touched with every other step. Ilia took Weiss' hand in her own rather shyly as they followed the other four.

It wasn't until they were out of earshot completely that both Ironwood and Qrow dropped the encouraging act completely, both of their demeanors becoming more charged and hostile the second they were alone. "I take it you're here on Inheritor business for the good of Atlas or whatever?" Qrow sarcastically bit out.

Ironwood's blue eyes narrowed, "For the good of all of Remnant, Qrow.” He answered, “You should know that well enough by now."

"Really? Because it seems pretty fucking warped to me." Qrow snapped back bitterly.

Ironwood pursed his lips then, his hands still annoyingly poised behind his back, "I just thought that I should inform you first,” he said, “We will be having Oscar take on Inheritor duties with Charon."

"What?" Qrow asked, his red eyes widening, "He's only just started training. That's—!"

"Not up for debate." The General King's voice was authoritative, "If you'd like, you can consider this more extensive training."

"Bullshit." The dark-haired man got out.

A sigh escaped from Ironwood then, "What else can we do, Qrow? Clover still hasn't recovered fully enough yet.” He said, “I promise you, I’ll make sure not to push past the boy's limits."

"Yeah, because you did a real good job not pushing Clover past his!" Qrow couldn't help but shout out then.

Ironwood's movement was a blur, and suddenly Qrow felt a metal hand tighten threateningly around his throat, "Clover wants to push on even now largely because of _you_ , Qrow." He stated, voice dangerously calm, "Oscar will likely do whatever you advise him to. Your influence on the Inheritors is dangerous."

Qrow was gasping for air, his feet struggling to touch the ground as Ironwood tightened his grip, a dark gleam in his eyes, "I won't let Oscar push himself to the brink, and I sure as hell won't let Clover continue to risk himself so thoroughly when we can balance between the two now. I refuse to lose him." His tone was curt, "To anything or anyone. No matter what."

In the blink of an eye, Qrow transformed into a bird and flew out of Ironwood's gasp, turning back to a coughing human once he was a safe distance away. Realization filled his teary red eyes a moment later, "You...you like Clover." He finally managed to breathe out, his stomach dropping at the thought, "Fucking hell, James!"

Ironwood's expression was cold as he regarded his former friend, "I'm aware that I’m going to extremes to protect Atlas. To protect him." He said, hands clenching to fists at his sides, "But it will be worth it in the end."

"Even...even if it's not what he wants?" Qrow asked as he took a step back, his hand around the red mark at his throat. He thought of the figurative leash around Clover's neck and nearly became sick.

"He'll understand eventually. Everyone will." Ironwood stated plainly. His blue eyes narrowed as he regarded Qrow, "And should you really be judging me for my actions?"

Qrow said nothing to that, unsure of what the hell Ironwood was getting at.

"Your care for your son and for Clover has clouded your judgement to the point where you don't accept the sacrifices they’re willing to take on." The other man continued, "You've been acting selfishly this whole time."

"Th—that's—!"

"You don't deserve their consideration, Qrow." The General King continued, "You're both dangerous and pathetic."

Qrow felt as if the floor had fallen out from under him. He fell to his knees, all of his own doubts and fears racing to the surface of his mind just then. He was no good to anyone. He didn't deserve Oscar or his nieces' love and care, Clover would never look at him like...

Like he had started looking at him, he realized with a shock. Red eyes widened at the realization, his heart threatening to hammer out of his chest. He could never be good for anyone, no matter how hard he tried. But still, his eyes landed on Ironwood who was still staring at him impassively, his hands clenching into fists at his sides. He might not be good for anyone, but Ironwood's actions had proven he sure as hell wasn't either.

"I'm not...I'm not leaving them with you, James." Qrow finally choked out, "No matter what else happens."

"Just don't get in my way." Ironwood uttered derisively before he walked off and left Qrow to his troubled thoughts.

*****

Qrow had talked to Oscar about Ironwood's declaration once they’d returned to Clover's apartment within the Grand Palace that evening, mainly to give him plenty of warning for when the man approached him on the subject later himself.

To his surprise, the teenager had taken the whole thing in stride. It was obvious Oscar was nervous about the ordeal, but he'd smiled encouragingly all the same, "This gives Clover more of a chance to rest and it'll help out other areas of Remnant too, right?" He had said quietly, "I'll try and do my best."

Qrow had said nothing to that, merely enveloping Oscar into a tight hug. By the time Blake, Yang, and Caboose came by to hang out with Oscar as part of OPTI, Qrow's mind was back to thinking over his earlier encounter with Ironwood. He knew he wasn't a good fit for anyone, largely due to his Semblance. But he knew that leaving wasn't an option either. He cared too much about his nieces and their friends, about Oscar, and...

"Your turn to watch Clover, huh?" Yang wisecracked with a grin on her face, winking at Qrow conspiratorially.

"Yang, you shouldn't tease your uncle so much." Blake chastised gently as she sent the red-faced Qrow a sympathetic look, grabbing Yang's arm and guiding the other girl gently over to the table where Oscar was waiting to play cards while Caboose drew beside him.

"Aw, it's all in good fun!" The blonde assured her, before smirking and waggling her eyebrows in the feline Faunus' direction, "I could always tease you instead."

"N—not right now!" Blake exclaimed as her face reddened all the way to the black ears atop her head.

The four had waved the Huntsman off following that exchange, though both Blake and Yang seemed to suspect something was wrong because they shared a worried glance when they thought Qrow was not looking. Caboose lamented this time that he’d forgotten his crackers as Qrow turned into a corvid and flew out the window towards Clover's sequestered away room.

He entered the space easily enough, at the same time that Clover Ebi thrashed violently in his bed and started awake, gasping for breath as his eyes tried to peer into the darkened room. "Whoa there, shamrock." Qrow said by Clover’s side in an instant, tentatively reaching out and touching his arm to try and calm the sweat-soaked younger man down, "Nightmare?"

Clover's teal eyes peered at him in the shadows as his brain finally caught up with his body just then, shakily nodding his head in response, "It was a whole swarm of Grimm attacking Atlas." He muttered, shuddering at whatever vivid memory was assailing him, "They never stopped. And a woman was..." his brows furrowed as he remembered the dream’s details, "She was _laughing_ about it."

Qrow gave his arm a reassuring squeeze as Clover sat up on the bed and patted the spot next to him, Qrow only hesitating for a moment before he took it, "We were dealing with a lot of Grimm earlier." He said reassuringly.

Clover frowned speculatively then, "Maybe." He replied, unconvinced as he thought back on the hellish vision he’d just woken up from.

A heavy silence fell over the pair, Qrow unsure of what to say, especially in light of his own realizations about his feelings. He honestly wasn't sure if it was a good idea for him to even be anywhere near Clover just then. Maybe it would be best for the Ace Op and Oscar both if he retreated from the Grand Palace, at least to avoid hurting them anymore, to...

"James and Hargrove want Oscar to start activating Golems." Clover finally said, his teal-eyed gaze pointedly looking away from Qrow as if the very declaration was somehow his fault.

Qrow swallowed heavily, running a hand through his hair, "Yeah, I know,” he replied, “Jimmy and I had a little chat about it earlier today."

The black-haired man decided not to mention what had happened during it. He didn't want Clover to worry any more than he already was. The phantom sensation of fingers still around his throat was only that. His Aura had long since healed the redness.

Clover's shoulders slumped dejectedly at the news, "I'm sorry, Qrow." He mumbled under his breath.

Qrow raised an eyebrow, surprised at the admission, "For what, lucky charm?" He asked, genuinely confused.

Clover still refused to meet his gaze, "For not being stronger." He stated emphatically, "If I was more recovered, then they could hold off on using Oscar."

Qrow thought about Ironwood's remarks about "balancing" and frowned, "We both know that wouldn't be the case, Clover." He informed him quietly.

The brown-haired soldier looked over at him then and Qrow froze at the sight of tears forming in the corner of the other man's face, "But still!" He said, his tone so much more powerless than his normally confident facade, "I'll get stronger. I'll heal as quickly as I can. For Oscar's sake. So that you don't have to worry about him as much."

"Clover," Qrow said as his red eyes widened in shock, "Why?"

"I want to help Oscar, Qrow." Clover explained, his face turning redder by the minute and he hastily wiped his eyes, glancing down at the floor with a newfound fascination as if he couldn't meet Qrow's probing gaze just then, "I want to help Remnant, and have your back. I—!"

Qrow said nothing as he abruptly cut Clover off by pulling him into a near-suffocating embrace, his hands gripping onto Clover's hair and wrapping around his shoulders as he pulled the younger man more squarely into his lap. It reminded him of the desperate embrace Clover had pulled him into when they’d first met at Salem's Temple all those years ago.

Clover let out a surprised gasp, "Q—Qrow?" He asked, clearly shocked by the sudden intimacy.

The dark-haired shapeshifter merely clung to him tighter, closing his eyes as he felt hands hesitantly wrap around him in return, the touch becoming more purposeful as time passed. Qrow knew it was selfish of him to do this. But at that moment, all Qrow cared about was the warmth currently surrounding him and the warmth he could only silently give in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clover’s nightmares will definitely be playing a larger role in the story as it progresses. So many feels throughout this chapter too! Thank you, as always, for reading! :)


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legal Disclaimer: I do not own _RWBY_ , _Red vs. Blue_ , or any of the shows’ characters. They are the rightful properties of Rooster Teeth.

An awkward silence fell as heavily as the falling snow as the trio of Qrow, Pyrrha, and Simmons wandered the outer wall of Atlas on patrol, their minds clearly elsewhere even as their eyes remained fixed on the icy expanse all around them. Qrow was grateful in a way for the diversion, for today was the first time that Oscar would be visiting the guild hall of Charon. He’d been informed in no small terms that he was not supposed to be anywhere near the building at that time, though Ruby and Penny had graciously volunteered to accompany the teen in his stead. He trusted that no harm would fall him with the pair watching his back.

But that meant that he was stuck waiting, and the Huntsman hated how anxious that made him feel, how his mind drifted to worst case scenarios far too readily. "I'm sure Oscar will be fine, Qrow." Pyrrha Nikos said, seemingly adept at reading the frown lingering on his face, her green eyes peering over the ledge of the wall out into the distance, "He's very strong."

"Right!" Her half-sibling chimed in readily enough, "He's just like Captain Ebi!"

Which was both reassuring in a way but also troublesome in and of itself, because Clover Ebi was a stubborn idiot when it came to pushing his limits. Qrow couldn't help but smile fondly at that thought, "Believe me, I know." He said.

It wouldn't stop him from racing over as soon as this patrol was done to check on his adopted son though, and a part of him knew that he should also very much check on a certain brown-haired soldier while he was at it too. His hands clenched into fists at his sides at the thought, as he’d been avoiding doing just that for the past few days given how awkwardly the last time he’d met with Clover had been. They hadn't spoken much about the shared embrace following reluctantly pulling apart from it, both men chalking it up to just being upset over everything that was happening and nothing more.

But it lingered in Qrow's mind more often than not, along with the realization that he was very likely to do so again if he wasn't too careful. Even though Clover deserved so much more than the Huntsman was capable of providing, "Thanks, you two." He said as he realized he had yet to acknowledge the siblings' attempts at cheering him up due to the spiraling of his thoughts and feelings, "If you want, I'll take the east side."

It was a way to give the two a brief chance to reconnect, and they both smiled gratefully at him as they went on their rounds. Qrow was able to lose himself in the moment by walking the wall, the voices of the two redheads catching his ears as he traversed back. The younger Huntress and Huntsman had returned to their meetup spot before the distracted Qrow and he paused at the sight of them sitting side-by-side with their backs to the wall, overlooking the plains of Solitas.

"I'm really proud of you, you know." Pyrrha was saying to her younger brother, an encouraging smile lighting up her features, "I always knew you could be a Huntsman."

"You were the only one." Simmons replied, smiling self-deprecatingly as he drew a line in the snow with his finger absentmindedly, "Dad was certain I'd die in the first week when I was summoned here to Atlas."

"I wouldn't pay him any mind." Pyrrha huffed and put her hands on her knees, "I bet Mom believed you could do it too."

"She did say something like that, now that I think about it." He mused, "About how we'd both made her so proud."

She tapped her knee against his, "There you go." She said jovially.

Simmons glanced at her nervously, "She misses you." He said quietly, as if afraid he’d make the redhead angry.

The girl frowned, looking down at the ground. Her grip on her knees tightened, "I really missed all of you too." She told him emphatically, "Once this mess with Charon is finally over, I'll go and visit them."

Simmons smirked, "With your teammates?" He asked hopefully.

She raised an eyebrow at that, "I suppose that's a given, yes?" She answered.

His tone took on a teasing note, "Gonna introduce _Jaune_ to Mom?" Simmons questioned in that teasing way siblings often do.

She elbowed him playfully then, her cheeks warm despite the chill in the air, "Only after you introduce _Grif_ to her. You brat." Pyrrha joked.

Now it was Simmons' turn to be red-faced as he staunchly looked away from his sister, "I...I don't know what you're talking about." He sputtered, a blush forming across the freckled cheeks under his glasses.

"Right." Pyrrha teased gently, a thoughtful look crossing over her green eyes, "He actually has family in Argus too."

"Who? Jaune?" Simmons asked.

Pyrrha nodded, a slight smile forming on her lips, "I want to meet them as well." She said.

Simmons considered this for a moment, "We could throw a party then." He finally said, "A welcome back one."

She frowned, looking guilty, "But—!" She said before her brother cut her off.

"You've just been trying to protect everyone this whole time, Pyrrha. Of course everyone wants to welcome you back properly." He said as he smiled encouragingly, "And I don't think Kai would need much of an excuse to party."

"Thinking of inviting the little sister too?" Pyrrha asked, her smile affectionate and teasing as she tapped his elbow again, "You really are smitten."

"H—hey!"

Qrow couldn't stop the smile from forming on his own face as well just then as he approached the two, reminded of some of the heart-to-hearts he had seen between Yang and Ruby. His own relationship with his sister had been far too complicated for such exchanges even before she’d left. He was about to call out to them to get a move on when sudden movement in the distance caught the corner of his eye. The siblings seemed to have been aware of it too, for their conversation suddenly dried up and they were both rising to their feet, weapons at the ready.

"I'd greatly prefer if all pointy things could be moved away from our direction." Robyn Hill's dry voice remarked as she and Winter landed on the wall's ledge, the summoned Lancer that Winter had conjured disappearing into the snowy air around them.

The trio exchanged surprised looks at this turn of events, slowly lowering their weapons, "Robyn. Ice Queen." Qrow addressed them as he furrowed his brows, "What are you doing here?"

Last he’d known, the two had still been in Mantle helping with the cleanup efforts. If they were here, then...

"Is Mantle all right?" Pyrrha asked in concern.

Robyn ran a hand through her blond head of hair, "It's about as all right as it can be under the circumstances." She informed them.

"But we need to ensure it stays that way." Winter's voice was firm as she spoke, though there was an obvious tenseness about her. No doubt being back in Atlas again was quite difficult for her given everything.

"Right. Loathe as I am to admit it, that means opening up dialogue with a certain General King for the time being." Robyn concluded. The _"easier said than done"_ part of her commentary was left unsaid but still very much hung in the air all the same.

*****

"Well look who it is!" Sarge looked up from playing cards with Clover as the door to the brown-haired soldier's room opened, smiling as he put his hand down on the table, "I haven't see you in what feels like forever, son."

Clover glanced up and over at the older man in red's exclamation, surprised to see a nervous-looking Oscar Pine standing in the doorway.

"Salutations!" Penny's red head of hair popped into view over the boy's shoulder as she waved in greeting, her teal eyes taking in the sight of Sarge and Lopez sitting with Clover, "I take it OPTI is still well underway here?"

Lopez sighed and shook his brown helmeted head at that, “Todavía no puedo creer que se haya convertido en el nombre oficial.” _{"I still can't believe that became the official name."}_

Sarge guffawed, "You bet, little lady!" He told her enthusiastically before turning his attention over to Oscar with a slight look of concern in his eyes, "How'd the Golem activation go?"

Clover's eyes widened slightly at the reminder that had been today. He had a feeling he wasn't being kept as in the loop while recovering and that frustrated him to no end as he noticed for the first time the more chalky pallor of the boy's freckled face. He frowned, as Oscar averted his eyes, "Um..." he began hesitantly before stopping as if unsure of what to say.

Ruby appeared behind him and gently patted his back, "It's okay, Oscar." She coaxed gently, the brunette and Penny both pushing the teen into the room before stepping inside themselves.

"The activation of the two Golems was satisfactory for all parties involved." Penny added in for Oscar's sake, her eyes taking on a hesitant look as she weakly added, "Though I’m afraid Oscar became sick on Malcolm Hargrove immediately afterwards."

There was a small pause as her words sank into the room, Oscar slumping his shoulders and looking as though he wanted to disappear through the floorboards and plush carpeting beneath his feet at that very moment.

Sarge let out an uproarious laugh at that, "Serves the gloating bastard right!" He exclaimed.

Ruby let out a small chuckle too, "It might have even gotten on Cinder's shoe." She said jovially.

“Bueno.” _{"Good."}_ Lopez stood up and stretched his mechanical limbs, “Habría pagado por ver eso.” _{"I would have paid to see that."}_

Clover smiled reassuringly and walked over to Oscar, placing a consoling hand on the dark-haired boy's shoulder, "That's nothing.” He said, “When I first activated just one Golem, I knocked myself out tripping on my own vomit."

"R—really?" Oscar asked, looking up at him skeptically.

Clover winked, tapping his pin, "Using my Inheritor abilities messes up my Semblance, remember?" His smile widened, "I wouldn't have minded at all if I'd puked on Hargrove instead."

Penny tilted her head slightly to the side in bafflement, "Conversations amongst friends can certainly go in odd directions." She said mostly to herself.

"Cuéntame sobre eso." _{"Tell me about it."}_ Lopez shrugged his shoulders in Sarge's direction, "Deberías escuchar las cosas que salen de su boca incluso cuando no está hablando con nadie." _{"You should hear the things that come out of his mouth even when he's not talking to anyone."}_

"That's nothing!" Ruby chimed in, a look of reminiscence on her face, "Did I ever tell you guys about the time my dad and Yang both got food poisoning? There was projectile vomiting all over for days! It even got in poor Zwei's fur!"

Clover laughed at that, squeezing Oscar's shoulder, "At least your story didn't involve that." He said conspiratorially.

Oscar smiled slightly, "Y—yeah,” he said, “I guess so."

Ruby continued rambling awkwardly, trying to get Oscar to feel better, "I won't even tell you about what ended up in my boots then!" She exclaimed.

"Humans are certainly complex machines when they fall into ill repair." Penny breathed out, totally taken in by the brunette's tale.

"Esa es ... una forma de decirlo." _{"That's...one way to put it."}_ Lopez muttered, "¿Podemos cambiar de tema ahora?" _{"Can we please change topics now though?"}_

"How are you feeling now?" Clover asked Oscar, concern beginning to form on his face.

Oscar's tentative smile grew slightly, "Better." He admitted, "It was really draining though."

"Unfortunately, that part doesn't go away, but the queasiness will." The brown-haired soldier assured him, "And I should be back to helping with the activations and barrier maintaining before long, so don't worry."

Oscar frowned, "But you've already done so much,” he said, “If I can help, I want to."

"There's no need to push yourself though," Clover told him, his teal eyes alight in thoughtful contemplation, “Not when I’m around to help.”

"B—but—!"

"Looks like there's quite the party going on in here."

The group turned as one to the doorway then, surprised to see Cinder standing there. The scarred woman smirked, "Two dolls, the Inheritors, a senile old man, and a little girl who gets in way over her head. I'm almost sad my invitation seems to have gotten lost."

Penny moved to stand in front of Ruby just as the brunette did the same with Oscar and Clover as Sarge and Lopez steped forward as well. "Lindos zapatos." _{"Nice shoes."}_ Lopez muttered, Cinder glaring at the mocking tone in his voice as though she could guess what he was saying.

"What are you doing here, Cinder?" Clover asked, eyes narrowing.

"Pretty sure Ironwood doesn't want you anywhere near the premises." Sarge muttered, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I was simply dropping over a report for him from the Chairman." She explained, her eye landing on Clover not a moment later, "Figured I’d stop by and see how your recovery was going."

"That's surprisingly decent of you." Ruby muttered suspiciously.

"I do hope you'll be back to assisting us soon, Captain Ebi." The dark-haired woman pointedly ignored Ruby's comment, "Just having one Inheritor around is hardly cutting it anymore." She said as she smiled thinly towards Oscar, "The sooner the both of you are able to work together, the better."

"That almost sounds like caring, Miss Fall." Clover muttered.

"I have my reasons." She said as she shrugged indifferently, "Pooling resources together simply makes the most sense, doesn't it?"

"That's—!" Ruby exclaimed, her silver eyes widening at Cinder’s uncaring tone.

"If you'll excuse me." Cinder cut her off curtly, glancing at Oscar and Clover once more meaningfully before she slipped out the doorway once more, "Do try and not disappoint me." A heavy silence settled over the room in her wake, Ruby reaching over and patting Oscar's shoulder encouragingly.

"Something tells me she's the one we need to really keep an eye on." Sarge muttered under his breath.

Clover could only nod his head in quiet agreement, wondering just what the woman was really up to.

*****

Clover stood in front of the full-length mirror in his room, unsure of what to make of the change of clothes that Ironwood had suddenly insisted he wear. The outfit was far more casual than his traditional Ace Ops uniform, comprised of a green sleeveless shirt, white vest, and gray pants. He still wore his fingerless gloves and had just placed his clover pin on over the vest as he briefly wondered what this might mean for his eventual return to duty. Surely this was just a temporary change while he was recovering, yes?

He frowned in thought as teal eyes bore into his reflection. He’d been wearing his uniform for so long that the change was going to take some getting used to. It almost felt as if a stranger was standing before him. Save for the familiar sight of his pin.

The sound of the window opening and feet lightly dropping onto the floor tore his attention away from the mirror and his new clothes, and Clover couldn't help the slight heat that rose in his cheeks as he recognized Qrow's presence in the room. Things had been awkward between them ever since that late night hug, though Clover couldn't necessarily blame Qrow for it.

He was certain that the elder Huntsman had just been unsure of what else to do given the upset state that Clover had foolishly allowed himself to fall into. After all, it wasn't as if he reciprocated any of the feelings that Clover had been harboring for the shapeshifter for quite some time. So it was probably best to ignore that the whole thing had ever even happened, right?

He buried down the disappointment he felt at that sentiment as best he could as he moved to stand closer to Qrow, the dark-haired man running a hand through his graying black hair as he mumbled, "Sorry for the later than normal intrusion, but I—!" He glanced up at Clover and paused, red eyes widening slightly in shock as he took in the other man's appearance.

Clover felt the heat on his face increasing at the attention and he smiled somewhat, feeling more self-conscious than usual in his new clothes, "James brought them up here earlier." He said in way of explanation, rubbing the back of his head as well, "It's going to take a while to get used to them, huh?"

For a split-second, he could swear that Qrow's pale face actually reddened slightly and then the elder was quickly averting his gaze, "You look nice, lucky charm." He muttered, almost shyly.

Clover's face felt like it was on fire then, and he turned his shocked gaze away from Qrow as well, fingers unconsciously floating over the familiar shape of his pin, "Thanks. I still don't know why James insisted though." He sheepishly muttered.

At the second mention of the General King, Qrow's eyes snapped back over to the brown-haired younger man and he looked oddly hesitant over something, "Cloves," he began, "About Jimmy—"

But Qrow's presence there reminded Clover of what had happened earlier, when Oscar had visited. Teal eyes lit up seriously as he hastily interjected, "Qrow, you need to be wary of Cinder!” He explained, “Especially around Oscar."

Qrow paused, blinking in momentary confusion as a frown fell across his features, "Yeah, Oscar and Ruby both mentioned what happened earlier with her." He said.

"She definitely seems to have some plan in the works, and I'm honestly not sure Hargrove is even aware of it." Clover continued, smirking slightly as he added, "Not that I would start trusting dear old dad or anything because of that."

No, he knew well enough that Malcolm Hargrove was solely motivated by power and politics. But Cinder? She was a mystery. Who knew what she could really be after? In Clover's mind, that made her even more dangerous.

"We'll figure things out." Qrow said in way of reassurance, "I'm not going to let her harm Oscar."

"Good." Clover replied as he smiled, slightly relieved, "I have to admit, he's a strong kid. I wasn't able to move much at all when I first activated a Golem." A nostalgic look crossed over his features then, "His Majesty was reluctant to let me try it again for about a week afterwards."

Qrow's light red eyes lit up in surprise, "Jimmy had been so adamant about using the Inheritor abilities for the greater good when I..." he frowned, choosing his words carefully, "Left before."

Clover shrugged, "I think saying that and attempting to put it into practice are two very different things.” He explained, “He struggled a lot with the decisions he made then."

A large part of Clover wondered if that was still true now, given the extremes he’d seen Ironwood go to. The thought left him conflicted. Perhaps that emotion was far too apparent on his face just then, because Qrow's frown deepened as he regarded him and then the shapeshifter had crossed over the few steps between them to grasp onto Clover's shoulders tightly.

"Clover." Qrow’s tone had become insistent, urgent, "Listen to me. James is—" He cut himself off when he stared at Clover's expectant gaze. A sigh escaped his lips, "Never mind." He frowned and turned to the window once more, "He's coming here soon, isn't he? I should go."

Clover wanted to grab the older man’s arm, to protest his leaving. But, he knew that neither Ironwood nor Qrow were exactly seeing eye-to-eye these days. Reluctantly he nodded his head and motioned towards the window, "Probably for the best if you left now." He said.

The two stared at one another, a wealth of things they both wanted to say then though no words were forthcoming. At length, Qrow nodded his head once more and went to the window, turning into a crow again and flying away.

Clover sighed and moved to sit on his bed, suddenly feeling immensely tired all of a sudden. His eyes drifted close despite himself...

_And when he opened them again, he was standing in a dark expanse, black and purple energies coalescing and swirling all around him. It reminded him eerily of Salem's Relic. He shivered at the thought, attempting to turn his body, to run somewhere and escape..._

_Only to realize with dawning horror that his arms seemed to be held out on either side of him by what appeared to be monstrous talons, his teal eyes widening as he looked up at a giant Nevermore keeping him held firmly in place. A humming filled the area, the Nevermore almost seeming to relax at the song though its grip on Clover remained firm._

_From the swirling darkness all around him, a blackened silhouette of a woman seemed to appear. With a start, Clover realized the humming was coming from her as she darted closer. "Wha—?" He began, but found that his voice suddenly cut off._

_"Trinkets need not say anything, dear." The woman's voice came from all around them._

_A hand fell upon his chest then, right above where the scarring from when he was made an Inheritor would be. And suddenly there was an agony that felt as if he was being run through all over again. He gasped, screaming out in pain as his body felt like it was laced through with fire._

_"We'll meet soon enough, my lucky charm." The woman told him, and he froze at the sound of all-too familiar laughter reaching his ears, "I’ve been waiting very patiently for this."_

_He screwed his eyes shut, tears forming against his eyelids..._

"Clover!"

Only to wake up curled in the General King's arms, his breath coming out in ragged gasps. "J—James? What is?" He began, the pain still piercing his chest and back.

He gazed downwards then, everything but panic fleeing from his mind. Poking through his new clothes was what seemed to be a small protrusion of bone, nearly reminiscent of the masks that appeared on Grimm. No wonder his scarring had ached.

Ironwood said nothing in response, his grip around Clover tightening almost protectively then. Distantly, Clover swore he could still hear the mysterious woman's laughter. It was eerily familiar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, told you the nightmares would start playing a larger role! Stuff’s about to go down now. From now on, please note that this fic is going to come with the “Body Horror” tag (it’s really not as bad as that tag name implies, but I’d rather be safe than sorry and let you all know in advance!). Thank you for reading! :D


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legal Disclaimer: I do not own _RWBY_ , _Red vs. Blue_ , or any of the shows’ characters. They are the rightful properties of Rooster Teeth.

Clover sat up on the examination table as his father and Ironwood talked in hushed voices nearby. "The bone protrusions are likely a reaction to his recent frequent use of his Inheritor powers." Hargrove was saying, his voice just loud enough for Clover to discern.

"There aren't any records of them appearing on other Inheritors throughout history though." Ironwood countered with a frown looming over his face, steel blue eyes narrowed darkly.

"No, but the need for their amplification powers has never been as great given our own advancements in creating wards and other magic-based tech." Clover’s adoptive father stated plainly.

Ironwood smiled thinly, "The price of progress, you mean?" He asked, almost amusingly.

"There's always a price for improvement, Your Majesty."

"But the protrusions," the General King said as his eyes narrowed in thought once more, "Their resemblance to the Grimm is disconcerting."

"Hmm." Hargrove hummed in thought then, lacing his fingers together before him, "It could be because he is Salem's Inheritor and she has the strongest connection to the creatures of Grimm."

Ironwood regraded the older man in a calculating manner then, as if he was going to judge whatever Hargrove said next quite carefully, "But the goddess of destruction is still sealed away." He reasoned.

"Perhaps not as strongly as we thought." Hargrove muttered, "It's possible that the increase in Grimm activity we’ve been seeing over the years was just a starting sign."

Ironwood said nothing in response, a faraway look in his eyes as he clenched his hands tightly into fists at his sides.

"Captain Ebi." Clover started at the sound of Cinder Fall addressing him then, turning his attention to the dark-haired woman as she held out a new vest and shirt set for him.

"I figured a size larger would be helpful." She noted, smirking as she took in the bone resting against parts of his scarring. He felt his face redden slightly at her regard, feeling much like a bug under a specimen glass. Quietly, he took the proffered clothing from her.

"I think the new look suits you," she stated conversationally as he put on the shirt and vest, "Especially as Salem's Inheritor."

Clover frowned, not sure if she meant the clothing itself or the boney plating that lay underneath it.

"The goddess likes to mark her pets, you see." Cinder murmured, raising her hand covered in a billowing sleeve, "Or toys."

Clover's eyes widened slightly at the gesture and her wording. The woman in his dream had referred to him as a "trinket" after all, and he recalled the darkened appendage that was obscured by fabric at the moment, "Are you...?" He trailed off, unsure of what exactly to make of this conversation and what the young woman was implying.

Cinder's smile was taunting, "I really don't have to explain myself to you, Captain Ebi." She told him succinctly.

Clover opened his mouth to protest, but was cut off by the shuffling of feet nearby, "Clover." Ironwood called over to him, "We're leaving."

"Best go while your current master beckons." Cinder murmured, her smirk somehow widening as she moved to stand at the ready beside Hargrove.

Clover let out a shaky sigh, feeling impossibly numb over the entire situation, "Yes, sir." He muttered, following Ironwood out of the Charon examination room.

*****

"You bought fruit again, Qrow." Yang informed her uncle as they exited the marketplace, bags of food in hand.

Qrow looked down at what he was carrying, which was an assortment of various fruits and berries, and he couldn't help but raise a dark-haired eyebrow at the knowing smirk plastered across his blond niece's face, "And what of it, firecracker?" He asked her in challenge.

Yang shot a knowing look over at Oscar, Ruby, and Donut then while Kai and Caboose had a rather loud side conversation as they progressed through the dense streets of Atlas towards the Grand Palace, "It's just you're making it way too obvious." His oldest niece said as if she was informing someone about the weather.

Qrow frowned at her statement, "I'm not sure I'm following you." He said, light red eyes looking over the bag’s contents once more.

Oscar suddenly slowed down a bit so that he could walk roughly side by side with Kai and Caboose then, easily getting dragged into their conversation and staunchly avoiding the one that was about to happen. Ruby's face flushed as she stated, "It's just, you know." She mumbled, making a rather vague gesture with her hands as if that helped further explain things.

"I really don't." Qrow said, feeling like he was suddenly not privy to whatever it was his nieces and their friends clearly saw.

The silver-eyed brunette glanced over at a happily humming Donut then, "Do you mind helping us out here?" She asked him awkwardly before glancing back to her uncle with a hopeful expression.

"Oh!" The pink-wearing young man exclaimed as he blinked his eyes in surprise, "But I thought it was pretty obvious!"

"Only if you're not totally oblivious." Yang stated with an exasperated roll of her violet eyes.

Qrow frowned and was about to say something smart in retaliation when Kai suddenly tuned into their conversation with a knowing look in her eyes, "The fruit is for Clover, right?" The Faunus girl asked the older Huntsman directly, "You bought it hoping to share it with him."

Oscar's eyes widened at how directly she had spoken then, "Whoa, Kai, you don't mess around." He said in obvious awe.

Kai shrugged in response, "Eh, I tell it like I see it." She said, seemingly not getting why this conversation was even taking place.

Yang whistled, "Bet that drives your brother nuts." She joked sympathetically about the older Grif sibling.

"He's not the boss of me!" Kai yelled out as if personally affronted by the very idea.

Qrow looked down at the bag he held then, feeling an inexplicable rush of heat to his face despite the chill in the air all around them. Truthfully, he had picked up several of the items thinking that Clover might like them given that they were typically out of season. He’d have been lying if the thought of maybe sharing the food hadn't crossed his mind.

"Uncle Qrow?" He must have spaced out there for a little while, because Ruby was waving her hand in his face, "You doing okay?"

"You all knew?" He finally got out, "How?"

"Well," Donut said contemplatively as he brought his hands together, "You mean you didn't notice the purpose of this trip?"

"Purpose?" Qrow asked as his eyebrow arched up inquisitively at Donut’s words.

"Oscar helped me pick out some snacks for Dex and his boy toy for helping with his training earlier." Kai informed Qrow, waving her bag of processed food in front of her.

"And I wanted to make sure we had plenty of nuts for when Doc and I baked again!" Donut added in.

"Penny was curious about a bakery's cupcakes even though she technically doesn't need to eat, so I bought some for her." Ruby admitted sheepishly, her own face flushing red as she stared awkwardly at the ground.

"I helped pick out coloring books for Wash." Caboose stated, thoughtfully tilting his head, "Tucker and Carolina said he was getting bored."

Yang smirked over at her uncle then, "You see? This was a shopping trip for other people." She told him plainly, "And who else would you be buying something for if not Clover at the moment?"

Qrow said nothing in reply, instead glancing down at the bag in her hand instead, "And who did you buy something for?" He asked, smirking when he thought he’d get her flustered.

His blonde niece grinned, clearly not taking the teasing uncle bait, "Fish cakes for Blake." Her tone was both teasing and triumphant as she added, "At least I'm man enough to admit it."

Qrow shook his head at that, a wry smile on his face, "You brat." He muttered fondly.

"Hey. You know you love me!" Yang joked as she reached over and punched her uncle’s shoulder lightly.

"I think it is quite sweet that you want to bring food to Clover, Uncle Qrow." Ruby added in encouragingly.

Donut sighed dramatically as he added in agreement, "Talk about romantic!" He said as if he was envisioning a whole fairy tale take place.

"H—hey now." Qrow muttered then and, yeah, he was pretty sure his face was bright red at that point.

The young Huntresses and Huntsmen erupted into laughter, their good mood lasting the rest of the trek to the Grand Palace. However, it dissipated upon finding the room that Clover had been holed up in suddenly empty and unguarded. Qrow narrowed his eyes at the sight, a sneaking suspicion that something else had happened filling him with dread.

*****

The royal safehouse was located on the opposite side of the city from the Grand Palace, and Clover found he barely had any energy left after the trek going there. He stumbled slightly and leaned against the doorway of the room that Ironwood was currently showing him, the ache at his scarring finally having become dull enough to more or less ignore. "I figured it would be best if you were to remain here in the meanwhile," Ironwood was saying, "We don't want to cause a panic by having people find out what is going on."

Clover nodded his head in understanding. He felt rather guilty on account of how hard everyone had been trying with OPTI, but perhaps it was better if they focused their efforts on watching over Oscar at the moment. After all, he wasn't sure what was going on with his body currently, and he didn't want to become even more of a liability to everyone.

Briefly, Clover thought of Qrow and couldn't help but frown. Some great partner he was turning out to be at this rate, "My Inheritor duties," he spoke up instead to try and distract his thoughts, "I'll still be able to perform them?"

Please, don't let them just start relying on Oscar after all of this! He'd never be able to face Qrow or the kids again if that ultimately happened. Ironwood paused for a moment before he clasped his hands behind his back, "In time." He said at length.

Clover relaxed a fraction at the General King’s words, deciding given Ironwood's stony expression then that it was best not to push the matter further.

"Currently, you’ll not be allowed to leave here without an escort of Charon agents or myself." The General King continued, standing before Clover and resting a hand on his shoulder, "And you are no longer the captain of the Ace Ops until this situation is resolved."

Clover's throat felt dry then, but he nodded all the same. Truthfully, he wasn't all that certain it was a good idea for him to be trusted on missions at the moment given how many unknown variables were at play. And, if he was being honest with himself, he thought as he touched where the boney protrusions on his chest were underneath his clothing, he wasn't certain he wanted any of the others to see him like this either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, whoever thought trusting Cinder was a good idea should really be questioned on their character judgement. XD


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legal Disclaimer: I do not own _RWBY_ , _Red vs. Blue_ , or any of the shows’ characters. They are the rightful properties of Rooster Teeth.

"Captain Ebi." Cinder Fall's mocking voice filled his ears as he looked up from the admittedly comfortable bed he was lying in at the safehouse to find her standing before it with a tray of food in her hands, "It's time to eat."

"Ms. Fall." Clover said as his teal eyes narrowed at her unexpected presence there, remembering their earlier encounter at Charon's guild hall, "What are you doing here?"

Cinder merely shrugged, apparently unperturbed by the suspicion in his voice, "The chairman wished for you to be observed today, so here I am." She explained, moving to set the tray down on the nearby circular table, "His Majesty said you haven't had much of an appetite recently, so he asked that I ensure you eat something as well."

Clover frowned, the sight of the simple meal causing the queasiness in his stomach to rise, "I..." He trailed off, unsure how to explain his sudden disinterest in the meals the palace staff were providing.

Cinder folded her arms expectantly across her chest, "You don't want to worry everyone any more than you already have, do you?" She asked, her voice deceptively sweet, "It's imperative you keep your strength up."

Clover sighed, knowing that what the dark-haired woman was saying was at least partially true, though he sincerely doubted her reasons for insisting came from the goodness of her heart. Reluctantly, he made his way over to the table and its chair, a victorious smirk crossing over Cinder's face as he sat down, "Though perhaps your appetite is already beginning to change as well." She said as she observed him with a knowing smirk in her eyes.

_Clover raised an eyebrow at her comment, about to question what she meant when a far too familiar peal of laughter came to his ears. He blinked in shock at the sudden sound, and suddenly the safe house was gone entirely. The dark, oppressive space he remembered from his nightmare before in its stead._

_He shuddered at the chill in the air, so strangely different from the cold of Solitas in some way he couldn't quite place. Glancing up, he could just make out the form of the giant Nevermore floating overhead. The shadows in front of him swirled together and coalesced, the silhouette of the woman from before appearing there before him. He took a shaky step back, opening his mouth in an attempt to speak..._

_Only for his eyes to widen when, once again, no words came out._

_The mysterious woman laughed once more, the sound altogether dry and unpleasant, "Trinkets don't speak, dear." She told him in way of a reminder._

_Purple and dark energy glowed around her hands then in a manner that was so strangely familiar, and Clover watched in wary fascination as a viscous liquid, pulsating with a dark purple energy all its own suddenly came into being, floating in a blob before her._

_There was an almost fond smile in her voice as she spoke then, "I always make sure to feed my pets."_

_The Nevermore that had been circling overhead suddenly landed on the ground nearby Clover, lowering its head expectantly to the liquid. The bubble raised up with a flick of her wrists, and Clover watched as the creature swallowed it down in one huge gulp._

_He felt dark eyes land on him expectantly then, "Now we must make sure our lucky charm maintains his strength too." The woman said and Clover watched in dawning horror as she conjured up more of the liquid._

_He tried taking another step backwards as the Nevermore seemed to screech out a warning. His body suddenly froze, his mouth opening of its own accord as the woman approached, waving a hand in the air as she did so._

_She raised the liquid and tipped it into his waiting mouth, droplets falling down his cheeks as she did so. Clover gagged as the last of the thick liquid slid down, the taste and stench both horrible and alien to him all at once._

_He dropped to his knees, and she reached down to wipe at the rivulets on his face almost tenderly. "Soon, this will be the only thing you wish to eat." She whispered as if making a promise as she stood up over his coughing form, "But all in due time."_

...And just as suddenly, as he closed tear-filled eyes, Clover was back in the safe house once more when he opened them next. There was a pressure on his side and he started at the sight of Cinder's monstrous Grimm arm actually pinching him, "Well," she stated mockingly not a second after realizing he was awake again, "It looks as though you've already eaten."

Her hand lingered briefly on his stomach then, and Clover started at the knowing look in her visible eye.

"You're—!" he began, teal eyes widening in horror at his sudden realization. They’d been so stupid to let Cinder near! His stupid father’s quest for power was going to get them all killed.

Cinder smirked, "You really should be a good little soldier and try to eat the food that the General King has so thoughtfully provided you with all the same, Captain Ebi." She told him, leaning forward to whisper in his ear, "It wouldn't do to make everyone worry now, would it?"

"You're working for her? Why?" He got out shakily, still completely off-guard due to what had happened.

"I have my reasons." Cinder said as she smiled thinly, "Though I imagine trying to explain them to you would just cause us both a headache."

She pushed the food tray closer towards him then, "I'm sure you'll get used to having a larger appetite soon enough." She informed him cryptically. And, as if he was compelled to do so, he reluctantly picked up the fork as Cinder watched him expectantly the entire time.

*****

"Look," Robyn stated plainly as she leaned against the front of Ironwood's desk in an obvious attempt to intimidate the taller man, "We just want to know where Clover is."

Standing behind the blonde was an uncomfortable Winter looking almost aggrieved to be there. No doubt she was feeling unease at being back in her former superior's office. Qrow had to give her credit for even managing to arrange this meeting despite that, Ironwood saying tersely that he’d give them some time to talk despite his busy schedule on account of Winter's former loyalty. The way he’d said that must have stung Winter, for her blue eyes had widened and Robyn had been quick to pull her into a brief embrace before they walked into the General King’s office.

"I believe I’ve already made it quite clear that is classified information, Miss Hill." Ironwood informed her stubbornly, his chin resting in his hands.

"Is he all right, at least?" Qrow couldn't help but blurt out, stepping forward anxiously then.

Ironwood's blue eyes narrowed at his intrusion into the conversation, "Clover should at least be back to helping maintain the barrier soon." He replied tersely, barely sparing Qrow a glance.

Qrow glowered then, his frustration building, "That isn't an answer to the question, Jimmy." He said pointedly.

"I'm under no obligation to tell you, Qrow." Ironwood insisted through gritted teeth, his flesh and blood hand forming a fist.

Robyn raised a blond eyebrow, "So you won't even answer a few questions about what is going on using my Semblance?" She inquired, raising her hand for added emphasis of her truth-detecting abilities.

"I really don't see the point to it." Ironwood informed her with a dismissive wave of his metallic hand, "Now, if you'll excuse me." He gestured to the door as if he was done with their presences.

"I want to see him."

Ironwood, Robyn, and Winter all turned in Qrow's direction at his emphatic remark. The dark-haired Huntsman clenched his fists at his sides, carrying on, "Please, Jimmy. I just need to make sure for myself that he's all right!" He hated how desperate his voice sounded in this moment, but he couldn't help it. The bubble of panic that had been in his chest since they found Clover's room empty before felt as if it were about to burst.

Ironwood sighed and pinched his nose, somehow managing to look both annoyed and exasperated all at once, "I don't think that's a good idea for a myriad number of reasons." He stated brusquely.

"But—!"

"Besides," the gleam in his steel blue eyes sharpened as he glared at his former friend, "I don't think Clover is necessarily in the right mindset to see any of you at the moment."

Qrow's eyebrows shot up at in alarm, "What do you mean? What the hell's going on?" He demanded.

But the General King ignored him, turning his attention to the pile of papers on top of his desk, "If you’ll excuse me, I have work to do.” He stated plainly, “The next time you wish to discuss things, please be sure to arrange a meeting first."

Robyn's violet gaze narrowed, "We're not done yet." She told him flatly in way of protest.

The leader of Atlas met her regard evenly with one of his own, "For the time being,” Ironwood said, “Yes, you are."

And that was how the three of them found themselves back outside in the corridor leading to Ironwood's office, where a small group consisting of Penny, Ruby, Weiss, Ilia, Lopez, and Sarge were waiting. "You're back!" Ruby exclaimed happily as she and Penny trotted over, though her smiling expression fell the moment she saw the troubled ones on the adult trio's faces.

Weiss and Ilia both shared a look of concern then, Weiss raising a white eyebrow, "So I take it that the meeting didn't go too well?" She asked hesitantly.

Winter sighed and shook her head, "He refused to give us any information regarding Captain Ebi's whereabouts." She answered her sister truthfully.

"Honestamente, estoy sorprendido de que pensaras que lo haría, dado lo paranoico que se ha vuelto." _{"I'm honestly shocked you thought he would, given how paranoid he has become."}_ Lopez muttered, crossing his arms over his chest in a thoughtful fashion.

"We can't just give up!" Ruby declared vehemently.

Penny nodded her head in earnest agreement, "Yes, Ruby is correct.” She said, “We need to find Captain Ebi."

"Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo." _{"Easier said than done."}_ Lopez stated quietly as he tapped his fingers against his crossed forearms.

"What do we do now?" Ilia asked, her freckles changing color to bely her growing nervousness. Weiss gripped her hand tightly in her own, and it occurred to Qrow that the two young women would want to help Clover too given how he’d tried helping them before. He had a feeling the Ace Op would have been touched by the gesture.

"We have a game plan yet?" Sarge asked gruffly from behind the young Huntresses and Huntsman, tapping his foot on the ground impatiently for added emphasis.

Robyn frowned, "Not yet,” she said, “But we can't just give up."

No, they really couldn't. "We won't." Qrow stated assuredly, causing the others to turn to regard him carefully, "We have to figure out what is going on here. No matter what."

*****

_Clover was once again back in the oppressive dark space of his nightmares, struggling futilely again within the giant Nevermore's taloned grip, the creature squeezing down slightly as though in terse warning for him to stop his actions. Footsteps sounded behind him, which was odd because he has always seen the mysterious woman seemingly float through the air._

_The steps stop just at his back, and he can't help but freeze at the overwhelming presence that has materialized there. "It is pointless to try and fight this, my lucky charm." She spoke up then, "The pull is too strong. One day, you’ll want to seek me out of your own volition."_

_An icy hand landed on the scarring at his back, and Clover winced as a sharp pain suddenly ripped through him in response. The touch lingered for a moment before pulling away, his legs sagging to the ground as the Grimm released him._

_"I’ll be looking forward to that day, trinket." The woman said as her darkened form flowed forward until she was directly in front of him._

_Clover flinched and tried moving away, but the woman was too quick. Her fingers lightly grazed the scarred over flesh of his chest next. More pain burned its way through him at her touch, and he watched in horror through tear-filled eyes as more bone began appearing where her fingertips had made contact._

_"That's it for today, but you'll be a good pet and not tell anyone about dear Cinder, won't you?" She asked as she brought a finger under his quivering chin, forcing her Inheritor to look up at where her eyes should be, "My agent still needs to run freely, after all."_

_Clover felt his head nodding of its own accord then, a strange light-headedness overtaking his senses. In a way, he was thankful for it as it seemed to dull the pain lingering throughout his body._

_"Such a dutiful toy already. No wonder James is so taken with you." She murmured, her hand reaching out to touch the side of his face in the same way one might stroke an animal, "I'm looking forward to seeing what you will transform into, my lucky charm."_

_Clover closed his eyes then, her words causing a shudder to go through his body as he thought of the protrusions now resting on his skin._

When Clover opened them again, however, it was to the sight of the safehouse's ceiling. Something firm was wrapped tightly around him, and it took him a few hazy seconds to realize he was being held within Ironwood's grasp, almost fearfully as though he might break at any second. His chest and back still hurt, and he shuddered at the memory of his most recent nightmare.

"And nothing else happened besides his sudden collapse just now?" Ironwood was asking Cinder skeptically.

Cinder smirked down at Clover, who tried to open his mouth to issue out a warning about the dark-haired woman but was shocked when his voice didn't seem to want to form around the words. He vaguely remembered something the woman had said to him before, his blood running cold at the fact that her words could have such a lingering effect even here.

"No, Your Majesty. He simply had a very strong appetite." Cinder said as she tilted her head to the side, "This is certainly a most disconcerting condition, isn't it?"

Clover glared at her with narrowed teal eyes, but realized it was probably an ineffectual action given the terror filling his very being just then. Her smirk widened knowingly. "Yes, it is." Ironwood got out, his grip on Clover such that the brown-haired soldier knew he could feel the protrusions at his back.

"But I suppose it is nice to have Captain Ebi all to yourself currently, isn’t it?" She asked in a surprisingly taunting manner.

Clover's eyes widened as he felt Ironwood's body stiffen at her words, his blue eyes narrowing, "That is neither here nor there." The General King responded coldly.

"Of course. My apologies." Cinder said as she bowed her head then in a mock salute, "If I might take my leave? I should report what has happened to the Chairman."

Ironwood nodded briefly, "You may go." He said, blue eyes narrowed in thought.

Cinder sent one last taunting smirk Clover's way before she left and Clover closed his eyes, willing his voice to work again. Maybe if he just didn't broach the subject of Cinder, he could...

"James," Clover got out hoarsely, reaching up to grip onto Ironwood's arm as tightly as he could, which wasn't very, given how pathetically weak he felt, "Something's not right. I can't..." he trailed off as he thought of the instances when he’d been in that strange space and the woman's words, of his body not acting as he wanted it to and the changes that were taking place, "I can't be trusted. I shouldn't be in Atlas."

The General King's embrace became near crushingly tight then, "I don't think you're in any condition to make judgement calls right now, Clover." Ironwood said evenly.

Clover felt lips press against the side of his head then, and he nearly wept at how powerless he felt in that moment. It felt like all his lucky confidence was gone. He’d never felt so lost and alone before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things be escalating quite a lot in these chapters!


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legal Disclaimer: I do not own _RWBY_ , _Red vs. Blue_ , or any of the shows’ characters. They are the rightful properties of Rooster Teeth.

"Well, that could've gone better." Robyn muttered as she slipped into a seat in the meeting area in one of her Mantle safehouses.

Winter rolled her pale blue eyes and sat down beside her, touching her arm gently, "I think it could have also gone a lot worse." She said honestly.

The tan-skinned blonde nodded, a considering frown crossing over her features, "True." Robyn replied.

"At least a supply shipment has been confirmed again." Kimball added as she, Jaune and Simmons were sitting with Blake and Yang at a smaller side-table, "That helps to open the door to future talks as well."

"So long as the great General King doesn't change his mind." Yang muttered sarcastically, crossing her arms over her chest as she leaned back in her chair. Blake wordlessly reached over and grasped the back of Yang's seat to keep it from tilting completely to the floor. The violet-eyed blonde shot her a grateful look, causing the feline Faunus to blush slightly.

"I don't think he will provided he feels we don't give him a reason to." Winter stated plainly as she reached for her glass of water, "It would look bad from a political stance to withdraw promised aid after all."

"So basically it's in our court to stay on our best behavior, huh?" Robyn mulled, her violet eyes narrowing. The white-haired woman nodded in reply, saying nothing. The older woman's hands clenched into fists that she hit onto the table, "Damn it, it's just like the threats with Clover and Oscar all over again!" She exclaimed angrily.

"Robyn." Winter said as her eyes landed on Qrow, who had been sitting next to Sarge and silently taking in the scenes going on around him.

He blinked as he realized the room had become silent and all eyes present were landing on him, "What?" Qrow asked, clearly not enjoying suddenly being the center of attention.

Robyn rolled her eyes, "So you weren't even listening, huh, five o'clock shadow?" She questioned him, clearly torn between being amused and annoyed.

"Uncle Qrow." Ruby spoke up quietly from where she was sitting with Penny and Lopez close by, "You've been moping all day."

"Do you even know what happened at the talks earlier?" Winter demanded of the older Huntsman, crossing her arms as she glared pointedly at him.

"I was listening." Qrow muttered lamely, feeling his face heating up in embarrassment at having been caught.

"Uh-huh." Sarge said to the group at large as he rolled his eyes, "I'm calling malarkey!"

"Parecía como si quisiera perforar un agujero en la cabeza de Ironwood todo el tiempo.” _{"You looked as if you wanted to punch a hole through Ironwood's head the entire time."}_ Lopez muttered.

"It's because of what is going on with Clover, right?" Yang asked, a knowing look crossing over her features as she regarded her uncle, "And because you weren't allowed to accompany Oscar today."

"Sin embargo, la loca y su hermano holgazán podían irse y estaba bien.” _{"Yet the crazy girl and her lazy brother could go and that was fine."}_ Lopez shook his head in disbelief.

"I'm sure Captain Ebi is doing well, even with the circumstances." Penny tried adding in gently.

Qrow sighed and felt his face grow even hotter at all the comments, promptly burying his face in his hands, "I know he's strong. They both are. It's just..." He trailed off as his mind replayed the events of the following two weeks. He’d been searching for Clover everywhere in Atlas using the best of his spying techniques, but so far it was to no avail. It was likely that Clover had been moved to a secure, unknown location within the city.

"You care about him." Blake muttered quietly, an understanding tone in her voice, "It's only natural that you'd be worried."

His head snapped up at the comment from the normally reserved girl, red eyes going wide, "Wha—?" Qrow questioned before he was cut off.

"Oh, please!" Robyn exclaimed as she kicked her feet up onto another chair then, "Don't go trying to deny it at this stage. You're about as obvious with it as soldier boy is."

Qrow blinked light red eyes in surprise and, yeah, he was pretty sure his face was on fire at this point, though his mind was moving at a fantastically slow pace as he tried processing the tall blonde’s last sentence, "What are you talking about?” He asked, “Cloves isn't—!"

"Did you hit your head on something recently, son?" Sarge asked incredulously, the older man in red cutting him off.

"Está diciendo algo si ÉL lo notó.” _{"It's saying something if_ HE _noticed it."}_ Lopez added in, Penny nodding her head in agreement.

"It's pretty obvious that Clover likes you too." Kimball stated, brown eyes widened in surprise at the idea that it hadn't been apparent to Qrow.

"Too?"

"I thought you both knew." Ruby stated innocently enough.

Penny nodded her head in agreement, "Yes, like my fondness for Ruby!" She declared proudly.

Ruby's face turned red and she laughed slightly touching her cheek, "Thanks, Penny. I'm fond of you too!" She said cheerfully.

Yang grinned, "Aw, my baby sis is all grown up!" She replied jovially.

"Sh—shut up!" A flustered Ruby cried out, though she reached over to hold Penny's hand regardless, much to Yang's delight.

"Hold up." Qrow said, feeling as though his brain were about to break, "There's no way that's true. He's just been upset and—!"

"You can be such an idiot, Uncle Qrow." Yang informed him succinctly.

Sarge nodded his head in staunch agreement along with Robyn at her statement, "And how!" The older man exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Qrow." Winter spoke up then, a hesitant look in her eyes as she hastily stated, "Clover has had feelings for you for quite some time."

"Yeah, he would never shut up about you." Robyn informed him.

"Since when?" Qrow breathed out incredulously.

"He's had a crush even before you two properly met during Hargrove's Inheritor experiment." Robyn said quietly.

"I didn't..."

"You weren't exactly thinking of deep relationships back then, so you probably just never noticed the signs." Sarge harrumphed as Qrow trailed off, "Hell, you're still so unaccustomed to them that you didn't seem aware of your own dang feelings until a little while ago."

"Estoy empezando a asustarme por el sentido que tiene.” _{"I am starting to get freaked out by how much sense he is making."}_ Lopez told Ruby and Penny, a worried tone in his voice.

"And while he was nursing that crush on you, the General King also developed feelings for Captain Ebi a few years ago." Winter stated quietly, looking down at the table with a frown on her face, "I never imagined he would go to such extremes, however."

"He's just gone off his rocker." Sarge mumbled, "No one could have predicted that."

Qrow remained standing there in utter silence, the words he just heard pounding in his head. Could Clover really feel the same way he did? Had he been doing so this whole time? It was almost too much to believe, especially since Qrow was the reason the brown-haired soldier was stuck where he was right now. Thanks to his damned Semblance all those years ago.

"Uncle Qrow?"

The older Huntsman blinked, having not even realized that Ruby and Yang had both gotten up and gone over to him until the brunette gently touched his shoulder.

"What are you gonna do about it now, Qrow?" His older niece asked quietly.

What could he do? He didn't want to make things worse, but...

"Hey! You'll never believe this!" Kaikaina Grif's loud voice suddenly broke through his swirling thoughts and emotions as the tan-skinned girl marched in with Grif on her heels.

Qrow swallowed dryly and found his voice, "Hey, spitfire," he stated to the girl as she plopped down next to Kimball while Grif took a seat next predictably next to Simmons, "Weren't you watching Oscar?"

"We were up until Irondick showed up and shooed us away!" Kai said vehemently, annoyance clear as day on her white-spotted features.

Kimball and Blake both shared a look, "Iron...dick?" The feline Faunus questioned as Winter spluttered in the background to the point where Robyn had to hit her on the back to get her to focus on the conversation at hand.

"Nora and Ren are still keeping a low profile as close by as they can though." Grif muttered as if to reassure the older Huntsman.

That was another thing that was so disconcerting about this entire situation. Atlas was definitely relying more on Oscar's Inheritor abilities, and Qrow knew that Clover would’ve tried stopping that if he were at all able to do so. The whole situation put him on edge for a variety of reasons.

"We should try and get in contact with Pyrrha and the others sooner rather than later," Jaune spoke up then with a furrowing of his brows, "They might have caught on to something we don't know yet." The Charon agents had been rather busy with assignments in recent days, so they hadn't been able to see them as often as before either. Another disconcerting element to what was going on.

Kimball nodded her head in agreement, "They try to visit Washington at Schnee Manor fairly regularly still." The dark-skinned girl noted contemplatively, "It shouldn't be too hard to arrange a visit with them there."

Penny nodded and stood up, "I can arrange the meeting the next time I see them at the palace!" She stated, eager to be of help.

Qrow clenched his hands into fists at his sides, hoping that this route would give them some ideas as to how to continue on from here, for both Oscar and Clover's sakes.

*****

_Clover fell over, coughing violently as the taste of the viscous liquid remained burning on his tongue, tears forming in his eyes at the horrible experience of being force fed the "food" (if one could even call it that) again._

_The woman walked off to the side then, as if losing interest in him. He shook, shakily trying to rise to his feet. Where was there to run here? It was only ever darkness and miasma as far as the eye could see, but maybe..._

_The Nevermore that had been flying overhead landed behind him just then, bending forward so that its beak was level with his body. He felt its stagnant breath against him and couldn't help but shiver. He_ had _to get away, had to..._

_But his panicked thoughts seemed to quiet as the creature trilled softly, a hum coming from deep within its lungs that was eerily reminiscent of a lullaby. Clover's senses seemed to dull at the sound being directed towards him, his legs giving out. In the next instance he was practically falling backwards against the Nevermore, his entire body completely relaxed. Feathered wings wrapped around his front as if in an embrace, the humming washing over him._

_The silhouette of the woman moved back over to them then, Clover struggling to keep his eyes open, "It appears as if our lucky charm is coming along nicely." She noted, sounding immensely pleased with whatever she saw as she regarded him._

_The Nevermore stopped humming briefly, making a noise as if in agreement._

_The woman patted the Grimm's wing still encircled maternally around Clover, "Soon enough, you will have your child." She declared knowingly. Clover felt his blood run cold at the promise, but his entire body remained completely still despite the growing unease within him._

_The Nevermore obediently lifted up one of its wings, revealing half of Clover's body then. The woman reached out with a chilling hand towards the red arm band around Clover's bicep, and he winced as pain bloomed at her touch and he knew without looking down that bone had appeared there._

_"I'm working on your mask as we speak." She told him assuredly, stroking the side of his face in a way that would have been almost tender if it wasn't absolutely terrifying, "I have a feeling you will be one of my favorite pets, trinket."_

_The humming continued, and Clover felt himself fortunately drifting away from that horrible place once again as his eyelids tightly shut..._

When he opened them again, he was once more back at the safe house, horror and trepidation filling him at the sight of a patch of glistening bone resting where his armband used to be. Cinder picked up the tattered remains of red cloth from the ground, a smug look in her eye as she gazed at his arm. Of course she’d be here to taunt him following his return from that place.

"I bet you're glad that the General King has sequestered you away from prying eyes right now, Captain Ebi." Cinder informed Clover, "I can't help but wonder how your friends and comrades would react if they saw the sorry state you're in now."

Teal eyes widened at her wording, his voice still frozen in his throat. It seemed as if it took a few moments for that effect to fade. Salem’s Inheritor hated how vulnerable and weak he felt as he shook his head at the thought of anyone seeing him like this.

"Not that their opinions will matter in the long run." Cinder told him, gripping the cloth in a vice-like grip, "Nor do yours, really."

"Y—you're..." Clover trailed off, however, when the door behind them opened to show a wide-eyed Neopolitan standing there.

The girl with dual colored hair and eyes openly gaped at Clover, and he froze in shame knowing her attention had turned to his visible arm then. "Here's one of your comrades now." Cinder remarked fiendishly, smiling brightly at the hesitancy crossing over his features then, "Do be sure to say hello, Captain Ebi."

*****

"Hey, you guys made it!" Tucker exclaimed happily as he sat by Washington at the large kitchen table in Schnee Manor. Close by them were Pyrrha, Carolina, Caboose, and Doc, the Charon agents apparently all scheduling their break at the same time to check in on their wounded comrade. Jaune moved forward to give Pyrrha a quick hug, sitting down beside her as the redhead shyly held his hand with her own on top of the table.

"I told you I was able to arrange the meeting!" Penny stated to Qrow proudly as she took a seat beside Doc and Caboose alongside Donut, while Carolina moved over from where she had been seated beside Washington to make room for a rather grateful Kimball, "Now we can discuss how to rescue Captain Ebi!"

Qrow nodded slightly as he looked around the kitchen area, frowning just a moment later, "Where are the others?" He asked, genuinely curious.

Tucker frowned thoughtfully, "Weiss and Ilia went to meet up with Nora, Ren, and Oscar at the Grand Palace now that his stint over at Charon is done for the day." He informed them.

Carolina tilted her head slightly to the side, looking somewhat hesitant as she added, "This last round of Golem activations was draining."

"Of course they were." Qrow muttered, gritting his teeth as he clenched his hands into fists at his sides, "They're planning on doing the same thing to him that they did to Cloves."

Silence permeated the room then, no one able to deny that was what was happening despite Ironwood's earlier reassurances that it wouldn't. With Clover apparently out of commission for the moment, the General King must be feeling more and more desperate to shore up Atlesian defenses.

"I don't think he'll allow them to push Oscar too far though." Doc spoke up quietly, "Since they now are technically back to working with just one Inheritor and clearly overtaxing the Inheritors causes negative repercussions."

Qrow raised an eyebrow, "Is that supposed to make us feel better?" He asked, clearly frustrated by the entire situation.

An embarrassed blush formed on the bespectacled young man's face then, "S—sorry!” Doc exclaimed sheepishly, “Just trying to think of something positive."

Carolina scoffed, "Admittedly, that's pretty hard to do right now." She said with almost no emotion.

"At least you tried, Doc." Donut told the tan-skinned young man gently, resting a hand on his arm.

"Oscar's strong, he's hanging in there as well as can be expected right now." Washington spoke up quietly, "Clover is too."

"We just need to somehow get them out before things go too far." Pyrrha stated emphatically, the others nodding their heads in staunch agreement.

"Speaking of Captain Ebi," Penny brought the others' attention back to the task at hand, "We were hoping you might know more about his current condition and whereabouts."

The Charon agents all glanced at one another then, Caboose's dog ears drooping down on his head, "He doesn't come around much anymore." He said sadly, as if he’d lost another best friend.

"What Caboose means is that we haven't seen him at the guild hall too often recently." Carolina explained in further detail, "And when he is there, it has been kept rather confidential."

"We know they're running tests and that something is wrong, but no one is saying what it is." Doc told them.

Pyrrha nodded her head, frowning, "It also seems like Captain Ebi is going out of his way to avoid us on account of whatever is happening too." She said cautiously, green eyes narrowing in contemplation.

"Of course he is." Qrow murmured with a roll of his red eyes. Leave it to the stubborn idiot to do something that foolhardy if he thought it was somehow for the best.

"We need to see him though to determine what exactly is going on and how we can best help." Kimball iterated, a contemplative look in her dark eyes.

"But it's not like we can just go up to the General King and ask." Donut noted, "We tried before and that didn't work out too well."

"How about you invite him here for a quiet dinner with the leader of Mantle?"

The group suddenly started at Willow Schnee's voice coming from the doorway of the kitchen, the older white-haired woman regarding them rather expectantly.

Tucker raised an eyebrow, "How's throwing a party going to help if he still won't tell us anything?" He questioned her, clearly confused by the suggestion.

Willow Schnee smiled thinly, "I wouldn't expect him to reveal anything of importance then, though it could provide Mantle with some more support if things go well." She told them, taking a sip from the glass in her hand as her eyes fell on Qrow, "But perhaps Huntsman Branwen could use the opportunity to follow him and find out where Captain Ebi is."

Qrow frowned at the implication, "Only problem with that plan is that Jimmy knows to be on the lookout for me." He said, remembering how well Ironwood could spot his crow form.

"Oh!" Doc exclaimed, his eyes lighting up as he stood up from his chair so quickly that it nearly toppled over, the three seated closest to him starting a bit by his action.

"You thought of something, Doc?" Donut prompted.

The purple-wearing young man nodded, "Neo!" He replied jovially.

"Neopolitan?" Penny asked, tilting her head to the side questioningly, "She appears to be absent today."

"Yes. Because Hargrove assigned her to a special mission." Doc informed them triumphantly, "Along with Cinder."

Washington's gray eyes widened as understanding dawned on his freckled features, "You think she might be guarding Captain Ebi." He said slowly, as if the realization just now was starting to form.

Doc nodded as he beamed, Donut clapping happily nearby, "And if we can somehow get her to be at the dinner too?" The purple-wearing Charon agent asked, hoping someone else picked up on what he was suggesting.

"Then she can sneak Qrow back to where Clover is somehow afterwards!" Tucker exclaimed, dark eyes lighting up excitedly at the notion.

"That isn't too bad of a plan, honestly." Jaune assured Doc, who grinned sheepishly at the praise.

All eyes fell on Qrow then, and he rubbed the back of his head before letting out an exasperated sigh, "If we can get Neopolitan to tag along, then yeah,” he replied, “It's worth a shot." It wasn't an entirely foolproof plan by any means, but it was the best one they had. Qrow would just have to try his hardest to ensure that it worked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, it only took this long for Qrow to figure out Clover’s feelings for him! XD Also, I might have too much fun writing some of Kaikaina’s lines. :D


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legal Disclaimer: I do not own _RWBY_ , _Red vs. Blue_ , or any of the shows’ characters. They are the rightful properties of Rooster Teeth.

Ironwood stormed into the safehouse, his stride angry and purposeful. Cinder was, unfortunately, hot on his heels, a smirk lighting up her face as Clover glared ineffectually at her. In the General King's arms was a bag of what appeared to be various kinds of fruit, but from the grimace on his face and the way he carried it away from his body, it seemed as if the item had personally offended him somehow.

Clover watched curiously as he all but slammed the bag down on the nearby table. "What's wrong, James?" He asked cautiously, not sure what was going on.

Ironwood did not respond for a moment, merely pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration and closing his eyes as if he was suffering from a horrible headache. At length, he finally said, "Qrow."

"What?" Clover asked as he tilted his head in curiosity, not sure what the dark-haired Huntsman had to do with a bag full of fruit.

"I’ll be having dinner with Robyn Hill and some others tonight at Schnee Manor. Qrow included." Ironwood explained further, his blue eyes narrowing at the bag now resting on the table, "He insisted I at least bring you the fruit, just like a typical bird."

Clover felt his face heat up slightly at the idea that Qrow had specifically gotten him something while feeling guilty at the same time. He truly wasn't worth the effort at the moment. The former Ace Op captain furrowed his brows in confusion all the same because he honestly still couldn't see why Qrow’s action would have Ironwood so upset. He was just trying to look out for a comrade, wasn’t he?

"You don't know much about bird behavior, do you, Captain Ebi?" Cinder asked him in a rather mocking way, snickering the whole while.

Clover narrowed his eyes, about to say something to her when a familiar peal of laughter met his ears. He stiffened, about to spin around because it almost sounded as if the mysterious woman were in the room with them when that same voice whispered in his mind, _"Stay still now, my lucky charm."_

He seemed to freeze in place at the command, standing stock still as Ironwood approached him from around the table, suddenly pulling Clover into an impromptu embrace. The General King’s metal arm wrapped around Clover’s body, his hand falling on the boney protrusions under his new red armband. Ironwood's flesh and blood hand started to slowly attempt to create soothing circular motions on the brown-haired younger man's back.

Clover found he couldn't say anything as Ironwood's lips neared his ear, "Don't worry, I'll come right back to check on you after this dinner is over." He whispered, "You might as well eat some of the fruit so it isn't here when I get back." The older man pulled away then, holding Clover at arm's length as he regarded him in a surprisingly gentle manner, "It's imperative that we get your strength back since we may need to try repairing the barrier soon."

Clover dumbly nodded, knowing he’d prefer being allowed to do so as well so that the burden didn't completely fall on Oscar Pine's small shoulders. Ironwood smiled slightly and squeezed his shoulders once more before he turned to leave again, which unfortunately left Clover alone with Cinder. She motioned over to the table then, her smirk widening, "You should have a seat, Captain Ebi,” Cinder said almost companionly, “You heard His Majesty."

*****

"A dinner." Robyn Hill hissed under her breath as she glared down at her plate of food in the Schnee Manor as if it somehow pissed her off just by existing, "I can't believe I let you drag me into this, Winter."

Winter Schnee raised a white eyebrow at Mantle’s unofficial leader, "If we can have a civil conversation tonight it will go well with ensuring we can establish further peace talks tomorrow." She stated-matter-of-factly.

"Right. Atlesian political bullshit at its finest." The tan blonde ground out, tapping her finger against the table for emphasis.

Winter smiled slightly, "That's one way to put it, yes." She said, almost distractedly.

For a brief moment, Robyn's expression faltered as she regarded her companion for the evening, "Are you sure you're going to be okay?" She asked tentatively, "Seeing these people again?"

The white-haired woman smiled at her concern, reaching over and placing her hand gently on top of Robyn's over the table, "I already saw His Majesty earlier, remember?” She asked, “Besides, we have to focus on the bigger picture now."

"Right. Finding out about Clover and attempting to establish diplomatic relations between Mantle and Atlas again." Robyn murmured as she furrowed her brow, "Which is going to be a major pain in the ass, but we have to try."

"That's the spirit." Winter said, lips quirking upwards slightly in a smile, "Just try not to punch Hargrove in the face later."

"No promises." Robyn replied as she leaned forward to kiss Winter’s cheek briefly.

"No hanky panky at the table." Sarge intoned seriously from his spot seated across from the two women, an amused look in his brown eyes as he added, "There's rooms upstairs for that sort of fraternizing."

"Believe me, Sarge, we know already." Robyn pronounced as she waggled her eyebrows suggestively while Winter's cheeks turned red as she averted her blue-eyed gaze.

"Remind me why I'm here again when I can just turn into a bird and sneak away later?" Qrow asked from his spot sitting next to Sarge. What Qrow wouldn't do to be hiding out in the kitchen with Oscar, the girls, and their friends having a semi-pleasant dinner instead of whatever tense hell this was going to end up being. He wasn't cut out for fancier events like this.

"It's imperative that us old folks stick together?" Robyn asked him bluntly, violet eyes lighting up in comradery.

"Speak for yourself, Miss." Sarge scoffed, "I'm only twenty-nine."

Blank looks met his declaration all around the table, "You might want to stick with an age that could be semi-believable, old man." The dark-haired Huntsman finally told his eccentric comrade, rolling his light red eyes as Robyn and Winter both smirked.

Sarge harrumphed, crossing his arms over his chest and muttering to himself. Willow, meanwhile, was setting down the last of the plates of food with Kimball and Carolina's help. Kimball had been eager to see how this dinner would equate to the Atlesian political background, and Carolina evidently had decided to accompany her on this particular outing. Evidently, they’d been teased quite a bit about it being an unofficial "date" by their friends if the blushes on their faces and their adamant refusal to meet one another's eyes just then was any indication. The older woman motioned for the two girls to finally sit down once everything seemed to be in place, taking her own seat and promptly taking a sip of alcohol from the glass at her side. Qrow pointedly looked away, hand resting on his glass of water in uncomfortable silence.

The group didn't have to wait long before Ironwood and Hargrove made their presences known, a servant introducing them at the door to the dining room. Neopolitan stood a little behind Hargrove, evidently on bodyguard duty tonight. That at least would make part of the plan run smoothly, if nothing else. Qrow caught Carolina nodding slightly to the dual-haired girl, who gave a slight tilt of her head back in response.

"General King. Chairman." Robyn Hill said as she stood up at the table with her best diplomatic grace, the others quickly following her lead, "Thank you so much for coming."

"Since our talks have been proceeding decently, I didn't see any reason not to." Ironwood told her, a thin yet strained smile on his face.

"We're all glad to be here." The leader of Mantle stated smoothly as Ironwood and Hargrove took their seats.

"Yes, well," Ironwood fixed his steel blue glare pointedly at Qrow, evidently their earlier tense encounter when the invitation had first been proffered still on his mind, "Some more than others, I'm sure."

"When have you ever known me to turn down free grub, Jimmy?" Qrow countered back, his own red eyes narrowing in turn.

The next several hours went about as well as could be expected, especially with Winter and Willow working in tandem to try and keep the dinner conversation civil in order to hopefully help Mantle have more positioning power in the next bout of talks between the two cities. They had a hard time of it, however, as Qrow kept glaring daggers at Ironwood and Hargrove the whole time while making snide remarks wherever he could. Besides that, Robyn nearly lost it when she found out that the Golem presence around Mantle wouldn’t be ending anytime soon, and Willow had to actively keep Sarge from chucking a piece of bread at Hargrove's bald head at one point.

Fortunately, Kimball was able to steer the conversation back to more peaceful topics for the dinner table by asking seemingly inane questions about Atlesian politics and military protocol, to the point where all of the adults turned to look at her in a rather impressed and assessing manner. Carolina smiling smugly at her side didn't go unnoticed by Qrow either. It seemed that the young woman from Chorus seemed to have a natural gift for diplomacy.

Eventually, however, and rather fortunately for Qrow, the uncomfortable ordeal came to an end when Ironwood stood up from his seat, "As interesting a night as this was, I'm afraid there is still much I have to check on tonight." He stated quietly.

Qrow's eyes narrowed at the General King’s words, "You mean like Clover?" He growled out.

"That is not your concern any longer, Qrow."

"The hell it isn't!"

Qrow nearly jumped up from his seat angrily then, though it was surprisingly Sarge who stopped him from doing so, "We won't keep ya, Your Majesty." The older man in red said gruffly, a tense hand on Qrow’s shoulder to keep him in place.

"Before you go, though," Willow said diplomatically as she stood up as well, "May I ask you to bring a bottle of my favorite scotch to Captain Ebi should you see him?" She smiled thinly as she took a lingering sip from her third glass that night, "I wanted to give it to him as thanks for his help in dealing with my husband before."

Ironwood inclined his head slightly, "Of course, Mrs. Schnee." He said, once more all political decorum and politeness.

"Thank you. I keep a cabinet just down the hallway if you wouldn't mind." Willow walked towards one of the doors out of the dining room then, Robyn and Winter following behind her along with Ironwood and Hargrove.

As their voices receded down the corridor, Neopolitan quickly removed the hat from her head with a gesture for Qrow to move quickly. "Best hurry, son," Sarge murmured, clapping him on the shoulder briefly, "We'll cover for you if anyone asks."

"We'll be sure to make it an excuse other than needing to use the bathroom." Carolina assured the older Huntsman.

Qrow couldn't help but smirk, "Thanks." He said, standing up quickly. Kimball smiled and waved from her spot next to Carolina as, with a sigh, Qrow changed into his avian form and promptly flew to rest on the top of Neo's waiting head. As the hat covered him, Qrow tried not to worry about what he might find when he saw Clover next.

*****

"We've decided to let Ironwood keep his pet for just a little while longer," Cinder told him in a sickly sweet voice as she approached the bag at the table, "Especially since it won't be long before you have a new master."

"I'm not a pet." Clover couldn't help but bite back in response, though his stomach twisted uncomfortably at her words.

The dark-haired young woman smirked knowingly, "All you've ever done is follow orders, Captain Ebi." She informed him pleasantly, "You're probably more well-trained and loyal than most pets are."

He opened his mouth to retort as Cinder waved her Grimm arm in the air briefly. Clover's eyes widened at the lack of sound that suddenly came from his throat. "That was an observation, not something up for debate." She told him plainly, reaching into the bag with her monstrous hand and picking out a piece of fruit.

"How thoughtful of Huntsman Branwen to want to bring you food." She mused, holding the fruit up to her face as if examining it, "Though you have to wonder if he’d even bother if he actually saw your pathetic state." She brought the fruit down to his eye level, "Not that you'll be too concerned with that soon." She assured him, holding out the piece as if offering it to him, "Come now, Captain Ebi, it's time to eat."

_And suddenly Clover was no longer sitting at the table, but he was standing in that horrible place once again. The Nevermore dropped from the blackened sky to stand beside him, and he tensed as the shadows melted and converged to once again form the woman's silhouette._

_The blob of viscous purple liquid was already churning in front of her, and Clover was horrified at the sudden hungry pangs he felt in his stomach at the sight. There was a smile in her voice as she approached, "It's good to see your transformation is moving along nicely, trinket." She informed him, holding up the "food" with a flick of her wrist, "I'm certain it won't be long now before we can finally meet."_

_The Nevermore began to hum once again, and Clover felt his entire body relax once more as she tipped the liquid into his mouth. He was aware he didn't gag this time despite the still awful taste, and he wondered briefly what that meant._

_"That's it, pet. Just relax." She murmured as she reached out and touched his chest and back again. Clover knew more protrusions were undoubtedly springing to the surface at the touch, but his body felt completely numb thanks to the effect of the Nevermore's humming._

It wasn't until he is back in the safehouse that he felt the telltale aches forming, Cinder smirking down at him. "It seems as if you ate well, judging by what you devoured here." The dark-haired woman informed him, motioning towards the now empty bag on the table.

Clover's eyes widened at the sight, and he felt juice dribbling down his chin just then. He shuddered as Cinder wiped it away with her blackened, clawed hand, "You eat like a Grimm." She told him smugly, staring down at the new bone ripping through his clothing, "But I suppose that is hardly surprising now, is it?" She said as she smirked, "It looks like someone needs a new set of clothes as well."

Clover opened his mouth to speak again, when the door opened behind them and both Ironwood and Neo entered, Neo standing ready at the doorway for guard duty. Ironwood stepped forward, glaring at the now empty bag as if it still personally affronted him before his eyes drifted over to where Clover still sat, taking in the sight of the new bone growth.

"James, how are—!?" Clover began, desperate for information on the others at least, though he cut off abruptly when Ironwood stepped forward and pulled him from the chair and into a hug.

"One would think your concern for the Inheritor is more than just for a subordinate, Your Majesty." Cinder snidely remarked.

"Go and report the new growth to Hargrove." Ironwood ordered over Clover’s shoulder. Out of the corner of his eye, Clover saw Cinder mockingly bow at the General King’s back before leaving the room. Ironwood pulled away from Clover then, his expression softening a fraction as he rested his hands on the younger man’s shoulders, "I have some work I need to finish up. Try and rest, all right?" He asked Clover, as if Salem’s Inheritor was even being given a choice.

Mutely, feeling too tired and defeated to really argue anymore, Clover merely nodded his head in response.

"Guard this room until I come back." Ironwood told Neo as he stepped away.

Clover fell back into the chair he’d just vacated as soon as the door closed, holding his face in his hands and trying to fight the suddenly overwhelming urge he had to cry. He had to be strong, he had to be...! A hand gently landed on his shaking shoulder then, and he choked out a sob, "I'll...I'll be fine, Neo." He tried to assure both her and himself without even bothering to look up.

"Cloves, look at me." A familiar, gruff voice spoke up not a second later, "Please."

Dimly, Clover lifted his head then, utterly surprised and absolutely terrified to find himself staring up into the worried, red-eyed gaze of Qrow Branwen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, Neo snuck Qrow in under her hat! XD


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legal Disclaimer: I do not own _RWBY_ , _Red vs. Blue_ , or any of the shows’ characters. They are the rightful properties of Rooster Teeth.

Qrow wasn't really certain what happened. One second he was holding onto Clover Ebi tightly as the other man collapsed into his embrace and started crying as though the weight of all of Remnant was on his shoulders. It made him want to cry too because in a way it was, as he gently murmured, "Easy there, lucky charm. I've got you."

In the next? The next moment, they were kissing. He wasn't even sure who had initiated the contact, only that the kiss was equal parts desperate as well as soft and languid. He was kissing the tear trails down Clover's cheeks, their mouths meeting gently as Qrow found himself leaning against the side of the table. At some point or another, he’d repositioned them so that it was Clover who was practically sitting on the table, and it was then that his mind registered that the brown-haired younger man was resolutely turning his gaze away, reluctantly breaking the contact of their lips on one another's skin as he trembled in the other's embrace.

Qrow pulled away then just enough that he could regard Clover, and his heart nearly broke at the pained, hesitant expression he found scrawled across the other man's face and in his body language. It was so unlike his normal confidence. He reached up with a tentative hand to touch the brown-haired soldier's cheek, to gently turn his head to the side, "Hey, lucky charm," he heard himself practically plead, "Look at me. Please."

Teal eyes blinked at the sound of his voice, and Clover turned to face him, teal eyes wide and hesitant, "Qrow, you should go." He finally got out in a hoarse whisper, "Get Oscar out of here and leave."

Qrow's fingers drew lines against Clover's face as he nodded, his expression serious, "That's the plan, sunshine.” He explained, “We're going to get you both out."

Clover said nothing at that, his eyes downcast yet again as avoided Qrow's gaze.

"Cloves?" The black-haired shapeshifter asked, worry about what the other was thinking already seeping into his bones.

Clover's hand reached upwards and captured Qrow's against the side of his face, squeezing the digits gently, "I don't think I should go with you." He said stubbornly.

Red eyes widened at the quiet admission, his breath freezing in his throat, "What...?" Qrow trailed off as Clover moved their joined hands downwards, directly over where Qrow knew a nasty scar remained on his muscular chest. However, through the ripped fabric of Clover’s clothing, he could feel something hard pressing against his fingertips.

...Like bone fragments, he realized not a moment later. The sight of Clover's state before they’d begun desperately kissing one another came flooding back to him. "I was always a liability. But throw this into the mix?" Clover asked as he smiled self-deprecatingly, "I...I don't even know how long I'm going to stay myself at this point, Qrow."

"Clover..." Qrow began, his fingers tracing over the edges of bone beneath torn fabric when he realized he really wasn’t sure what to say.

Clover let out a shaky breath, and the Huntsman could tell that the younger man was trying to put on a guarded brave face. He’d seen Clover do so far too many times already. "It's best to just protect Oscar, Qrow. If I stay here, or maybe figure out some way to get farther away,” Clover explained, “Well, it's probably for the best if I'm not around anyone if I can't be trusted."

Qrow frowned, pulling his hand away from Clover's grasp as his eyes narrowed, "No." He said resolutely.

Brown eyebrows raised at the older man’s remark, "What?" Clover asked, genuinely confused by Qrow’s refusal.

Qrow cupped Clover's face in both hands then, his lips upon the Ace Op’s once more. When he finally pulled away to get some much needed air, he repeated, "No. That's not going to happen, Clover."

"Qrow, I—!"

He wrapped his arms around Clover's broad shoulders and pulled the slightly taller man into a tight embrace once more, "I know you're a stubborn brat when you set your mind to something, soldier boy." Qrow said, "But guess what? So am I."

Clover stilled within his arms, and Qrow felt emboldened enough to continue, "I don't care what kind of a liability you think you are. I'm not leaving you behind again." He murmured into Clover's ear, "You want to be self-sacrificial and stay behind? Well then, I'll come back and drag you out with me if I have to, lucky charm."

Clover's cheeks reddened at his words, and he tentatively wrapped his own arms around Qrow's waist, "Qrow, I—!”

"Besides," Qrow cut him off as his fingers began drawing circles around the bone protruding under Clover's red armband. "Even if I did agree that you might be a threat, you're in no condition to be traveling alone." He said as he smirked, kissing the younger man's eyelids, "You're stuck with me. Cloves."

There was a knock on the door and Neopolitan poked her head in. If she seemed surprised by the embrace she found the two men in, it didn't register on her face beyond one brown eyebrow raising slightly. Qrow's grip on Clover tightened, "We're getting out of here tonight. No more waiting." He said decisively, nodding over at Neopolitan, "Trash the place once we're gone."

Clover attempted to pull away then, "No, I can't just—!" But his weak protest was cut off as Qrow suddenly lifted him off his feet. Though Clover was taller and Qrow had a more lithe build, he was used to carrying around the weight of Harbinger like it was nothing, and Clover was about as heavy.

"I'm not about to leave you to your fate like I did last time, Clover." The older Huntsman assured him, ignoring the heat that was flooding through his face at the same time.

Clover's cheeks also reddened then, but only briefly as the weary exhaustion that must have been plaguing him for days seemed to strike at that very moment. He practically curled into Qrow then, eyelids drifting closed as he shut down completely. Qrow pressed his lips against a sweaty forehead as he hefted Clover's unconscious form into an easier hold, heart pounding in his chest as he moved past Neopolitan through the door. They had to do this now, before any chance they had was gone. He hoped the others could move just as quickly.

*****

_The humming melody managed to calm Clover's nerves as he woke in that same dark place, though he could tell that the Nevermore was angry all the same as it wrapped its wings around him and kept his immobilized body close against it._

_"You must have figured out that I will know where you are even if you do manage to leave Atlas." The woman's voice came into his ears then, a darkened hand stroking the side of his face in a possessive manner, "We're connected, after all, and your bond here grows stronger with every passing moment as your transformation continues." She reached up and gripped Clover’s hair painfully, tilting his head to the side so that he was looking at where her eyes might be, "You're my pet."_

_Clover struggled to open his mouth, to protest, but she dropped her hand to her side and his head fell forward limply. The Nevermore gave an almost anxious trill, one of its feathery wings moving slightly so that it seemed to pet his cheek._

_"Try to be patient." The woman all but cooed up at the Grimm, "After all, soon our lucky charm will be all ours."_

Clover's teal eyes opened to a cracked, nondescript ceiling overhead, his tired mind processing a second later that he was tucked into a bed somewhere other than the safe house in Atlas. He sat up quickly, ignoring the aches all over his body as the blankets that had been wrapped around him pooled at his waist. "Where...?" He began, his vision momentarily blurring as he quickly moved to wipe at his eyes.

"Easy there, boy scout." Qrow's voice spoke up from by his side, and he felt a hand land gently on his shoulder.

Clover leaned into the touch, shakily pulling the older man into an embrace as he remembered what had happened before. Qrow had tried saving him, which meant...

"You're in one of the Happy Huntresses’ hideouts in Mantle." Qrow informed him as they reluctantly pulled away from one another, "The others managed to get Oscar out of Atlas too."

Clover felt torn over the news. On one hand, he was glad that Oscar was no longer confined to Atlas. However... "What about the barrier?" He asked weakly, panic beginning to race through him as he remembered his dream and saw the bone on his skin, "What about this?"

Qrow said nothing for a long moment as his hand moved to rest on top of Clover's. His red eyes were lit with concern, but his tone was determined as he spoke up, "We'll figure things out, Cloves,” he finally managed to say, “But you staying there wasn't a good idea."

And Clover knew that, yes, especially with Cinder around and somehow able to influence some of his actions indirectly. However, given what the mysterious woman had said, he wasn't sure if his being around the others was a good idea either. He still felt hopelessly trapped, even as a part of him was glad that Qrow and the others were there. "I know, Qrow," he heard himself saying as if from far away, "But I don't think anyone is safe as long as I'm here."

Qrow said nothing in reply, opting instead to lean forward and pull Clover into another protective embrace. Clover practically melted into the touch, his entire body quivering as he just allowed himself a moment of weakness in the elder's arms, his own wrapping tightly around the other man as if he never wanted to let go. If he was being honest with himself, he knew a very large part of him didn't want to.

*****

Qrow left Clover's room rather reluctantly, knowing he needed to talk things over with Robyn and the others. Fortunately, the meeting room was close by. Hushed voices came to a halt as he opened the door and stepped inside to find a small gathering of people there, as it was fairly late at night and most were sleeping.

He spotted a thoroughly caffeinated Ruby sitting with Penny on a sofa nearby, his youngest niece had evidently drank quite a large amount of sugar and cream-laden coffee to try and lessen her nerves during and after the dinner party, and was subsequently wide awake now even when everyone else wasn't. Grif and Simmons were surprisingly seated close by, the pair rather red-faced as if they’d been caught doing something before getting dragged into the meeting room themselves. Grif let out a tired yawn, leaning his head against Simmons' bony shoulder as if he might fall asleep at any second, which was quite possible, as the heavyset Faunus seemed capable of sleeping just about anywhere.

Sarge, Robyn, and Winter were seated around the table, the older man in red giving Qrow a curt nod as he leaned back in his seat with his arms crossed over his chest. Robyn raised an eyebrow at him standing in the doorway as Ruby leapt to her feet so quickly that she startled Grif awake, "Uncle Qrow! How's Clover?" She asked as both she and Penny rushed forward then, eager lights in their eyes.

"Yeah, is he doing all right?" Robyn asked as well, frowning slightly in thought as she added, "He didn't exactly look so hot when you dragged him here."

Qrow ruffled Ruby's brown head of hair gently as he glanced at the expectant stares within the room, "He's resting right now, pipsqueak." He informed his niece, "He's not doing too great."

"Oh no!" Penny gasped at this bit of news, and Ruby pulled the redhead into a quick, comforting hug.

"Qrow." Winter spoke up then without preamble, "While I agree that getting the Inheritors out of Atlas was the right decision given what was going on there, we need a strategy now."

"The little lady's right." Sarge muttered, stroking his chin in thought, "Having us stay in Mantle is just going to give the city a target spot."

"And there's the matter of the barrier too." Robyn admitted, "We need to be able to move freely in case it needs repair."

Qrow sighed and rolled his eyes, "I know." He said before glancing over at Ruby in a considering fashion, "What do you think of visiting your dad for a while, kiddo?"

Ruby blinked in surprise, "You mean it?" She asked, clearly excited about the concept.

He nodded, "The tribe might be our best bet for lying low at the moment since it is always on the move." He explained to the room at large.

Winter and Robyn both looked at one another then, "It's risky still, but that could work." The white-haired woman said at length.

"I would love to see your home, Ruby!" Penny exclaimed happily, causing the brunette to blush.

Sarge nodded his head approvingly, "I think I'd stay here in Mantle to see how things go,” he said, “But I’m sure Lopez would be rarin' to tag along with you too!"

"Yay. Another road trip." Grif muttered sarcastically from where he sat, Simmons swatting his arm and shushing him not a moment later.

"What's most important is that both Oscar and Clover get the chance they need to rest and recover before anything else happens." Robyn said as her violet eyes narrowed, "I have to admit, Clover's current condition is pretty upsetting."

"Who knows what to make of it exactly?" Sarge asked as he nodded his head in staunch agreement, "The whole thing's dang peculiar."

"It's like he's starting to become part Grimm." Simmons couldn't help but mutter thoughtfully, though he let out a sheepish _"Eep!"_ and looked away apologetically when Qrow turned in his direction.

Qrow sighed, running a hand through his hair, "Whatever is going on, Clover is still Clover." He stated plainly with no room for argument.

Ruby nodded her head emphatically, "That's right!” She exclaimed, “And we're gonna help him!"

"But you don't know how long exactly I'll still be me for."

Everyone turned their heads to the doorway then, where Clover Ebi now stood behind Qrow, leaning against the frame. Sweat was pouring down his face as he dropped to his knees. "Captain Ebi!" Penny called out in concern just as Qrow and Robyn started moving forward towards him.

The brown-haired soldier looked up at them, teal eyes pleading, "I might just be too big of a threat to have around." He said, voicing the concern he’s already told Qrow.

"Clover..." Qrow began, but trailed off when the telltale red markings of Clover's Inheritor status suddenly bloomed upon his face. For a brief moment, the sky outside the dirty window into the space seemed to turn even darker.

"Something's wrong with the barrier!" Oscar's panicked voice called out as the teen in question appeared in the hallway, his own face covered in green markings.

Qrow let out a breath he didn't realize he’d been holding then, the decision on what to do next apparently having to be put on hold for the moment. His damn luck! If it wasn't one thing, it was something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor guys can’t ever seem to catch a break, though at least Qrow and Clover got a few moments together this time around.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legal Disclaimer: I do not own _RWBY_ , _Red vs. Blue_ , or any of the shows’ characters. They are the rightful properties of Rooster Teeth.

"For the record,” Qrow muttered into Salem’s Inheritor’s ear as their small group stood before the barrier, “I don't like this, lucky charm."

Clover smiled slightly at the oft-repeated phrase coming from the elder Huntsman's mouth, having heard several variations of it over the course of their trek to the barrier. Qrow had thrown his arm over Clover’s shoulders without so much as a word the second the soldier's feet had stumbled in the snow, and now the brown-haired man was leaning heavily against him, trying to keep his breathing as deep and even as possible. At least having the barrier problem to focus on allowed Clover to not constantly worry about what was going on with his body and the concerning visions, giving him something else to channel his energies into.

"I know, Qrow, but what other choice do we have?" Clover managed to get out despite his inner struggles, "We'd figure a way to get here anyway, so better sooner rather than later, right?"

The black-haired shapeshifter muttered something along the lines of _"stubborn military types"_ under his breath, shifting slightly so that he was holding onto Clover even tighter than before. "Hey." Clover said, bringing his face up closer to the other man's ear, noting how his voice's reverberations on the shell caused Qrow to flush somewhat, "At least this way I can help Oscar out."

"I suppose." The older Huntsman begrudgingly relented just as he had down in Mantle below, and Clover's smile widened.

"Thank you, Qrow. For letting us do this." The brown-haired man replied gratefully.

Qrow’s face reddened further at the sincerity in Clover's words, "Don't go thanking me yet, boy scout." He mumbled under his breath.

Sarge had taken up point along with Grif and Simmons on Oscar's right, with Ruby and Penny guarding the left. The old man in red harrumphed, clutching his shotgun close, "Are we ready to get this show on the road?" He asked, clearly not eager to be so out in the open as they currently were.

Clover nodded his head at the older man’s question, reluctantly pulling away from Qrow's support as he did so. The world spun for a moment, but he luckily managed to keep on his feet this time. He glanced over at a nervous-yet-determined looking Oscar with an encouraging smile on his face, "You ready?" He asked, knowing that the teenager would have to be.

Oscar gulped nervously and clenched his hands at his sides, green markings swirling to vibrant life across his face even in the darkness of the night sky, "As ready as I'll ever be." He managed to say with barely any confidence.

Clover nodded, feeling the magical energy flaring outward from the center of his being as well. From the heat lighting up his face, he could picture his own red Inheritor markings appearing too as he clasped his hand gently over Oscar's shoulder, "I've got you, Oscar. You can do this." He assured him, feeling the energy pulsating and flowing from his body outwards towards the teen.

Oscar closed his eyes and nodded then, reaching a tentative hand out towards the now glowing sky overhead. Lines of magic started weaving through the sky right above his outstretched fingers as he stretched out his powers along with Clover's own to sense the workings of the barrier.

"Whoa." Simmons muttered under his breath at the sight, though just as the freckled redhead spoke the entire snowy area seemed to fade completely from existence until Clover and Oscar found themselves standing in an expanse of nothingness, black and purple and red pulsating all around them almost to the beat of a heart.

"C—Clover?" Oscar murmured worriedly as he glanced around the terrifying new space they were floating in, "Something isn't right."

"No." The brown-haired soldier answered as he nodded his head in agreement, "Someone's tampered with the barrier. This is..." He paused as he tried to put into words how exactly the oppressive place felt. It reminded him of being nearby Salem's Relic, but on a scale much more invasive. It was far too recently familiar an environment for his liking.

The shadows close by suddenly warped, a figure melting out of them. A blackened silhouette of a woman, her features completely obscured, "I was hoping I would be able to meet you both face to face." She said at length, gliding over to the two Inheritors as though she were flying. Where her eyes might be seemed to rest on Clover, and he felt himself frozen by her regard as a familiar sick feeling entered his stomach when she placed a hand tentatively on his cheek. "My lucky charm." She breathed out, "My Inheritor."

Teal eyes widened at the words, at the confirmation of something he’d known deep down but had hoped he was wrong about, "You're—!" He tried to say before his voice seemed to be swallowed up.

"We'll meet properly soon. I'm sure of it. You'll be of great assistance to me." The woman cut him off, her gaze landing on Oscar, causing the boy to flinch, "And this is Oz's Inheritor. I wouldn't think he’d pick someone so young."

Her hand dropped from Clover's now freezing cheek as she moved towards the teen, gripping his shoulder tightly, "Not to worry, I'll keep you locked away so that he can witness everything that will come to pass. Everything he denied to me all those years ago." She spoke almost gently then, though her words were of ice, "You'll both watch as the world burns."

"Get away—!" Clover tried to speak once more, moving forward to push the woman away from Oscar, but suddenly his voice froze in his throat and he couldn't move a muscle.

Her form twisted so that she was staring over at him again, her tone nearly fond, "Charms don't speak, dear. They are trinkets, nothing more." She turned back to Oscar then, patting the terrified boy's head, "But what a pair of useful trinkets you two are."

There was the sound of something shattering all around them then, cracks beginning to form throughout the dreary and stifling plane. The woman paused, letting go of Oscar and moving back, "A pity. It seems we've reached the limit." She said, "But we’ll meet again soon."

It was a threat as much as a promise, and suddenly both Inheritors were back to standing on the tundra, the barrier fluctuating but still glowing overhead. Oscar let out a gasp of the breath he’d been holding, dropping shakily to his knees to the snowy ground once more beneath their feet.

"What in tarnation just happened?" Sarge's familiar drawl demanded, but Clover was in no condition to respond. He couldn't even hear whatever Oscar answered with as he sank into the snow, his mind going blank.

*****

Qrow had barely taken a step towards Clover and Oscar when a ball of flame suddenly hit the ground close by the group’s feet. "Hostile presence located!" Penny called out at that exact same moment, rising into the air with Floating Array circling around her.

Qrow swung around along with his youngest niece, their scythes at the ready as Sarge stepped in front of Oscar and Clover brandishing his weapon of choice as well. Grif and Simmons went to check on the barely conscious teen and unconscious soldier as Cinder Fall appeared over the hill, a flame raised in one hand as several Golems marched behind her, "Enjoying your outing?" She asked in a pseudo-pleasant voice, a smirk crossing over her features.

Oscar turned around at the sound of her voice, his hand clutched over his chest as he tried to catch his breath, "It was you, wasn't it?" He asked her hoarsely, "You tampered with the barrier!"

Grif and Simmons both looked at one another then, "She can manipulate Grimm and Golems." Simmons started fearfully.

"And her showing up here is a pretty large coincidence." Grif finished for him with a frown on his face.

Her smirk only widened, "Guilty as charged." Cinder replied smugly, obviously enjoying this turn of events.

"But why?" Ruby demanded as the line of Atlesian Golems began moving towards them threateningly.

Cinder's eye narrowed, "Because I needed to move things forward." She answered as she tilted her head in the direction of the two Inheritors, "Their benefactor wanted to meet them."

"Benefactor?" The brunette asked, tilting her own head to the side curiously as she narrowed her silver eyes in thought.

"S—Salem!" Oscar managed to breathe out, "She means Salem! That's who she’s working for!"

"You're fucking kidding me." Grif said, his dark eyes widening as he stood up from making sure that Clover was still at least shallowly breathing, "The literal goddess of destruction?"

"She's sort-of conscious somewhere?!?" Simmons squeaked out fearfully, clearly terrified of the possibility.

"And eager to come back and finish what she started." Cinder's tone was triumphant, "Consider what Ozpin did merely a reprieve."

"And she needs the Inheritors for that for some reason, I reckon." Sarge harrumphed as he leveled his shotgun at her, "I can understand all that, but what's in it for you, little lady?"

"Y—yeah!" Simmons exclaimed, nodding his head in earnest agreement, "If she comes back to destroy everything, that would mean you too!"

"The weak get destroyed. That's the way of the world." Cinder’s response was curt, a light blazing in her eye, "I refuse to be weak, and I won't let anyone stand in the way of the power I was promised!"

"Oh great, she's crazy." Grif groaned.

Cinder smirked, a wall of flame suddenly surrounding the group. She raised her arm hidden by a long sleeve up as if pointing at them, "Hand over the Inheritors." She ordered without any hint of bargaining.

"Not going to happen." Qrow said as he narrowed his light red eyes towards her in defiant challenge.

The dark-haired woman merely shrugged, "More fun for me if you don't." Cinder replied, and just like that the Golems were launching themselves into the fray.

Penny's swords sliced through a majority of them as she deftly wove through the air while Grif fired off a blast from his aptly named Grifshot weapon. The grenade made contact with the chest of one of the gigantic automatons just as Sarge fired upon its legs, causing it to stumble backwards into the snow and ice. "Uncle Qrow!" Ruby called out as she sliced Crescent Rose through the arm of another, "We need to take out Cinder."

"Open to suggestions, kiddo!" Qrow called back out to her as he transformed Harbinger into its broadsword form and slashed down a Golem who had gotten too close to the winded Inheritors.

Ruby’s silver eyes lit up suddenly and she turned to Simmons, who had been feebly attempting to shoot at a nimbly dodging Cinder using his needle gun, "Your Semblance!" She shouted gleefully.

Simmons blanched at her remark, "My what?!?" He asked, clearly surprised he was anyone’s focus during the battle.

Ruby was already racing forward towards Cinder, "The second I give you the opening, use it!" She called over her shoulder, vaulting in the air until she was behind the dark-haired woman. Cinder snarled at her, flames dancing along her hand as she spun to attack, leaving her long-sleeved arm fully exposed.

"Oh shit!" Simmons muttered as he raced forward then, grabbing hold of the appendage with his green eyes skewed fearfully shut.

"Wha—?" Cinder asked in surprise as she turned around, but already a shimmer was covering both her and Simmons. She stumbled backwards slightly, her fire dying out momentarily as even the Golems paused in their attack.

…Just in time for Ruby's eyes to glow, and then Cinder was screaming as the Golems around her turned to stone and the arm that Simmons had been touching convulsed in pain. She fell back and grabbed at her eye covered by a patch, as if she could claw the pain out of it. Penny swooped in, grabbing both Ruby and Simmons by the scruff of their clothing as she flew through the sky just as Grif pulled Oscar to his feet and both Sarge and Qrow moved Clover between them, racing back towards the relative safety of Mantle as quickly as they could, Cinder's pained scream of anger filling their ears the entire way.

*****

"Easy there, sunshine." Qrow's grip on Clover's side tightened somewhat as they passed through the doorway to the room that Clover had been resting in before.

"Thanks, Qrow." The brown-haired soldier murmured as Qrow positioned him so that he could easily sit down on the bed, "I think I can handle things from here."

The elder Huntsman frowned, light red eyes watching the other man in open concern as he gently removed his arm from around Clover's side, "You sure?" He asked, his tone disbelieving.

Clover smiled up at him shakily, a sheen of cold sweat already coating his forehead that the shapeshifter had to ignore the urge to wipe away, "Not particularly, no." He admitted, a thoughtful frown furrowing his brows.

They’d separated from the others on the streets of Mantle, everyone going off on their own to either report what had happened at the barrier or to try and somehow process it. Clover had murmured to the older Huntsman that now he recognized that the building they’d been using as their temporary headquarters was the former orphanage he and Robyn had grown up in, trying to put some levity into the situation without much success.

It was hard to swallow just who they all knew Cinder Fall was truly working for now. The very literal goddess of destruction herself, still hell-bent on somehow coming back and finishing what she started who knew how long ago. If it weren't for the fact that magic was so readily apparent in the everyday facets of their lives, even given what Qrow had witnessed across Remnant, he’d have had a hard time believing it.

Silence fell heavy between the pair. Qrow shifted awkwardly on his feet, not really wanting to go just yet even though he knew that Oscar and Ruby, along with the others, were no doubt already safely back at their temporary hideout, shell shocked from what happened outside of Mantle but otherwise fine. He found it near impossible to leave Clover when he couldn't be sure of the same thing with him given what had happened earlier and everything else that the brown-haired soldier was going through.

"Do you need anything?" Qrow prompted, running a hand through his graying black hair.

Clover smiled up at him, shuddering slightly, "You wouldn't happen to be able to remove horrifying memories of an existential meeting with an angry goddess, would you?" He asked, trying to go for levity once more.

Qrow sat down on the bed next to him, smiling wryly, "'Fraid not, lucky charm." He said amusedly.

"Damn." Clover looked away then, sighing, "It was worth a shot."

"I'm amazed at how much you and Oscar were able to keep it together, given that." Qrow admitted, resting his hand right beside Clover's own on the mattress. Clover looked down at their nearly touching hands then, almost shyly bringing his own to rest atop Qrow's. The elder Huntsman in turn intertwined their fingers together, relishing the warmth that flowed between them even as he momentarily thought that Clover's fingers were far too cold for the normally hot-blooded and sleeveless man.

"I think it was mostly the shock doing that." Clover's teal eyes lit up appreciatively as he added, "Though Oscar has a lot of inner strength."

"He does." Qrow said as his own eyes lit up with pride and he squeezed Clover's fingers reassuringly, "You both do."

A doubtful look crossed over Clover's features, his free hand moving to touch the bone protrusions on his chest. He turned to stare at Qrow intently, "We need to tell James about Cinder and Salem." He informed him bluntly, changing the topic just then, "Before she returns to Atlas and things get even worse."

Qrow sighed, knowing that Clover was correct but also hating the thought of even being in the same room as the General King just then. They were all currently at the mercy of Atlas, whether they liked it or not. "I'll arrange it, somehow." He assured the tense younger man, "Maybe the kids will have an idea."

Clover smiled slightly, "Thank you, Qrow." He said earnestly.

"No guarantees I won't throw him out of a window though." Qrow muttered seriously.

Clover chuckled, leaning forward to gently press his lips against Qrow's own, "Might be hard to secure help if you do that." He whispered by the Huntsman’s ear.

"We'd manage somehow, soldier boy." Qrow returned the soft kiss, though he leaned forward with his free hand and touched the side of Clover's face not a moment later, bringing the two closer together to deepen the gesture. What he wouldn't do to just stay here like this for a while longer. To...

Reluctantly, he pulled away and gave Clover's captured hand a reassuring squeeze, bringing their joined hands upwards to brush his lips against them while his eyes remained locked on Clover's tired yet flushing face. "We'll see each other again soon, all right?" Qrow asked softly, his own voice maybe a bit huskier than he’d initially intended.

It had a great effect on Clover though, as his skin turned a soft shade of pink all the way past the collar, "I'll be looking forward to it." He managed to get out with a wink.

Qrow smirked before finally pulling away completely and heading out the door, though the smile on his face only lasted a few steps past the room's threshold. He had no idea how the hell they could possibly talk to Ironwood about what was going on, or even how the paranoid General King would react to the situation with Cinder and Salem, though his old friend’s extreme actions recently were worrisome enough. He understood that telling James somehow would be the best bet, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something was off all the same. But until official word came, he supposed it was just worried speculation on his part, brought on by his usual fear of what his misfortune could cause to befall others.

He'd been around everyone for far longer than he was often comfortable with being, after all. Yet the thought of leaving, even if it was to spare everyone further pain, didn't sit well with him either. If Jimmy really did attempt something, or Cinder, then...

"Damn it!"

Qrow heard the cursing coming from just off to the side of the building when he stepped outside for some air, his red-eyed gaze spotting maroon and orange shapes further away. Grif and Simmons had been standing just under the sloping roof of the former orphanage, and apparently a chunk of loose snow had decided to come careening down on the heavyset Faunus' antlered head. Qrow couldn't help but wince at that, wondering if his misfortune was the cause given his agitated state currently.

"Hold still." Simmons sounded as if he was trying to hold back a peal of laughter as he moved to brush the offending snow from the top of Grif's dark head of hair, "You've got some of it stuck in your antlers."

The chital Faunus grimaced, yet he allowed Simmons to brush away the snow coating him all the same, "I really fucking hate this place." He muttered with surprising venom.

"It's just some snow, Grif." The redhead replied as he sighed, "We can head on in and you'll be warm and dry in no time."

"Only until the next time we have to go outside." Grif countered tersely, "And that's not even taking into account angry goddesses and wannabe dictators."

"Grif…" Simmons frowned as he trailed off, green eyes hesitant as though he didn't know what to say.

Whatever he might have come up with apparently died in his throat though, as Grif leaned forward and captured the hand that Simmons had been withdrawing from his now relatively snow-free head, gripping it tightly with his own, "I mean it, Simmons. We should just leave." He said with more emotion than Qrow usually associated with the orange-wearing young man’s laidback and apathetic vibe.

There was a pause and Simmons blinked, "What?" He asked, clearly dumbfounded by his companion’s actions.

"You, me, and Kai. We could be out of here before anyone even noticed." Grif hummed appreciatively at the thought, "We could head back to Menagerie. You'd like it there. It's warm and sunny. You might even get a tan for once after you stopped burning."

"But Pyrrha and the others," Simmons said as his brows furrowed behind his glasses, "You'd seriously consider leaving them?"

"We could ask around, see who wants to come with." Grif's tone became terse, "I don't want my little sister dying here in some battle we can't win."

"Th—that's—!"

"Hell, for some reason, I don't want you dying either." The tan-skinned Faunus decreed, looking away momentarily, "It's not ideal, but this whole situation is shit, you know?"

"Yeah. I get that." Simmons muttered softly, though he stared at the white-covered ground before regarding his hand still being held by Grif, "But, Grif, we can't just leave."

Grif let out a huff of air, his hand momentarily squeezing tighter around Simmons' fingers, "Yeah, I figured as much.” He replied, “I'd have to forcibly drag you and Kai out of here if I really wanted to leave, and that's just too much effort, you know?"

Simmons said nothing in response, his expression unreadable as the chubby Faunus continued, "I can't exactly promise I'll give it one hundred percent, and I sure as fuck am not letting Kai do anything too stupid and dishonor the family, but I'll stick around. Just to make sure nothing too bad happens to you or the other assholes." Grif said at length.

"Grif, that's…!" Simmons sniffled as he trailed off, clearly touched.

"Dude, are you crying?" The tan-skinned young man asked, peering over at Simmons' freckled face then in mild amusement.

"Sh—shut up!" Simmons exclaimed, shoving Grif in the shoulder with his free hand though his tone oddly fond as he muttered, "Fatass." under his breath.

"Kissass." Grif was quick to reply with, a contemplative look in his brown eyes not a moment later, "I meant what I said though."

"Hmm?" Simmons asked, raising an eyebrow at Grif’s statement.

"About Menagerie. It has its fair share of problems, but I think you'd really like it." Grif answered, pointedly not looking at Simmons' face as he spoke.

The other young man blinked, "Are you inviting me there?" He breathed out in shock.

"Don't make it weird, Simmons." Grif muttered, his face darkening with a telltale blush.

Simmons glanced down at their still intertwined hands then, his own face turning almost as red as his hair, "Actually, Pyrrha was thinking of heading back to Argus to see our family after all of this is over. With Jaune and everyone." He said hesitantly.

"Uh-huh." Grif mumbled as he looked at the geeky redhead blankly.

Simmons' face became a near impossible shade of red then as he glanced down at the ground and murmured, "If you and Kai wanted to come along too, that would be cool." He managed to get out, "And then maybe, maybe I'd like to see Menagerie too."

Grif said nothing to that for a long moment, staring at Simmons with wide eyes. The redhead flinched at quickly started stammering, "It's a dumb idea though, considering that it's still pretty cold in Argus and it's not like it is close to Menagerie or anything so—!"

"Simmons." Grif cut him off then, squeezing his hand reassuringly, "That doesn't sound like such a bad idea at all."

"You...you mean it?" The lanky redhead asked skeptically.

"When all of this is over, we're going to need vacations on top of vacations." The Faunus replied, smirking, "So long as we don't have to do any work, and so long as they have food there, I think stopping by Argus would be fine." Simmons stared at the Faunus in shock, his face splitting into a huge grin not a second later despite some telltale shininess in his eyes. "You're crying again. Nerd." Grif remarked, flicking his forehead fondly.

"I'm...I'm just allergic to snow." Simmons was quick to say, "S—Sometimes."

"Yeah, because that's a fucking believable excuse out here in the tundra."

Qrow turned his head away then, deciding it was best to give the pair some privacy. He quickly stepped inside once more, torn over just what they should do next. None of the options struck him as particularly good, but that was kind of his shitty luck at this point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, some things definitely happened in this update and I managed to end it on a sweet little Grimmons moment to boot! :D


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legal Disclaimer: I do not own _RWBY_ , _Red vs. Blue_ , or any of the shows’ characters. They are the rightful properties of Rooster Teeth.

There was a bustle of activity the following morning when Qrow went to check on Clover following his visit with Oscar. The boy had seemed mostly fine, albeit drained and more than a little shocked by the turn of events that had happened earlier, though he was attempting to put on a brave face in front of his mixed company of Jaune, Nora, Ren, Kai, Grif, and Simmons when Qrow had visited with him. The commotion in Clover’s room was mostly due to the gaggle of young Huntresses and Huntsmen they found gathered there, a tray laden with food in Penny's hands.

Qrow raised an eyebrow over at a thoroughly amused-looking Clover who was sitting up on his bed then to greet his guests, "What's going on here?" The older Huntsman asked, his light red eyes lighting up bemusedly.

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby exclaimed brightly as she helped to clear a spot on the sturdy side table for Penny to place the food down, "How's Oscar?"

He felt everyone's expectant eyes on him then, and he coughed slightly into his hand, "He's doing about as well as can be expected.” Qrow answered his youngest niece, “Got a whole lot of you hanging around with him too."

"That's because we double-teamed it!" Tucker stated rather cheerily, the still recovering Washington merely rolling his gray eyes fondly at the dark-skinned young man's exuberance, the feline Faunus having insisted he was well enough to travel back with the group to Mantle when they’d left Atlas.

"I see." Qrow said, raising an eyebrow at the phrase, "What exactly are you double-teaming again?"

His eldest niece rolled her violet eyes at his question, indicating the tray with a shrug of her shoulders, "Meal time. Duh." Yang explained, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Clover merely shrugged over the heads of the assembled group, a slight smile twisting his tired features.

"That's right!" Penny stated proudly, "It's imperative that we stick to routines during stressful times."

"My mom always used to say that a bowl of warm soup would just fill your whole body to bursting!" Donut added with an energetically cheery flourish that matched his pink attire.

"... Toda tu familia es extraña, ¿no?" _{"...Your entire family is strange, aren't they?"}_ Lopez asked with a defeated shrug of his shoulders, "Aunque debería hablar.” _{"Like I should talk though."}_

Kimball gripped her elbow tightly with her other hand, "It was all we could think to do at the moment." She admitted quietly, dark eyes narrowing thoughtfully. Blake nodded nearby in agreement, the Faunus biting her lip rather nervously. Yang noticed the gesture and wrapped an arm over her shoulders, squeezing softly in reassurance.

"It's very thoughtful of you. Thank you." Clover told them earnestly, though his teal eyes landed on Ruby with concern in the next moment, "Though shouldn't you be resting as well, Ruby? You did manage to damage Cinder last night."

Ruby blushed at the sudden attention being thrown her way, rubbing the back of her head, "It's okay! I had a pretty large rest last night and ate a good meal, so I'm ready to go!" She said reassuringly.

"Not to worry, Captain Ebi!" Penny stated helpfully then, linking her arm with the surprised Ruby not a second later, "I’ll make sure Ruby is sufficiently recovered!"

Clover blinked in surprise at her enthusiasm, "That's great, Penny." He said thoughtfully.

The redhead beamed, "It is what partners do, after all!" She exclaimed enthusiastically.

Teal eyes turned to light red ones then as the two older men regarded one another, a soft sort-of smile crossing over Clover's face then, "Yeah, I guess they do." Salem’s Inheritor murmured just loud enough for Qrow to hear.

For some reason, Qrow felt his face heating up as he quickly looked away, his gaze landing on a certain feline tailed Faunus just then, "It's good to see you up and about, Wash." He said truthfully.

Washington smiled sheepishly, "I couldn't just stay in bed forever." The blond stated matter-of-factly.

There was still a roughness to Washington’s injured voice then, but nowhere near as bad as it had been. Tucker beamed at the former Charon agent proudly and hit his back, "Pretty sure this guy is just a crazy workaholic." He joked.

"Tucker, I’ve been resting for weeks!" Washington responded, a contemplative look crossing over his features, "Besides, I don't think there's anything wrong with being productive."

Tucker smirked, "See?" He asked pointedly, as though Washington had just proven his point. The freckled blond rolled his eyes again, but remained leaning into Tucker's prolonged touch.

The door opened to the room just then, Weiss and Ilia putting their heads in together. Relief flooded the white-haired girl's expression as they entered the admittedly crowded space then too, "Good, you're here." She said gratefully.

"Something up, ice princess?" Qrow asked her curiously.

Ilia and Weiss both looked at one another, holding each other's hands tightly. It was the chameleon Faunus who spoke up, her freckled changing color agitatedly, "We just go word from Weiss' mother." She explained.

The group all looked at one another, trying to figure out what that meant, though a new voice entered into the space to elaborate not a moment later, "We're going to use Schnee Manor as a site to parlay with Ironwood, with help from our Charon friends." Robyn Hill said standing in the doorway, arms crossed over her chest and with Winter and Sarge standing behind her.

"When?" Blake asked quietly into the silence that followed the Mantle leader’s declaration.

Pale blue eyes narrowed in determination as Winter spoke up then, "As soon as everyone who is going is ready to leave." She explained.

Washington was quick to raise his hand then, "Count me in then. I want to see my old team." He said, suddenly enthused.

Tucker nodded his head, jerking a thumb in his direction, "I'm going too then to keep him out of trouble." He replied not a second later.

"Tucker..." Washington began before trailing off, the blush on his face indicating he was definitely touched by the other man’s words.

Blake and Yang both looked at one another then, Yang crossing her arms, "Count us in too." She said determinedly, Blake nodding in silent agreement.

Kimball looked positively eager at the idea no doubt due to possibly seeing Carolina again, but also because it would be a chance for her to witness diplomacy up close once more, and Donut squealed, "Oh, how exciting!" As he grasped the dark-skinned young woman’s shoulders in an act of camaraderie.

Weiss rolled her eyes affectionately, "This isn't for fun, you know." She gently chided her pink-wearing friend.

Qrow sighed. He honestly wasn't looking forward to leaving either Oscar or Clover at the moment, but he’d promised Clover that he’d try to inform Ironwood of what was happening. He nodded over at the brown-haired soldier who seemed to relax at his affirmation that he’d go before he turned his attention to Ruby, "You should stay here, pipsqueak,” he said, “You could still use some recovery time yourself."

The girl pouted, "But Uncle Qrow—!"

"He's right, Ruby." Her older sister added in, effectively cutting her protest off, "Can't you just sit this one out?"

"Not to worry, Ruby!" Penny stated brightly, "I'll stay to help watch over Mantle too! I’m certain we’ll be able to do a sufficient job together!" Ruby brightened at that bit of news, and Qrow smiled gratefully at the automated girl.

Sarge puffed out his chest then, "I'll stay behind then too, since that crazy Grif girl said she’d be.” He explained, “Not sure I don't trust her to somehow burn the place down while we're gone by starting a rave or something."

Lopez sighed, "... Yo también podría quedarme, porque estoy bastante seguro de que quemará el lugar." _{"...I might as well stay too, because I am fairly certain he will burn the place down."}_

With the groups decided, everyone filed out of the room to go and get ready for their assigned tasks for the day until it was only Qrow and Clover left. Clover smiled slightly and patted the bed next to him, inviting the elder Huntsman to sit down. Qrow did so, glancing over at the tray of food, "Better eat before it gets cold, shamrock." He said, nodding to the all-but-forgotten food Penny had brought in.

"I'm not exactly hungry at the moment." Clover admitted quietly, an almost shamed look on his face.

Qrow frowned and placed his hand over Clover's then, "Hey, we'll somehow get Jimmy to see reason and figure things out, Cloves." He said, hoping that the words at least sounded more comforting than Qrow currently felt at the moment.

Clover's smile was rather sad, "I'm not sure there's anything we can do if Salem comes back. I've..." he paused, furrowing his brow, "I've seen her, Qrow. She wants the world to burn."

"We just have to figure out a way to keep her from coming back then." The older Huntsman said adamantly. He knew that saying so and somehow doing that were two very different things, but he couldn't stand the despairing look on Clover's face just then. His grip around his fingers tightened, and before either of them could really process what was going on their faces were leaning closer and closer together and...

"Oh!" Ilia's surprised voice came from the doorway just then, the brunette looking rather sheepish and apologetic at what she’d nearly walked into, "Um, Robyn says we need to get going, Mr. Branwen."

Qrow couldn't help but smirk at the timing. Given his luck, it was pretty typical. He leaned his forehead over to press against Clover's gently, "I'll be back, lucky charm." He murmured assuredly.

Clover hummed in response, once more putting on his brave face, "I'll hold you to it, pretty bird." He said fondly, his teal eyes boring into Qrow’s. Reluctantly, with a final squeeze of his hand, Qrow stood up and followed Ilia out the door, hoping that this meeting with Ironwood would go smoother than he somehow expected it would.

*****

Clover wasn't sure how long he stared at the thoughtfully provided tray of soup and other food that the group had brought in, though he felt as if Qrow and the others must have left at least an hour or so ago. It wasn't as if he wasn't hungry, but the sight and smell of the food almost made him want to gag. The brown-haired man turned his head away, closing his eyes briefly.

_Upon opening them, he started at finding himself back in that awful place he’d been in before, his stomach roiling with immense hunger pains. His eyes widened as the woman he now knew to be Salem appeared through the shadows. He tried taking a step back, only to panic when his feet moved him forward instead._

_Floating nearby her was the Grimm "food" he’d been forced to eat practically every time he was summoned here, and he felt terror grip his chest at how the sight seemed to cause his mouth to water involuntarily. "This is the first time my trinket has sought me out. You've come so far, dear." Salem told him in a pleased tone of voice, beckoning him forward all the more, "You must be starving."_

_Clover fell to his knees before her then, his mouth opening of its own accord as he tilted his head back and the viscous liquid seeped down his throat. He felt tears of helplessness prick his eyes at the same time as he began to feel completely full for the first time in days. There was movement behind him then as the Nevermore dropped to the ground, its wings wrapping around Clover's frame and gently patting his back and stomach as if trying to soothe him after feeding._

_...Almost as if Clover was its young, he realized with a start as he felt Salem's assessing gaze on him, his eyes going wide at the realization as he tried leaping up to his feet to get away. But then the humming started again and, despite himself, Clover felt his body relaxing._

_Salem wiped some of the dribbling liquid from his face then, and suddenly in her hand was a bone mask reminiscent of a Grimm but perfectly sized for a human. She held it up for him to see through half-lidded eyes. "My pet is almost ready for this." She told him, the mask lightly touching the side of his face before it disappeared into purple-black miasma._

_The Nevermore moved one of its wings, exposing Clover's side. His bare arm prickled with goose flesh at the unnatural chill in the air. How odd, when the weather of Solitas didn't even cause him to bat an eye._

_"But first, your arms should match, shouldn't they?" She asked lightly, touching his bicep._

Pain lanced throughout his body then, and he shut his eyes to it. The goddess' laughter was the last thing he heard before he was back in his room at Robyn’s hideout, the bowl of soup empty in his lap and his arm throbbing. He didn't even have to look to know that he'd find bone there. He shuddered, the bowl dropped to the floor as he brought his knees to his chest and hugged them.

Clover noticed movement in the doorway then, and he started at finding Sarge standing there awkwardly, a troubled expression clouding his weathered face as he took in Clover's sorry state. The older man stepped forward, resting his hand on Clover's shoulder as brown eyes registered the new bone growth on his bicep, "We'll figure out a way to help you, son." He stated reassuringly.

Clover felt more tears pinprick his eyes, his voice still having not yet returned to him, as heavy footsteps sounded in the hallway. "Golems are on their way here!" Oscar called out nervously as the teenager and Kai appeared in the doorway.

Sarge swore under his breath, "So much for the parlay going well, I take it." He muttered, “Dangnabit!”

*****

"Please, believe us!" Simmons finished his recounting of events with a staunch plea, green eyes still wide and frightened due to reliving the earlier ordeal again.

Simmons, Qrow, Yang, Kimball, Tucker, Robyn, and Winter were in what used to be Jacques Schnee's office, along with Carolina and the rest of the Charon agents. Even Washington had insisted on coming along despite his injury and earlier defection, stating that their showing a united front would best help convince Ironwood that they were telling the truth.

The others were elsewhere within Schnee Manor in case they’d be needed later since Willow in particular wanted to chat with Ilia while given the opportunity. It was a solid plan since Doc suggested that a smaller group might help ease some of Ironwood's paranoia and distrust, a surprisingly astute observation from the purple-wearing young man.

Qrow hadn't been too keen on visiting Ironwood himself, but he sure as hell wasn't about to let some of the youngsters do it on their own after promising Clover he’d try to get through to his former friend, which is how he found himself standing beside the pale redhead and patting his shoulder for a job well done after Simmons had filled the General King in on the situation. Pyrrha placed a steadying hand on her brother's shoulder, her green eyes shining proudly.

For a long moment, Ironwood said nothing as he regarded Simmons in a scrutinizing fashion that caused the young man to nervously gulp and take a step back, nearly hitting into Caboose and Doc who both hastily gave him an encouraging thumbs up. Then the General King’s steel blue gaze settled instead on the glaring Qrow, and he returned the gesture in kind, "You went outside of Atlas without orders to do so, bringing the Inheritors with you." He finally said at length.

So much for Qrow's attempt to throw him off the trail earlier, but he knew that the General King was smart. He supposed the fact that they had important information to give was the only reason they hadn't been arrested yet. Simmons flinched at the remark, looking sheepish, "We—well..." He trailed off, clearly flustered.

Qrow rolled his eyes and stepped in front of the freckled redhead, "That's beside the point, Jimmy." He said, light red eyes narrowing in anger.

"You would assume that, Qrow." Ironwood said, his glare intensifying momentarily before he pinched the bridge of his nose and stared down at the floor a moment later, "But you're right in this regard about Cinder Fall currently posing the larger threat."

Simmons breathed out a sigh of relief as Qrow crossed his arms over his chest, "If she's really thinking of figuring out a way to bring Salem back, we need to be careful,” Qrow said, “Especially since they seem to be able to at least slightly manipulate the barrier."

"Yes, that is arguably the most concerning issue about this report." Ironwood replied as he frowned thoughtfully, "Especially in light of her ability to control Grimm and Golems alike."

"Who can say exactly what her plans are now that she's revealed herself?" Carolina muttered, "From the sound of things, she seemed pretty confident that she’d set something into motion."

Ironwood's frown deepened into a grimace, "If I hadn't simply overlooked her admission into Charon earlier..." he trailed off, sounding rather angry with himself then.

"You probably overlooked a lot of things you shouldn't have. Sir." Washington got out hoarsely, though he looked stricken as he added, "We all did." No doubt the Faunus was referring to his, Carolina's, Doc's, and Caboose's involvement with Charon despite their misgivings on how the guild handled certain matters. Tucker leaned forward then and grasped his hand while Kimball smiled slightly in encouragement at Carolina across the room.

Ironwood’s blue eyes narrowed at the former Charon agent’s remark as hands clenched into fists at his sides, "It won't happen again." He said determinedly.

The dark-haired shapeshifter couldn't help but worry as to what exactly that might mean for all of them and Atlas though, given Ironwood's recent actions. Qrow sighed, "So what exactly is the game plan then?" He asked his former friend.

"I'll talk to Chairman Hargrove about the situation and find out just how much he even knew." Ironwood stated evenly, "Naturally, precautions are going to have to be made to keep the Inheritors and Atlas safe."

Nervous looks were shared throughout the room then, and Qrow scoffed, red eyes narrowing, "Yeah, it's when you say stuff like that where we can't help but worry." He muttered angrily.

"I’ll keep everyone safe, Qrow." Ironwood stated authoritatively as his back straightened, "No matter what you think of how that happens." Qrow opened his mouth to protest, but the General King merely cut him off with a wave of his hand, "I appreciate you coming to tell me this despite our difficulties." He stated impassively, "Thanks to Ruby Rose's earlier actions, we’ll have the chance to prepare ourselves for when Cinder comes back. I assure you, we won't waste it."

Qrow frowned, glancing over at Robyn and Winter briefly and then stepping forward, "James, about what that means for the Inheritors..." he began, trailing off when he realized he probably already knew Ironwood’s answer.

"Naturally, they need to be brought back to Atlas to be placed under protective custody again." Ironwood stated emphatically.

Robyn raised an eyebrow, "You're kidding, right?" She asked incredulously.

"Sir." Winter said as she fidgeted uncomfortably behind the tan-skinned blonde.

Ironwood met Robyn’s bewildered gaze with one of his own, "Does it looked like I’m kidding, Miss Hill?" He asked her, all but ignoring his former subordinate.

Robyn took a step forward, "You better be,” she said, “Considering just how safe they were in protective custody before!"

"I assure you, those mistakes won't be repeated again." Ironwood tersely replied, "You know as well as I do that Mantle is no safe haven."

"I seriously doubt Atlas is either with everything that's been happening." Yang muttered under her breath.

"There isn't any other choice! Atlas is the most secure city in all of Remnant despite its difficulties." Ironwood insisted.

"That's—!" Before Yang could protest further, there was the sound of running footsteps down the hallway. Neo opened the door to the office then, allowing a rather harried soldier to come barging in.

"Sir! We just detected a unique energy signature fitting Penny Polendina's characteristics within Mantle." The unnamed soldier saluted, "The Golems are standing by."

"Your Majesty?" Doc breathed out in shock.

Ironwood's lips pressed into a thin line, his arms grasped behind his back, "I had a feeling you’d have Penny guarding where the Inheritors were." He stated to the room at large.

"James!" Qrow exclaimed angrily, taking a threatening step forward.

"The Golems are to move in, but under no circumstances are Inheritors Pine and Ebi to be killed." Ironwood said, turning to address the soldier as the officer saluted in confirmation and ran off again, even more footsteps sounding in the corridor beyond as Neo pulled out her bladed parasol in response to the sudden onslaught of soldiers in the room.

"You are all under arrest." Ironwood stated coldly not a second later, right as all hell broke loose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why so stubborn, Ironwood? Seriously. XD


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legal Disclaimer: I do not own _RWBY_ , _Red vs. Blue_ , or any of the shows’ characters. They are the rightful properties of Rooster Teeth.

The trek back to Mantle was hectic and chaotic, largely thanks to their having to fight their way out of Schnee Manor and the city of Atlas in general. Qrow still remembered the glowering look that Ironwood had given them all as they just barely escaped his trap only because of their comrades who had still been hiding in the wings of the mansion. A confiscated transport ride later at the outer wall, and they were well on their way back to the city.

"Well, there goes that job." Doc murmured as he leaned back against the canvased wall of the transport, looking rather haggard thanks to the ordeal they’d just gone through.

Donut and Neo were sitting beside him, the young woman raising her brown eyebrow at his comment while Donut patted his shoulder consolingly, "If it's any consolation, Doc,” the pink-wearing young man said comfortingly, “It wasn't exactly a job that you were suited for. You're just way too nice!"

Doc smiled softly at the remark, blushing slightly, "Thanks, Donut." He murmured, reaching over and giving the dirty blonde's hand a squeeze. The tan-skinned young man in purple then looked over at Neopolitan questioningly, "But what about you, Neo?” He asked, “You didn't exactly have anywhere else to go after Hargrove took you in."

The dual-haired girl pouted and crossed her arms over her chest, a determined look flashing across her features as if she was resolutely saying she’d be fine.

"We'll have to make due on our own now." Carolina muttered from close by, Kimball's hand resting on her knee. She smiled over at the dark-skinned young woman slightly before her green-eyed gaze landed pointedly on Washington and Caboose who had also crowded around them, "Home is more where your heart is, besides." She said in a tone that brokered no room for argument.

Washington sighed, "I just wish we’d learned that lesson earlier." He muttered to Carolina, gray eyes closing in contemplation.

"We were all out of sorts after Freelancer. After Church." The redhead stated softly, her gaze lingering on Caboose worriedly at the mention of her deceased little brother, "It's better late than never."

"That's right!" Tucker exclaimed as he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Washington and Caboose's shoulders, "No worries, we'll figure shit out."

"We?" Washington asked, eyes opening to raise an eyebrow at the teal-wearing man’s curious wording.

"Fuck yeah!" Tucker said jovially, winking at the feline Faunus, "We're a team, right?" Washington's face inexplicably lit up, his cheeks reddening slightly as he realized Tucker's close proximity.

"I like teams." Caboose chimed in then, "Church would want us to be on one again."

"Then it's settled!" Tucker said, grinning cheerily.

Pyrrha sat further away in the transport with Jaune, Nora, Ren, Grif, and Simmons around her, the redhead smiling slightly, "I can't believe it. After all this time..." she murmured, trailing off.

Jaune squeezed her hand knowingly, "It feels good to be free again, doesn't it?" He asked, smiling at her.

"Better than I could imagine." Pyrrha admitted, however a frown fell across her face not a moment later, "I just wish it hadn't happened quite like this."

Nora waved her hand in the air and scoffed, "We'll figure things out. No worries!" She said enthusiastically as her blue eyes gleamed, "Now you’ll at least get the chance to bash some Charon skulls in!"

Pyrrha smiled, "That is awfully tempting." She told her friend, green eyes alight with glee at Nora’s enthusiasm.

"Payback always is!" Nora cackled, grasping Ren's shoulder, "Isn't that right, Ren?"

Ren smiled rather indulgently at her, "If you say so, Nora." He replied softly.

"Oh man, try to sound a little more enthused!" Nora exclaimed, her squeeze on Ren’s shoulder tightening slightly.

Blake smiled as she listened in to the conversations going on then, leaning against Yang's shoulder. Her golden gaze fell on Weiss in concern a moment later, however, "Weiss, will your mother be all right?" She asked their white-haired friend.

After all, Willow had urged all of them to leave Schnee Manor, but had opted to stay behind herself. Weiss frowned at the question, pale blue eyes casted downwards to the floor of the transport, "I honestly don't know." She admitted quietly, causing Ilia to reach forwards and grasp the youngest Schnee daughter’s hand in her own.

"I bet she has everyone convinced she was duped by us." Yang said comfortingly not a moment later.

"That's right. The General King would have no reason not to believe that." Blake added in with a grateful look to the violet-eyed blonde.

"She is very resourceful, Weiss." Ilia told her gently. Weiss looked over at all of them and smiled, nodding her head in quiet agreement not a moment later.

Qrow, meanwhile, was trying to keep it together as much as he could, tapping his fingers against his knee impatiently. They needed to get back to Mantle as soon as possible. Ruby, Oscar, Clover, and everyone else were there. Who knew what had happened in the interim since they’d gotten out of Atlas?

"Qrow." It was Winter's voice that surprisingly brought him back to focus, and he started in surprise as the transport stopped. The oldest Schnee sibling gazed back at the red-eyed Huntsman from her spot sitting upfront next to Robyn, her expression concerned, "We're here." She said almost gently.

That was all the statement he needed as he jumped to his feet, the others not too far behind. The streets of Mantle looked as though a war had broken out, with massive chunks of smoking debris everywhere and the ruined carcasses of Golems lining the streets. There was a loud banging noise not a second later, followed by a thud as the last of the gigantic automated creatures fell, Sarge lowering his shotgun as Lopez kicked the Golem's hand as its glyphs died to make sure it was well and truly inactive.

"... Les tomó bastante tiempo.” _{"...Took you guys long enough."}_ The young man muttered at the gaping, surprised faces peering over at him and his father, "Todos lograron evacuar a los refugios gracias a las Cazadoras Felices.” _{"Everyone managed to evacuate to the shelters already thanks to the Happy Huntresses."}_

Robyn smirked and crossed her arms as if the outcome was completely expected, "Not bad, Sarge." She said with unhidden pride in her tone.

The older man in red harrumphed proudly, a gleam in his eyes, "Naturally!" He stated, cocking his head to the side, "Now let's get a move on. Time's a-wastin'!"

*****

"Greetings, everyone!" Penny Polendina's voice rang out as they approached the former orphanage, her feet touching the ground once more as she landed, "Our headquarters have been successfully defended!"

"You're back!" Oscar exclaimed happily as Yang pulled him into a quick, sisterly hug.

Kai put her hands on her hips and glared pointedly at her older brother, "Took you long enough, asshole." She said, clearly grateful to see the older Grif despite the harsh words typical of their particular sibling dynamic.

The chubby Faunus rolled his eyes at his little sister’s commentary, "Nice to see you too, Kai." Grif replied, although he did seem pleased in his own laidback way to see she still was in one piece.

"You should've seen how many Golems we handled!" Ruby exclaimed as she appeared in a burst of rose petals, "Did you guys have any trouble in Atlas?"

"We can tell you all about it later." Yang promised her sister, moving forward to muss up her younger sister’s brown-with-red-tips hair slightly.

"You guys did an excellent job holding down the fort while we were away." Robyn told them all proudly as Kai grinned and puffed out her chest in response, though the tan-skinned blonde’s expression darkened not a second later, "But something tells me that Ironwood won't stop with just one attack."

"Es cierto. ¿Pero qué podemos hacer?" _{"True. But what can we do?"}_ Lopez asked.

Nora slung Ren's arm over her shoulder as she contemplated the artificial construct's question, "Is there anywhere else we can go so that Mantle isn't a target?" She asked seriously, as Ren simply shrugged his shoulders to indicate he didn’t have an answer for her.

"Realmente debería dejar de sorprenderme de que realmente parezcas ser capaz de entenderme." _{"I really should stop being surprised that you actually seem to be able to understand me."}_

Robyn ignored Lopez as she turned to look at Qrow contemplatively then, "Think your tribe really wouldn't mind taking in more stragglers?" She asked him, "I don't mind offering some shelter here for a while, but if this keeps up..."

"There won't be much of Mantle left, will there?" Winter finished for her, frowning, "But with Salem possibly coming back..."

The group collectively frowned as Winter trailed off, putting their heads together. Running away would only be delaying the inevitable in a lot of respects. They all could see that, unfortunately.

"Let's give it a day to think things over." Robyn finally said at length when no immediate suggestion was forthcoming, "Worse comes to worse, there are some abandoned mines farther away that we can use as a temporary base of operations so that Mantle isn't directly involved in the crosshairs."

Lopez started at that, "¿Te refieres a los búnkeres subterráneos de Sarge?” _{"You mean Sarge's underground bunkers?"}_

"Good thing I always keep them stocked and ready!" Sarge exclaimed, sounding oddly happy over that fact.

As everyone began splintering off following Robyn’s decision, Qrow looked around the grounds carefully, "Where's Clover?" He asked, light red eyes narrowed when he realized that Salem’s Inheritor hadn’t greeted them like the others.

"Oh!" Ruby exclaimed as her silver eyes widened slightly, glancing over at the orphanage, "He's still inside."

Oscar looked slightly sheepish as he added, "He had another nightmare about Salem, and..." he trailed off, absentmindedly touching his bicep.

The message was not lost on Qrow then, and he nodded his thanks to the young Huntresses and Oscar before he made his way inside the building, taking the familiar steps up to Clover's room. He was just reaching for the door when it opened from the other side, teal eyes regarding him hesitantly.

Qrow raised an eyebrow at the satchel that was hanging from Clover's shoulder, "Going somewhere, lucky charm?" He asked as he stepped inside the space, noticing the knocked over soup bowl laying haphazardly on the ground.

Clover took a few steps back and let out a deep breath, "Qrow. It happened again." He said as he motioned to the new bone growth on his arm, shaking his head emphatically, "I can't stay here. Salem is connected to me. I'm too much of a liability."

"If you're a liability for that, then so am I due to my misfortune." Qrow muttered, "Technically, I shouldn't be around anyone here either."

Clover paused, "Qrow," he began, reaching out a tentative hand towards the other man, "You're more than just your semblance."

The satchel dropped to the ground as Qrow's arms wrapped tightly around Clover, pulling the younger man closer, "And you're more than whatever hold it is that Salem has on you." He told him emphatically. The brown-haired soldier trembled in his touch, saying nothing as Qrow's fingers rested on the new bone growth, "Whatever this is," he told him, "We'll figure it out, shamrock."

"B—but—!"

Qrow's grip tightened momentarily, "We're going to decide what to do tomorrow. If you can hold on until then,” he said, “If you still want to leave, we'll figure something out."

Clover's eyes widened, and Qrow smirked as he brought their mouths together. "You're not alone, lucky charm." He assured him as he reluctantly pulled away, "I've got you." And then Clover was crashing his mouth desperately against Qrow's once more, and the rest of the world seemed to fade away for a few moments.

*****

The warmth surrounding him was pleasant, and for a brief moment Clover dozed off fitfully within Qrow's arms, not wanting to wake the elder as he wondered briefly when it was that either of them had had a decent rest.

_But when he opened his eyes once again, a heavy feeling of dread suddenly permeated his entire being as he realized he was back in the nightmarish space, the Nevermore holding him in place as Salem approached, pain erupting in his chest at her sudden touch._

_She gripped his hair then, pulling Clover’s head upwards, "Resisting the transformation only causes more misery, dear." The goddess told him plainly, her fingers disentangling from his brown hair to trail along the bone fragments blooming past his scarring now, "Soon you will be a most magnificent Grimm, my lucky charm."_

_He shook his head, his exhausted and pain-filled body falling to the floor with unshed tears in his eyes as the Nevermore's wings stroked his back in a mockery of a soothing gesture. He could barely stay conscious, his breathing pained and shallow. "Soon enough, you'll be right by our side." Salem murmured, "Just be patient for a little while more, trinket."_

Clover's eyes flew open, and he was once more back in his room at the abandoned orphanage. His panicked breathing and rapid heartbeat must have woken Qrow up, because red eyes were regarding him with obvious concern. "Cloves?" He asked as he reached up a hand to gingerly touch the side of Clover's face.

Clover sobbed and leaned into the touch, holding onto Qrow just as tightly as the lithe man held onto him not a second longer, "Qrow. I have to go. Now." He managed to breathe out, "Before Salem comes. Before I can't resist."

Qrow opened his mouth to respond when Clover felt the familiar heat and chill of magic on his skin, and he knew by how Qrow's eyes widened as he regarded him then that his Inheritor marks had reappeared. There was a nightmarish screech that came from outside, and both men were running through the building along with everyone else to see just what was going on.

Slowly advancing towards them on one side was a patrol of Golems, while on the other there was what appeared to be a sheer wall of Grimm. Clover saw Oscar's terrified eyes at the sight, "The barrier is broken!" The boy shouted over at him, "We have to—!"

Another horrific screech filled the sky and the largest Nevermore that he’d ever seen, the one that had haunted his nightmares so readily, was suddenly blotting out the sky overhead, its talons slashing down into the ground below as everyone scattered. Chaos erupted all around them as the other Grimm came crashing into the orphanage grounds, the Golems amongst them.

Clover was pulled back by Qrow before he even fully realized what had happened, the elder Huntsman's hands gripping onto his shoulders roughly as he was pushed against the wall just as talons pierced the air where he’d been standing moments before. Everyone else had scattered, many having no choice but to face the smaller Grimm and the Golems due to their headlong flights right towards them in their attempt to dodge the Nevermore's first attack.

Donut brought up his force field as the Nevermore dived down once more while Ilia, Weiss, and Kai pulled Oscar away. The force of the blow upon the shielding caused him to collapse onto his knees, the ground cracking around him, Kimball and Simmons both firing their weapons at the same time though even the impact they made on the creature's wings did little to deter it from readying itself for another dive.

"Shit!" Tucker yelled out, his energy sword that was his Semblance at the ready as he jumped backwards along with Blake, Yang, and Grif, "What has that thing been eating?"

The heavyset Faunus shot him an annoyed look then, "Why did you look at me when you asked that?" Grif asked, obviously taking offense.

Whatever sarcastic remark was on the tip of Tucker's tongue died away when the Grimm unleashed its projectiles, the sharp feathers embedding into the ground and railings and breaking pieces of metal and stone where they made impact.

"Gah!" Donut scrambled out of the way of some of the larger weapons as his force field faded out, Kimball and Simmons hauling him to relative safety off to the side.

It was an abnormally large Nevermore, towering above the group despite its added height in the air. Clover remembered Salem's earlier promise to come and get him, and his stomach lurched at the thought that this was what she’d meant. "Qrow." He managed to whisper over to the dark-haired man who was still gripping onto his shoulders as if his life depended on it, raising his own hands to grip his where they lay tightly, "You need to get Oscar and everyone away."

Qrow's red eyes narrowed at the idea, and he shook his head, "Only if you come along too, lucky charm." He said stubbornly.

"I think...I think it is here for me." Clover tried reasoning with him, "If you leave, maybe it won't pursue."

He was fixed with a pointed stare, "Salem tell you that?" Qrow asked knowingly.

Clover squeezed his hands and nodded, "Please, Qrow." He pleaded, fearing they were wasting too much time.

The monster sliced its wings through the air, creating a strong current that threatened to knock everyone to their knees, "Here it comes!" Grif shouted in warning.

Qrow unsheathed Harbinger and deftly blocked most of the feather projectiles that came at them next, Clover hating how he no longer had Kingfisher at his side to help, especially as small lacerations appeared all over the Huntsman's skin.

And then the Nevermore was slamming down into the ground, knocking Qrow over with the force of the blow. It was targeting the shapeshifter directly. Clover realized not a split second later, though the realization mattered little when one of its talons pierced into Qrow's side. Qrow's pained scream in response overcame the din of the fighting all around them, and Clover could only watch in horror as blood stained the snowy ground. The creature bent its head forward then, its pointed beak reaching down towards the broken body that lay underneath its feet.

"Stop!"

The Nevermore's mask swiveled around to face him, and Clover shuddered as he heard a cooing trill come from the beast that was threatening to eviscerate Qrow right in front of him. Somehow, he knew that it understood him.

"Clo...ver..." Crimson liquid was dripping out of Qrow's mouth then, his red eyes dimming more with every passing second.

Clover swallowed dryly, praying his luck would hold and that the Grimm was in fact listening to him despite the frenzy all around them. "I'll go with you." He heard himself say over the din of fighting. He took a step forward, dimly aware that he was stepping into Qrow's blood as he did so, "To Salem. Just don't kill him. Please."

"D—don't!" Qrow was practically pleading with all the fading strength he had left, and Clover had to keep his face fixed on the Grimm so that he didn't break down either.

The Nevermore seemed to consider his words, tilting its head to the side slowly. Carefully, it stepped away from the dark-haired shapeshifter, turning to face Clover completely. There was a trill just then, and the creature surged forward at surprising speed for its size. Suddenly, Clover's vision was entirely swamped by darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting more and more intense as we approach the final confrontations! Thank you for sticking with me. :)


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legal Disclaimer: I do not own _RWBY_ , _Red vs. Blue_ , or any of the shows’ characters. They are the rightful properties of Rooster Teeth.

Clover awoke in that same dark, dreary space. Only, it felt more "real" than ever before, the entire expanse before him nothing but a blackness so dark he nearly thought his eyes were still closed. It took him a while for his vision to adjust, his mind slowly adapting to what he saw around him.

Cinder stood before him, arms crossed over her chest as she looked more than just displeased. She spoke to a figure that seemed absolutely drenched in the darkness flowing before them, and Clover's mind instantly went to the silhouette he’d often encountered of Salem in his nightmares. A shot of fear went through his chest at the realization that she’d materialized this much into Remnant already.

"It would’ve been ideal if we could’ve captured the boy as well." Cinder was saying, her visible eye narrowing in consternation at this apparent failure on their end, "Atlas would have fallen then."

"Patience. It is only a matter of time now before we acquire everything we need." Salem's cold voice punctuated the darkness, "I’ve waited this long for my complete return. A few more days is nothing."

Cinder scoffed, but said nothing in response, apparently knowing it to be futile to attempt arguing with a goddess.

"What is most important at the moment is that we retrieved my trinket." Salem continued, and though he couldn't make out her red and black eyes, he knew her figure had turned expectantly in his direction, "Isn't that right, my lucky charm?"

Clover started at being directly addressed then, his mind scrambling to try and formulate some kind of plan despite the general haze that seemed to be caressing the edges of his awareness. His chest and back hurt, and it was that pain that he focused on enough to give him the clarity he needed to move, to get away...

Only, as soon as he tried standing up, the darkness behind him seemed to twist and move also, and the brown-haired soldier suddenly found himself trapped against what felt like a sturdy wall as tendrils of purple and black miasma wrapped around his muscular frame, effectively pinning him in place. Teal eyes widened as he tried struggling against the new bonds but to no avail.

A copious amount of the viscous liquid that Salem referred to as "food" despite not at all resembling it floated over the goddess' shoulder then. His mind recoiled at the hunger pangs that suddenly laced through his body at the sight of it. "It is imperative that you eat as much as you can, for the final stages of your transformation are about to begin." Salem informed him.

He was not given any time to process the chilling words before the food was seeping down his throat once more, the hunger only dissipating when the very last drops disappeared. "Wh—where am I?" He coughed out afterwards, shocked to find that his voice was still in use.

Cinder pinched his side with her monstrous arm, "Can't you tell, Captain Ebi? Or has your Grimm hunger impacted your mind?" She taunted him.

Salem held up her hand to silence the woman's mocking, "Do not worry, Clover Ebi,” she explained, “You’re safe here inside the Nevermore."

As if on cue, the winged creature itself suddenly appeared behind him, cooing almost gently. He stared at the goddess, uncomprehending how he could be inside the Grimm if it was also here. "This is a special plane inside the Nevermore that allows me to still exist somewhat in Remnant despite my sealed state." She explained patiently, waving a hand as she added, "It is also an ideal place for you to safely transform."

His voice remained frozen in his throat following, as if she was done with answering inane questions, but his recollection of what had happened earlier came racing back to him. He’d desperately offered himself up to the Nevermore in order to save Qrow, only to somehow be absorbed into the creature instead. So he was basically in an alternate space within the gigantic Grimm? His mind was reeling at the thought.

The dark form of Salem approached then, "You’re going to be reborn, my lucky charm, and what better place for your transformation than here?" She asked, gesturing around them as if it was some kind of wonderful paradise.

Burning pain laced through his body and he could just envision the growth of the boney protrusions that had appeared on him earlier, his entire body convulsing with it. Panic was surging through him at the idea that whatever was going on, he was utterly powerless to stop it. The tendrils that had wrapped around his body before seemed to envelop him almost like a cocoon would to keep him in place, and the Nevermore's wings wrapped around him almost protectively.

"I think we should start with the arms first, since our lucky charm was so proud of them as a human." The goddess seemed to be mulling over how to proceed, and Clover felt his heart rate begin to pick up in panic.

"Don't be so alarmed, Captain Ebi." Cinder mockingly taunted, "After all, you won't be having to worry about anything really." There was a cruel gleam in her eye as she added, "Soon, no one will even recognize you. Yourself included."

That only caused him to try and strain more against his bonds, tears welling in his eyes as the agony flaring up all across his skin intensified all the more. A darkened hand reached out and touched the miasma curling around his body then and Clover instantly relaxed, surprised at how calm and at peace he felt just then even as the pain started up anew.

"I can't wait to see what you are reborn as, my lucky charm." Salem murmured as, against his back, Clover felt the thrumming of the Nevermore almost like a lullaby that, perhaps thankfully in a way, lulled his mind into a drowsy state all the more.

*****

The first thing Qrow was aware of when he opened his eyes was a burning pain in his chest. He gasped at the sensation, his senses going from extremely dulled to suddenly incredibly awake within a matter of seconds. Flashes of memory came to him next. He remembered falling asleep with Clover in his room, how the other had panicked when he’d woken up from another of his nightmares. Then the onslaught of Grimm and Golems converging on Mantle...

Around that time, a gigantic Nevermore had shown up. It had seemed fixated on Clover and had attacked them, its talons ripping into his flesh. _Clover._ Clover had saved him by turning the beast's attention onto him. He'd disappeared somehow _into_ it and...

And then Qrow had woken up wherever here was. His mind briefly registered after the panic had started to die down that he was looking up at an unfamiliar ceiling, at pipes and vents as though he were in a cellar of some kind. The only lighting came from Dust lamps latched onto either the ceiling or standing upright on the floor. From somewhere far away, he could hear the sound of water dripping.

Movement came from off to his left then, and he turned his head slightly to see Nora and Ren leaning against one another on a bench by the wall. Ren was still sleeping soundly, but the redhead had jostled herself awake and was stretching her arms out as she yawned, light blue eyes suddenly landing on him as she did so, "Qrow!" Nora exclaimed, rising to her feet so quickly that poor Ren would have nearly toppled to the floor if she hadn't been quick enough to grab his shoulder and keep him steady, "You're awake!"

"Yeah," he responded, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly as he winced slightly and struggled to sit up right. His chest and torso were tightly bandaged, he noticed, "What did I miss?" Qrow asked, clearly out of the loop at present.

The girl and Ren exchanged a look, Nora snorting not a second later, "Uh, what didn't you miss?" She stated, "Clover was swallowed by that ginormous Grimm, and Oscar and Kai were taken to Atlas!"

Red eyes widened at the admission, his fingers clenching around the edges of the blanket pooling at his hips. Ren shifted uncomfortably at the sight of the older man’s obvious shock, "I'm sorry that this news is so upsetting, Qrow." He said earnestly.

Nora looked apologetic too, "Yeah, it was all pretty overwhelming.” She said, “We were trying to keep you from bleeding out and stay alive ourselves."

It shouldn't have come as such a huge shock though. Not really. He knew how stubborn the General King could be when he put his mind to something, and the Goddess of Destruction just wanted all of Remnant to be destroyed.

From his spot next to Nora, Ren regarded Qrow carefully, "Do you remember what happened to you?" He asked softly.

Qrow scoffed, "The Nevermore nearly ripped me to shreds. Clover saved me." He stated plainly, furrowing his brow, "After that, I pretty much woke up here." He glanced around the cramped room they were in, "Wherever here is." He said, not bothering to hide his confusion at their current surroundings.

"We're underground!" Nora supplied helpfully.

At Qrow's blank look, Ren elaborated further, "The abandoned mining tunnels that Sarge and Robyn mentioned before." He explained.

"Yeah, they're our new top secret headquarters!" Nora exclaimed, pumping a fist into the air, "Which we kind of needed after what happened in Mantle."

Qrow smiled wryly at the reminder, "I suppose I have Jaune to thank for my recovery then?" He asked the two, already having guessed the answer.

The girl grinned and nodded, "Yep! He'll be stoked that you're up now!” She said cheerily, “Oh! So will Ruby and Yang too!" With that, Nora jumped to her feet and clutched Ren's hand tightly in her hers, heading towards the door, "C'mon, Ren! We need to tell them!"

Ren smiled patiently at her, cheeks a bit red at the contact between them as he turned back to Qrow, "We'll be right back." He said plainly, as if that was the most obvious explanation in the world.

Qrow nodded slightly, the enthusiasm radiating off of the pair causing him to smile slightly despite the pain still lingering in his chest. It only lasted as long as the door opened and shut behind them, though, his mind spinning with the implications of what he’d just heard.

They’d essentially been forced out of even Mantle by the attack. Worse yet, Ironwood had Oscar and Kai evidently somewhere in Atlas, and Clover was a prisoner of a literal goddess. Qrow smiled self-deprecatingly as he put his head in his hands. He hadn't been able to truly help anyone, had he?

Just as his thoughts started spiraling into even darker territory, the door opened again and he heard heavy footsteps approaching. "Sonuvagun, those two were right about you being up!" Sarge exclaimed brightly as he came into view, "You're too tough to keep down for long!"

Qrow raised an eyebrow, "Is that supposed to be a compliment?" He asked, unsure if Sarge actually knew what a normal compliment even entailed.

The older man in red shrugged his shoulders, "Either or." He responded, a serious look crossing over his brown eyes as he added, "Your girls are on their way here, along with Robyn and Winter. Everyone's going to have a field day now that you're up and about again."

Qrow scoffed, leaning backwards on his mattress, "I don't see why,” he said self-deprecatingly, “It's not like I'm very helpful to have around."

Sarge harrumphed, "That's enough of that claptrap, son." He told him brusquely, "We wouldn't have risked life and limb keepin' you alive on that battlefield if we thought that. Clover wouldn't have done what he did either. And Oscar got the Golems to back off by going with them to buy us time, along with that crazy Grif girl."

A pained look crossed over Qrow’s features at Sarge’s words, "Maybe no one should have bothered." He muttered darkly. After all, all he was capable of doing was bringing misfortune to others. The thought of people risking their lives for him given that set him on edge.

Sarge said nothing to the Huntsman’s words, though he placed his hand on Qrow's shoulder and gave a reassuring squeeze, a gesture that Qrow tried not to wince at, "Things'll turn out, you'll see." The older man finally said at length, his tone emphatic, "We'll get to Atlas, kick that General King and Cinder's keisters, and we'll get your boy and Ebi back."

Qrow gave Sarge a grateful look then, though he found himself unable to say anything in response. He hoped that the old man was right, even as a familiar heavy feeling overcame him. After all, misfortune always seemed to come back to him.

*****

Clover felt oddly detached from what was going on around him, as though his reality and thoughts were currently on another plane entirely. He couldn't tell if that was better or worse, given how the pain now felt farther away and his mind seemed hazy with tiredness instead of the all-consuming panic he’d felt before. Even the miasma binding him to the wall seemed to relax its hold as if sensing his growing calm, the thrumming of the Nevermore still ringing like a lullaby against him and inside his head, its wings protectively encircling him.

He knew whatever was happening was terrible, but he didn't seem to have any energy left to fight it. It was as if he was drifting farther and farther away while still being very much present physically, which was an incredibly odd and disconcerting sensation.

Cinder and Salem's darkened form (was it just him or was she becoming more and more discernible with every passing moment?) were hovering over him, a cruel smirk playing on Cinder's expression as Salem placed a now pale hand against Clover's face and stroked his cheek as though she were petting a dog or cat, smiling down at him indulgently all the while.

"I'm surprised he's lasted this long considering how quickly other transformations have been." The dark-haired woman stated brusquely, almost sounding impressed as a glimmer came into her visible eye, "But it seems as if he’s starting to give in now."

"Yes. He's a stubborn one, so it was good to be patient." Salem murmured, drawing her hand away from Clover's face as black and purple mist swirled around her fingers.

A mask made of bone suddenly appeared there, and Clover's teal eyes widened slightly at the realization that it was the very same mask she’d shown to him before. He tried moving his head back on instinct, and the tendrils around his neck tightened in obvious warning. "It is time for the mask to make the ensemble complete." Salem informed both him and Cinder then, and she leaned forward to carefully place the piece on his face.

Clover froze as darkness suddenly overcame his vision with the mask covering his face, and he felt tiny pinpricks of pain along his skin as he realized with a faint and dawning horror that the bone was actually attaching itself. Salem lowered her hand then, her tone appraising and rather proud as she grabbed a handful of Clover's hair and brought his face up to look more closely at her work, "I certainly know how to make the best trinkets." She murmured, sounding immensely pleased with what she saw.

Distantly, Clover was aware of Cinder laughing at his expense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor everyone at the moment, but we’re approaching the final legs of the story and I’m a sucker for happy endings so hopefully there will be one here too! :D


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legal Disclaimer: I do not own _RWBY_ , _Red vs. Blue_ , or any of the shows’ characters. They are the rightful properties of Rooster Teeth.

The service tunnels underneath of Atlas weren't exactly easy to get to, but that was pretty much the point. Using Winter and Weiss' abilities, the relatively small group was able to create small pockets underground thanks to summoned Centinels together with Penny's Floating Array and lasers cutting even larger holes into the ground as they went. Occasionally, when they reached even harder to cut or burrow through rock, Caboose would step forward and use his Breaker Touch ability to get the ball rolling again so to speak. However, given how potent a Semblance it was and the fact that Caboose wasn't even that comfortable using it, they didn't press him to do so often. Pyrrha and Donut were both using their Semblances to keep the makeshift corridor from collapsing all around them.

It was a lot of effort, but going underneath of Atlas was the best way to ensure they didn't get caught. Qrow just prayed his Semblance behaved. He didn’t need it to act up and bury them all alive.

"Are you sure you should be here, Qrow?" Yang asked tentatively as she took a few steps back from where she’d been walking with Ruby and Blake before to match her steps with her uncle's slower ones. Robyn was walking up front with the Schnee sisters, while the three former Charon agents who had accompanied them were walking behind with Grif, Simmons, and Donut.

Qrow raised an eyebrow at the blonde’s question, "Can't exactly sit around forever while everyone else does all the work,” He said, “Especially not if we're going to be getting Oscar and Cloves back."

Yang bit her bottom lip then, "I know, but Jaune and Doc just okayed you to start moving around, and now you're going on a rescue mission." She said slowly, like she was speaking to a very stubborn two year old.

"I'm not about to stand by while everyone else rescues my son." Qrow pointed out, light red eyes narrowing in contemplation.

It was bad enough that they didn't know exactly what happened to Clover and therefore couldn't even begin properly staging a rescue mission for the other Inheritor. The thought of sitting idly by while Clover and his kid were in danger was just too much for Qrow after everything that had happened. The least he could do was try and help out Oscar and Kai.

"Yeah, that's pretty much the same reason I'm here too." Grif muttered from behind them, a frown plastered on his face, "Like hell would I be fine sitting back while someone else went to rescue Kai."

"Your sister volunteered to go with Oscar so that he wouldn't be alone, right?" Qrow asked the heavyset Faunus, recalling what he’d heard later on about the situation, rather touched by the outspoken girl's action.

Grif snorted, "Yeah, because she's a dumb idiot." He muttered under his breath, though his remark did nothing to hide the lingering concern and worry in his brown eyes.

Simmons placed a consoling hand on the chubby male’s shoulder then, "We'll get them back, Grif." He said assuredly.

The chital Faunus raised an eyebrow, "Dude, I get why I'm here. What made you decide to tag along, Simmons?” He asked, clearly baffled, “I thought stressful situations made you black out or something."

"Oh, um!" Simmons' face turned red as he struggled to reply, for some strange reason refusing to meet Grif's gaze, "Well, I mean. Kai and Oscar are friends, and Pyrrha is coming along and you..." he trailed off then, sheepishly muttering, "No comment."

Yang and her uncle looked at one another then, the blonde raising an eyebrow at Simmons' flustered action, "Smooth, Simmons." She joked in a deadpan tone.

The freckled redhead hung his head as Donut cheerily patted him on the back, "I think it's sweet!" Donut told him earnestly, casting a glance backwards at the others, "Don't you guys?"

Neopolitan merely rolled her eyes at the question, though Pyrrha simply smiled indulgently at her brother and Caboose nodded his head vigorously, "It is because Grif is his very bestest friend!" Caboose intoned cheerily.

"Um, what?" Grif asked as he tilted his head to the side, obviously confused by the direction this conversation had gone in.

Simmons' face became beet red and he flailed his arms, laughing nervously, "N—nothing! Never mind! Yeah, everything's fine! Let's just focus on the rescue mission!" He practically shrieked.

The short moment of brevity lasted only for a second as Penny, Blake, and Ruby joined them by slowing down their steps just a little. There was an aggrieved look on the automated girl's face, her green-eyed gaze, so much like Clover's, not quite meeting anyone's eyes, "But there wouldn't have to be a rescue mission if it weren't for me." She stated quietly, shoulders slumping, "I didn't realize that the General King could track my specific energies."

Ruby smiled encouragingly and placed her hand on Penny's shoulder, pulling the girl closer, "Hey, it's not your fault, Penny." She said comfortingly.

Penny’s frown deepened, a doubtful look on her features, "But—!"

"Yeah." Yang cut her off by slamming her hands together, "If anything, it's Irondick's."

Blake raised an eyebrow at Yang’s use of the nickname Kai had gifted to Ironwood, "Seriously?" She joked.

The blonde grinned over at her, "What? I figured we'd channel a bit of Kai into things to liven them up!" Yang exclaimed wholeheartedly.

"She's gonna be thrilled if that becomes a thing." Grif muttered.

"Besides, your dad managed to fix that energy signature thing a while ago, right?" Donut asked Penny.

The girl nodded in response, although she still was quiet. Ruby squeezed her shoulder comfortingly once more, and Donut cheerily patted Penny on the arm, "Then everything's okay!" The pink-wearing young man declared, "They won't catch us from behind again! This time, we'll be the ones thrusting forward!"

"Why couldn't you just say we'll catch them by surprise?" Simmons bemoaned his friend's odd phrasing.

"I've long since given up on figuring out why he words things like he does." Grif told him plainly, shaking his head in Donut’s direction.

"I did not know this was a surprise party." Caboose intoned seriously, looking almost sad, "Wash and Carolina will be sad they missed it."

Neopolitan frowned and patted the canine Faunus' shoulder at the mention of their two teammates who had opted to stay behind along with Doc in case any more issues came up around Mantle. He smiled at her gratefully, causing her to look awkwardly away. Eventually, they reached a dirt-and-ice-covered metal wall barring their way: the underground portion of Atlas' outer wall.

The summoned Centinels dispersed, Weiss and Winter stepping back as Robyn looked up at what was blocking their passage, "All right." The tan blonde noted, hands on her hips, "According to our preliminary reports, a service tunnel should be right behind this point here." She said as she leaned forward and hit a spot on the wall for emphasis, turning to face the rest of the group, "Caboose, Penny! Your turn."

"Right!" Penny declared, a determined glint in her green eyes as she approached the wall, her lasers striking true. A bit farther away from the group, Caboose reached out and placed his hand on the wall, the metal buckling and disintegrating under his touch.

"I find it a little scary that he has that Semblance." Grif muttered, Simmons nodding his head in quiet agreement.

"The good news is that it only seems to work on inanimate objects and surfaces." Pyrrha noted, as if to reassure the two young men.

"Hopefully this won't take too long to get through." Weiss stated as she joined the others, her pale blue eyes narrowing in determination, "I promised Ilia that I’d help bring back both Kai and Oscar."

Yang smirked and grasped her uncle's shoulder then, "No worries, Qrow. We've all got your back." She told him.

"That's right!" Her sister said, Ruby nodding her head eagerly, "We're going to rescue Oscar and Kai, and Clover too!"

Qrow nodded his head slightly, too touched by the sentiment to even voice his thoughts just then. He just hoped that they could actually do it when all was said and done. Bad luck be damned.

*****

_Remnant was on fire, flames licking at the ruin and rubble that remained. Grimm and Golems alike were rampaging through what was left. People tried fleeing, but there was absolutely nowhere to run._

_Clover walked forward slowly, moving in the opposite direction of those trying to run away. He wasn't sure what he was moving towards, only that it was vital he kept doing so. He had to see..._

_Amidst the carnage all around him, he came across bodies: familiar shapes lying limply in the snow and debris, their forms covered in various cuts and gruesomely twisted, crimson splattering the ground around them._

_Robyn, Winter, Sarge, the young Huntresses and Huntsmen he’d come to know and care for over the course of several months. All of them with blank expressions looking towards the skies._

_He had to turn his gaze away whenever he came upon one or more of them, the sick feeling in his stomach only intensifying at every step he took, his heart thudding loudly in his chest, threatening to break at any moment._

_There was a wet, squelching_ tearing _sound that reached his ears after he tore his gaze away from Ruby and Yang with their arms around Oscar still as if they’d been trying to protect him, and he couldn't stop his head from turning in that direction despite inwardly screaming not to do so._

_...Only to see a gasping, dying Qrow Branwen impaled on Cinder Fall's arm, his body dropping to the ground in a heap not a moment later._

_(He swore he heard a terrifying shriek just then, memories of Qrow collapsing before in a pool of blood underneath a black form coming to the surface unbidden.)_

_Clover couldn't even take a step forward, his feet frozen to the ground as he felt a familiar pain in his chest, as if he was being run through himself all over again._

_A pale hand gripped his shoulder then, a white-haired woman with red markings on her face that matched his own whenever he used his Inheritor powers looming over him. The blaze all around them reflected in her dark eyes. "Soon, my lucky charm." She stated emphatically, "You will get to watch as Remnant finally burns."_

_Cinder marched forward then, stepping on Qrow's battered shoulder indifferently as she did so. She raised her arm yet again, aiming for the familiar scarring on his chest and..._

Someone's approach just then had his eyes opening slightly, his head lifting up weakly amidst the cocoon he was enshrouded in. It had taken awhile, but it seemed as if he could now properly see out of the mask at least, the item surprisingly lightweight on his face as if it wasn't even there to begin with.

Cinder and Salem were both regarding him still within the Nevermore's winged embrace. Almost absentmindedly, the goddess leaned forward and wiped at Clover's cheek, and he started at the wetness that smeared her now far too pale hand, having not even realized he’d been crying. She wiped her fingers together to dissipate the tearstains lingering on them, tilting her head to the side contemplatively, "Now that the arms are finished, how should we approach the legs?” Salem mused out loud, “There are so many options available to us, after all."

A sudden trill of panic flowed through him at their words, and he hated how he couldn't see past the miasma enveloping him to know what it was they were talking about, though a part of him wondered if he would truly want to do so.

Cinder smirked, "I know Branwen and Ironwood were particular fans of his lower half, but since our dear Captain Ebi was something of a fisherman, perhaps he could be a Grimm with a tail instead?" She joked.

"Perhaps." Salem said, seemingly considering the dark-haired woman's words.

His breathing began becoming shallow with his resurgent panic, and the Nevermore's wings wrapped more tightly around him, its trill turning soothing once again as if trying to lull him into calmness once more.

"Just relax, trinket." Salem murmured, touching the miasma coating his body. Once more, a dull sort-of calmness clouded Clover's mind with her touch and the Grimm's strange lullaby. His eyes began fluttering shut, though he was dimly aware of red now peering at him through the black of Salem's eyes before they did so.

"Finally." He heard Cinder say in exasperation, "The rebirth is bound to happen soon."

*****

The doors to the Golem activation center in Charon's guild hall flew open easily enough with blasts from the Grifshot and Ember Celica, allowing the even smaller group consisting of Qrow, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Grif, Penny, Neopolitan, and Simmons to run inside without any real preamble. Robyn, Winter, Pyrrha, Caboose, and Donut had opted to remain outside the facility to buy them some time when soldiers and Charon agents finally caught up to them. They hadn't expected their stealth to last, but it had thankfully remained until they were practically in the middle of the sprawling city.

A row of at least ten Atlesian Golems were already activated in the center of the space, with Oscar in an exhausted heap on the ground in front of them. Standing off to the side of the teenager were...

"James!" Qrow growled out the second he saw the General King, a disgruntled by this turn of events Malcolm Hargrove standing right by the monarch’s side.

The man in question merely infuriatingly raised an eyebrow at the group’s presence there, "I figured you would show up sooner rather than later." Ironwood said plainly, as if he’d planned all of this from the start.

"Cut the bullshit!" Qrow exclaimed, pointing Harbinger in the direction of his former ally, "Release the kids!"

There was movement in the shadows of the room as more armed men and women appeared, along with even more Golems and automated weapons revealing themselves, all trained on the small band of rebels. "I'm afraid we can't do that, Qrow. Atlas needs the Inheritors now more than ever." Ironwood informed him.

Hargrove repositioned his hands behind his back, "It's only a matter of time before we locate Clover as well." He said informatively.

"Like hell you're going to keep your hands on either of them anymore!" Yang defiantly shouted.

"Yeah!" For once, Grif seemed rather gung-ho about something as he looked around the space, "Now where the fuck is Kai?" He growled out, clearly losing his patience.

"Safe, for the moment." Hargrove sneered.

"She's...in a holding cell on the floor below us." Oscar wheezed out as he managed to bring himself into a sitting position on the floor, "They said they wouldn't...hurt her if I..."

"Seriously, Jimmy?" Qrow asked, looking at his former friend askance, "Threatening kids now?"

Ironwood's look of determination did not cloud over in the slightest despite his words, "I will do what I must to protect people, Qrow." The General King said plainly.

Hargrove glanced over at the Golems lined up behind Oscar, "It turned out to be quite persuasive." He said proudly.

"Grif..." Simmons began, noticing the Faunus' shoulders starting to tremble.

"That is it!" The heavyset young man suddenly spat out, firing the Grifshot directly into a group of guards, causing them to scatter.

The fighting started up instantaneously, the automated creations and soldiers surging forward as the targeting weapons behind them opened fire. Everything was a blur around Qrow as he moved throughout the chaos that followed, sweeping in wherever one of the younger Huntresses or Huntsmen seemed to need a hand. However, beyond the overwhelming numbers surrounding them, that didn't seem to be happening too often thankfully as the group was quite adept at taking care of themselves.

Qrow needed to get to Oscar though, especially as he saw Ironwood using the frenetic heat of battle as a distraction to make his way over to the boy while Hargrove moved to what looked to be a side-exit of the room. A soldier that had been about to sneak up on Qrow’s left suddenly collapsed, and he turned to see Neopolitan sweeping her bladed parasol away. She caught his regard and he motioned over to Oscar and Ironwood, the dual-eyed girl nodding her head in understanding to what he was trying to convey then.

"Firecracker!" He called over to the nearby Yang as she and Blake moved in unison to knock down a Golem, "We need cover!"

She paused just enough to give him a thumbs up, "You got it!" Yang said, hair almost looking ablaze in the fighting’s light.

Yang and Blake nodded to each other, grabbing one another's hands and moving forward as one towards a row of guards close by. That was all the distraction needed for Qrow and Neopolitan to quickly move themselves, a shimmer surrounding Neopolitan as they moved that indicated she had activated her Semblance.

"James!" Qrow called out as they approached, noting that the other man had been about to haul Oscar to his feet.

Ironwood paused, glancing up, his steel blue eyes going wide at the sight of Qrow and _Clover Ebi_ racing towards him. His momentary shock was all the time Qrow needed to land a solid punch right into the General King's jaw, knocking him to the ground.

The red-eyed Huntsman turned and bent over Oscar to look for any injuries, noticing the boy's sweat-covered face and shaking form as he tried to stand, "You okay?" He asked, clearly concerned for his adopted son’s welfare.

Oscar nodded briefly, "But Kai—!" He cut himself off as he stumbled in an attempt to stand up.

"Easy there, kiddo." Qrow assured him gently as he helped him to his feet, "We'll get her out of here too."

There was a growl from Ironwood then, and the glint of metal in the monarch’s hand pointed his way was the only warning Qrow had before a gunshot rang out. He blinked, expecting there to be pain, only for Oscar to fall in a widening pool of crimson on the floor instead.

The kid had shielded him, his brain put out numbly. He had...

"Oscar!"

Penny's voice came over the din of fighting then, the automated girl flying through the air. All around her, the wind sped up and a sudden overwhelming chill filled the space as a coating of ice suddenly sprang about the room in all directions, halting the Golems and enemy soldiers alike. It had trapped Ironwood and Hargrove too, but Qrow barely registered that, sinking to his knees and cradling Oscar instead.

"Whoa." Simmons breathed out out with a puff of chilled air, "What kind of upgrades did your dad and Sarge give you?"

"I really don't want to think that Sarge is capable of doing something like this." Grif muttered to the bespectacled redhead.

"Come on, you two!" Weiss called over to them imperiously, "We need to find Kai!" Grif and Simmons both nodded, following the youngest Schnee daughter and Neopolitan hurriedly out of the room.

The others crowded around Qrow and Oscar, Blake looking slightly relieved as she noted, "He's still alive!" Her hand moving away once she discovered the teen’s pulse.

"But the bleeding…!" Yang said worriedly while frowning at the sight, especially when the green Inheritor markings flickered to life on Oscar's face.

"Uncle Qrow." Ruby said gently as she bent down to meet his light red-eyed gaze, "Penny and I can get him to Jaune quickly."

Qrow nodded in response, dimly regretting that they hadn't brought the young man with them now. He reluctantly watched as Blake and Yang helped position Oscar's prone form on Penny's back for the journey, the redhead and brunette moving quickly through the air out of the freezing building once more, Ruby turning to petals not a moment later.

Blake and Yang both put their hands on Qrow's shaking shoulders, "It'll be okay, Qrow." His oldest niece assured him.

He nodded mutely once more, feeling numb. Robyn and the others entered the space not a moment later, "Just saw Penny and Ruby with Oscar on the way in. They should make it back in no time." The tan-skinned blonde said, raising an eyebrow at the sight that awaited them not a moment later, "But what the hell happened here?"

Qrow didn't even hear the response that Blake and Yang gave her, his eyes still glued to the splotch of red liquid congealing on the ice-covered ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Oscar and poor Clover! They’ll be okay though. Hopefully. :) Thank you so much for reading! As always, friendly comments are appreciated! :D


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legal Disclaimer: I do not own _RWBY_ , _Red vs. Blue_ , or any of the shows’ characters. They are the rightful properties of Rooster Teeth.

"It seems as if our lucky charm's transformation is complete."

Clover heard Salem's words as if from far away, but he could not so much as move a muscle.

The Nevermore shifted behind the cocoon, cooing the entire while, and Salem lifted her white head of hair in its direction, "Take him to the spawning grounds." She said, and Clover winced at the knowledge that Salem was completely visible now, knowing that did not bode well.

Cinder laughed behind Salem, her visible eye holding a malicious gleam, "The human you is completely gone now, Captain Ebi,” she said as if basking in unabashed entertainment, “Not even your comrades will recognize you anymore."

Clover wanted to protest since he was still very much present within himself, but the dull pain that lingered all over his body gave him pause. After all, he really had no idea what had happened underneath the miasma surrounding him. He thought back to the bone fragments that had grown around his scars and on his arms, of the mask that now covered the top half of his face, and he couldn't help but shudder.

He watched silently as the Nevermore's talons slowly ripped apart the tendrils of purple and black miasma that had wrapped him up so securely before, revealing what looked to be black scales coating his skin along with glistening white bone patches. The creature cooed all the more loudly as it hoisted him up into the air with its talons, and his breath caught in his throat at the sight of the black tail where his legs had once been.

"My trinket certainly makes a fine Grimm." Salem murmured in an assessing and proud voice as she circled around him, "Look."

She conjured up a reflective liquid above her hand then, holding it out so that he could take in his new form all the better. What Clover saw was enough to cause his heart to break. Currently in a living nightmare, he wanted nothing more than to wake up but the lingering pain reminded him this wasn’t a dream. His luck had truly failed him.

*****

"Your healing is coming along nicely, even with my aura boost helping to speed things up." Jaune noted as he sat on the opposite side of Oscar's bed from Qrow, a thoughtful look crossing over his features then, "Maybe it has something to do with you being an Inheritor?"

Oscar sent a questioning look to Qrow, who merely shrugged his shoulders in response, "Your guess is as good as mine." He informed the two young men, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned back in his seat, "Not that I'm complaining, considering you gave us all quite the scare."

And for _him_ , no less. Someone who arguably didn't deserve it. Oscar's face flushed at the remark, "I'd do it again in a heartbeat, Qrow,” he said, “Especially after everything you've done for us."

"Kid." Qrow began before stopping talking entirely, feeling touched by the sentiment even if he still wasn't sure he deserved it or how to even properly respond.

Jaune sniffled then, wiping his nose on the back of his hand, "It's a good thing Nora and Donut aren't here right now, or you'd really hear some bawling." He tried joking.

Oscar and Qrow both smiled gratefully at his efforts, just as the door to the room opened, Winter and Robyn standing in the doorway with serious expressions plastered on their faces. "You got a minute?" The tall blonde asked gruffly as the pair closed the door behind them.

"That depends." Qrow asked, raising an eyebrow, "How are Jimmy and Hargrove liking their new digs?"

Winter sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, "If by digs you mean an Atlesian detention cell,” she said, “Then they’re acclimating to them as well as can be expected."

It hadn't exactly been planned that they’d be partially overthrowing the city of Atlas' entire power structure when they’d come to rescue Oscar and Kai, but that was ultimately what had ended up happening. Personally, Qrow just hoped that the time away from things would help Ironwood maybe cool off and start to see reason again.

"Which means we can focus on our search for Clover in earnest now that we know Atlas isn't going to be targeting Mantle again anytime soon." Robyn finished for her, a determined look in her violet gaze.

Qrow nodded, glad that they could finally get that underway for a whole list of reasons, though Oscar couldn't help but frown in thought as he glanced down at his bed, "It's strange," he spoke up then, green markings flaring up on his skin, "I can sense him still, but it's different than before? Like Clover is there, but isn't somehow at the same time."

Silence fell as the small group pondered Oscar’s words, though Robyn broke it by snorting not a moment later, "That really doesn't give us much to work with, kid." She told him gently.

Oscar’s freckled face reddened as he averted his gaze, "I'm sorry." He said under his breath.

"Not your fault,” Robyn said to assure the teen, “We'll just have to find Lucky Charm the old-fashioned way."

Qrow stood up, giving Oscar's shoulder a reassuring squeeze before nodding at the other occupants of the room and then quietly moving past Winter and Robyn to collect his thoughts and ponder over what Oscar's description might mean. The door shut behind him, and he languidly moved down the building’s various corridors. Lost in thought, he barely paid attention to his surroundings as he suddenly heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, it'll be okay, Penny." Ruby was speaking to Penny a little further down one of the hallways of Schnee Manor just then, touching the redhead's arm lightly. Weiss and Ilia were also standing there, nodding their heads in agreement to whatever reassurance his youngest niece had just provided.

Penny looked over at the three of them, sniffling, "You...you think so?" She asked, sounding uncharacteristically doubtful for her.

Ilia nodded, a slight smile coating her freckled features, "Of course,” she said, “Oscar is recovering well now, you know?"

"That's right." Weiss said confidently while looking at the brunette gratefully, gripping Ilia’s hand in her own, "We'll find Captain Ebi in no time."

Penny stared at them for a long while before a smile lit up her face once more and she reached up to squeeze Ruby's hand on her shoulder, "Thank you. You're right, of course!" She exclaimed jovially, her spirits returned. Just as Qrow was about to walk down the opposite direction and give them some space with a slight smile on his face at the warm display he’d just witnessed...

"Hey, birdman!"

He paused at the sound of Kaikaina Grif's voice addressing him. The tan-skinned Faunus was flanked by an exasperated Grif, an amused Pyrrha, and a thoroughly horrified Simmons, "Kai!" The lanky redhead got out in a hurried whisper, "You shouldn't address Qrow like that!"

Kai rolled her eyes at Simmons’ cautiousness, "Eh, he's fine with it." She stated with an indifferent shrug, before her brown eyes landed on the older man once more, "Right?"

Qrow shrugged, raising an eyebrow in mild amusement, "What did you need, spitfire?" He asked, deciding that with the youngest Grif sibling it was best just to get right to the point.

"Can we go and visit Oscar now or what?" Kai asked hopefully.

Pyrrha nodded her head as well, "Jaune's with him too, correct?" She asked, clearly wanting to see the blond as well.

It occurred to Qrow that no one had really been allowed to visit Oscar just yet, so naturally they’d want to do so now when given the chance, especially since Kai had last seen the young teen from within a jail cell. "Yeah. They're both still in the same room." Qrow said as he motioned his head towards it further down the hall, "Just don't do anything that reopens his wounds."

"Psh. No promises." Kai muttered with a grateful wave of her hand before they were heading down the corridor again, a light skip to her step. Qrow watched them go, glad that Oscar and his nieces had such good friends here. He just prayed that Clover was all right too, wherever he was.

*****

Clover found himself inwardly panicking at the sight of his reflection: a distinctly humanoid-looking Grimm looked back at him, covered in dark black scales and glistening bone fragments adorning its back and chest like armor plating, bumps of bone protruding from his biceps as well. His hands were webbed and claw-like, with black fins protruding from the sides of his arms. And further down...

His legs were gone, a muscular tail in their place.

"I haven't seen a Mer in a long time." Cinder mused as the liquid mirror dissipated.

"Not even you would have been one if I’d let your transformation be complete." Salem told her, gesturing to the woman's Grimm arm as she looked over at Clover appreciatively, "Our trinket is indeed special."

He wanted to scream then underneath the mask covering his face, but the Nevermore's taloned grip tightened then, the hum of its lullaby once again seeming to put him at ease no matter how much he tried to fight it.

A dark purple energy suddenly wrapped around Salem's far too pale hand, and she clenched her hand into a fist within it, her eyes and face markings glowing as she did so, "More importantly, I now have access to my Inheritor's abilities." She stated pleasantly, lips curving into a cruel imitation of a smile, "We can shatter the barrier very soon."

"And after that?" Cinder asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Patience, my dear." Salem snapped her fingers then, motioning for both Cinder and the Nevermore to follow her as they walked across the wasteland they’d found themselves in once they’d left the Nevermore's space. Clover was carried along with them as she continued, "You'll get your turn."

Salem turned to Clover then, "Of course, it is imperative that I keep my pet at my side as well,” she said, “Though I suspect you really wouldn't want to go back to your little friends now besides."

Cinder smirked, "If they saw you now,” she remarked with mirth, “They wouldn't hesitate to put you down."

"It matters not." Salem declared, seeming to pick up on his growing shame and panic as they continued walking towards a large group of blackened figures in the distance, "After all, as a reborn Grimm, you have a new family now."

The figures were Grimm, Clover realized. Far too many to count of various shapes and sizes. The Nevermore cooed as if in agreement with Salem, gently placing Clover on the ground as tale flopped helplessly to and fro as the horde of Grimm continued to approach.

"They must smell the fresh meat." Cinder mused as their small group was circled.

Salem calmly reached down and touched Clover's shoulder, a glowing green clover mark appearing under her fingertips. Somehow, Clover found himself kneeling once more on two dark scaled legs not a second later. "A mark to indicate you're my special trinket, and a gift to help making moving on land easier." She said in way of explanation, as the encircling Grimm approached even closer, their hands outstretched towards Clover as if in curiosity.

Clover could only remain frozen, kneeling on the ground as he felt claws touch his skin, Salem smirking down at him indulgently the whole while as she spoke to Cinder, "Let's let our dear Captain Ebi become acquainted with his new family, shall we?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a shorter chapter, but we’re closing in on the final stretch! I made up the “Mer” Grimm concept as sort of a nod to one of my other fics. Things are going to get very heated and intense in the next few chapters before the final one, and I thank you for sticking with me. :) As always, friendly comments are appreciated. :D
> 
> We are quickly approaching the final chapters and I already have the ending outlined and planned. I’d like to thank everyone who has stuck with me while writing this rambling story of mine! I can’t believe I’m almost finished with my first _RWBY_ fic. It has been fun being able to develop a crossover for the series with _RvB_!


End file.
